ShadowStrike Rising
by BlackWolf219
Summary: Jack walks down the path of a warrior in order to locate the lost artifacts of Iacon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I said I would do an M-rated four-shot after the end of "Broken", but this revised story has been eating at me for some time. ShadowStrike Rising features some major changes to the plot. I hope you will enjoy it as much as the original version and any suggestions would be helpful.**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a week since Jackson "Jack" Darby journeyed to long-dead planet of Cybertron in order to access Vector Sigma, ancient source of mystical power, in order to restore the memories of Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. It all began when Autobots were forced into an uneasy alliance with Megatron, leader of the Decepticon army in order to defeat Unicron, the Cybertronian Chaos Bringer. As it turned out, the massive titan was the very core of the planet Jack called home and his awakening would have spelled the end for all of humanity. Despite their best efforts, the 'Bots knew the only way to stop Unicron was to join forces with Megatron. Everyone was against the idea of working with the Lord of the Decepticons, especially after he attacked Raf just mere hours earlier.

But Optimus knew that in order to protect the planet, sacrifices had to be made. The only way to defeat Unicron without destroying him was to use the Matrix of Leadership, a vessel containing the wisdoms of the Primes that had preceded Optimus. It was the only way to stop the Chaos Bringer without destroying him. Indeed, the Autobots and Megatron had succeeded in stopping the titan from fully awakening, but at the cost of Optimus' memories. Having surrendered the Matrix to the Earth, Optimus lost all of the wisdom that made him a Prime and mentally regressed to his pre-Prime state: Orion Pax.

Orion was once a simple data-clerk who became concerned with corruption in the higher ranks of Cybertron's society. Determined to change things for the better, he became inspired by the words of a gladiator Megatronus. The gladiator of Kaon saw fit to name himself after one of the original Thirteen Primes. He chose Megatronus (now known to history as the Fallen) because the Prime forged his own destiny rather than follow the one set down for him. Megatronus and Orion began corresponding with one another, quickly forming a strong bond of friendship.

Finally, the day came when Megatronus was to be heard by the High Council of Iacon. There, "Megatron" unveiled his true colors by threatening to overthrow the old guard through force and arrogantly demanded to be named the next Prime. However, his plans were thwarted by Orion, who spoke of need to settle thing through non-violent methods. His speech touched the sparks of the Council who made the choice to choose Orion to become the next Prime, to the data clerk's shock and Megatron's anger. Feeling betrayed one he considered a brother, Megatron severed all ties with Orion and took his following of fellow Kaon citizens to rebel against the High Council.

Now called Decepticons, Megatron waged all-out war on the city of Iacon. This called for the formation of an army that would fight back; thus, the Autobots came into existence. Orion, feeling responsible for the entire war, refused to accept the title of Prime, but still fought for the freedom of all. As such, a new Prime, Setinel Zeta, was chosen to lead the Autobots against the Decepticon threat. For eons, the war raged on Cybertron, countless 'Bots and 'Cons alike losing their lives.

The war did more than just destroy Cybertron; it destroyed the bonds of brotherhood among its inhabitants. Friend turned against friend, brother turned against sister, and child turned against parent. The blood shed would continue until Megatron turned the tide of the war by killing Sentinel Zeta Prime, leaving the Autobots without a leader. Thus, Orion reluctantly accepted his destiny and journeyed to the core of Cybertron, damaged by eons of war. There, he was met by life giver of all Cybertronians: Primus.

The ailing deity of the Transformers sensed the innate nobility that existed in Orion, despite his denials of such. Knowing him to be worthy, Primus bestowed the Matrix of Leadership upon Orion. The Matrix not only carried the wisdom of the Primes, but a piece of Primus' spark, so that Cybertron could survive through its upcoming stasis to repair the damage brought on by the war. Sadly, this meant that the planet would go dark for millennia, meaning the Autobots had to leave their home if they hoped to survive. And thus, Orion Pax, now Optimus Prime, made the difficult decision and commissioned an exodus.

Since that day, the Autobots have searched for a new world to call home, but wherever they went, the Decepticons weren't far behind. Finally, the 'Bots arrived on Earth and the rest is history. Orion Pax could not remember his time as a Prime or even his falling out with Megatron. He'd been deceived by the Lord of the Decepticons into believing the Autobots were the cause of Cybertron's destruction and vowed to stop them with all his spark. What he lacked in fighting ability, Orion more than made up for in his skill with a computer. Megatron used him to initiate Project: Iacon, a project in which Orion would decode Autobot codes which contained the location of weapons of mass destruction.

However, the 'Cons grew arrogant with their acquisition of Orion and did not know that the Autobots were making plans get back their leader. Before departing for his battle with Unicron, Optimus presented Jack with the Key to Vector Sigma as sign of the boy's maturity. What Jack didn't know was that he was now the only one who could restore Optimus' memories. By journeying to Vector Sigma, Jack recharged the Matrix and restored the Prime's memory, ruining Megatron's plans. While everyone celebrated at base, Jack couldn't help but wonder how the Lord of the Decepticons would retaliate.

If there was one thing he learned about the leader of the Decepticons, it was that he didn't forget and he didn't forgive.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**(Hope that wasn't too confusing)**

A week later and the base was still a buzz with joy at the return of Optimus' memories. Miko kept pestering Jack to tell her about what it was like to be on Cybertron while Raf kept quiet, but could not hide his admiration of the young man for what he did. His mother had taken him to several doctors to make sure he suffered no side-effects from being on another planet (given that Ratchet knew absolutely nothing about human anatomy), but they never found anything wrong with him. While the humans were busy chatting, Optimus and the Autobots and Agent Fowler were discussing the situation regarding Jack's safety.

"Autobots," the Prime addressed his men, his tone strong but grave. "Nurse Darby has brought to my attention the issue of Jack 's safety while being among us."

"There is no 'issue'," Ratchet scoffed. "We found nothing wrong with him since his return from Vector Sigma."

"The issue is regarding whether or not Megatron will attempt to seek revenge against him for restoring my memories," the Prime stated. "When I presented Jack with the Key, it was a sign to show how much he had matured since he first encountered us, but I am certain that Megatron will make an attempt on his life sooner or later."

"Just let him try," Arcee growled. "I won't let them touch a single hair on his head."

"Your determination to protect Jack is admirable Arcee," the Prime commended his second in command. "But Megatron always finds a way to get to the children, even when they are in our presence."

"I can have a government detail stake out the Darby residence, the school, and the K/O Burger joint." Agent Fowler suggested.

"A noble gesture, but I do not believe Jack would want to risk the lives of others just for his own protection." Ratchet said.

"What makes you so sure, doc?" Bulkhead asked.

"Because of his similarity to Optimus," Ratchet stated. "Like our Prime here, Jack would not risk the lives of others for his own protection. The only reason Arcee guards him is because of their strong bond and Jack's respect for Optimus' orders." The Bot's continued discussing the subject of Jack's safety while the young man decided to lie down and take a nap.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

_Jack was running fast in field of darkness, a pair of red optics chasing after him. His body ached from running so long and his legs felt like they would give out at any moment. His heart was beating against his ribcage and his breaths were ragged. Next thing he knew, he found himself in what appeared to be the desert, darkness still surrounding him. The red optics peered down at him._

_ "Do not think you can escape my wrath, boy!" the figure of Megatron came into view, towering above Jack. The young man glared at him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing the fear that was stirring in him at the moment._

_ "I'm not afraid you," he spat, voice shaking._

_ Megatron chuckled, "You should be." Suddenly, a large figure fell to the ground, kicking up a large cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Jack stared in horror at the sight of Bulkhead's body lying on the ground, Breakdown standing above him in victory. Before he could say more, Bumblebee and Ratchet's bodies fell to the ground has well, Knock Out and Soundwave standing before the young man._

_ "No!" Jack cried. Why was this happening? How did the 'Cons get the jump on them? Why not just kill him and get it over with?_

_ "There's more where that came from," a familiar voice called from behind. Jack turned to see Airachnid, standing smugly. She brought out Arcee's severed head and tossed it toward Jack. It dragged across the ground before coming to a stop in front of Jack, his horrified look reflecting in Arcee's chrome face plating. Tears welled up in Jack's eyes as he backed away._

_ "No," he whimpered. "Arcee."_

_ "Gone," Airachnid grinned. "And to think it's all because of you and that infernal Key."_

_ Jack's head snapped up, "W-what?"_

_ "If you hadn't interfered with my plans, I wouldn't have had to do this. I was more than happy letting the Autobots suffer from the loss of their leader. Speaking of which," Megatron walked over to the still form of Optimus Prime, his body still functioning. He grabbed the Prime by the throat and forced him to his knees. He drew his sword and prepared to strike._

_ "Stop!" Jack cried._

_ "I'm afraid it's too late for that," he sneered. Megatron thrust his blade through Optimus spark chamber and pulled out the damaged Matrix. He laughed maniacally as the Prime's body fell forward, his optics off-line. Megatron walked closer to Jack to reveal his mother, June, in his grasp, "Now I think it is time you truly paid."_

_ "Please!" he begged. "Kill me instead; I'm the one who ruined your plans! Take me instead!" Jack fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face._

_ Megatron merely smiled as he tightened his grip, his mother's cries echoing throughout the darkness._

**ShadowStrike Rising**

"NO!" Jack cried as he sprang forward on the couch in the Autobot base. He quickly darted his head around to register everything around him. The base's lights were out, indicating that 'Bots had retired to their quarters for the night. He must've slept longer than he thought. He got up from the couch, realizing there was a blanket on him.

He looked over to find the sleeping form of his mother sitting in a chair. Her face was completely passive as she slept. Jack stood up and placed the blanket on her, kissing her forehead before deciding to take a stroll around base to work off the stiffness his body felt from being asleep for so long. In all the time he'd been spending around base, Jack had never seen much of it, even during the Scraplet infestation. He walked down the halls, making sure to memorize everything so he wouldn't get lost.

His thoughts shifted back to his dream. He'd been having that same dream every night since returning from Vector Sigma, but told no one about it. He figured he was just nervous about being the one to restore Optimus' memories and ruin Megatron's plans for him. He was certain that the Lord of the Decepticons knew it was him; after all, he never forgot a face. He didn't want to think about what Megs might do to if he got his hands on him.

He kept searching around before his eyes settled on a light emitting from a slightly closed door. Jack ventured forward and entered the room. His eyes scanned over the large room, a berth in the middle and a large desk to side. From the looks of this was-

"Jack," the deep voice of Optimus Prime rumbled, catching the young human's attention. He turned to face the Prime, who towered above him like a sky-scraper. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said. "I was just sleeping and woke up. I decided to explore the base since I was up. I saw the light and went inside; I'm sorry."

The Prime smiled, "There is no need to apologize, Jack. Curiosity is a trait shared by all, even myself." He lowered his hand so Jack could get on and brought the boy over to his desk and sat down. He looked down at the young man who reminded him so much of himself when he was younger. Jack had many traits similar to Orion Pax; he was shy, inquisitive (though not as much), and determined. Optimus could not help but feel a strange sense of pride when he thought of all Jack had accomplished.

For months, Optimus had been observing the children, even if it didn't appear so to the others. He noticed the bubbling excitement Miko took from their adventures. He admired Rafael's knowledge of things beyond the understanding of those his own age. Certainly, both of them brought something to boost the Autobots' morale when it was low. But Jack was different; he remained calm in situations that would have others panicking and came up with solutions to problems beyond the realm of mathematics.

Indeed, Jack had all the traits Orion Pax possessed. In fact, were he able, Optimus would be training Jack to become the next Prime should he fall in battle. But alas, Jack was human and could not bear such a responsibility, which was a true shame. Optimus knew of few Autobots (most of which were deceased) who possessed the traits of a Prime. Sadly, he could not count any of the men stationed here on Earth with him among those few.

His medical officer, Ratchet, maintained a slightly jaded view of humanity, despite how close he'd become with the children (especially Rafael). His weapons master, Bulkhead, had a view that anyone deemed a "jerk" should be left to their fate, regardless of the consequences; he also allowed himself to be drawn into Miko's schemes. His scout, Bumblebee, despite appearances, was still a youngling and often made childish decisions. And then there was his second-in-command, Arcee. Her torture at the hand of Airachnid and the loss of her partners, Tailgate and Cliffjumper, made her put revenge before her duty as an Autobot.

However, Optimus had noticed how close she had become with Jack. There were times where she forgot about her "partnership" with Jack in order to seek revenge. This often led Optimus to wonder if she was merely using the boy at times, but quickly shook such thoughts away as they formed. This left Jack as the only one Optimus felt he could trust with guarding an important device like the Key to Vector Sigma. But there was more to it than that.

For some time now, Optimus had been feeling a strange emotion around Jack. Nothing romantic, of course, but it was definitely an emotion foreign to the Prime. This feeling swelled in his spark when he learned that Jack had shown Megatron mercy when he was trapped in the mine. When he was told of how Jack had kept the Autobots from dissolving without his leadership. This feeling especially swelled in his spark when thought of how Jack had traversed a war-town Cybertron in order to restore his memories.

Finally emergin from his thoughts, he peered down at Jack, "June tells me that you have been having trouble sleeping, but you refuse to talk about it. May I ask what it is?"

"It's nothing," Jack shrugged, avoiding the Prime's piercing gaze. "I've just been having some dreams."

"What kind of dreams?" Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"Bad ones. You know; like the monster that lives under your bed and what-not."

"How long have you been having these dreams?"

Jack sighed, "Since returning from Cybertron." Jack was quick to notice how the Prime's optics softened in sympathy and guilt. One of the reasons Jack admired Optimus was because how he took responsibility for everyone, even him. That was also the reason Jack felt bad for the Prime; to have to carry the weight of an entire universe on one's shoulders could not have been easy. He often blamed himself for things that he had no control over and couldn't stop.

"Jack-"

"Optimus stop," he said. "They're just nightmares. They'll pass with time. You don't need to blame yourself." Optimus smiled slightly and pulled out the Key to Vector Sigma and handed it Jack.

"Optimus?"

"Jack. For risking your life for the Autobot cause, I would like to bestow upon you the Key to Vector Sigma so that you may act as its permanent guardian. Tomorrow, I will ask June if I can teach you some lessons in leadership so that you may be better prepared in the event you are forced into a situation where such traits are needed."

"Optimus, thank you." Jack smiled, but it quickly faded when he yawned. He laid down on the desk, not caring about the cool surface. He suddenly felt something large on his body and nuzzled against Optimus' hand.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time: The Prime Minister of Japan is kidnapped by MECH and the Autobots mount a rescue. But what will happen when Miko drags the others along?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Metalhead411: The M-rated stories will be worked on after I dish out a few chapters of Rising. Foxbear: I'm glad you like the interactions between Jack and Optimus; I intend to explore their father/son relationship. Negima Uzumaki: I'm afraid Jack won't become a techno-organic, but if you read my first story "Cyber-Ninja", he becomes something like that. Guardian of Azarath: The Key will play a role in what I have planned soon enough. Jesdavi: Your comment gave me an idea for later on. I was checking SSjMasta's updated story when I notice Metalhead's review. "Beat me to the punch", huh? That was funny.**

**Chapter 2**

June Darby woke up in the middle of the Autobase command center, her joints stiff from sleeping in a chair. She noticed the blanket she placed on her son when he fell asleep was now on her. She smiled, knowing Jack must have placed it on her while she slept. Since he was a child, he'd always tried to look after her, especially after her husband, Jack's father, left. His departure forced her to begin working more often at the hospital and spend less time with Jack.

She became worried that her son might fall in with a bad crowd without her guidance, yet somehow it was the exact opposite. He was responsible, caring, and never caused any trouble. He never gave his teachers any reason to alert her other than to praise his model behavior. When he became a teenager, June expected to start acting out and getting into trouble, but again he exceeded her expectations. The first thing he did was get a job at the K/O Burger joint.

Not the most glamorous of jobs, but his minimum wage did keep a roof over their heads provided a great deal of help for June. She had initially insisted that he keep the money, given that he earned it, but he refused. He merely stated that it was his way of helping her like she had done for him. There were times where June wondered how Jack could have learned such responsibility given that she was often absent from his life due to her work. She wondered if he acted that way because of his father.

When he left, Jack initially did not understand due to his age, but when he got older, her knew exactly what had happened. Jack said he didn't care about his father and that he was coward for running away from his responsibilities. Perhaps the reason why Jack never caused trouble was because he was afraid of becoming like his father. Getting a job and helping to pay the bills might have been his way of saying he was nothing like him. Nevertheless, June could not be prouder of her son for all he'd done, not just for her, but for all those he cared about.

She walked down the corridor of the base to look for her son. She wanted to make sure he was okay and not lost in the large maze that made up the Autobot base. She checked in room after room, stumbling into one of the 'Bots' rooms from time to time. She came across a slightly opened door and peered inside. There, she found Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, huddled over what appeared to be a large desk.

His optics were closed, meaning he was sleeping or "recharging" as they called it. But why was he sitting in a chair? There was berth a few feet away from the desk, so why? June knew from experience that sleeping in a chair with such confined space could be uncomfortable. Even if Cybertronians drastically differed from humans, June was certain their joints could still get sore.

She chuckled at the thought of them using oil to loosen their joints, but decided to examine. She found a latter that led up to the desk. She carefully climbed it and got on to the large metal surface. When she looked to where the Prime's arm was outstretched, she kicked herself for not bringing a camera. Beneath Optimus' large hand was her son, Jack, sleeping comfortably.

June's heart swelled at the sight before her. Since meeting the Prime, June was amazed by many things about him. He possessed a very sophisticated dialect, using words and terms that most people, even senior citizens, couldn't understand, but the meaning always got through. His voice was a deep baritone that carried years of battle with it, meaning he'd seen his fair share of action. And he rarely let his true emotions show, his face always calm, yet stern.

June looked up at the Prime, his face looking the most peaceful she had ever seen it. She felt her cheeks grow hot for some reason. He was simply sleeping, yet he looked so handsome; more handsome than any man she'd ever met. She shook her head; what was she thinking! When she acted disappointed when he wasn't around, she was merely joking, but now…

She was drawn out of her thoughts when she noticed Jack waking up. His blue eyes fluttered open as he took in his surroundings.

"Mom?" he yawned. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question?" she smiled. Jack looked around and found himself underneath Optimus' hand.

"How did I get in here?" he chuckled nervously.

"How indeed?" she gave him a look. Just then, Optimus' opened his optics and looked down at the mother and son.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Everything's fine," June said. "I just wanted to know how Jack ended up in here." The Prime lifted his hand so Jack could get up. Going down the ladder, Jack left the room, not wanting to be around when Optimus talked to his mom about what's been going on.

"Last night, Jack wandered into my quarters trying to burn off excess energy he attained from an unpleasant dream he had."

"What was this dream about?" she asked. She remembered telling Optimus about Jack's dreams and how he would just brush them off.

"He did not go into detail, but he did say he has been having them since returning from Vector Sigma. He merely claims that they hold no meaning and will pass with time."

"But you think otherwise."

"I do not know what to think, Nurse Darby, but I will do everything in my power to protect Jack as best I can."

The woman smiled warmly, "Thank you."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

The morning went by as usual; since it was a weekend and Jack had the day off from work, he and Arcee simply hung around base until Bulkhead and Bumblebee returned with Miko and Raf. They were watching an episode of "Everybody Loves Raymond". The three 'Bots were intrigued by the day to day life of the Barone family.

"Why is it that every week, these people get into some kind of trouble?" Arcee asked.

"That's the point of the show," Jack explained. "And aren't we one to talk about getting into trouble every week." The femme merely frowned and kept watching television.

"I kinda feel bad for that Robert guy," Bulkhead said. "He never catches a break."

"He does later when he marries his wife, Amy," Miko said.

"Even then," Raf said, "he's still got a very bad case of 'mommy issues'."

"Marie's kinda like your mom, eh Jack?" Miko giggled. "Overprotective and tends to baby you."

"Shut up," he muttered.

"Prime!" the voice of Agent Fowler bellowed throughout the base, his face appearing on the television screen.

"We were watching that!" Miko whined.

"Agent Fowler," Optimus entered the room with June in his hand. "What is the situation?"

"MECH is back and this time they mean business," the Agent said. "I'm just about to arrive at your base to brief you in person." Indeed, the proximity sensor blared as Agent Fowler's chopper landed on the roof of the silo. Within minutes, he was standing before everyone. "Earlier today, I was informed by the Japanese government that the Prime Minister, Oroku Saki, had been taken hostage by Silas and his boys."

"Why kidnap the Prime Minister?" Miko asked.

"They want the 'Bots to come and surrender themselves for whatever experiments they have planned. They've given you three hours to show yourselves at these coordinates or they'll kill the PM." The coordinates appeared on screen.

"Ratchet," Optimus rumbled. "Activate the ground-bridge. We will see to it that no harm comes to the Prime Minister." The medic did as instructed and the swirling vortex of the ground-bridge. "Autobots, roll out!" The 'Bots transformed and disappeared in the bridge. No sooner than that did Miko immediately run after them, causing Jack and Raf to go after her. Not wanting her son in any danger, June followed along with Fowler.

Ratchet turned around and saw no one was there; he pinched the bridge of his "nose", "For Primus' sake."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In the mountains of Japan, Silas and his soldiers that formed the group, MECH, were hard at work keeping an eye out for any sign of trouble. The scarred man turned to find the Prime Minister, Oroku Saki, safely secured against a rock to prevent him from escaping. The man had short, spiky, black hair and a mustache/goatee combination. He had dark brown eyes and was dressed in a black suit. It was rather easy to capture him, despite his muscular build.

Silas waited patiently for the Autobots to arrive and make a daring rescue; that's when they would be caught in MECH's trap. Once an officer in Special Forces, Silas grew distasteful with the way the world functioned and chose to follow a new path to _newer_ world order. He gathered several men from different military organizations to form MECH. Their goal: to usher this world into a new world order through the use of the most advanced technology they could find. Of course, they had their backers, who shall remain anonymous until MECH's goal is achieved.

And in recent months, they had found a way to achieve that goal through the alien race of transforming aliens. Silas had heard rumors of their existence but paid them no mind until MECH's attempt to steal the D.N.G.S. It was a nuclear powered device that Silas intended to use help power their new weaponry. He thought it would be simple enough to steal; all they had to do is take down the fighter jet carrying the cargo. The pilot proved more capable than they thought and managed to drive them away.

When they finally located the D.N.G.S., it was now being transported by a convoy of civilian vehicles. The "drivers", however, were far from civilians. They managed to keep MECH at bay long enough to enter a tunnel and sneak the D.N.G.S. onto a train. Things got interesting when fighter jets appeared out of nowhere and fired upon the vehicles. The trailer supposedly carrying the D.N.G.S. was destroyed, but there was no radiation.

But what interested Silas even more was the fact the four civilian vehicles changed their form to reveal themselves as massive alien titans. They did battle with the fighter jets, who had also transformed, keeping them busy while MECH went after the D.N.G.S. According to his men, when they boarded the train, there was a young man and an Asian girl guarding the device, but they were civilians. MECH didn't have time to think about how they could have possibly gotten on the train, because one of the aliens (who was no doubt the leader) was catching up to them.

Realizing that they didn't have the right technology to face this visitor, Silas ordered a retreat. Afterwards, he destroyed the tracks so the train would crash and destroy the D.N.G.S. However, the alien being managed to stop the train. From that day on, MECH had a new objective: capture these "Autobots" and use their technology to usher the world into a new order. Such a task was not easy.

MECH spent months learning about these "Cybertronians" and their weaknesses. They developed weapons to neutralize the aliens so they could be captured and studied. After months of research, MECH made is move by capturing the "Decepticon" Breakdown. They'd managed to open him up and began studying his biology. Everything was going smoothly until one of the Autobots managed to locate them and attacked.

After a massive battle, MECH was forced to retreat yet again when reinforcements arrived. However, the managed to use the data they obtained from Breakdown to initiate Project: Chimera. Despite this, MECH still needed to study another "Transformer". They discovered a Decepticon distress beacon and decided to investigate. Little did they know, it was a trap set by a female Decepticon named Airachnid.

After subduing Silas and his men, the spider-like creature made a deal with them; locate and capture the human known as Jack Darby and they would be allowed to study the remains of his guardian "Arcee". After locating Mr. Darby via his social networking page, MECH took his mother, June Darby, hostage. Immediately, Mr. Darby and his guardian arrived and were quickly subdued. While Airachnid made sport of Jack, MECH went to work examining Arcee, but their attempts to obtain any parts were thwarted when she recovered and escaped. Silas was more than happy to allow Arcee and Airachnid fight it out; no matter who won, the spoils from the battle would be theirs.

But Silas made a grave error in underestimating Mr. Darby. When the boy had seemingly pleaded with Silas to let his mother go, he actually did this in order to steal Silas' radio device. He alerted the military to MECH's presence and they arrived just in time to save Jack and his friends. Silas was both angered and intrigued by Mr. Darby's intuitiveness. He also learned how the Cybertronian obtained vehicle modes, so it wasn't a total loss.

Now, MECH had a full proof plan to capture the Autobots and complete Project: Chimera. The man was drawn from his thoughts when one his men approached him.

"Silas," he said, "the Autobots have arrived."

"Excellent," he said. His men took their positions as the Autobots approached, towering above them all. They drew their weapons, but Silas aimed a rifle at the Prime Minister. "Come now; you wouldn't risk the life of the Prime Minister would you?"

"Silas," Optimus Prime said. "Release him at once. We are here as you requested."

"He'll be released as soon as your stand down and surrender yourselves." The 'Bots withdrew their weapons, earning a smirk from Silas.

"Now summon your fifth member so you can't pull any tricks."

The Prime's optics narrowed as he activated his comm-link, "Ratchet, Silas has requested that you join us. Bridge yourself here at once." The bridge opened up and Ratchet stepped through.

"Optimus," the medic said, "You should know that the children, as well Nurse Darby and Agent Fowler left the base." No sooner than Ratchet's announcement, several MECH soldiers arrived with the 'Bots' human allies in tow, guns to their heads.

"Silas, release them," Optimus ordered. "They have nothing to do with this."

"On the contrary, Optimus Prime," Silas grinned darkly. "At least one of them does." He walked over and was face to face with Jack. "We meet again, Mr. Darby."

"Get away from him!" Arcee snapped.

"Back off, Si," Fowler said. "You can't think you're gonna get out of this easily do you?"

"Rest assured, Agent Fowler," Silas said. "As long as my demands are met, no one will be hurt. Not badly at least. But as for Mr. Darby, I am intrigued as to the extent of his intuitiveness." Suddenly, Jack spun around and snatched the MECH soldier's gun and hit him with the barrel, knocking him out. Everyone looked on in shock, save for Silas, who merely raised an eyebrow, "Martial arts training?"

"Muay Thai," Jack took a stance. "My grandparents, rest their souls, were martial arts fans and I often spent my summers at training camps. Had a real knack for it."

Silas took a stance of his own, "Let's see how good you are." Silas threw a punch, which Jack instantly blocked. He threw another, only for Jack to block him again, "Impressive." He threw a spin kick at the boy, who merely jumped over him and grabbed him from behind. They struggled while everyone present watched.

Silas threw Jack off him and sent him into the rock where the Prime Minister was. "An impressive showing, Mr. Darby, but I'm afraid the show is over."

"You're right," Jack smirked. He pulled the knife he snatched from Silas and cut the Prime Minister free. He fell to his knees and coughed as Jack helped him up. "Are you alright sir?"

"I am fine," he rasped. "Thank you, young man."

"Silas," Optimus and the other 'Bots drew their weapons again. "You have no more bargaining chips; surrender!" Right about now, Silas should have scared for his life, but the man still had a dark grin spread across his face. Jack didn't know why, but his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in his chest. Jack looked down to find a blade piercing his body. He turned to find Oroku Saki, his dark brown eyes icily staring at the boy.

"Jack!" June shrieked at the sight.

"What have you done with the real Prime Minister, Si?" Fowler demanded.

Rather than answer himself, the PM spoke first, "I assure you, Special Agent Fowler that I am very much the Prime Minister of Japan: Oroku Saki. If you're wondering why I am attacking your comrade, it is because this was a trap."

"You mean you work for MECH?" Miko asked.

"I am one of their supporters," he said, his voice deep and cold. "I am far from a lowly servant." He pulled out a rifle and fired at Bumblebee, sending the scout into darkness.

"'Bee!" Raf cried.

"His bright colors were annoying," Saki grabbed Jack by his throat, the blade still in his chest, and dragged him over to a cliff. "Can you see young, blood? My ancestors often visited this cliff side to perform coming of age rituals." He pulled Jack to his feet, "When a boy turned thirteen, he was thrown from the Cliffside. The only way to be considered a man in my clan was to climb back up. You're a little older, but let us see if you can do the same." Without another word, Saki pushed Jack over the cliff, his body disappearing in the fog.

"Jack!" Arcee screamed.

"By the AllSpark," Ratchet gasped. Before any of the 'Bots could say anything further, the MECH soldiers fired on them, knocking them out with their EMP rifles. Optimus was the last to fall into unconsciousness, his last thoughts of how only just last night, Jack was sleeping under his hand and now he was gone.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Next time: Jack dead? Can the Autobots escape MECH's grasp and get passed the loss of their friend? Is he really gone?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday. Microsoft is doing something (I don't know what). Thanks for the reviews! As I said before, Rising has some major plot changes; 1) Jack's history has been changed. He's now new to the whole ninja thing and will learn along the way. I kind of want to portray Jack as a Prime in the making. 2) As such, his history with Oroku Saki has been altered as well. Their animosity will build up as the story goes on.**

**Chapter 3**

Arcee onlined her optics to find herself in a dark room, though it was large enough to hold her and the other Autobots captive. They were bolted to the wall by metal bands (no doubt the same ones they used on Breakdown). She looked around to find the other 'Bots coming online as well while the humans were being kept in a security cell. Fowler was pacing, Miko was on her knees, mumbling incoherently, and June was crying, Raf doing his best to comfort the woman. She looked around again; where was Jack?

Then it hit her; Fowler reporting that MECH had kidnapped the Prime Minister of Japan, the 'Bots rolling out to confront Silas, their human friends tagging along (thanks to Miko) and getting captured. The PM's betrayal and Jack being thrown over a cliff, his body disappearing in the fog. Arcee remembered calling after him as if it would stop his fall. For the third time, she'd lost her partner and was unable to do anything about it. There were a number of ways she could have saved Jack; she could've just shot Silas and even if the Prime Minister was killed, who cares; he was working with MECH anyway!

She closed her optics and replayed that moment in her head a thousand times, as if trying to convince herself that Jack had somehow survived. But there was no way he could've-

'Stop it!" she snapped at herself. She had to remind herself that Jack was no ordinary human. He'd done things that put even her accomplishment during the War to shame. In situations where others lost their cool, Jack remained strong in the belief that they would find a way out. That was why Optimus had chosen Jack to guard the Key to Vector Sigma.

When he, Miko, and Raf were trapped in the Shadowzone with a reanimated Skyquake, he managed to lead them through the maze of what Miko called the "4th dimension". When Optimus was sick with the cybonic plague and the others were certain there was no cure, he pointed out that Megatron wouldn't risk exposure to his own virus. When Optimus lost his memories and the 'Bots began losing it, Jack kept them afloat and devised a plan to get to Vector Sigma. Sure, it wasn't a perfect plan, but it was all they could go on at that point. It certainly wasn't easy to accomplish.

There was the matter of June, who didn't want her son to be placed in such danger, despite Arcee's promise that she would be with him at all times. The femme remembered the irritation in Ratchet's voice when he asked for her consent when they finally located the space-bridge. It was as if the medic was saying she didn't have a right to worry for her son's safety. Arcee was certainly worried enough; there was no telling what kind of "vermin" were wandering Cybertron now that it was dead. Unfortunately, the vermin was an Insecticon, a mindless creature that guarded the remains of Kaon.

The blue femme held off the creature while Jack reluctantly went on to Vector Sigma. Arcee proved no match for the creature as it knocked her out and pursued Jack. When she awoke and found out the creature had gone after her partner, Arcee raced into the depths of Kaon where Vector Sigma lay, fearing that Jack was being killed at that moment. Thankfully, Jack had managed to outsmart the creature and recharge the Matrix. After brief fight with Megatron, Jack had managed to restore Optimus' memories and the Autobots got their leader back.

Had Arcee not been in such a good mood, she would have pointed out to Ratchet about Jack's part in their mission's success, most of which he chalked up to Optimus' "spark never ceasing to be that of an Autobot" (however true the statement was). But she knew they weren't out of the woods just yet. Megatron, no doubt livid about the return of Optimus, would go after Jack for revenge sooner rather than later. There was also the fact that Optimus didn't remember a thing from his time as Orion Pax aboard the _Nemesis_. But none of that mattered anymore; now Jack was gone.

Arcee didn't want to believe it or admit it, but her partner, her best friend, her Jack, was gone. She wanted nothing more than to take out her anger on those responsible; Silas for setting the trap, Miko for being stupid enough to follow them and drag Jack along, The Japanese PM, Oroku Saki, for stabbing and throwing Jack off the cliff, and herself for not doing anything to stop any of it. She wanted cry; to relieve all the pain she was feeling by letting liquid flow from her optics, but she couldn't. Cybertronians didn't possess the same biology as humans and thus, could not experience the many things they took joy, anger, and sadness from.

"Arcee," the deep tone of Optimus drew the femme from her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"I don't think they've done anything to us yet; so yeah, I'm okay physically."

The Prime's optics dimmed slightly, "I am sorry Arcee. Jack will be missed sorely."

"He will indeed," Ratchet said, his tone uncharacteristically sympathetic, "but we must focus on getting ourselves out of here. Since there is no one at base, ground-bridging is out of the question."

"That will be the least of your worries," Silas smug tone called as he and Oroku Saki entered the room, several MECH scientist following behind.

"Silas," the Prime narrowed his optics. "You have us; release the humans at once."

"I am afraid I cannot do that, Optimus Prime," the scarred man's grin never faded. "You see, MECH can't afford to have its planned ruined by witnesses who won't keep their mouths shut. Especially nosy special agents."

"You think you can get away with this Si," Fowler growled, shifting his gaze to Saki. "And you! Killing a 16-year-old won't go well for next election." Saki merely studied the computers, walking from one to the other, "You hear me, Mr. PM? You're through! Uncle Sam's gonna lock you up and throw away the key!" Fowler was about to continue snapping when Saki turned to him, his dark eyes piercing the special agent. Being a former Army Ranger and dealing the 'Bots every day, there was little that caused the special agent to shrink away in fear, but something about Saki's gaze did just that.

"Special Agent Fowler," the man rasped. "You will find that I am not the type to be easily provoked by threats. You, that woman, those children, and these machines are nothing to me. And your prattle is tantamount to less than nothing. So please, stop embarrassing yourself." The special agent was left stunned, unable to think of anything to say.

"Now that that's out of the way," Silas grinned. "Shall we begin?"

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Darkness; there was only darkness as Jack's body lay limp. He remembered being stabbed in the chest by Oroku Saki and being thrown over a cliff. The last thing he remembered was Arcee's scream as he lost consciousness; or was he dead? Perhaps he'd hit his head on something during the fall that killed him instantly. Or maybe he landed on his head.

All he knew was that he couldn't register anything around him. His head was spinning like crazy and his body ached with pain, so maybe he was still alive.

**"Awaken fleshling,"** a deep voice growled. Jack stirred but didn't wake up. **"Are you deaf? Awaken or I will submit you to the Pits!"**

** "Enough," **another deep voice called, this one more peaceful. **"It is clear he is still recovering."**

**"Clearly," **Another voice called, this one feminine. Jack felt a large hand on his back, **"Wake up, young one."** Jack opened his eyes and was met by the sight of three Cybertronians he had never seen before.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Jack's eyes darted from each Transformer to another.

**"We are the Thirteen," **another voice called from behind Jack. The young man turned and came face to face with several Cybertronians, their optics locked on him. The Thirteen were the original Primes who preceded Optimus and the first of their kind. Created by Primus to defeat his evil twin, Unicron, the Thirteen banished the Titan to farthest reaches of space. Only for him to become the core of the planet Earth.

"I thought I was dead?" Jack sighed.

**"Oh no,"** the one with a deep, growling voice spoke, **"You are quite dead."** Jack didn't know what was more surprising; the fact that he was head or the fact that this Prime had said it so causally.

**"However, there is a chance for you to live again,"** the one with a peaceful voice said. **"I am Prima, leader of the Thirteen. We have been watching you for some time."**

"How?" Jack asked.

**"Through the Matrix of Leadership,"** the female said. **"When you recharged it at Vector Sigma, it kept your genetic code on record and allowed access your memories. We have seen how you have risen above and beyond the call of duty."**

** "Indeed,"** another, older voice called. **"You have all the traits of a certain data clerk I once knew. I am Alpha Trion, the Chronicler." **Jack looked up at the Prime; he appeared to be quite old and had a metal equivalent to a beard.

"Why am I here?"

**"As we have said," **the Prime with the growling tone replied, **"we are here to present you with a chance to live again, but in exchange, you must do something for us."**

"What?"

**"That is not important at this time," **a new voice entered the conversation. Swirling black energy surround Jack as it took the form of a spirit, its eyes white. **"I am Zangetsu. Do not mind my brother, the Liege Maximo. As you know, the human cult known as MECH has captured Optimus Prime. If they damage the Matrix with their experiments, then all will be lost."**

"What can I do about it?" Jack asked.

**"We have seen fit to bestow upon you power that others could only dream of," **Liege spat. **"Consider yourself honored, fleshling."**

"What kind of power?" Jack wondered. "What will happen if I accept it?"

**"You'll be stronger!"** the demonic being roared. **"That should be more than enough reason to go through with this."**

** "What Liege means is that you will be able to save your friends if you take this power. All you need do is follow your instincts when using said power. Do you accept?"**

Jack was deep in thought, trying to figure out what was going on; he'd been killed and was now being offered a second chance by the Thirteen. The promise of power beyond most men's dreams was interesting, but Jack shouldn't trust them, even if they were hailed as ancient heroes in Cybertron's history. But his friends needed him. He knew if MECH got their hands on anymore Cybertronian biology, it would spell trouble for everyone.

"All right," he sighed. "What do I have to do first?"

**"Just sit back,"** Zangetsu and the other Thirteen swirled into energy and merged to form a sword. Its hilt had a four pronged guard and its blade was pitch black. It glowed with a black, red outlined, energy. Jack hesitated before grabbing it. Energy swirled around him and changed his appearance.

He was wearing a black, metallic, suit with ninja tabi boots, shin and forearm guards. There was a sheath on the back of costume for the sword. The mask resembled Todd MacFarlene's Spawn character, save for red eyes and long wolf ears. On his chest was red wolf symbol with a T-visor and fangs on the snout. Jack awoke to find himself at the base of the mountain and said suit on.

**"How are you feeling?" **Zangetsu's voice echoed in Jack's head.

"Fine,"the boy checked his pocket for the Key. Once he was sure it was safe, he looked up the mountain and thought about how he was going to get back up. Before he knew it, he was climbing the mountain using kunai knives.

"How?"

**"Just follow your insticts, remember?" **Zangetsu said.

**ShadowStirke Rising**

**A/N: Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Disclaimer (Since I didn't do this before): Transformers: Prime is owned by Hasbro. Ninja Gaiden is owned by Team Ninja and Tecmo Koei. Oroku Saki is owned by Mirage Comics. Zangetsu is owned by Tite Kubo. Next Time: Can Jack save his friends before it is too late. Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. A special thanks to Foxbear for her advice on visual description. Thank you.**

**Chapter 4**

Finally reaching the top of the cliff he was thrown off from, Jack got to his feet and looked around. No one was there; MECH must have dragged them off. There were large imprints in the ground; no doubt where the Autobots fell to the ground. He looked on the ground and scanned it with his clawed gloves. They were red with silver on the tips of the fingers and the silver lining running down fingers.

Jack looked around, searching for any clue that might indicate where MECH had taken them. He didn't have much time; he had no idea how long he'd been talking to the Thirteen. For all he knew, MECH could be taking apart the Autobots at this very moment. The thought scared Jack, but he had to keep his clear for his friends; his family. He walked further into the fog, scanning the area for anything out of place.

He remembered what Arcee told him about scouts; how they tracked their targets silently. When they lost sight of their targets, they relied on two fundamentals; tracking and awareness. Tracking relied solely on eyesight; in order to successfully track a target when they escaped your sight, you must search the area they were last seen in. Often, the little things proved to be the most important, whether it be crushed grass from a footprint or a tire track or a broken branch.

Awareness involved keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary in the environment and remaining unseen. Anything, such as smells, looks, and sights that didn't match the area could lead a scout to their target. When the target was located, remaining unseen was a scout's best resource. More often than not, there were others who wanted either to protect or take out the target themselves. And now Jack was basically a ninja, the ultimate scout.

The ninja was known for its stealth and tracking ability, often keeping out of sight and waiting in the shadows. They could remain in one spot, in the same position for hours, days even, before taking out their target. Jack may not have possessed all the skills of a ninja, but he knew enough from studying them in his younger years. Plus, he had the power of the Primes on his side. Whatever that was, exactly.

He still had no idea what this "power" he was given could do and if it could help him save his family. He remembered the Liege Maximo telling him that he could use it in exchange for a task yet to be named. He wondered the actual importance of this task if they'd come to him, a human, for it. After all, he was no Prime; what could he do?

**"What makes you think you don't have what it takes to become a Prime?"** Zangetsu asked from within Jack's mind.

"First off, I'm not a Cybertronian," the young man replied.

**"Jack,"** he said, **"being human doesn't mean you couldn't be a Prime. Species has nothing to do with it; becoming a Prime takes innate noble traits that one possesses from birth. With time, those traits will only become stronger. You have exhibited such traits despite your age and that is why we have chosen you; not because the task we have in store is unimportant, but because we believe that no one, not even Optimus Prime, can complete it."**

Jack merely shook his head; even if he did show these "traits", if anyone could get whatever kind of job that had in mind done, it was Optimus. He was strong, noble, wise, and everything someone like Jack aspired to be; the exact opposite of his father. Did that mean Jack saw Optimus as a surrogate? Maybe, but what was so wrong about that? It would be nice to have someone to talk to about his problems at high school.

Jack almost tripped over at the thought of what kind of advice Optimus would give him for such situations. But who knows, it would probably be good advice. He noticed the tracks in the ground ended at the ocean, meaning they were somewhere out to sea.

"Great," he groaned. "How are we supposed to find them now?"

**"By locating the Matrix of Leadership," **Zangetsu replied. Jack didn't know what he was supposed to do; suddenly, his vision went white and something came into view. It was a blurry image of Silas and Oroku Saki taking Opitmus into another room, the others struggling in protest. He couldn't make out what the two men were saying, from the sinister look on Silas' face, it wasn't good. The vision faded as Jack's sight returned.

"What was that?" he panted slightly.

**"Since you are the Key's guardian, as chosen by Optimus Prime, you have a direct link to the Matrix. You can locate it anywhere in the universe. Now, we can follow the signal and rescue the others."**

"Hold on," Jack protested. "We know where they are, but we still can't get to them!"

"**That is why we will open a bridge,"** Zangetsu stated plainly.

"A bridge?" Jack scratched his mask head, "You mean like a ground-bridge?"

**"More like **_**a space **_**bridge."** Before Jack could say anything more, a strange new energy surrounded him and he felt his body seemingly break apart into atoms. Before he knew it, Jack was aboard an aircraft carrier, several helicopters and jets aboard. He collapsed to his knees, his stomach's contents threatening to exit his body.

"It wasn't like this last time," he groaned.

**"That's because you went through a space bridge vortex," **Zangetsu explained. **"The vortex did all the work while your body merely stepped through. By bridging your body itself, you moved through several dimensions of space. If not for your new form, you would have been killed."**

"Anyone ever tell you Primes that you have a gift for understating things?" Jack asked.

**"No, why?" **Jack merely groaned and shook the cobwebs from his head as he began searching for a way down into the ship's lower decks. He found a door and went down a flight of stairs. He checked the corners before turning, making sure he wasn't seen. He wondered how many MECH soldiers were on board the ship considering the number of people it must've taken to operate an aircraft carrier.

This could possibly be MECH's primary head-quarters and the reason they were so elusive. It made sense considering the U.S. government probably only looked for a base on land. That may have been why most of MECH's bases were land-based. To throw them off and keep them guessing. Jack turned another corner and ran into two MECH soldiers, much to his dismay.

"Who are you?" one of them demanded.

"Scrap!" he muttered. They prepared to draw their guns, forcing Jack to go on the offensive. He delivered a quick round house to head of one of them and swiftly dealt a palm-thrust to the other. Unfortunately, other soldiers stormed into the hallways, forcing Jack on the defensive. He ducked behind a wall as a hail of gunfire was sent his way.

He drew his sword, not sure of what to do. He remembered Zangetsu's words about following his insticts. He stepped out of hiding and charged at the men, twirling his blade. The bullets deflected off his sword as he made his way toward the men. When he reached them, he swiftly dodged a man attempting to use his rifle's blunt end as a weapon.

Jack slashed through the weapon and kicked the men into the others, sending them down a flight of stairs. One of the soldiers attempted to attack Jack. The young man took his sword and drove it through the man's torso, his bones crunching against the blade. Blood splattered everywhere as the men fell to the ground, dead.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Another shout out to Foxbear for her advice. Next time: Jack has taken a life! Can he get past this and save his friends. What new enemy awaits him when he moves to rescue Optimus Prime?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Negima Uzumaki: Given how I intend to portray Saki, he won't be surprised that Jack survived; rather, he'd be intrigued as to the extent of the boy's abilities. Foxbear: I'm glad you like the interactions between Jack and Zangetsu. I hope to add some more banter as the story goes on. Guardian of Azarath: I'm sorry that the chapter was a little short. I realize that when you make long chapters, you're expected to keep up that pace. I'll try to do my best with this one. Lionfire42: Yes, Zangetsu is a reference to Bleach. I've changed it so he is one of the Thirteen (since most of their names are not known). The only difference is that ShadowStrike's sword is based of his bankai form.**

**Chapter 5**

In the research lab of the JSDF Yunagi, Oroku Said, Prime Minister of Japan, and Silas, leader of MECH were watching as their men prepared to examine the inner workings of Optimus Prime. The leader of the Autobots was pinned down by bolts made from the hardest metal on their planet, reinforced to insure that escape was impossible. The machine's gaze never left the two men watching the proceedings, his optics cold and angry. Saki merely chuckled inwardly at the Autobot's attempt to frighten him. In all honesty, he could care less about the Autobots and their civil war.

When Silas had approached him for support of MECH's efforts to capture of these aliens, Saki waved it off as unimportant. Whether or not the Autobots managed to defeat the "Decepticons" in their conflict and keep the Earth safe was not his concern. His own plans ensured that no matter the victor, _he_ would wind in control at the end. One thing both sides had in common was their underestimation of humans and their abilities. In their minds, humans were weak lumps of flesh that could be crushed under their heels at any moment.

However, humans were probably one of the most dangerous species out there because they were so grossly underestimated. This gave them an advantage over their enemies. While these aliens carelessly used minimal efforts to conquer the Earth, the humans could capture their weaponry and adapt it to their own. By the time the aliens started to fight seriously, the war would already be lost. These "Cybertronians" were no different.

They may have claimed to be humanity's ally in the fight against the 'Cons, but Saki knew otherwise. The only reason this war was brought to their world was because these machines saw fit to bury their energy source on their planet. While it was millennia before their race had managed to evolve to intelligent beings, the fact remained that this war was destined to come to their world, regardless. When the Autobots informed them of this, numerous business men around the world appealed to mine the source and use it for their products. The Autobots, more so their medic, objected to this, claiming it to be _their_ lifeblood.

Such nerve! They bury the "energon" on their planet and expect them to not use it for their own benefits if they managed to mine it. However, the United Nations agreed to the Autobots request that the energon remained un-mined by humans. That angered many who thought it could prove to be a useful alternative energy source, but the decision was final. So Saki paid no mind to the Autobots and their actions. Despite initially blowing off Silas' request, Saki became intrigued when he learned that MECH had learned how they managed to obtain vehicle modes.

Such abilities could be useful if put to "good" use. As the scientists continued preparations to begin experimenting when a ninja appared from the shadows. He kneeled before Saki, "Master, urgent news."

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"An intruder has infiltrated the ship and killed a MECH soldier. The others are currently pursuing him, but he continues to evade us."

Saki growled, "Tell the men to prepare themselves. I will return shortly."

"Where are you going?" Silas asked, his gaze never leaving Optimus Prime.

"To get changed," Saki smiled darkly. "If we have a guest coming, I want to look my best."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

As Jack descended down a flight of stairs on his way to find and rescue his family, he couldn't help but think about the MECH soldier that he killed. The sound of his bones crunching against his blade echoed throughout his head. He had never heard a more sickening sound in his life, not even when the Autobots took out 'Cons (though it was rare for him to see them fight). He had only done what Zangetsu had told him and followed his instincts. Did that mean his instincts were that of a killer?

How could that be? Jack detested violence, even against the 'Cons, no matter how much they deserved to pay for their crimes against the universe. His mother worked at a hospital, where she treated wounds often inflicted by violent people. When he saw some of those people, he felt his insides twist in revulsion at the sight. Sadly, people could come up with the most sickening ways to hurt each other.

He shook his head of such thoughts and tried to think of something else, "Zangetsu. You said before that if the Matrix is damaged, all will be lost. What did you mean by that?"

**"The Matrix was bestowed to Optimus by Primus as a last resort to preserve Cybertron when it had become poisoned by the Great War. Along with the wisdom of the Primes, it carries a piece of Primus' spark, the spark of Cybertron itself. It is the only way for Primus to survive as he directs all of his energy to healing Cybertron's core. The process was made only worse when Megatron hurled a large chunk of Unicron's blood at the planet."**

"So if it's damaged, what will happen?"

**"If the Matrix is damaged or destroyed, then Primus himself may fade out of existence. If that happens, Cybertron is doomed to forever remain dead and our race will die with it."**

"My God," Jack gasped. "What about synthetic energon? Couldn't that do something?"

**"You were already told of its effects. It caused addiction and hostility. Without the proper technology, the Autobot medic, Ratchet, cannot perfect the formula. Even if he managed to do so, if the Matrix is lost, there would be no point."**

"Then I've got to get Optimus and the others out of here so that doesn't happen," Jack decided. He jumped down the rest of the stair and crept around, making sure to stay out of sight. He looked around for any sign that might lead to the 'Bots. He noticed a MECH scientist walking down the corridor and pounced him. "Where are the Autobots," he grabbed his throat.

"Down the corridor," he choked out. Jack threw him to the side, knocking him out. He ran down the passageway and came across a large pair of doors. There was no doubt that these were the doors used to bring the Autobots inside the room. But their size was a problem.

Bringing them through would require that the doors remained open long enough for each of them to be brought in one at a time. That left them wide open to attack, so there were probably a large number of MECH soldiers on the other side. Using that door was out of the question; Jack looked around and found a human sized door. He walked up to it and placed his head against it, trying to determine how many people were in there. He heard voices inside.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Within the holding cells of MECH's mobile base, Agent Fowler, June, Miko, and Raf were being held in a steel cage while the remaining 'Bots, Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were bound to the walls. Several MECH soldiers were keeping guard, despite the Autobots restraints. Everyone kept their gaze fixed on the door where Optimus had been taken through so MECH could begin experimenting on him. All they could do was watch as their leader was taken away.

Miko sat on her knees, afraid to look at her friends. She feared that if she made eye-contact with any of them, she would be met with cold, angry glares. She was afraid they would blame her for their current predicament. And why shouldn't they; she already did. Because of her, Jack was gone.

Ever since she met the 'Bots, Miko be enamored with their adventures. When she saw Bulkhead ripped the spark out of a 'Con, it was the most incredible thing she had ever seen. When she saw that, she knew she had to get in more on the action. Every chance she got, she would follow Bulkhead into battle to watch lay the smack down on the 'Cons, especially Breakdown. That didn't sit well with the others.

Ratchet, June, and Fowler constantly scolded her for doing something "so wreckless" while Optimus voiced his disapproval of her actions, often scolding Bulkhead for not doing anything to prevent them. Arcee and Bumblebee paid no mind to it, often focusing on more important issues, like fighting the 'Cons. Jack and Raf always tried to stop her from going, claiming that it wasn't safe. And that just made her angry. How could they try and stop her?

They should have been joining her! She knew there were plenty of kids Raf's age who die to see the 'Bots and 'Cons throw down. And she could never understand why Jack wasn't amazed by the whole thing. While Raf acknowledged that being with the 'Bots was cool, Jack was different. When she followed the 'Bots into battle, Jack often scolded her like a little kid.

This led to numerous argument between them, but despite it all, Jack did all he could to protect Miko and Raf from danger. Whether it be the 'Cons or Vince, Jack had their backs. He was like their big brother and she cared about him as such. But now, Jack was gone and it was all her fault. When she heard the Prime Minister of Japan had been kidnapped by MECH, Miko just had to go along.

In her mind, rescuing the PM meant he would grant her any favor she wanted; and she wanted to stay by Bulkhead's side. At the end of the school year, Miko's student VISA would run out and she would have to go home. While she loved her parents and missed them, she didn't want to be away from Bulkhead. It may have sounded stupid, but Miko had come to develop a crush on the Wrecker, but she knew nothing could come of it. Despite her feelings, she knew separation from Bulkhead wouldn't just hurt, it would kill her.

When the PM betrayed them and threw Jack over that cliff, Miko's entire world stopped and replayed the moments leading up to it. Her teasing Jack about his mother's overprotectiveness, the call about the PM from Folwer, her following the 'Bots and dragging the others along (not that she asked them to come). Getting captured by MECH, Jack fighting Silas, and then Jack being stabbed and thrown over the cliff by Oroku Saki. She just wanted to open her eyes and find out it was all a terrible nightmare, but it was all too real. Jack was dead and it was all her fault.

The door where they had been dragged through suddenly burst open, revealing a ninja. His dark red masked eyes narrowed at the sight of the MECH soldiers.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Jack burst into the room, surprising everyone by his new appearance (not that they knew it was him just yet). Several MECH soldiers drew their weapons and aimed them at the boy. Rather than draw his sword and risk taking another life, Jack took a stance and prepared to attack them. With the quick speed that his new form provided, Jack quickly disarmed the men and attacked. He elbowed one of them in the gut and threw him over his shoulders, into the other men.

He quickly kicked the other man in the face and spin kicked another. He kneed one soldier in the gut and tossed him into another man, sending them both into the panel that controlled the 'Bots restraints. Jack drew his sword and destroyed the panel, freeing the Autobots. They drew their blasters and the MECH soldiers stood down, raising their hands in the air. Jack swiped the card he'd taken from one of them during the fight and freed Fowler, Miko, and Raf.

June sat on the floor, her eyes red and puffy from crying over the loss of her son. Jack entered the cell and approached his mother, ignoring the others' questions about who he was. He knelt down and brushed her hair out of her face. She looked at him in surprise. No doubt, she didn't expect such a kind gesture from someone who looked like him.

"Mom," he said softly, though she heard him. Her eyes widened before Jack changed back to his human form. He heard gasps of shock from everyone behind him, but he ignored it. His mother's bottom lip began to quiver, meaning she was about to go into another crying fit. Before Jack knew it, his head was turned to the side and his cheek stung. His mother had slapped him.

"Jackson Darby," she whimpered, "you're going to have to do a lot of chores to make up from coming back from the dead and not calling." She wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder.

"Later Mom," he said, surprised by his own tone. He turned to the others, "Where's Optimus?"

Ratchet recovered first, "They took him into another room not far from here. It's right through that door behind us."

"Jack nodded, "Stay here."

"And what are you going to do?" Bulkead asked.

"Go have a chat with them," he reassumed his ninja form and walked toward the door.

"Jack," Arcee called from behind him, "is that really you?"

"You bet, partner." Even behind his mask, you could tell he was smiling. He saw another human sized door and went through it. He was met by several scientists, Silas, and Optimus Prime.

"And what, pray tell, are you?" the scarred man raised an eyebrow.

"You're worst nightmare," Jack growled. He knew the scientists were unarmed and the only real challenge was Silas. He took a fighting stance and charged at Silas, the scarred man smiling for some reason. Before he knew it, an arm flew out of nowhere and knocked Jack down. Before he could regain his bearings, his leg was grabbed and he was thrown back into the room with the others.

"Jack!" he heard the others call. Jack looked up and saw a frightening figure before him. He was clad in silver armor, orange fabric beneath the arms and black fabric on the legs. On his right hand were three long blades that looked like they could tear through flesh easily. On his head was samurai-like helmet, a trident-like ornament on top.

His face, save for his dark eyes, was covered by a metal plate. All along his armored body were blades, gleaming in the light of the room. On his back was a sword, concealed by flame decorated sheath.

"What fool be this, so weary of life," he growled, his voice a mechanical rasp. "That he dares to enter the lair of the Shredder!"

Jack struggled to his feet, "This 'fool be here' to rescue his friend! And he won't let some walking cheese grader get in his way!" Jack charged at this "Shredder" and threw a punch, only for it to be caught by the man's clawed hand. He lifted the boy up and threw him against the wall. Jack grunted with pain as he struggled to his feet, only to find the Shredders' foot in his face. He shook the cobwebs from his head and ignored the throbbing pain.

"You may look like a ninja, but you lack the fundamental values," the Shredder spat.

"I've still got my learner's permit," Jack panted. "If you could direct me to the nearest Department of Ninja Arts, I'd be greatful." Shredder charged at the young man again, raising his clawed hand to strike him down, only to be met with Bulkhead's wrecking ball fist. The Shredder was sent into a wall, briefly stunned, though something told Jack it wouldn't be for long. He gathered himself and quickly re-entered the room where Optimus was being held. He found MECH, trying to evacuate him.

Jack drew his sword and slashed the Prime free of his bonds. Optimus rose and rammed right through the doors and regrouped with the other Autobots.

"Optimus," Ratchet said. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, old friend," the Prime said. "Who is this?"

"It's Jack!" Miko said excitedly. The Prime's optics widened in shock, but before he could say anything, he found himself and the others back at base. He looked down to find Jack, now in human form, on his knee, panting heavily.

"Still not use to space-bridging the old fashioned way," he smiled at the others before losing consciousness.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Next time: As Jack recovers and explains things to the 'Bots, Shredder and Silas discuss their findings. Meanwhile, the Thirteen reveal their plans for Jack.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I've been getting a lot of questions about whether the pairing should be Jack/Arcee or not. Let me know what you think in your reviews.**

**Chapter 6**

Jack awoke to the sounds of medical machines at work. He opened his eyes and found himself in a medical bed; he was in the Autobot med bay. His body felt like it had gone a through a meat grinder and his head felt worse. It throbbed in pain, the veins in his temple pulsing. He sat up and looked around; only Ratchet was present and he was hard at work looking over Jack's sword.

"Just how could such a small weapon be giving off such a unique energy signature?" He asked no one in particular.

Jack chuckled, "There's an explanation to that." The medic turned to fact the boy.

"Oh?" he raised an optic ridge.

"Where is everyone?" Jack asked.

"Waiting in the command center; they were all crowding up the space by your bed so I had to order them out."

"It's nice to feel loved, eh Ratchet?" Jack smiled.

"Just explain what the weapon is and how you got your hands on it. And for that matter, how did you survive falling off a cliff? Last time I checked, humans weren't all that durable."

"Sorry to disappoint," Jack shrugged. "It's a long story. And everyone needs to hear it."

Ratchet nodded, "Ratchet to command center. Jack is awake." Several minutes later, everyone was inside the med bay, surrounding Jack's bed.

"Jack," Optimus spoke first, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but alive." Jack said.

"How on Earth did you survive falling off a clip?" Fowler blurted out. June gave a shiver at the memory. Jack rubbed her back while shooting a slight glare at a sheepish Fowler.

"I guess I should start at the beginning," Jack started. "When I died."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Aboard the JSDF Yunagi, the Shredder and Silas were hard at work deciphering the data they acquired from scanning Optimus Prime. The MECH scientists had accumulated a large amount of information before they were interrupted by a mysterious ninja. The young warrior had taken down their men, but strangely enough, there was only one casualty. He'd managed to free the Autobots and attempted to free Prime when the Shredder jumped him. After a brief confrontation, the ninja escaped with the Autobots and their human allies.

The Shredder found himself intrigued by the ninja; he noticed the fighting style he used and fighting styles were like DNA. He was certain that the ninja was Jack Darby, the human he'd thrown over a cliff mere hours earlier. He didn't know how the boy managed to survive the fall, especially with a blade in his chest, but he did. He managed to get onboard the Yunagi and freed the Autobots.

"Silas," the Surgeon said. "We've found something interesting." The two men walked over to a screen with the schematics of Optimus Prime. Alongside it was the schematic from MECH's encounter with Breakdown. "We've compared to the two and determined they're of similar exoskeletal type. While their body mass and outward designs are different, we've found something that they seemed to share."

A picture of large, cylinder-like device appeared, "We scanned the others while they were unconscious and found the exact same part. We believe this is the part that allows them to scan and duplicate a vehicle mode."

"So all MECH needs to do is build one of these ourselves," Silas smiled.

"That's a problem," the Surgeon replied. "We don't have a basis to build from. If we can get our hands on one of them, maybe we could replicate it. There is also the matter of whatever fuel they run on."

"It doesn't matter," the Shredder said. "Silas, focus all your efforts into replicating the parts on the screen. We will let them savor their victory for now."

"What about the ninja that killed one of our men?" one of them asked. "If we go after the Autobots again, he's sure to be with them."

Shredder took a seat and watched the sea go by, a plan formulating in his mind, "I am counting on it."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

"When I fell down the cliff, I died," Jack said, comforting his mother, who was shaking at the memory. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Arcee shaking as well. "That's when I found myself standing before three of the Primes."

"What?" Bulkhead's optics widened. Bumblebee beeped in surprise.

"They were Prima, Liege Maximo, and a female whose name I didn't get."

"Solus Prime," Optimus said. "The Maker of Weapons. She forged some of Cybertron's most legendary artifacts of old."

"They told me that I was dead rather plainly," Jack looked at Optimus. "You Primes have a real gift for understatement don't you? Anyway, they told me that I could live again if I accepted some 'power'. They told me I could save if used it, but they also said I would have to do something in exchange for doing something for them."

"What?" Miko chirped.

"They didn't say," he shrugged. "But they said it was important and that I was the only one who could get it done. If you ask me, they should have chosen Optimus."

"Why didn't they?"

**"I believe I can explain,"** a voice boomed. Before they knew, the "Bots and the humans were surrounded by ancient ruins. They were covered in ancient Cybertronian symbols. The sun shone around them all as the sand swirled in the wind. From the light of the sun, several figures emerged. The Thirteen stood, their armor gleaming in the light.

**"Greetings," **Prima said. **"Congratulations on rescuing your comrades, young one."**

** "Yes," **Liege sneered. **"You sure took your time. And you were severely beaten by this 'Shredder' character."**

"How did you know that?" Jack asked.

**"You wiled Zangetsu and the Key to Vector Sigma," **Alpha Trion. **"Through them we are able to observe your actions. And despite Liege's comments, you did an excellent job."**

** "Now onto what we discussed earlier," **Zangetsu emerged from the sword. **"As I'm sure you are all aware, when Optimus Prime lost his memories, Megatron deceived him into joining the Decepticon ranks."**

"Yes," Ratchet replied, "Truly our darkest hour."

"**What you didn't know was that he had Optimus working on locating lost weapons of the Great War. Before Optimus' memories were restored, Orion Pax decoded the location of three Iacon artifacts here on this planet."**

"So now we've got three weapons of mass destruction somewhere here on Earth?" Arcee asked.

**"More than three,"** Solus stated. **"When your planet was still young, we scattered several weapons and artifacts across its surface. Many of them are dangerous if placed in the wrong hands."**

"Like the energon harvester," Bulkhead said.

**"And the Requim Blaster," **Nexus said. **"The weapon used by Megatronus to kill Solus. It was among the weapons deposited on your world."**

"So all we have to do access the correct frequency and we should be able to locate the artifacts," Ratchet inquired.

**"I am afraid it is not so simple," **Alpha Trion said. **"These artifacts were hidden before Cybertron became the society it was. They have no tracers for you to locate."**

"Then how do we find them," Bumblebee beeped.

**"The Key to Vector Sigma implanted a sixth sense in Jack's mind. It will allow him to sense if a device is unearthed or if he is near it while the three that Orion uncovered should have devices that will activate upon unearthing."**

"How powerful are these devices?" Jack asked.

**"Incredibly," **Solus said. **"As you know, Cybertronian weapons and change their form to fit the size and needs of its users. If humans like MECH find these artifacts, this world is in danger."**

** "With the power we have bestowed upon you," **Prima said. **"We entrust you with their recovery as well as your instruction in leadership to Optimus Prime."**

"Leadership?" Ratchet asked. "But Jack is not a Prime."

**"One does not have to be Cybertronian to be a Prime. Consider Jack the first human to be bestowed with such an honor. And what shall you call yourself?"**

"Huh?" Jack titled his head in confusion.

**"You can't go around calling yourself 'Jack' on the battlefield," **Nexus said. "**You will need a designation to go by so Megatron does not discover who you are and kill you."**

"Oh!" Miko bounced. "What about ShadowStrike?"

"Why that?" Raf asked.

"He's a ninja and ninja 'strike' from the 'shadows'!" she said excitedly.

"I like it," Jack smiled.

**"Very well," **Prima said. **"ShadowStrike, you must find the lost artifacts of Cybertron and keep them far from the reach of Megatron and MECH. Failure would mean the end of everything."** With that they disappeared.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

It had been hours since the Thirteen sent their message and everyone was tired. Miko and Raf were asleep on the couch, too tired to go home. June had cleared it with their parents before she left for her shift at the hospital. Ratchet had shut down the base for the night and the Autobots went into recharge. The only awake at the moment was Jack, his head swirling after today's events.

He was thrown off a cliff and died only to be restored to life by the Thirteen. Given a new form of power, Jack managed to infiltrate MECH's mobile base and free the Autobots. And like that, Jack's thoughts shifted to the MECH soldier he killed. Jack couldn't sleep because every time closed his eyes, he kept hearing sound of his bones crunching against his blade. He cries of pain were choked by the blood in his throat.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the image of his prone body out of his mind. This wasn't something he'd ever experienced before; part of him told him that he was a terrorist and had taken innocent lives without thought. Another part told him that despite that, he was still a living person. A person whose life Jack had ended. What were his thoughts as he died?

Did he regret joining MECH and helping Silas try to usher the world into a new order? Did his life flash before his eyes and he relived all of the things he'd done under Silas' command? Did he have a family? What if he had children who knew nothing of his exploits as a terrorist? What would happen once they found out their father was dead?

What if Silas made Jack out to be a killer? A monster? Jack shook his head and tried to keep such thoughts out of his mind, but they kept resurfacing. He felt his eyes start to sting as tears formed. He didn't mean to kill the man, but something made him.

His "instincts", as Zangetsu said. How could Jack's natural instinct be to take a life without hesitation? He continued to mull on this as Optimus approached from behind, "Jack, why have you not taken to sleep?"

Jack jumped and turned around; his heart beating fast, "Couldn't sleep."

"Are still suffering from your nightmares?" the Prime asked.

"No," he replied. "I was just thinking and- Optimus, who was the first person you ever killed?"

The Prime's optics widened as he stared down at the boy, not sure of what to say, "Why do you ask?"

"When I was looking for you guys, I ran into some MECH goons and I unintentionally killed one of them. I know I shouldn't be feeling bad about it, but I can't get what happened out of my head."

"Jack," Optimus' eyes looked down at the boy in sympathy. Jack was still barely an adult by human standards and he had taken a life. "The first life I ever took was that of a Decepticon named Bonecrusher. During a patrol down an Iacon speedway, we were ambushed and Bonecrusher knocked me down to the streets below. He repeatedly kept at a close distance, preventing me from using my blasters. Finally, I managed to hold him off long enough to draw one of my blades and impale his spark chamber."

"How did you feel about killing him?" Jack asked.

"There was a multitude of emotions that ran through my mind when it was over," the Prime explained. "Taking the life of Bonecrusher weighed heavily on my spark then and still does now. It is not easy to kill for the first time and, in our case, keep killing for eons. I have tried to find a more diplomatic solution to taking lives but, sadly, none has presented itself."

Jack felt sympathy for Optimus; here he was, griping about taking the life of some MECH punk when Optimus had been killing his own kind for eons. Jack couldn't imagine how that must have changed the Prime.

"Thanks for listening," Jack said.

"It is my pleasure to put your mind at ease so that you may rest without worry," the Prime smiled. "Besides, tomorrow we begin your training in both leadership and combat and you will all the rest you can get."

Jack grinned, "Roger that."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Next time: Optimus and Ratchet take Jack out to the desert to test his abilities. When the Decepticons unearth an unknown Iacon artifact, what will happen when the 'Bots confront them. In the previous version of Rising, I received several requests for the 'Bots to get the hammer instead of the 'Cons. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I would like to know what you think about me making Jack sort of like a Prime, being that he's human. I don't think the species matters, just the traits.**

**Chapter 7**

In the outskirts of the desert, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and ShadowStrike stood over a monolith, looking over the horizon. The Prime and the medic observed as the young ninja looked over the region before him. He had found that through concentration, his senses could be heightened. He could see objects from miles away and hear movements from even the slightest of creatures. He also noticed he was slightly stronger than before.

Jack realized that he would have to start working out and build his muscles up if he ever wanted to survive an encounter with Megatron. Even more so if he ran into the Shredder; his body still ached from their first encounter and they had only traded a few blows. Heaven help Jack if they ever drew their swords in battle. Jack finished scoping out the area and decided to take it a step further. He spread out his arms like an eagle and tilted forward.

He fell from the cliff and glided through the air; it would seem his suit was aerodynamically designed for such things. He descended to the ground below, feeling almost like a little kid again. How many kids could say they were as close to "flying" as he was? He landed with ease on the ground and looked up to Optimus and Ratchet, using his hearing to listen in.

"So far, I have found no upper limits in his abilities," the medic spoke, going over the scans he had just taken. "Still, let's see how powerful his space-bridging ability is." Before Optimus could relay Ratchet's message, Jack had teleported to their location, his head spinning.

"Still not use to that," He shook his head.

"It most likely depends on the distance," Ratchet said. "Your body enhanced or not, is not used to traveling so far at a molecular level. I suggest only using your ability to travel short distances and only go beyond your limit when the situation calls for it.

"Jack nodded, "What next?" Ratchet was about to respond, when his scanner picked up something. It was an energy signature not far from their current location.

"By the AllSpark," Ratchet said. "If my readings are right, an Iacon artifact has just been unearthed."

"Where is it located?" Optimus asked.

"Not too far from our current location," he replied. "And if we haven't moved it, the Decepticons must have." Since retrieving Optimus, the 'Cons kept a low profile; no doubt dealing with Megatron's uncontrollable fit of rage at the loss of their archivist. Now, they were on the move and had found Primus knows what kind of weapon.

"What is their current location?" Optimus said.

Before Ratchet could answer, Jack replied, "Might want to look above you." They looked above and noticed a silver alien jet soaring through the sky. It moved at incredible speed as it flew past them, seemingly unaware of their presence.

"Megatron," Optimus narrowed his optics.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Deep within the desert, the Vehicon troopers were hard at work unearthing an unknown device. Whatever it was, they only found thanks to coordinates attained from Orion Pax's decoding of Autobot files taken during the War for Cybertron. There was little doubt that this device was among many Decepticon weapons taken during the war. It was sure to be powerful if the Autobots shipped it off-world to keep from Lord Megatron's reach.

When the War had reached its climax, Megatron had led an all-out campaign into the Autobot capitol, using his troops as distraction while he attacked from the slums. Since the Autobots never kept the slums well-guarded, Megatron and his forces tore through them to the Halls of Iacon. There, the gained a decisive victory when the Lord of the Decepticons defeated and captured Sentinel Zeta Prime. Eventually, the former leader of the Autobots was killed by Soundwave. With that, they won the War for Cybertron, but the true war, as they would soon learn, was just beginning.

Now, they were mere moments away from unearthing their latest find.

"Get a move on," Alpha-1 ordered. "Lord Megatron is almost here and he demands that we unearth this device by the time he arrives!"

"I don't care!" the Vehicon named ST3V3 said. "I live to serve our true leader, Lord Starscream!"

"Shut up, ST3V3!" one of them called.

"Just you wait," he continued, "Lord Starscream will return and put Megatron in his place!"

"He does know Soundwave listens in on these conversations, doesn't he?" one of them whispered to Alpha-1.

"It' doesn't matter," Alpha shook his head. "Just get back to work." As they continued, Megatron himself descended upon, shifting into his true form as he landed.

They all bowed, "Lord Megatron."

"What have to report," he asked.

"We have almost unearthed the device," Alpha-1 reported. "A process that would be going faster if ST3V3 would learn to stop babbling and work." He looked back over to ST3V3, who was still preaching to no one in particular about how Starscream's return would be miraculous.

"He is lucky that I don't rip out his spark," Megatron growled. "If he did not manage to survive every battle with the Autobots, he'd be of no use to me."

"Lord Megatron!" one of the miners called. "We have the device." They brought out a container and opened. Megatron walked over and reached inside, surprised at what he'd found. Meanwhile, Optimus, Ratchet, and ShadowStrike watched from behind the rocks.

"What do you suppose is in that container," the ninja asked.

"I do not know," Optimus said. "But I do not wish to wait and find out. ShadowStrike, remain while Ratchet and retrieve the package."

"Huh?"

"We cannot allow Megatron to know of your existence just yet," the Prime explained. "Ratchet and I can handle the enemy on our own for now." ShadowStrike nodded and waited while they climbed down to confront Megatron.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In Japan, the Prime Minister, Oroku Saki returned to his estate, a large building that towered over Tokyo. Entering the lobby, he was met by his loyal ninja, the Foot clan. They bowed in loyalty to their master as he made his way to the elevator. He was met by his chief scientist, Baxter Stockman. Dressed in a lab coat and a suit, the African American scientist greeted the man.

"Shredder," he greeted. "And how did it feel being kidnapped by terrorist. Did your plan bear and results?"

"Indeed, but not as much as I planned," the man replied, handing the man a data pad. "Where is Karai?"

"Up in the dojo," he said, looking over the data. "She's training as usual."

"Good," he smirked. "I may require her for future endeavors with MECH." He entered the elevator and went to the top floor, his home. He entered the dojo to find his daughter, Karai, training with the other ninja. She had just dispatched with the last of ninja when she noticed her father's presence.

"Father," she smiled. "I thought MECH was going to 'hold' you for a little while longer." She had long black hair and creamy pale skin. Her large dark brown eyes were filled with mischief as she followed her father to the control room. She wore a black tank top and tight pants.

"I encountered 'complications'," he said. "It would seem the automatons have gained a new ally, sort of."

"Sort of," she raised an eyebrow. Saki reached the panel and began shifting through images of the Autobots and their human allies until he found Jack Darby's photograph. Karai eyed with interest and smiled slyly, "Cute, how old is he?"

"The same age as you," Saki replied. "I threw him off a cliff and he should have died, but he came back. He had a new outfit and some new abilities."

"Sounds like he'll be fun to play with," Karai smiled deviously.

"Indeed," Saki chuckled darkly. A transmission came in; it was Silas.

"We have just created a device that will allow us to draw in one of the Transformers. We await your arrival."

"Understood," Saki replied. "Karai, fetch Stockman and prepare for departure."

"Yes father."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Back in the desert, Megatron reveled in the fact the he had just gotten his hands on a powerful relic of Iacon, thanks to Orion Pax. The Autobots may have regained their leader, thanks to that pitiful human, but Megatron still had a one of _three_ Iacon devices to add to his arsenal. He would soon make the Autobots, and more importantly that human, pay.

"Megatron," came the voice of Optimus Prime as he and his lap dog, Ratchet, approached.

"Optimus," the Decepticon leader smirked. "I would suggest you keep your distance, les you and Ratchet fall victim to our newest acquisition." He pulled out the device from the container.

"By the AllSpark," Ratchet gasped.

"The Spark Extractor," Optimus narrowed his optics. A dangerous weapon, the spark extractor lived up to its name. Optimus had seen that device rip out the sparks of several Autobots.

"And to think, the Decepticons owe this latest find to contributions of Orion Pax," Megatron sneered. He smiled darkly at the surprise in Optimus' optics; so the Prime did not remember his time as Megatron's data clerk. That made this all the more sweeter as he backed away, waiting for Soundwave to send the ground-bridge, "So what will you do Optimus? Allow me to leave or risk the lives of you and your medic?"

Optimus donned his battle mask and drew his blasters, attacking the Vehicons as they drew their weapons. Megatron retreated to a safe distance to await the ground-bridge as it appeared before him. He entered it just as another bridge opened, revealing the Autobot scout, Bumblebee. 'Bee sped past the Vehicons, using his wheels to his advantage?

"Bumblebee," Optimus called. "Retrieve the package!" 'Bee did as instructed and entered the ground-bridge vortex. He sped past Megatron and transformed to confront the Lord of the Decepticons. It had been the first they'd been in battle alone together since that faithful day at Tyger Pax. 'Bee dove at the Decepticon leader, who clutched his throat.

"Let's see," he smiled darkly, "What shall I take from you this time?" Bumblebee drew his blaster and fired in Megatron's face. As he recovered, 'Bee snatched the spark extractor and drove out of the bridge. Megatron stomped after him, exiting the bridge only to find the Autobots gone.

"Curse that scout," he growled.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

The Autobot base was abuzz with joy as they reveled in their latest victory against the Decepticons. Bumblebee beamed with pride and a little arrogance as he recalled how he outsmarted Megatron.

**"His arrogance may prove to be his downfall," **Zangetsu said.

"Let him have his fun for now," Jack said. "A little boasting never hurt anybody."

"So why didn't ol' Zangetsu let you know about the Decepticons and their find?" Bulkhead asked.

Zangetsu materialized and stood before the Wrecker, **"I knew your computers were programmed to locate any device with an Iacon tracer hidden within it."**

"So," Arcee looked at Optimus nervously, "How many more devices you decode for him?"

Optimus sighed, "You are right to weary Arcee. However, I cannot remember my time on the _Nemesis_, so I have no idea."

"Then perhaps this is the only one they found," Ratchet said.

**"As I informed you last night," **Zangetsu said, **"There are at least three devices that have been identified. I strongly suggest you keep on the lookout for them."**

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Driving down a desert highway, Bumblebee patrolled the area for any sign of Decepticon activity, Bulkhead a few miles over. He was still savoring his victory in retrieving the spark extractor from Megatron. Some might call him arrogant, but they didn't know what Bumblebee went through, what he was still going through. Suddenly, his scanners activated and pinpointed a signal coming from a few miles away.

Bulkhead commed, "You gettin' the same readings as me?" 'Bee beeped in confirmation.

"Might be another Iacon signal," the Wrecker pondered, "let's rendezvous at the coordinates." 'Bee sped down the road to the device; it was only a matter of time before the 'Cons found the device. A few minutes later, he arrived at the location to find a rather large device. He wasn't sure what it was, but Ratchet would probably be able to identify it. He was certain that he would need Bulkhead's help, so he decided to wait. He heard a strange sound and turned around.

He was met by an electrical shock; he thrashed around before collapsing and falling into darkness. Out of the sky, MECH descended. They landed next to the scout as Silas and the Surgeon stepped out, followed by several soldiers. They took their position as the Surgeon prepared to work, "There's another on the way."

"Work briskly," Silas replied. He nodded and began cutting into the 'Bot as the other got closer and closer.

"He's ahead of schedule," Silas said.

"What a coincidence," he replied. "So am I." He held a cylinder like device and they boarded the chopper and took off. Just as the green came into view. Bulkhead transformed ran to 'Bee's side, looking over the scout for any injuries as he came online.

"'Bee! Are you okay? Who did this?" Bumblebee merely beeped in confusion. "Let's go!" Bulkhead transformed and sped, 'Bee following. He got a running start before he transformed; or at least tried to. His parts moved, but did not shift. 'Bee tried again, but got the same result.

Bulkhead backed up, transformed, and stomped over to be, annoyance clear on his face, "We rolling or what!"

"I can't," 'Bee beeped.

"What do you mean you can't?"

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I'm still deciding on whether or not to let the 'Bots get the hammer. Next time: 'Bee's unable to transform? What's happened and what is MECH planning?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Panther-Strife: Karai is a character from the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" comics. She is the adoptive daughter of the Shredder (though in this version, she is his biological daughter). As for putting her with Jack, I don't think so. I've decided, thanks to everyone's reviews, that it will be Jack/Arcee.**

**Chapter 8**

Bumblebee lay on a medical berth while Ratchet scanned him over for any damages. Bulkhead had contacted them and explained what happened. While tracking a signal that might have been an Iacon artifact, Bumblebee was ambushed by an unknown enemy. When Bulkhead arrived, there was no one in sight; he and 'Bee attempted to follow, only for the scout to find that he couldn't. Everyone watched as Ratchet's scans begin compiling an answer to the problem.

Raf walked up, concern evident on his face, "You can fix 'Bee, can you?"

"That depends," Ratchet replied. "We have to determine how much damage his T-Cog may have suffered."

"T-Cog?" Jack repeated.

"Is that like a T-Bone," Miko inquired.

"Not exactly," Arcee said. "It's the organ that allows us to scan vehicle and transform." Ratchet's scan came back and he looked it over in horror.

"By the AllSpark! Bumblebee's T-Cog isn't damaged. It's _missing_!"

"But why would the 'Cons take 'Bee's T-Cog?" Raf asked.

**"I do not believe it was the Decepticons," **Zangetsu materialized. **"They already possess their own T-Cogs."**

"And that leaves only one other suspect," Ratchet said.

"The ones who cannibalized Breakdown," Bulkhead said.

"And the ones who tried to crack me open," Arcee growled.

"MECH," Ratchet confirmed everyone's thoughts. "It would seem they learned more from their recent capture of us than we realized." Bumblebee sat up on the berth and let everything sink in. He had been tricked by MECH and now his T-Cog was missing. And like that, familiar feelings hollowness and emptiness swelled in 'Bee's spark. He beeped sadly.

"Don't say that 'Bee!" Raf said. "You're not useless."

"Bumblebee," Optimus placed a hand on the scout's shoulder. "I know how it feels to lose part of yourself. I also know that it is best to rely on the strength of those around you. Know that we will do everything in our power recover you T-Cog and make you whole again." 'Bee gave another sad beep.

"Okay," Bulkhead said. "I say none of us transform until 'Bee gets his T-Cog back."

"Your spark's in the right place, Bulk, but I don't this is the time for us to be limiting ourselves," Arcee replied.

"Not while Megatron and the Decepticons are searching for more Iacon devices and not while MECH concocts plans of its own." Optimus narrowed his optics.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

At an old, abandoned military base, Silas and his men were hard at work placing their newest acquisition to use. It had been fairly easy for them to take the Autobot, Bumblebee's bio-mechanism. It really didn't matter who answered the transmission' whether they be Autobot or Decepticon, they would fall victim to MECH's trap. Still, it gave Silas a sick sense of satisfaction to know that he had debilitated the Autobot "youngling" as they called him. MECH's scientists were hard at work installing the bio-mechanism into their very own Transformer.

They had managed to use the schematics they had attained from Optimus Prime and Breakdown to put together a man-made version of a Cybertronian skeleton. Their plan was to use the T-Cog to make their robot a walking weapon to help them bring about the new world order. They placed the mechanism inside the skeleton and filled it with gas.

"Preparing to scan vehicle mode," the Surgeon said. The mechanism came to life, humming like an engine as the optics turned toward a helicopter. "Initiating scan."

The man-made Transformer ran a beam along the helicopter and began transmitting data before he panels short circuited. The Surgeon backed away from the computer as Silas frowned. It would seem that the fuel they used was insufficient. The Shredder and Karai stepped out of the shadows, the latter dressed in black ninja outfit, a black robe on her shoulders and a hood and mask on her face. On her back was a standard katana.

"It would seem you are having difficulties, Silas," the Shredder looked over to the computer panel.

"Looks like this thing doesn't run on fossil fuel," Karai said. "I'm surprised given that it came from a gas guzzling race car."

"All MECH needs is to find the right power source," Silas replied. The sound of a dark chuckle echoed throughout the facility. Everyone turned their attention to the hanger doors, which were slightly open, revealing a grinning Starscream. The rogue Seeker had followed the beacon sent by MECH as a trap and arrived just as they were making with Bumblebee's T-Cog (better the scout than him). He figured that these "terrorists" might be useful in helping him locate energon.

Starscream opened the doors and walked in, taking long, arrogant strides, "So you are the ones who disfigured poor Breakdown and yet you've learned nothing." MECH immediately aimed their weapons at the Seeker, preparing to fire on Silas' order.

"Enough to know where the soft spots are, Decepticon," the scarred man spat.

"Please," Starscream scoffed," do not insult me. If I were here to avenge Breakdown, you would be smears on the wall."

"Is that so?" the Shredder raised an eyebrow.

"And it would seem that you are in need of lessons on how that device your acquired work. I can provide such lessons."

"Really?" Karai asked. "How about you tell us how you got those heels." She gestured to his feet; the Seeker simply snarled and continued. Silas gave the sign for his men to hold their fire.

"Wise choice," Starscream smirked.

"Expalin," Silas replied.

"Very well," the Seeker strode over to the man-made Transformer, "A T-Cog is not technology; it is biology. As such, it requires its native energy source." Starscream nicked his fingers and allowed some energon to seep into the bio-mechanism. It began humming and emitting a luminescent glow.

"I find myself in need of energon to survive," Starscream said. "If we joins forces, we can amass a large stockpile for us to share."

"Can this 'energon' meet MECH's rather large demand?" Silas asked.

"You intend to build an army? Starscream asked. Silas simply stared at the Seeker. He smiled in response, "I am no stranger to ambition."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

At the base, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Raf, and Miko were all waiting in the command center. Jack and Arcee were out riding somewhere while Optimus and Bulkhead were on patrol searching for any sign of MECH. 'Bee was feeling cooped up inside base; he missed the feel of the wind as he sped down a road, the thrill of chasing after the Decepticons when the situation called for it. He was getting impatient waiting for word Optimus and Bulk's search. He walked up to Ratchet and beeped.

"Optimus and Bulkhead haven't reported in yet," the medic replied curtly. "I will let you know when they do." He was doing the best he could to sympathize with Bumblebee, but the scout's impatient behavior was getting on his nerves. He tapped him again, causing him to growl, "Oh for Primus sake! Will someone keep him occupied so I can get some work done?"

"Come on 'Bee," Raf called, "let's play!" The scout walked over to the his charge and Miko, the two of them hard at work playing the racing game that he and Raf loved to play (they really needed to get some more games). 'Bee beeped sadly as he noticed how the yellow race car reminded him of how useless he was.

Miko took notice, "Forget about games." She picked up the remote, "Let's watch some TV!" She flipped the television on just as a commercial was playing.

A silver car, resembling Bumblebee's vehicle mode sped down the road, _"the Urbana 500. It won't just change your world. It'll transform it."_

Raf and Miko stood, eyes wide open, the former's glasses slipping and the latter's pig tails drooping like an anime character. 'Bee looked at the television in shock before beeping in frustration. He couldn't take it anymore! He wanted his wheels back and he wanted them now!

"Taking the 'Auto' of an Autobots is really a downer," Miko said.

"It's okay, 'Bee!" Raf said. "Speed isn't everything!" As if on cue, Arcee sped into base with Jack on her, coming to a screeching halt. Jack removed his helmet and laughed.

"Nice one, Arcee! You broke your last record with that one!"

'Bee beeped angrily at the two partners, his frustration close to boiling over.

"Whoops/Ohh," they said at the same time. 'Bee's door wings slumped as he stomped toward the exit.

"Bumblebee," Ratchet stopped him midway," Where are you going?"

"For a walk," he beeped.

"You can't go for a walk in you bipedal form!" he said. "We are robots in disguise! You run the risk of being seen! You mus stay at base until-"

'Bee turned around and beeped angrily at the medic. He didn't understand; he couldn't! And 'Bee was in no mood for a lecture right now. He stormed off, leaving a sullen Ratchet.

"Yes Bumblebee," Ratchet said. "Until I can fix you."

**ShadowStike Rising**

At school, Raf waited on the stairs for his ride to base; since 'Bee lost his T-Cog, he wasn't able to leave base. He figured Optimus would send Bulkhead; he was too young to be riding with Jack and Arcee and a semi would probably draw more attention. He couldn't get his mind off of what 'Bee said to Ratchet. He kept trying to figure out what his best friend meant by "until Ratchet could fix him". Could it have anything to do with 'Bee's voice box?

He was drawn from his thoughts as a siren blared, revealing Ratchet in his vehicle mode. This drew everyone's attention as Raf scrambled into the ambulance, "Thanks for the lift…friend of Jack's mom! Who's a nurse!" They drove toward the edge of town, "I was expecting Bulkhead."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint!" Ratchet snapped. "But he's on monitor duty." Raf slumped against the seat, still thinking about Bumblebee. Ratchet decided to try and cheer the boy up, "You wanna ride with the siren on?"

"No thank you," he replied before deciding to ask. "Ratchet, how did Bumblebee loose his voice box?"

"It was severely damaged in battle," the medic replied.

"How?"

"How do you think! Tragically, of course; it happened at Tyger Pax. Our brave young scout was captured by Megatron and interrogated. When Bumblebee gave no information, the Lord of the Deceptcions ripped out his voice box and left him for scrap. Luckily, he was found by other Autobot scout and evacuated to a nearby triage facility where a field medic managed to stabilize his condition."

"So," Raf smiled slightly, "we owe Bumblebee's life to that field medic."

"Perhaps," Ratchet replied. "But the medic…could have done better."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

At base, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were watching at the monitor identified another signal, this one genuine. It was in a flourishing area, somewhere in a cave. Bulkhead wished to go alone, but 'Bee insisted on accompanying him to the location, determine to prove his worth to Team Prime. They were getting closer to the signal when they noticed _it _was coming to them.

"Catch me if you can!" Knock Out sped past them.

"I got him!" Bulkhead prepared to transform when Breakdown came charging out of the cave. "Okay, _you_ got him." He drew his wrecking ball fist and attacked while 'Bee chased the Decepticon medic. He knew he could catch up to him, speed or now speed. He tried to draw out his blasters, but nothing happened. He forgot that without his T-Cog, he couldn't access his weapons.

"You're not even going to try and shoot out my tires?" Knock Out asked mockingly. "C'mon Bumblebee, where's that famous horse power?" He sped away as 'Bee continued pursuing, using an old pick-up truck.

"What's with the Rent-A-Car?" Knock Out scoffed as he sped down the highway. They were coming up on a curb and Knock Out knew it wouldn't end well for Bumblebee. "I'd stay and drive donuts around you, but I have a delivery to make." He sped off as 'Bee's truck began to fall apart, sending him over a cliff edge. He let out and frightened beep as he feel to the ground below.

**ShadowStrike Risng**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Next time: As 'Bee recovers, Ratchet makes a difficult decision. Meanwhile, another Iacon artifact is found as the 'Cons cross paths with the Foot.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 9**

Aboard the _Nemesis_, Knock Out had just returned, victorious in retrieving an unknown Iacon artifact. This was sure to put Lord Megatron back in a good mood. Ever since they lost Orion and the spark extractor to the Autobots, the leader of the Decepticons had been dangerous to approach (as many Vehicons learned the hard way). The Decepticon medic examined the device in his servos; whatever it was, if the ancient 'Bots went to such great lengths to keep from 'Con hand, it must've been important. It was rather easy to retrieve this device, given Bumblebee's apparent lack of speed.

Knock Out was still wondering why the Autobot scout refused to use his wheels to pursue him; taking the artifact was no fun if he couldn't make the Autobots eat his dust. But for some reason, the scout didn't transform, letting Knock Out escape as he fell off a cliff. Knock Out entered the command center and presented the device to Lord Megatron, earning him a rare a look of satisfaction.

"Well done, Knock Out."

The medic smirked, "I aim to please, Lord Megatron. But I am curious as to what this device does." Megatron raised his fusion cannon and fired. Knock Out ducked behind the device; not the smartest plan, but he had to do all he could to protect his finish. He remembered how much work he had to do when Starscream scratched his. Suddenly, the artifact opened up and an energy shield sprung from it, deflecting the blast and hitting ST3V3, who merely shrugged it off (how did he survive such attacks, anyway!).

"Know you know," Megatron rasped.

Knock Out smiled nervously, "I think I leaked a little transmission fluid."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In the desert, MECH soldiers and Foot Ninja were on the hunt for energon, the life blood of the "Transformers". They had finally managed to obtain a bio-mechanism known as a "T-Cog" from one of them and were in the process of utilizing it, only for it to fail. It seemed like they were at a loss until the ex-Decepticon, Starscream, arrived and offered them inside knowledge of Cybertronian biology. While the information was useful, dealing with the seeker proved to be an annoyance. He wouldn't stop bragging about how superior he was to both 'Bots and 'Cons.

As they made their way through the cavern, Starscream continued his prattling, "I had always suggested to Megatron that aligning ourselves with humans might prove to be an advantage. After all, it seems to work for the Autobots. However, it is often hard to get through such thick-minded brutes like him."

Silas turned around, both he and the Shredder looking annoyed, "Do you ever not talk?" They continued onward, leaving the Seeker somewhat taken back. He noticed that Karai was still walking beside him and decided to play it cool.

"Did I mention that I personally extinguished an Autobot?"

"About a million times," she huffed. "And he was most likely already half-dead." She continued onward, leaving the seeker speechless. It seemed that impressing these humans was harder than he originally anticipated. But still, he needed the energon and they provided some protection, especially these "ninja". But still, the seeker remained cautious; if he learned anything from his years of battle, it was that the only you could rely up on was yourself.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

At the Autobot base, Ratchet was running a scanner over an unconscious Bumblebee, trying to determine what damage he might have sustained. After he left to pick up Rafael, their computers had picked up another Iacon signal. Rather than wait for backup, Bulkhead and Bumblebee went on alone and attempted to recover the device, only to run into Knock Out and Breakdown. While Bulkhead faced his longtime rival, Bumblebee pursued Knock Out. Without the use of his wheels, 'Bee was forced to use an old pickup.

However, the wheels gave out and 'Bee was sent hurdling over a cliff, knocking him out cold. When the others arrived and chased off Breakdown, they quickly went work looking for their scout. They found him, unconscious, near a pile of trees and evacuated him back to base. As Ratchet's scans came back, confirming 'Bee was fine, he turned to Bulkhead and Arcee, shooting a venomous glare at the former.

"Of all the foolish decisions," he seethed, "to take Bumblebee on a mission with potential chase scenario without the use of his wheels!"

"He improvised," the Wrecker replied, sheepishly. Before Ratchet could tear Bulkhead a new one, Raf alerted them.

'Bee's waking up!" Indeed, the scout sat up in the berth, shaking his head clean of any cobwebs. That, however, did not save him from Ratchet.

"You've already lost your voice box and your T-Cog, Bumblebee," Ratchet scolded. "I would hardly think you would want to add your spark to the list." 'Bee merely beeped sadly. All he wanted to do was prove to the others, and himself, that he could still contribute in the field even if he didn't have his wheels.

"Don't say that Bumblebee," Raf said. "You're _not_ useless!"

"Hate to break up the pity party," Arcee sighed. "But no one's talking about how the 'Cons just got their hands on unknown Iacon payday #2." From behind them, Optimus walked up.

"Neither praise nor pity will alter past events," he said. "But still, we must remain vigilant for the last Iacon device decoded as well as the other relics of old only Jack and Zangetsu and locate." He turned to 'Bee, "Bumblebee, you are not to leave our base until we can recover your missing bio-mech." He turned to exit the room, leaving 'Bee to dwell in his sorrow as the others did their best to comfort the scout.

Meanwhile, the Thirteen watched the sight before them in pity, save for Liege, who watched with unbridled joy. He gave a demonic laugh, "**Look at the pathetic scout! Moping around like a sparkling! Oh, such a sight brings me such joy."**

"**Your compassion, as always brother, is most touching,"** Nexus replied sarcastically.

"**We must leave the Autobots to their own problems that do not pertain to the relics of Iacon,"** Alpha Trion said. **"Speaking of which, why are you here, Zangetsu?"**

"**Solus wished to take my place as she believes she knows what the next artifact will be," **Zangetsu replied. **"Besides, I think it would benefit our human Prime in the making to have her guidance."**

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In the training room, Jack was hard at work practicing his martial arts on a wooden pole. He had to make sure his skills were at their best if he hoped to survive another encounter with the Shredder. As he punched the wooden structure, he kept flashing back to his first meeting with the ninja. He was right about one thing, Jack knew almost nothing about being a ninja, save for the things he'd seen in movies. He knew if he were to survive the long road ahead of him, he would have to begin forging new weapons.

**"That is where I come in," **the voice of Solus Prime resonated in Jack's mind, pulling inside his inner world. Surrounded by fog, Jack and the female Prime stood across from one another. She wore black and silver armor. Her optics were a cerulean blue and she had numerous wires protruding from her head, no doubt the Cybertonain equivalent to hair. Jack had no problem saying that she was beautiful.

"Solus," he scratched his head, "Why are you here?"

**"Come now,"** she chuckled. **"You didn't think Zangetsu would be the only one training you. We will each be taking turns helping you down the path to being a Prime."**

"Why me? Why not help Optimus?"

**"Optimus Prime has proven himself a capable leader," **she replied. **"He has all the traits a Prime needs to have and more. I see now why you view him as a father figure."**

Jack blushed slightly, "How did you know that?"

**"As said before, we have seen your memories and we know the hardships you and your mother have faced since your father abandoned you. You were a young man forced to grow up too early and not be able to enjoy life as a child."**

"I had a responsibility to stay out of trouble," he said. "My mom had already been let down by one man in her life, I couldn't let it be two."

**"Admirable, young one," **she smiled. She returned Jack to the real world so he could continue his training. His body was already starting to show the benefits; his arms were bulkier as well as his chest and torso were more toned. There was certainly an advantage to training as rigorously as he did.

"Nice bod," came the teasing tone of Jack's partner, Arcee.

"One of us has to try," he grinned. "I'm not like you. My body doesn't stay the same as a it gets older."

"Are you saying I'm old," she gave him a warning look.

"Your words, not mine," he replied as he put his shirt and shoes on. "How's 'Bee?"

"Awake, but not feeling like himself," she sighed. "I can't imagine what he's going through. To lose his voice box is one thing, but the ability to transform. Especially someone like him, who uses speed in his fights."

"I'm sure you guys will find MECH and get his T-Cog back," Jack said.

"If MECH hasn't destroyed it with their experiments. They may have scanned us, but they still know almost nothing about our biology. Even if we do find it, there's no guarantee that Ratchet will be able to fix it."

"Arcee, Bulkhead," Ratchet's voice boomed over the commlink, "Report to med bay at once."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In the old abandoned military base that served as MECH's current hideout, Silas watched as his men inserted the energon they mined into the T-Cog of their Transformer. Starscream watched from the corner, eyeing the experiment intently. If this were successful, it might solve several problems for him. For one, he'd have his own army to contend with the Autobots and Decepticons. Secondly, with an army of man-made Transformers, he wouldn't have to worry about insubordination from said beings, given that they would likely have no free will of their own.

As he watched the experiment unfold, he was quick to notice the ninja were absent, "And where are those humans with the strange outfits?"

"Off doing something that is not your concern?" Silas replied curtly.

"Placing energon inside," the Surgeon said. The energon was placed inside and the T-Cog began to hum, vibrating slightly. Silas' widened in both shock and victory.

"It's working," he smiled.

"Energon will do wonders for our army," Starscream grinned. Silas turned, a frown once again adorning his face. Starscream slumped and grumbled, "_Your_ army."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Bumblebee lay on a medical berth again while Ratchet walked over to Arcee and Bulkhead, scanning them over to make sure they were ready for what was about to happen. After Optimus had confined Bumblebee to base, Ratchet had made a rather risky suggestion; with no guarantee that 'Bots could recover 'Bee's missing T-Cog in one piece, Ratchet decided to give the scout his T-Cog via a transplant. To the medic, it made sense, seeing as how he spent most of his time in the base, barely making use of his vehicle mode. Though Optimus was against it, he allowed the procedure to take place. Now there was only one problem; who would do the procedure?

With Ratchet being the donor, he could not perform the procedure, so he called Bulkhead and Arcee to med bay to decide which of them should do it. He looked them over, both of them straightening their backs under his gaze while the others watched from afar.

"Now," he spoke, "since I am one of the patients involved, one of _you_ will have to act as my stead." He looked them over gain, making sure he made a suitable choice. Neither one of them had any real medical experience, though Ratchet had given lessons to them for just such an event. He gave one last look over before deciding, "Arcee."

Bulkhead gave a sigh of relief while Arcee remained stiff, "Optimus has bigger hands."

"While that may be," Ratchet replied, "he does not possess any medical knowledge. I've taught you and Bulkhead." He walked over to berth to prepare for surgery while Arcee's shoulders slumped. She walked away to mentally prepare herself.

Jack noticed her discomfort, "Arcee, you okay?"

"No," she replied.

"Come on, you've been through worse."

"That was in the battle, this is a med bay."

"And you're usually the patient, but I know you can do it." Arcee still looked unsure as went over to lab computer and sent Ratchet into stasis. Once the medic was out, it was 'Bee's turn. Just as she was about to send the scout into stasis, the alarm blared.

"What's going on?" Raf asked.

"Ratchet's flat-lining!" Miko shrieked.

"No!" Arcee snapped, "it's the alarm."

"Another Iacon artifact has been located," Optimus approached. "Autobots, prepare to roll out."

"Yes," Arcee whispered.

'Bee made a move to get up, but Optimus stopped, "Remain here, Bumblebee. It appears we must put your surgery on hold." The scout beeped sadly, but obeyed.

**"Jack,"** the voice Solus called to him, **"you must accompany them."**

"Why?" Jack asked.

**"Because I know what the next artifact is,"** she replied. As the 'Bots rolled out, Jack made a move to follow them, making sure Miko was distracted. Once through, Jack quickly hid himself as to not alert the 'Bots to his presence. If they knew he was with them, they'd be too busy trying to protect him. Jack closed his eyes and concentrated; there was darkness.

Darkness, but the sound of hammering; suddenly there were cracks of light. Another hammering noise and the crack got wider. Jack transformed and looked up to the mountain top. Just how was he supposed to get up there? There was no way he could fly and had no experience climbing walls.

He then remembered how he got up the cliff Oroku Saki threw him off of; he used his kunai and climbed up. He snuck past the 'Bots while they were formulating a plan and reach the base of the mountain. His instinct told him the artifact was up there. He pulled a kunai in each hand thrust one of them into the mountain. He hoisted himself up and slammed the other into it.

He continued the rhythm of pulling out one kunai and thrusting the other a little higher. Before he knew it, he was several feet off the ground. He noticed from the side that the 'Bots were also climbing, unaware of his presence. He continued on his way as he kept moving up the mountain one knife at a time. No matter how far up he got, he never seemed to be getting closer.

He was about half way up when the rock gave out and he fell; he opened his masked mouth to scream but nothing came out.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Bumblebee sat in base, feeling the worst he felt in his entire life. His T-Cog was gone and now he was no better than a useless tool. He couldn't understand why Ratchet insisted on staying at base while the others went into battle. Even though the medic rarely used his weapons and wheels, he was still of use to the team as the medic. While 'Bee had no use whatsoever.

He was a scout and scouts were known for their incredible speed and agility. Sure, 'Bee was still agile, but without his T-Cog, what could he do in fight against Megatron or the 'Cons. Pit, even Jack was now able to contribute something in the field, what with being a "human Prime" and all. Despite what everyone said, he was useless.

The alarm brought 'Bee out of his thoughts, "Prime!" It was Agent Fowler, "Prime!" 'Bee walked up to the monitor and began beeping in reply, but Fowler just looked confused, "Where's Prime!" 'Bee merely beeped again, so Fowler just shrugged, "Okay, tell Prime that I may have a location on MECH's current base."

'Bee's optics widened and he began to beep wildly, irritating Fowler, "Can I get someone who doesn't speak 'bleep'!" Rather than be offended, 'Bee stepped aside to let Raf explain.

"I can help," the boy smiled.

"Do I hear a fuzor in need of repairing," came the slurred reply of Ratchet.

Fowler, for his part, looked irate, "What's a 'fuzor!"

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Next time: the 'Bots come across an important relic that could solve a lot of problems. Meanwhile, Shredder and Karai make their presence known. And did ShadowStrike survive the fall, or is he back where he started?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! jesdavi: I'm sorry for the lack of Jack/Arcee. Rest assured that I have something planned for future chapters. Foxbear: It would seem you are reading my mind! Trust me when I say when Liege Maximo gets his turn (and it will be soon), he'll cause some major trouble for Jack.**

**Chapter 10**

As the military base that served as MECH's current hideout was lit by the glow of energon, the occupants remained unaware of the approaching threat; Bumblebee. The scout had gotten word from Agent Fowler about the terrorist group's location and saw this as a chance to get back his T-Cog. Raf had reminded him that Optimus had ordered to stay behind and, sure enough, 'Bee would probably get an audio receptor full later. But this was _his_ T-Cog, not Optimus and definitely not MECH's. Optimus may have as understanding as they came, but there was no way the Prime could understand the pain the scout was going through.

Losing your memory isn't like losing your voice; the loss of 'Bee's voice box not only hurt physically, but emotionally. Before that horrid day, the scout was known to talk up a storm about anything. It was his way of getting himself and his comrades through the war (that was back when they thought they were winning). Even during Megatron's painful interrogation of him, 'Bee never lost his spirit and fired every verbal jab he could at the 'Con. That would prove to be the last time he would say anything beyond beeps and clicks.

When Ratchet had informed him that his voice box was too heavily damaged to be repaired at the time, 'Bee fell into despair at the thought he could no longer speak in his voice. Speaking in whirs and clicks just didn't cut it, but the scout made do with what he had. He never failed to catch the looks of sympathy his condition garnered from everyone; and that hurt worst of all. It was hard enough being a youngling during the war; everyone always babying you and trying to "help" you grow up (without realizing they were reason he wasn't). Losing his voice box made his comrades all the more protective of him.

When Bulkhead had suggested the others not use their vehicle modes when 'Bee first found out he lost his T-Cog, the scout felt like a helpless sparkling all over again. He was grateful for the Wrecker's concern, but he was a youngling anymore! That was the reason he insisted on following Bulk to locate the second Iacon artifact. He wanted to prove that even without his wheels, he was still a warrior (in training or otherwise). 'Bee had reached the hanger doors and burst into the room.

He walked in to find MECH, their work on his T-Cog halted by the scout's appearance. 'Bee scanned the room and saw Silas right next to…Starscream? The seeker hadn't been seen since his skirmish with Arcee months ago. From what 'Bee learned, he was the "reliable" source that told them where they could find the space-bridge and initiate their plan which ultimately led to Opitimus regaining his memory. Why he had aligned himself with MECH to steal his T-Cog was beyond him.

The MECH soldiers aimed their weapons at 'Bee and prepared to fire on Silas' orders. The scout prepared to defend himself when Starscream snickered, "He doesn't have his T-Cog! He's got not fire power." With that MECH opened fire.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In the snowy moutains, the Autobots were climbing up a tall mountain top in search for the latest artifact from Iacon. They already had the spark extractor thanks to Bumblebee, but lost an unknown device to them as well. Whatever it was, if it had been kept in the Vaults of Iacon, it must have been a dangerous weapon. While they climbed the mountain, they made sure to keep their grip; even with their durable armor, a fall like that could easily kill them. They had just reached the peak when they heard hammering.

The looked up to find the Decepticon duo, Knock Out and Breakdown, the latter smashing away at the ground. He stopped for a moment to get a good look at what he was unearthing. It looked like a golden hammer. "I don't get it. I'm chipping away with my hammer. Just to bring Megatron another hammer?" Knock Out merely shrugged and allowed Breakdown to continue smashing through the ground.

"That hammer is a relic of the Thirteen original Primes," Optimus stated, earning shocked looks from Bulkhead and Arcee.

"Seriously," the Wrecker asked.

"Isn't that the opposite of Decepticon tech?" Arcee asked.

"It would stand to reason that in addition to confiscated weaponry, any artifacts of great importance were also stored into the Vaults of Iacon," Optimus said. "And none would be greater than the Forge of Solus Prime. Legend tells that it has the power to infuse raw materials with mystical energy."

"As in, if we had it, we could pound any weapon we could think of into existence?" Bulkhead asked in disbelief.

"Or perhaps," Opitmus pondered. "Possibly construct a new T-Cog for Bumblebee." Indeed, with the Forge in their possession, the Autobots could solve several problems. In addition to making a new T-Cog for Bumblebee, they could create new weapons as well as equipment to aid in their search for energon and Ratchet's research into completing the synthetic energon formula. As Knock Out and Breakdown finished uncovering the Forge, they prepared to take it back to the _Nemesis_.

"Time to get a grip," Knock Out smirked. Just as Breakdown reached down to grab the hammer, a dark energy flew at them. They jumped back and looked up to a ledge where the Shredder and Karai were standing. Having been tracking similar devices for some time, Stockman informed them of this find. Never in their wildest dreams did they imagine that artifacts they were locating belonged to the Transformers, nor would they allow them possess such power.

"We'll be taking that hammer," Karai declared.

Knock Out merely laughed, "You? You're nothing but skin jobs!"

"We are more than that you mechanical fool," the Shredder reached for his sword with his left hand, drawing a long blade with red markings, translating a dead language. Electricity flickered across his blade of the Archfiend as he and Karai jumped down, the latter having drawn her katana. Knock Out and Breakdown were about to attack when blaster fire came from the opposite direction. They turned to find the Autobots speeding toward them in vehicle mode. Bulkhead broke off from formation while Optimus and Arcee transformed, running and firing.

Knock Out brought out the shield device and deflected their attacks. He expanded the shield and forced the two back, "How do you 'Bots like my new finish protector?" Karai jumped from behind and slashed the medic's back.

"Guess it's not doing a good job," she smirked. Knock Out tried to examine the damage, but couldn't see back there, but the energon leaking down his back to him she broke through his plating.

"You little brat!" he roared. "Do you know how it takes me to look this good?"

"Meh," Karai replied. "Six outta ten." Knock Out seethed as he drew his saw and attacked. He slashed at her, but Karai's size provided her with an advantage in speed. She slashed them his chasis and jumped back, allowing the 'Bots to fire. Knock Out brought out his shield again to prevent any more damage. While the two kept firing, Karai went on the attack, aiming for Arcee.

"You should learn to pay attention to everything around you instead of directing all your energy into one fight," she sneered as she prepared to strike. Arcee brought out her left wrist blade and blocked the girls attack.

"I've been at this a lot longer than you," she threw her back. Karai recovered as her father joined her.

"They're putting more of a fight this time around," the Shredder said.

"To be fair, you did take them by surprise," Karai pointed out.

"Even so, we must finish these machines here and now to avoid future meddling in our plans," Shredder held his blade of the Archifiend with a back handed grip and prepared to strike when a black sword caught is blade. He turned to find none other than ShadowStrike confronting him.

"ShadowStrike," Optimus called, "why are you here?"

"The voice in my head told me to come," he replied, his gaze fixed on the Shredder. Luckily for him, he managed to drive his kunai back into the mountain and found his way back up. Now he was ready for round two with the Shredder.

"As much as I would enjoy battling you again," the man rasped. "I have other priorities to attend to." He pushed the young ninja away and rejoined Karai, "We'll meet again." With that, they disappeared.

"Count on it," ShadowStrike replied. He looked over to find Bulkhead and Breakdown fighting while Knock Out was pushing Optimus and Arcee to the cliff edge with his "finish protector".

"For the most creative use of a shield, the award goes to Knock Out!" he exclaimed, unaware of the ninja approaching from behind.

"Do you ever shut up!" ShadowStrike landed on his shoulder and drove his sword into the medic's optic.

"AGGGH!" he cried as he lost the ability to see his right side. Before he knew it, Breakdown was sent flying into him by Bulkhead, who had taken hold of the Forge. The shield device was knocked from the medic's grasp; he struggled to recover it, energon leaking from where his optic used to be. Bulkhead slammed the Forge onto the shield , reducing to scrap. The Wrecker stood victorious, unaware of the ground-bridge that opened from behind.

A blaster shot fired from the vortex, knocking Bulkhead down.

"Bulkhead!" Arcee cried. From the bridge, Megatron strode out and took hold of the Forge. Optimus and Arcee drew their blasters and prepared to fire.

Ne-eh-ah," he aimed his fusion cannon at the prone Bulkhead, forcing them to stay their weapons. "A relic of the Primes here on Earth? The Decepticon cause is once again indebted to Orion Pax." He disappeared through the portal, while Optimus and Arcee opened fire. Knock Out and Breakdown transformed and sped through the bridge. Bulkhead regained consciousness as Optimus and Arcee rushed to his side.

"I'm okay," he replied, shaking his head.

"Let us return to…" Optimus searched around and realized someone was missing. "Where is ShadowStrike?"

"Jack?" Arcee's optics darted around, searching for her partner. "Jack!" She then looked to where the Decepticon ground-bridge had been and it hit, "He didn't."

Before anyone could reply, the commlink came to life," Optimus. We have located MECH's base." It was Ratchet, "Bumblebee has already taken leave to pursue."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Bumblebee prepared to attack as MECH opened fire on him; his armor deflected the bullets and gave him time to think. He saw a barrel and grabbed it, tossing at MECH, sending them down. He knocked a few of them away, clearing the path to what appeared to be a man-made Cybertronian exo-skeleton. He hopped on its chest and ripped it open, revealing his T-Cog. He recovered it and was about to call for a bridge when Starscream's missile knocked him down.

He picked up 'Bee's T-Cog and smirked, "So close, yet so far."

"The location and the prototype have been compromised," Silas seethed as his men retreated. "Finish this and meet at the rendezvous point. With my T-Cog!" Silas followed his men and fell back.

"I am not some servant," Starscream hissed, "I am a consultant!" He noticed Bumblebee coming to his sense and prepare to fight. He shifted his servo into a blaster and grinned, "Try it and say goodbye to your precious bio-mech."

'Bee's optics widened as found himself helpless yet again; if he tried to attack, there was a good chance that his T-Cog could get destroyed in the skirmish. But if he didn't, Starscream would make off with his bio-mech and allow Silas and his men to continue their experiments, whatever they were.

"Oh, to be without a means of transforming," Starscream gloated. "To be unable to feel the thrust of a vehicle mode speeding across this retched planet." 'Bee took advantage of the Seeker's gloating and tackled him, sending his T-Cog into the air. The scout jumped up and reached for it, his spark beating at the speed of light. Time seemed to slow down as 'Bee's servo came closer and closer to his T-Cog. He was moments away from making himself whole again when a shot hit his T-Cog, sending to the ground below.

'Bee fell to ground as he examined his T-Cog; it was singed, possibly damaged beyond repair. He looked over at Starscream, both in fury and despair.

"Time to jet," he mocked, "because _I_ can!" He transformed and flew out of the hanger at top speed. 'Bee sat there for Primus knows how long, his optics never leaving his damaged bio-mech. After all that effort; after everything he risked, his T-Cog was destroyed, possibly for good. 'Bee wanted to cry, to let fluids leak out of his optics to just relive some of the pain, but he couldn't.

"Bumblebee," the voice of Optimus drew him from his thoughts. 'Bee got to his pedes and slowly walked out of the hanger, his optics still fixed on his T-Cog. He looked up briefly to find the sympathetic gazes of Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead.

"Ratchet," the Prime commed, "prepare for surgeory."

"Thanks to me," Bulkhead groaned. "Megatron has the hammer."

"While we would have put the Forge of Solus Prime to valuable use, I do not believe we have reason to fear Megatron's possession of it. It is said that only a Prime or those chosen by Solus herself have the power to utilize the Forge's power. Besides, we may be able to salvage Bumblebee's bio-mech." 'Bee looked up at the Prime, his optics hopeful, all of them unaware of what was approaching. Out of nowhere a dragon flew past them, snatching Bumblebee's T-Cog in his jaws.

It turned to face the 'Bots before shattering 'Bee's T-Cog in its teeth, leaving them horrified. The dragon transformed to assume the form of the Shredder, landing next to Karai. He laughed manically, "Let that be a lesson. Cross me again, and you will lose more than that device!" They disappeared into the shadows, the 'Bots glaring daggers at where they stood.

'Bee fell to his knees, unable to comprehend what had just happned.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Aboard the _Nemesis,_ Megatron was slamming the Forge of Solus Prime onto a metal box, attempting to transform it into a weapon. When he finally stopped, all that remained was a dented box.

Knock Out eyed curiously, his missing optic being treated by his medical drones, "It doesn't look like Fortress Maximus grade nuclear explosive."

"It is as I suspected," the Deceptiocn leader snarled. "Without the power of Prime to unlock it, the Forge is just another addition to our tool chest. But one that we must ensure never reaching the grip of a Prime." He set the hammer down and prepared to leave, Soundwave and Knock Out behind him when the sound of transformation filled the room. The trio turned to see ShadowStrike with the Forge, now human sized, in hand.

"You!" Knock Out growled.

"So _you_ are the one who tried to interfere with our plans," Megatron's optics narrowed at the ninja. "Soundwave, alert the-" Megatron was cut-off by ShadowStrike slamming the Forge into his face, sending him back into a wall on the far side of a corridor.

"Don't suppose I should make the derogatory hammer joke," he asked, seemingly to no one in particular.

**"Please don't,"** Solus replied.

"Raaggh!" Megatron roared. "Destroy him!" Scores of Vehicons approached from around the corners, firing at the ninja. He dodged each of them, placing the Forge on his back and drawing his sword. He slashed their arms, disarming, but not killing them. He ran along the wall of a corridor, looking for a way out of the ship.

He knew he was far from ready to take on Megatron or even Soundwave (**you all know why**). He turned another corner, still running along the wall, disarming any Vehicon he ran into, he was hit by a blast from Megatron's fusion cannon. He landed on the ground with a thud, his body rolling to a distance. He tried to get his bearings as Megatron stalked him, "I hope you've made peace with yourself! Because this is where you die!"

This is it, he thought. How was he supposed to get out this one? His body was still not responding as the Lord of the Decepticons drew ever closer. He could only hope that the 'Bots would bridge themselves to his- Wait!

His forgot about his space-bridging ability! Right now it was his best hope, but he didn't know where to go.

"**Focus on the Matrix and you will go it!" **Solus called to him. ShadowStrike closed his eyes, trying to block out the heavy foot falls of Megatron as he neared. He saw Optimus and the others back at base, looking sullen. Bumblebee looked worse out of all of them, Raf doing his best to comfort his friend. He then heard the sound of Megatron's cannon charging up.

"Say goodbye," he grinned darkly. Just as he was about to fire, ShadowStrike disappeared in a flash. The ninja found himself back at base, the 'Bots looking at him in shock.

"Jack!" Arcee said, "What were you think-" she stopped when noticed the Forge in his hands.

"Special delivery," he panted.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Next time: The Autobots have the Forge. Have all their problems been solved or will there be one more standing between them and 'Bee getting a new T-Cog.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews! MEleeSmasher: Since the show rarely shows the kids' social lives outside the Autobots, I'll have to work on something like that. VFSNAKE: As I mentioned in the previous chapter, there's at least one more obstacle that the 'Bots will have to deal with. I hope none of you are too upset. Guardian of Azarath: The Shredder isn't going to use 'Bee's T-Cog because he destroyed it in case I didn't make that clear. Panther-Strife: What Shredder did was Ninpo: Ninja spells that allow them to harness spiritual energy. That's what allowed him to transform. As for the Ninja Tribunal, I'm not sure about putting them in due to the fact that they sort of remind me of the Primes, but let me know what the rest of you think.**

**Chapter 11**

Jack sat on a medical bed while his mother looked him over. Since returning from the _Nemesis_, his head had been spinning. He had to get grip on his space-bridging ability and soon if he's forced to use it in the future. He looked over to see Ratchet fiddling with the Forge of Solus Prime, the relic of Iacon that he'd been able to retrieve from Megatron. With that artifact in their possession, the Autobots have seemingly gained a great advantage in this war.

The Forge could infuse any raw material with mystical energy, bringing any weapon or device into existence. With just a thought, the 'Bots could make a new computer that ran twice as fast as the one they had now. They could make new blasters, swords, and even new limbs to replace should any be destroyed. Most importantly, they could make Bumblebee a new T-Cog, especially since his was destroyed. Jack looked over to the scout, who was sitting in a corner, his face sullen.

After discovering MECH's location, the scout stormed their base to retrieve his missing bio-mech, only to discover they had brokered some kind of alliance with Starscream. After managing to retrieve his T-Cog, the scout was attacked by the Seeker and his bio-mech lost again. After a brief struggle, Starscream fried 'Bee's bio-mech and escaped, leaving the scout horrified. Though hopeful that Ratchet might be able to salvage it, that hope was soon dashed when the Shredder destroyed it completely. Now 'Bee was without a means of transforming unless the 'Bots managed to access the Forge.

"Jack," Optimus entered med bay, Arcee following. "How are you feeling?"

"Other than a killer headache, I'm fine."

"You're lucky that a 'killer headache' is all you managed to walk away with," Arcee said. "Going on to the _Nemesis_ by yourself? You could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't," he replied.

"Even so," Optimus said. "I cannot condone such actions, even if they did result in the retrieval of the Forge from Decepticon hands. It is likely that Megatron will see this as an excuse for retaliation."

"I didn't think about that," Jack slumped his shoulders.

"You were merely concerned for Bumblebee's situation, as well as our own. Jack, while I can appreciate you putting yourself in harm's way for us, your actions do not fall into the category of a Prime. When making a decision, there are numerous factors to consider, such as what state the enemy will be left in and how they will be able to retaliate afterwards."

"Right," he sighed. "I'm sorry." The Prime nodded before going over to check on Ratchet. June also left to return to work after making sure her son was not hurt, giving her goodbyes as she left. That left Jack alone with Arcee, the latter still looking upset. He sighed, "All right, let me have it."

"If I let you 'have it', there would be much of you left," she hissed. "Forget being a Prime, you should have thought about what would happen to us if you were killed! When I thought you died, I just…" Her voice trailed off as it became more pained, "Losing a third partner… I don't know how that would have affected me. I'm already afraid of what Airachnid might have in store for you if, Primus forbid, she ever got her hands servos on you. And Megatron; he wants to make you pay for bringing back Optimus' memory. When I thought Saki had killed you, my world fell apart. Don't say this to anyone else, but I need you to keep me stable Jack. To keep me from losing whatever innocence I have left." She turned away from her partner, suddenly unable to face him when she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I need you too."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Ratchet continued to examine the Forge when Optimus came up from behind him, "Is everything all right, old friend?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "You haven't been able to unlock it since Jack retrieved despite you being a Prime. I have run every test I can possibly think of that might pertain to the Forge, but none have given me a good reason for its defunctness."

"Perhaps it is matter of Solus Prime herself deciding whether or not we are worthy to wield her Forge," the Prime queried.

"Preposterous!" he scoffed. "If worthiness were the issue, then the Forge would be working at triple its capacity. We are Autobots and we fight for the side of good and you are a Prime, none are more worthy than you."

"Maybe there's another reason," Jack walked up. "There might be more to being worthy in Solus' eyes than just being good or being a Prime." The others entered, save for 'Bee and Raf, to give their two cents on the matter.

"Maybe there's a secret password," Miko chirped. "Like 'power to the Primes!" or something."

"I don't think it would be something like that, Miko," Bulkhead chuckled.

"Maybe the Primes don't think we're worthy enough to wield the Forge," Arcee said.

"That's crazy," Ratchet said. "With the Forge, we could have a decisive victory in this war. Why in Primus' name would they keep us from gaining such an edge?"

"That's it," Jack said absentmindedly. "It's because of the war."

"Huh?" Miko said.

"While the Thirteen have made it clear that they're on our side," he began, "I bet they're still not too keen on giving us every advantage."

"But why?" Bulkhead asked. "We're their descendants."

"So are the Decpeticons. I bet they're still conflicted with providing one side with the means to destroy the other."

"Well said Jack," Optimus replied. "Perhaps it is best that we ask them."

"But how?" Arcee asked.

"Through me and the Forge," Jack said. "I'm sure Solus is still in my mind and has been listening in on our conversation." Jack walked over to the Forge and placed his hand on it and closed his eyes. He felt a familiar energy fill him as he opened them and came face to face with Solus Prime.

**"It would seem that you have a gift for reading people,"** she smiled. **"Indeed, I have concerns with providing the Autobots with the use of the Forge, knowing they would use it to destroy the Decepticons."**

"The 'Cons would have used to the Forge as weapon even if they couldn't access its power," Jack said. "Look, I don't know what you're going through and I hope I never have to, but at the very least, let the 'Bots use the Forge to make 'Bee a new T-Cog. They have enough disadvantages in this war without losing a warrior on the battlefield."

**"True words of a Prime in the making," **she smiled. **"And how should I reward the brave hero for risking his life to retrieve my Forge?"**

"I don't know," Jack chuckled. "A kiss would be nice." Before he could react, Souls cupped his face with her hands and pressed her lips against his. Jack's eyes bugged out as he unconsciously slid his arms around her waist. They pulled apart and Jack's face flushed.

**"Was that sufficient?" **she asked, a teasing smile adorning her features. Jack merely stuttered, not sure of what to make what had just happened. **"You can inform the Autobots that I will allow them construct a new T-Cog for Bumblebee while the Thirteen and I debate on whether they may wield the Forge and its power." **Jack nodded and was returned to the real world.

"So what did she say?" Miko asked.

"You can use the Forge to make 'Bee a new T-Cog," he replied, earning slight cheers from the others. "But they're still deciding on whether you can use the Forge fully."

"Very well," Optimus said, silencing anyone before they could protest and taking the Forge in hand. With a powerful thrust, he slammed the hammer into a wall, sending a powerful shockwave. Arcee and Bulkhead shielded their charges from the shockwave as the Prime continued to hammer away at the rock. Mystical energy poured from the hammer as a chunk of rock, transforming into a T-Cog. The Prime set the hammer down and picked up the T-Cog, allowing Ratchet to examine it.

"Fetch Bumblebee, now."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

'Bee lay on the medical berth as Ratchet began prepping for surgery, his thoughts in a whir. He now had a new T-Cog, ready to be implanted at any moment. All he could think of was if the Cog would work or not. He had never heard of the Forge or its abilities, so he had no idea of any repercussions of using a device created from mystical energy made from raw material. He watched as Ratchet attached a tube filled with anesthesia to his chest.

"Now remain calm," he said. "And try to think happy thoughts. It'll be over before you know it." 'Bee nodded, his optics becoming heavy as he fell into stasis. Ratchet began making the final preparations as he looked down at Bumblebee's prone form. Seeing him like that reminded him of when the scout had been brought back to triage. After hours of surgery to repair the countless wounds inflicted upon him by Megatron, the medic found himself unable to fix Bumblebee's voice box.

He cursed himself to the depths of the Pits for being unable to do so as he watched how Bumblebee changed from that experience. Up until that point, he remained optimistic about the war, never truly believing they would ever lose. The medic watched with mortification as the scout's innocence fade as the war went on. He continued to dwell on these thoughts as Optimus came up from behind.

"Ratchet," he rumbled, "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," he sighed. "I am just wondering why our ancestors would find trouble choosing between us and the Decepticons after all the horrors they committed over the centuries. They've destroyed countless worlds beyond their own, ruined billions of lives, taken the innocence of many youths-"

"Ratchet," Optimus cut him off, "You did all that you could to repair Bumblebee's voice box."

"Apparently, it wasn't _good_ enough."

"We cannot change what has happened, no matter great the desire," the Prime spoke. "We can only move forward and do our best to learn from our mistakes. I have faith that you will be able to implant Bumblebee's new T-Cog without fail." Having said what he needed to say, the Prime left his CMO to his thoughts.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

The command center was silent as everyone waited for word on Bumblebee's condition. It had been an hour since Ratchet entered med bay and began the surgery and there was still no word on 'Bee's condition. Raf kept his eyes glued on med bay while Miko and Bulkhead did their best to comfort the boy. Jack and Arcee sat in silence, waiting for whatever news the medic would share with them. Optimus kept himself busy by looking over the monitors for any Decepticon activity.

Finally, Ratchet emerged from med bay, Bumblebee in tow; the scout was staggering, still recovering from the anesthesia.

"'Bee!" Raf ran to his friend's side. "Is everything okay?"

"I did all that I could considering this T-Cog was not of natural origin," Ratchet sighed. 'Bee looked himself over and flexed his muscles, showing he was alright. "Easy now, the recovery process takes time." 'Bee complied and decided to see if everything he'd gone through for the past few days had paid. He attempted to transform, his parts flexing, but not shifting.

"It would seem that the T-Cog was incompatible," Ratchet sighed sadly.

'Bee gave a said beep before he felt something click and transformed, assuming his vehicle mode for the first time in days. Everyone gave a small cheer as Raf ran up to his friend, happy that he was whole again. 'Bee gave a beep and Raf complied, "Sure, anywhere you want!"

Once the boy was secured, the scout sped out of base to make up to the loss of time on the road as Ratchet called after them, "Take it easy now." No one could miss the happiness in the usually grumpy medic's voice.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

He'd been watching as those machines unearthed that device that seemed to call to him. He saw as the Shredder and Karai and the other machines fought them. He watched as the three factions battled for possession of that hammer, not caring who got it in the end. All he cared about was the presence that summoned him to that area. Then, he appeared; a ninja, like himself, Karai, and the Shredder.

Like him, that ninja seemed to have a thing for theatricality. He found himself intrigued by this ninja, the energy he gave off. While he was clearly still a novice, he had potential to be the opponent he'd been searching for. As he walked through the forest, the moon illuminating past the withered tree and the howls of the animals echoed throughout the area. He remembered the ninja's name, as said by that machine.

"ShadowStrike?" he pondered the name. "Intriguing."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: And there we go! I hope you enjoyed! Next Time: While the 'Bots are away, the ninja will play as ShadowStrike senses another artifact. Can he reach this weapon before the Shredder and Karai. And who is this mysterious new stranger who has taken an interest in the human Prime?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: MELeeSmasher: I'm afraid the Turtles won't be appearing in this story because in this little world I've created, the Shredder is slightly different from his Mirage Comics counterpart, sorry. VFSNAKE: Let me know if any of you want to see Arcee's reaction to Solus Prime kissing Jack. eltigre221: While I am trying to create an AU that still follows the general story of season two, let me know if I should let Breakdown live. If so, then I have an idea for later. Guardian of Azarath: You're probably right in assuming that the show's writers let the 'Cons get the Forge because the 'Bots having it would make things to easy. Once again, Panther-Strife has suggested that I add the Ninja Tribunal to the story. Let me know if you think I should.**

**Chapter 12**

Jack waited up for Miko and Raf as they prepared to accompany his mother and her nurse friends on a vacation for the nursing staff. It had been a week since Jack retrieved the Forge of Solus Prime from the Decepticons and it was used to create Bumblebee a new T-Cog. June believed the kids had spent enough time with the 'Bots and asked their parents to allow them to go with her and her nursing friends. While Optimus thought it was a good idea and Ratchet saw it as a chance to get some peace and quiet, the kids (more so Miko than Jack and Raf) and their 'Bots protested. After a lengthy debate, June managed to force her son to go by pretending to cry about how little time they spent together.

She'd gotten Miko and Raf to come by telling the twelve year old it was near a science retreat with the latest tech and convinced the perky young Asian girl to go by informing her of an appearance by Slash Monkey. After having confirmed it with Ratchet, the three guardians reluctantly allowed their charges to go, Optimus giving them special devices to contact them should they run into any Decepticon threat. Now, the three young teens were waiting at the Jasper Hospital for June and her nursing friends to get off work.

"Uhhh!" Miko groaned. "What's taking them so long?"

"They probably have to make sure the patients are okay before they leave," Raf reasoned. "They are gonna be gone for a few days."

"Forget this," Miko huffed. "I'm calling Bulkead."

"If you do, then you might not meet Slash Monkey," Jack replied. Miko turned and gave the teen a suspicious look.

"What you talkin' bout Darby?"

"My mom once saved the life of the band leader's daughter last time they were in the U.S. and he promised her free tickets and backstage passes whenever she wanted. And she just so happens to have on with your name written on it." He held up the pass for Miko to snatch and examine to make sure it was genuine.

"Hurry up!" she yelled at the building. As if on cue, June and several other nurses walked out of the building dressed in their civilian clothing. June wore a green tank top and blue jeans. She smiled at the children.

"Hope you haven't been waiting long." Miko was about to retort when Jack nudged her arm with his elbow, telling her to be quiet, "Any who, let's get to bus. I'm sure the driver's been waiting long enough."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In his office in Japan, Prime Minister Oroku Saki was having an online chat with his daughter, Karai. She had gone with his Chief Scientist, Baxter Stockman, to a medical conference (mostly to see that horrid band, Slash Monkey). Normally, Saki would have said no given that they are currently dealing with a new enemy in the Decepticons, Autobots, and ShadowStrike (more so the latter), but he relented after she flashed her big brown eyes (her mother, rest her soul, had taught her well in the art of manipulating him).

"I don't see why you can't come," she said.

"Karai, as you know I am the Prime Minister of Japan," he sighed. "I cannot take leave of my post every time the mood strikes me or people will get suspicious. And why would I want to go to a medical convention? To listen to that horrid Bulgarian band, Slash Monkey? No thank you."

She stuck her tongue out, "Fine. You sit there and enjoy your Johnny Cash."

"At least _he_ has a sense of what true music is!" he snapped.

"Yeah, if you're a geezer!" she was about to shut her connection when her face became serious. "You know, back when we were in the mountains, I sensed _his_ presence there. Did you?"

Saki's dark eyes narrowed, "I did."

"So he's back," she pondered.

"Oni-Kage," Saki spat the name.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In the forest where he took refuge, Oni-Kage watched as his sword, Uramasa, gleamed in the light, a high pitched wail emitting from the blade. "My trusty sword, you have awakened and shine anew." He knew this meant only one thing; after all his searching, he'd finally found the opponent he was seeking.

"ShadowStrike," he said the name of the ninja who would be the greatest challenge he'd ever face. Sheathing Uramasa, the ninja disappeared into the forest, preparing to confront the ninja.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

After what seemed like hours, the kids, June, and the nursing staff arrived at their hotel and prepared to have fun. Miko and Raf quickly exited the bus, wanting to stretch their limbs after being trapped on the metal "prison" for so long. Jack stepped out to help the nurses with their luggage. All the while he listened to them coo over how responsible he was.

**"It would seem that you are quite popular with females lately," **Zangetsu quipped.

"Zangetsu," he smirked. "And who will be joining you on commentary in my head today?"

**"Greetings,"** an old voice called out. **"It is I, Alpha Trion, Chronicler of the Thirteen."**

"Optimus mentioned you," Jack replied. Indeed, Alpha Trion was one of the few Primes to still live during Cybertron's golden age. He worked at the same data storage facility where the archivist, Orion Pax, worked. It was he who mentored Orion into becoming the 'Bot that would become Optimus Prime. He often spoke highly of the Chronicler, as if talking about his own father.

"So why are you guys here?" he asked. "Has another Iacon artifact be unearthed?"

**"Indeed," **Trion replied. **"And this is one of the most important yet, the Proton Spear. It is a powerful weapon made of three individual ones. The Maximus Bolt, the Trident of Polihex, and the Pike of Kaon. Your historian referred to it as the Spear of Triam."**

"The weapon the Greek Gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades used to defeat their father, the Titan Chronos?" Jack asked.

**"Indeed," **Alpha Trion said. **"How did you know that? Do you have some knack for history?"**

"No," he said. "I learned that from watching Wrath of the Titans."

**"Oh,"** Trion replied.

**"Regardless,"** Zangetsu said. **"You must locate the Proton Spear before the Decepticons or the Shredder have a chance to locate it."**

"I'm on it," he nodded. "But first, I have to help my mom and her friends. She's already not too happy with me and the whole being a human Prime thing." Jack placed the luggage on a cart and took it to each nurses' individual room. Miko and Raf had their own room together with two beds while Jack roomed with his mom.

"Are you serious?" she asked, not believing what her son was telling her. "You're saying that an ancient Greek weapon is buried somewhere in this area?"

"Exactly," he said. "If the 'Cons get their hands on it, it might spell doom for the 'Bots. Speaking of which, I should call them." He whipped out his cell phone and dialed the number for the base.

A few rings later, the gruff voice of Ratchet answered, "What is it!"

"Calm down, Ratchet," Jack said, surprised by the medic's angry tone. "I need to talk to the others-"

"Well they're not here!" he snapped. "Optimus is dealing with an issue with one of our Wreckers and Arcee and Bumblebee are on an energon run. I was coming close to cracking the formula for synthetic energon when you interrupted me! Who knows how long it will take me to get that close again?"

"But Ratchet-"

"Goodbye!" he hung up the phone. Jack stared at his cell for a few minutes before sighing.

"Guess I'm on my own."

"Well go on then," June said. "I'm sure no one will miss you if you wrap this up quickly."

"Mom?" he looked surprised. He'd half expect her to go on some tirade about how dangerous it was and how she wouldn't allow it.

"Look," she sighed. "I don't like the idea of you being in danger 24/7. That's part of the reason why I kept an eye on you, Miko, and Raf while you were at the Autobot base. When I decided it was time for to cut-off all ties with them, you remained adamant in the fact that it was about the fate of the world and not three children. When Optimus lost his memories and you found out that you were the only one who could restore his memories, I noticed a change in you. In an instant, that shy, awkward teenager I called a son was gone and replaced with this strong and confident man. I knew this day would come. That's why I've been especially overprotective."

"Mom," he said. "I know it's scary. I'm scared too, but like the Thirteen said, I'm the only who can find these artifacts and keep them from the hands of Megatron and the Shredder. Am I thrilled to do this? No. But will I do it to protect you, Miko, Raf, and everyone. You bet."

June glowed with pride as she looked into her son's strong eyes and, for the first time, realized just how much he'd grown up since meeting the Autobots. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Go on, you've got a spear to find."

Jack smiled and transformed, disappearing out of the room.

"Be safe," June whispered.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Karai roamed the convention, waiting for the Slash Monkey concert to begin. Stockman had gone all fanboy over some medical machines and was fawning over them like fan girls over Justin Bieber. She looked at all the medical personnel mingling with one another about the devices on display. She didn't understand the appeal of advanced stethoscopes, Smart hospital beds, and computerized data systems, but she wasn't a doctor, so she didn't care.

"Karai!" Stockman approached her. "You shouldn't wander off like that."

"Last time I checked, you're not my father," she huffed.

"Maybe not," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "But the Shredder did put me in charge of your safety. If anything happens to you, he'll have my head. Literally."

"Whatever," she looked around, noticing a girl with pink-highlighted hair. She walked over to her and found that she was admiring the scalpels, busily asking the displayer if how they would hold up in a samurai fight.

"So could you beat a samurai with one of those," she chirped.

"I'm not sure, miss. That is not their intended purpose."

"You couldn't," Karai said, earning the girl's attention. "You could have a tank and you would still lose. You can have the biggest toy in a fight, but if you don't know how to use it, you're dead." Miko grumbled something in Japanese, only for Karai to reply in their native tongue.

"You're from Japan?" she gasped.

"Yep," she smiled. "I'm here to catch the Slash Monkey concert."

"Me too!" she shrieked. "Nice to know I'm not the only one here to do something fun!" The two girls began conversing about their favorite albums until Karai's cell phone rang.

"Dad?"

"Our sensor have located a new artifact," he rasped. "I want you to find and retrieve it."

"But the concert starts in two hours!" she whined.

"Then I suggest you hurry," he replied and hung up the phone. She turned to Miko and gave an apologetic look.

"Sorry, my dad wants to check something out for him. I might miss the concert, but I'll see you backstage."

"Sure!" Miko chirped. With that, Karai left, feeling giddy all over. Having spent most of her life training with her father, Karai had few friends that weren't children of important supporters for his campaign. This "Miko" looked to be interesting and Karai couldn't wait to get to know her, but first things first. She changed into her outfit, complete with the mask, and headed out.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Following the tracker in her gauntlet, Karai followed the signal to a construction site. From the looks of it, they had just started excavating a temple of sorts. The old building stood tall as she entered, the sun setting beneath the horizon, turning the sky a beautiful mix of red, yellow, and orange. She also kept her mask's chronometer set to tell her when the Slash Monkey concert started. She really didn't want to miss the concert, but her loyalty to her father came first.

She scanned the area once more, the signal pinpointing to the center of the temple. As she walked through the temple, she noticed the numerous statues of the Greek Gods. They stood tall and were striking numerous positions, showing just how much fear and respect they commanded. They slightly reminded her of her father (great, now she was calling him a god). As she continued toward the center, she heard a noise echo in the building.

Quickly drawing her katana, Karai gingerly stepped around the corner and peered into a large chamber. In the center of the chamber was a spear-like weapon, glowing with a bright energy. Her scanners identified the spear as the artifact she sought. From the shadows, ShadowStrike emerged. He walked up to the spear, admiring its glory.

'How did he get here?' she thought. 'Did he piggy back on our signal or something?' He hopped onto a ledge and prepared to grab the spear when Karai threw a shuriken his way, "Lovely place for a date, huh?"

He turned to facer her, his red eyes narrowing, "Not the ideal place to bring a lady. I'm more a drive in kind of guy."

"Too cliché," she scoffed. "A girl likes to be surprised. I could give you a few tips if you like."

"No thanks," he drew his sword and attacked locking blades with her. They began clashing their blades together, the sword ringing out as each blow was made. They were locked again, their eyes burning into each other.

"Don't you ever give up!" she spat.

"Not on your life," he growled. "I'm taking that spear and keeping it as far from you and the Shredder as possible!"

"Ha!" she scoffed. "You're a fool if you think you can beat my father!"

ShadowStrike was taken aback, "Father?"

"Surprise," she kneed him in the gut and shoved him aside. She jumped and prepared to cut him down when his sword caught hers again. He quickly regained his bearings and broke off their lock and kicked Karai in the side. She hissed in pain, "Don't' you know it's rude to hit a girl!"

"Not when she's trying to cut you to pieces," the ninja replied, dashing toward the Proton Spear. He grabbed the weapon and it began to surge with energy. Karai lunged at the ninja, only for the Spear to strike her and sending flying all the way out of the temple. ShadowStrike quickly followed suit and attacked with spear again, sending Karai into the mountain side.

"Surrender!" the ninja ordered.

"Never!" she hissed. Suddenly, the Spear began to charge with energy, glowing even brighter.

"What's going on?" ShadowStrike asked, unable to stop the Spear from gathering energy.

**"The humans must've hit an energon deposit without realizing it!"** Alpha Trion said. **"The Proton Spear was the basis for energon harvesters. It is gathering all the energy into itself and preparing to unleash the energy! If it does, the girl will be killed!"**

"No!" ShadowStrike tried to control the weapon, but was too late as it fired. Karai stood, frozen in horror as the blast raced toward her. An attack that massive was sure to kill her; she closed her eyes and waited to be struck down. Out of nowhere, a mysterious figure jumped in the way and drew his sword. With a powerful slash, he cut the attack in two, leaving to massive gashes in the dirt.

As the smoke cleared, ShadowStrike got a good look at the figure before him. He was clad in a ninja like outfit, similar to his own. He had shin and forearm guards and tabi boots. His suit's torso resembled a metal skeletal rib cage. His gloves were black with skeletal fingers.

And his face was completely covered a black mask with a white demonic skull adorning it. On his back was a white sheathe for his sword. Said weapon was long, the blunt end red with several protrusions running along it.

'Who is that?' ShadowStrike thought.

"ShadowStrike," he snarled. "You are the one I have been searching for. You shall be my greatest challenge."

"What?" he looked dumbfounded.

"Oni-Kage," Karai gasped. "Why are you here?"

"I have already explained," he replied. "I will not do so again." He grabbed Karai roughly by the arm and spirited her away, leaving ShadowStrike to process what had just happened.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

At the Autobot base, Jack, June, Miko, and Raf, had just returned from their trip and were met by the 'Bots. They looked exhausted from the 'fun' they had. Miko quickly went to showing Bulkhead pictures of herself and her new friend, Karai. While Bulkhead explained that while they were gone, Wheeljack had returned and left to travel the planet, earning a groan of disappointment from Miko.

"I missed Wheeljack coming back!" she whined. "Aw man!"

"Jack," Optimus approached. "Ratchet informed me that contacted us. Is everything all right?"

Jack sent a glare towards the medic, "I called to let you know that another Iacon artifact had been found. When I tried to tell Ratchet, he complained about the synthetic energon signal and hung up on me."

"You did WHAT?" Arcee smacked the medic on the head. "You do know how powerful those artifacts are, don't you? Jack called to warn us and you hung up on him!"

"I was busy working on a way to perfect the synthetic energon!" he defended. "I was closing in on completing the formula when he called and ruined it, so excuse me if I was a little upset!"

"Enough," Optimus turned back to Jack. "Were you able to retrieve the device?"

"I was," he pulled out the Proton Spear and handed to Optimus. The Spear shifted into a larger size as the others looked on in awe.

"Whoa," Bulkhead said. "The Proton Spear. How'd it feel to wield that bad boy?"

"Not fun," Jack said. "It almost ended badly if not for unforeseen surprises."

_"You shall be my greatest challenge,"___the words of "Oni-Kage" echoed in Jack's mind, wondering who he was and what he wanted.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Next time: the Liege Maximo takes his turn with Jack and begins to toy with the boy's mind. Can he overcome the ultimate evil or will he be turned against his friends?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for reviews! MELeeSmasher has asked to make Arcee human should I add romance to the story. Let me know what you think. Also, Negima Uzumaki has asked that I bring in Hamato Yoshi to the story. Gold Testament: I haven't heard from you in a while. Yes, I watch Power Rangers but so do most adults nowadays. And yes, Oni-Kage is based on Deker. This chapter takes place after "Crossfire" and before "Nemesis Prime". Before I continue, let me know if I should let Breakdown live or not.**

**Chapter 13**

Jack was training in the S.A.F.E., honing his skills as he thought about how quickly new enemies were making themselves known to him. The first was the Shredder, the Prime Minister of Japan, Oroku Saki. He was as deadly as they came, not caring about who was killed as long as his goals were reached. He may have looked like a human cheese grader, but he was no push over. He could have easily killed Jack, but seemed to have some sort of plan.

Next was his daughter (whose name Jack had yet to learn), who seemed to be his loyal student. She followed her father's command without fail, executing it with extreme precision. She appeared to be around his age, but he could tell she'd killed people by the how she swung her sword. She appeared to be very flirtatious, given the back and forth they shared when they last met, and Jack was certain from what he saw of her figure, she was very attractive (not quite as attractive as Arcee, but attractive nonetheless). Jack was certain that she would be out to get him after the last battle.

Then there was Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. If he didn't want to skin Jack alive for restoring Optimus' memories, he was certain that he did now. ShadowStrike had stolen the Forge of Solus Prime right from under him. Given how easily the Decepticon leader lost his anger, Jack was certain he was seething after this latest humiliation. Jack had to keep up his guard when the Decepticon leader put two and two together.

Then there was this latest threat; the ninja named Oni-Kage. From the looks of him, he meant business and now Jack was his business. He said that ShadowStrike was to be his greatest challenge, though he didn't know why. From the looks of his sword, Oni-Kage would be giving him a run for his money. Jack stopped training to examine the body he had built up.

His arms were definitely larger than before and his torso was more toned. His leg muscles were larger, meaning he could move faster and keep his balance in battle. He picked up his sword and began slashing at the air. Twirling his blade around his body, Jack kept at it until a voice pierced his thoughts.

_**"Training is pointless,"**_ the voice rasped. _**"You fight for a cause that is not your own. The Autobots are using you."**_

"Who's there?" Jack asked. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember who. "And what do you mean the Autobots are using me?"

_**"They send you to their planet with no training for the harsh environment. You ventured through Cybertron and were nearly killed by a sentry. You restore Optimus Prime's memory and they don't even thank you for it."**_

Jack realized who the voice was; the Liege Maximo, "Where's Zangetsu?"

**"Busy,"** he spat. **"I will be 'guiding' you this day."**

"What are you trying to pull?" Jack hissed. "The 'Bots didn't force me to go to Cybertron, I went there because we owed to Optimus."

**"Did you?" **he chuckled. **"How do you know his memories would have restored themselves given time?"**

"Time was something we didn't have! Who knows what lies Megatron was feeding him!"

**"But why you? Why not that special agent or your mother? Surely, two adults would have been suitable candidates. More so, why not choose the Autobots? They could have braved the perils of a dead Cybertron all their own without your help."**

"Shut up," Jack tried to block out the Liege's voice.

**"They used you to get their precious leader back without a second thought as to your safety. What would they have done if it came between you and the charged Key? Would they sacrifice perhaps the only chance they had to get their leader's memories back or save you, a human?"**

"They wouldn't have to choose," Jack said. "I'd sacrifice myself if it meant helping them."

**"And how they would accept such a sacrifice without thought. All they've done is take from you and give nothing back. You have located the artifacts of old and given them an advantage in this war and what have they given you as thanks?"**

"You're wrong!" Jack cried. "I've got Arcee! She'd never betray me."

**"Ah yes, the femme. She uses you to ease her guilt over the losses of the ones called Tailgate and Cliffjumper. She does not care about you. You are only a temporary host for her emotions."**

"Stop!" he clasped his hands over his ears as if to block out the Liege, but nothing worked. What he was saying was true. It couldn't be; the 'Bots may not have thanked him for bringing back Optimus' memories, but they didn't need to. Besides, no one ever thanked them for risking their lives every day for the Earth.

**"You still deny the truth,"** Liege snickered. **"Then allow me to show you."** Jack's eyes were closed shut as a memory flashed before him. It was Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet, the latter two were explaining how they'd gotten information from Stascream about Airachnid and an Insecticon that somehow arrived on Earth. The seeker had apparently lost his T-Cog to MECH after damaging Bumblebee's and leaving it for scrap. While it was certainly sad, Arcee wasn't the least bit sympathetic.

_"Hold up," she said. "So you just patched up Starscream and let him go?"_

_ "What were supposed to do?" Bulkhead asked. "Bring him here?"_

_ "Not that I wouldn't give anything to settle the score with Airachnid, but she isn't the only one who robbed me of a partner."_

_ "Oh joy," Ratchet rolled his optics. "This again."_

_ "What do you mean 'this again'?" she growled._

_ "You know, revenge won't solve all of our problems," the medic replied. "Killing Airachnid and Starscream won't end this war. It won't restore Cybertron. And it certainly won't bring back Tailgate and Cliffjumper."_

_ "It doesn't matter," Arcee hissed, her optics darkening. "They killed them, not because of orders, but because they're depraved monsters. They deserve to rot in the Pits for what they've done!"_

_ "Even if it's at the expense of information that could win us the war?" Ratchet asked. Clearly, he was reminding Arcee of how her thirst for revenge had cost them._

_ "Yes," she growled._

_ "And what if it were a choice between saving Jack and going after revenge?" the medic asked._

_ "Leave him out of this!" she yelled. "I'm talking about my partners!"_

Jack watched the memory in shock; Arcee had actually said that? That couldn't be. She cared about him, didn't she?

**ShadowStrike Rising**

"Oni-Kage," the Shredder spat as he stared at the man in question. "Why have you come here? Do you expect a reward for saving my daughter?"

"I didn't need to be saved!" she hissed. Oh, how wrong she was. During her battle with ShadowStrike, in which he gained the Spear of Triam, he'd nearly finished her off until Oni-Kage arrived. Not much was known about the young ninja other than his uncontrollable nature. He sought out an opponent powerful enough to fight him, but none ever showed themselves.

Sure, there were powerful warriors in the world, but none that appeased his sword, Uramasa. Said to have been forged from what ancient texts describe as 'a stone of pure evil', the sword appeared to have a mind of its own, choosing who was worthy to be its master. Sometimes, the Foot wondered if the sword was controlling him.

"I seek no reward," he replied, "only words."

"Then speak them and take your leave," the Shredder rested his head on his hand.

Oni-Kage walked over to a window and stared down at the city below, "I want to go after ShadowStrike."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. "And why have you such an invested interest in him?"

"He is the one I have been seeking. The one person who can provide me with a challenge. I will fight him, but I do not wish to interfere with whatever plans you have in play." He turned to face the Shredder, "I warn you. Send another to fight him and I will have no choice but to interfere."

"Do as you will," the man waved him off. "Now get out of my sight."

"Heh," he nodded and left, disappearing into the shadows.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

ShadowStrike was practicing his ParKour in attempt to relieve the anger surging through him at the moment. The words of the Liege Maximo still echoed in his mind. His taunts about how the Autobots used him to achieve their goals. About how Arcee only used him as a shoulder to cry one and didn't see him as her partner.

_"I'm talking about my partners!"_ Her words to Ratchet still echoed in his mind slid over the obstacles. He jumped from one to another, trying to keep the words of the ultimate evil. Jack knew he was only trying to get under his skin, but still… Jack would be lying if he said didn't feel that way sometimes. It certainly felt like the 'Bots took advantage of him sometimes, but never to an extreme.

ShadowStrike kept trying to keep his thoughts straight as he traversed the obstacles in front of him. He thought about why Optimus had given him the Key and never got an explanation as to why. Sure, the Prime said it was because of his maturity, but now he wasn't so sure. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but question the Prime's choice. Then, there was Arcee.

She said they were partners but from what he heard, she forgot about him whenever a chance to kill Airachnid and Starscream. Sure, she had right to want them dead for what they had done to Tailgate and Cliffjumper, but there were more important things to deal with . Arcee had a tendency act as if the war only affected her.

'This is nonsense, Darby.' Jack scolded himself. 'If she didn't care about you, then she wouldn't have said she needed you.'

**"Years of war can make one a master of their emotions," **Maximo's voice slithered back into his mind. **"She could have easily faked the hurt in her voice when she spoke those sweet words to you."**

"You're wrong," Jack growled. "I know she meant those words."

**"Just like how your father meant it when he said he loved you and would be there for you?"**

"How do you-"

**"We have seen your memories. We know how he spoke such sweet words to you and your mother, only to abandon you both in the end. If your sire can say such words without meaning, then what's to stop the femme?"**

**ShadowStrike Rising**

ShadowStrike entered the silo's command center and found his mother, Agent Fowler, Raf, and Ratchet all waiting by the ground bridge. From the vortex, the rest of the Autobots and Miko emerged, all covered in soot. The ninja growled, his anger building; it was clear from the 'Bots' faces that she had followed them without permission. When would this girl learn that her presence only distracted the 'Bots?

"And how did the energon search fair?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, Ratchet." Optimus replied.

"It would have gone better if _someone_ didn't follow us," Arcee glared at Miko. "We could have focused all our attention on battling the 'Cons when the made a grab for it."

"Miko," June shook her head. "Why do you insist on following the Autobots when you know how dangerous it it?"

"Because seeing them smack down the 'Cons it totally worth it!" she bounced. "You should have seen how Bulk took out those Vehicons! It was-" Miko was cut off when a loud _'SMACK' _echoed throughout the silo. Miko's head was turned the other way and her cheek stung. She turned to find an irate ShadowStrike, his red eyes glaring at the girl. The ninja had slapped her; she touched her hand to her cheek, which stung.

Tears brimmed in her eyes as Bulkhead stomped forward, "Who the frag do you think you are! "

"Bulkhead," Optimus tried to calm him.

"I don't care if you're some 'human Prime'! You don't lay a hand on Miko!"

"Well obviously, talking to this girl doesn't work!" the ninja snapped. "We tell her over and over again about the dangers of following you in battle, but she doesn't listen. If her ears don't work, then maybe a little force is necessary!" He turned his glare back to Miko, who was crying now, "Tell me something. Do you even stop to think that you being on the battlefield distracts the 'Bots? That it causes them nothing but trouble?"

"I didn't think-"

"Of course not!" ShadowStrike interrupted, his anger flaring. "Thinking doesn't strike me as your strong suit!" Fowler walked over and placed a hand on the ninja's back.

"Look, son. I think you need to just-"

"Don't call me 'son'!" he turned his anger on the special agent. "I'm not your son! You don't know the first thing about me!"

"Enough," Optimus rumbled.

"No!" the ninja yelled. "You're not just gonna shut me up! I might not be as smart as Raf, but I'm not stupid! I'm only speaking the truth! You let Miko run into a battlefield and don't even scold her afterwards! What's it gonna take for you to actually put your foot down; her nearly dying like Raf almost did?" Optimus' optics widened slightly; Rafael's near death still affected him and the others greatly.

"Now see here," Ratchet growled.

"Or you'll what?" the ninja glared at the medic. "Just sit back and let the others do the work while you do nothing; also like what happened with Raf!"

"That is quite enough, Jackson Darby, " June called. ShadowStrike merely growled and turned to leave, "Oh no. We are not done yet." She grabbed his shoulder and was met by a venomous glare that threatened to hurt her seriously. He pushed her away and stalked down the corridor, leaving everyone stunned. Raf was doing his best to comfort Miko while Ratchet and Bulkhead seethed with anger.

Optimus and Arcee exchanged worried expressions, the former nodding toward the latter to pursue her partner. She walked down the corridor and quickly caught up with him, "Jack, wait!"

He looked over his shoulder, his red eyes narrowing, "What do you want?"

"Calm down," she said. "What was all that back there? I know Miko can be trouble, but there's no need to hit her."

"Like I said, talking doesn't work on her."

"But violence isn't an alternative."

ShadowStrike scoffed, "So _you're_ gonna tell me that there's an alternate path to violence. Why don't you go say that to Starscream and Airachnid?" Normally, the femme would have torn him a new one, but she could see that something was wrong. This wasn't her partner; this wasn't her Jack.

"Jack," she said softly. "If something's wrong, you can talk to me about it. After all, we're partners."

"Only when it suits you!" he shouted, red eyes burning with anger and maybe a little hate.

"Jack…"

"You say we're partners, but when Airachnid and Starscream show up, you forget about me and go after them without another thought. And don't say it's because of Tailgate and Cliffjumper. I don't know them and I never will!" He stormed off again, leaving a stunned Arcee.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Next time: the next artifact is located and a seething ShadowStrike realizes he's been tricked by Liege Maximo. Once again, if you want Breakdown to live, say so!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I never expected so much feedback over Chapter 13. Panther-Freedom: No, Oni-Kage isn't Jack's father. I imagine he's at least 20 years old. You have all given me excellent suggestions on how the story should go, but I already have a vision for it. Not to say I wouldn't use some of those suggestions. And since you've all been so vocal about this, Breakdown will remain dead.**

**Chapter 14**

The Autobot base sat in an uncomfortable silence; Ratchet was busily working on the monitors, Bulkhead was pacing around, seething with rage. Bumblebee was sitting with Raf, trying to calm down an upset Miko while June and Fowler were talking to Optimus about what had just transpired. After returning from an energon run in which Miko had tagged along, the 'Bots were met by an irate ShadowStrike. The ninja proceeded to slap the young girl for her reckless behavior, earning an angry response from Bulkhead. He then proceeded to tear each of the 'Bots a new one before stalking off to another part of the base.

Optimus looked over to his SIC, Arcee, sitting in a corner, her knees up to her chest, her optics dim in thought. He had seen her like that many times before, only when she was so upset, she wasn't angry. She had failed to say what ShadowStrike had said to her, but the Prime knew better than to push an issue. Never before had he seen Jack so angry (or angry at all for that matter). The Prime knew how frustrating Miko's reckless attitude proved to be, but that was no excuse to strike the young girl.

"I don't understand," June said. "It's not like Jack to fly off the handle like that. Something must be wrong."

"No kidding," Fowler agreed. "I'm no ninja, but did you feel the vibes coming off him. He looked like he was ready to kill."

"Whatever the reason for Jack's behavior, we must give him a chance to explain himself," Optimus said.

"Oh I'll give him a chance," Bulkhead seethed. "Right after I bash him into a wall a thousand times!"

"Bulkhead," the Prime's tone held a warning.

"What! You're gonna defend him after he just hit Miko?"

"Calm yourself," Optimus sighed. "Getting angry will only result in more strife. Strife that we do not need at the moment, given the Decepticons are still on the move." The Wrecker merely continued pacing, mumbling several Cybertronian curses.

"Optimus," Ratchet called. "I've located Jack. He's in the deepest part of the base."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In the middle of the forest he called home, Oni-Kage walked through the woods, pondering the events of the last few days. After years of searching, he'd finally found the ultimate opponent in ShadowStrike. He further gauged the ninja's abilities when he saved Karai from him and made his intentions known. After informing the Shredder of his choice, the ninja found himself waiting for his opponent to grow stronger. He could not help but ponder how Uramasa responded to him, as if recognizing him.

ShadowStrike didn't seemed to be aware, but his sword also responded, as if the two blades had been reunited after a long separation. Perhaps they were forged from the same stone, or by the same creator. Nevertheless, Oni-Kage also wondered about the artifacts the Shredder was currently hunting. They, too, called to his sword, possibly hinting at a connection of some sort.

"Heh," Oni-Kage said. "That old fool doesn't even realize the power he is trying to tamper with is far beyond his control. But there's no sense in telling him how to properly control it. So long as it keeps him out of the way of me and my destiny."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In the bowels of the base, where the ancient artifacts of Iacon were being held, ShadowStrike sat in the dark, seething in a rage that knew no end. All this time, the Autobots had been using him to further their own goals. They pretended to care about him, treat him like he was part of their family, only to mock him when his back was turned. The Liege Maximo opened the ninja's eyes to the truth and now he knew better. He was a fool to think of the 'Bots as his family.

To think of Optimus Prime as a father; how absurd. To see Miko, Raf, 'Bee, and Bulkhead as siblings. To see Ratchet and Fowler as grumpy uncles. And to see Arcee as… He shook his head; there was no way he could see her like that anymore now that he knew the truth.

**"It is a shame, isn't it,"** the voice of the Liege was like a buzzsaw through his mind. **"To realize just how pitifully weak you are. You allowed the Autobots to use you and toy with your emotions and now you sit in darkness, alone."**

"Shut up," he growled. He didn't have time to deal with the Prime right now; there were footsteps quickly approaching him. The doors slid opened to reveal Bulkhead, his face a mask of rage.

"Get up!" he growled.

"Go away," Jack hissed, his eyes glowing in the darkness. He really had no time for the Wrecker and his scrap right now.

"You hit Miko and you think you can just hide back here!" he stated rather than asked. "Let me show you what I do to jerks like you!"

"You leave them to die," Jack stood now and faced glared at the Wrecker, his red eyes glowing bright. "Regardless of their importance or if they're civilians, you leave anyone you consider a 'jerk' to die at the hands of the 'Cons. What if they had a family who loved them, despite of what the world outside thinks of them?"

"Shut up!" Bulkhead lunged at the ninja, only to find air in his place. He quickly recovered and saw ShadowStrike standing on a ledge, his sword glowing. In one swift motion, Bulkhead found himself thrown through a wall, the young ninja standing his chest.

**"Kill him," **Maximo commanded. **"He came here with the intention of killing you. Return the favor."** ShadowStrike's eyes glowed an even brighter red as he struggled against his sword. His arm slowly inched its way above his head and prepared to strike down Bulkhead.

"Jack!" came the voice of Optimus Prime. "What are you doing?" The ninja turned to face the Prime, his anger still stirring, threatening to spill over. The Prime looked at Bulkhead's still form, Ratchet racing past him.

"He's alive," he fixed a glare on the ninja. "How dare you! After all we've done for you."

"All you done is use me to further your own goals," ShadowStrike roared, his anger spilling over. "You claim to protect humanity, but you don't even like us. You're no better than the 'Cons. You're only using us to further your war."

"Enough, Jackson," Optimus said. "Clearly something is causing you to act out in anger. Calm yourself and tell us what it is."

"What's causing me to 'act out' is the truth! I actually thought of you as a family, but you've only been using me! Playing with my feelings because you think I'm stupid!"

"That is not true."

"Isn't it!" he hissed. His anger was starting to hurt him; make his head spin. "I'm leaving." He turned to leave, only to find Ratchet in his path.

"You're not going anywhere. If you want out, then hand over that sword. You don't deserve it."

**"You see!" **Liege Maximo spoke again. **"Their arrogance knows no bounds!"** ShadowStrike quickly space bridged out of the base, leaving both the Prime and medic stunned.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In the command center of the base, Arcee hadn't moved from her spot, Jack's harsh words echoing in her mind. How long had he thought she didn't care about him? It was true that she did often forget their partnership when it came to Airachnid and Starscream, but that was different; or was it? Ever since getting to know Jack, she saw great potential in him, perhaps the same kind the Prime's saw in him. There was no denying that he was different from most humans his age; he possessed traits that far exceeded any human she'd ever seen.

He'd done so much for her; encouraging he when her confidence took a blow, making her laugh when she was in a foul mood not even Optimus could fix, and just being there for her when she was too stubborn to admit it. She had even told him that before, after he had retrieved the Forge. How could he think what she had told him wasn't true? She was not a 'Bot who liked to express her emotions, even in private moments with her partners. Luckily for her, Jack was patient, but now he was angry at her.

She shook her head; he wasn't angry, he just misunderstood. Despite only knowing each other for a few months, she'd come to understand him better than most. She knew that whatever was bothering Jack could be fixed if she just talked to him, even if he yelled at her. She noticed Optimus and Ratchet carrying Bulkhead over to med bay. She along with everyone else rushed over.

"What happened?" Miko asked, her cheek bruised from where Jack had hit her.

"I am afraid that Jack lost control of his anger," Optimus said gravely.

"Lost control?" Ratchet scoffed. "You mean had no control to begin with! He attacked Bulkhead, then left like a coward."

"What?" Arcee gasped. Jack was gone? In his state, he was danger to anyone, even himself.

"Why is Jack acting like this?" Raf wondered. "It's not like him to get so angry over nothing."

**"You are correct young one,"** came the voice of Prima as appeared before them via the Matrix.

"Prima," Optimus inclined his head in a bow. "Please tell us what has made Jack so angry and volatile."

**"I am afraid this is the work of my brother, the Liege Maximo. He has poisoned the young one's mind by feeding off his insecurities."**

"So that _is_ what he truly thinks of us," Ratchet seethed.

**"No, only his thoughts and inner demons. He truly cares for and respects all of you, but Liege Maximo has blinded him with rage and hate. Unfortunately, this comes just as the next artifact has been discovered. And it is the most dangerous yet."**

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Jumping through the trees, ShadowStrike raced toward the location of the next Iacon artifact. He was glad he had something to take his mind off the uncontrollable anger stirring inside him. Quickly the anger faded into sadness at the realization that he was being used. He truly thought the 'Bots cared about him, but they were only using him. He shook his head; right now he needed to focus on the task at hand.

He arrived to find the 'Cons and Foot Ninja already on the scene, battling for possession of whatever weapon might be hidden in the area. If only the 'Bots were here to take on the 'Cons. He shook his head again, trying to focus on the matter at hand.

**"Jack,"** Zangetsu's voice finally reached him.

"Zangetsu," ShadowStrike replied. "Where have you been?"

**"Liege tricked me into leaving so he could corrupt your mind," **he said.

"He didn't corrupt me," the ninja replied. "He showed me the truth. The 'Bots never cared about me, they were only using me."

**"You're wrong Jack. The Autobots do care about you. They see you as family, just like how you see them."**

"You mean how I 'saw' them," the ninja prepared to move on to the mission when he felt a calming energy take over. All of the anger and sadness he felt was gone, allowing him to think clearly. He shook his head and remembered everything vividly; the anger he felt at Liege Maximo's word, the Prime showing him the memory of Arcee acting as if their partnership didn't matter. He remembered hitting Miko and yelling at Bulkhead and Ratchet and Optimus, threatening his own mother. Most of all, he remembered yelling at Arcee, the hurt in her optics as he left.

In the back of his mind, he heard the Liege Maximo laughing at him, mocking him. ShadowStrike collapsed to his knees, realizing what he'd done. It was true that he had those thoughts, but they were nothing. He yelled at the 'Bots, calling them selfish, telling them that he no longer saw them as family. Most of all, he'd hurt Arcee, walking out on her like his father did his mother.

"No," he whispered. Jack was nothing like his father, he couldn't be. His father was a coward who abandoned his family and responsibilities. But then what did that make Jack?

"RAAGHH!" he cried as he drew his sword and stormed onto the battlefield, its occupants unaware of his presence. He didn't care if they knew he was there or not; he'd said horrible, unforgivable things to the 'Bots and now they hated him. His family hated him and there was nothing left.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I hope enjoyed; I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Next time: Can the Autobots stop ShadowStrike's emotional rampage? And what will happen when one of them is injured and on the verge of death?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all who reviewed. ShadowStrike Rising now has 105 reviews, making my most reviewed story so far. I know you all think I'm evil for putting Jack through all the scrap I have in all my stories, but I've got a reason. Much like how LionFire 42 once said Jack was like "Wolverine" in the sense that he can take whatever we dish out at him, I can see Jack going through these things because of his similarity to Optimus Prime. I think we can all imagine that the road to being a Prime is not an easy one. I hope to make this chapter will signal a turning point in Jack's life in which he starts to become similar to how I portrayed him in the original version of Rising.**

**Chapter 15**

In the Autobot base, Ratchet was hard at working trying to locate Jack, whose signal had disappeared from their monitors. This was no doubt the handy work of the Liege Maximo, who didn't want him to be found just yet. Meanwhile Arcee paced back and forth, her worry for Jack increasing by the moment. Bulkhead had recovered and continued to seethe in the corner, Miko too frightened by her friend's anger to try and comfort him. Everyone remained silent as they thought of how all of this came about.

The Liege Maximo had manipulated Jack, taking advantage of his insecurities over his worthiness to Team Prime and whether or not they cared for him. He twisted these feelings of inadequacy into feelings of malice and hate. He'd struck Miko, yelled at the 'Bots and attacked Bulkhead in his state of uncontrollable anger. Now, he was Primus knows where at the moment another Iacon artifact had been discovered. Optimus watched Ratchet intently, waiting for when the medic would find Jack.

During that time, Optimus looked back on the similarities between himself and Jack when he was still Orion Pax. As the data clerk, Orion was not very outgoing, often preferring to stay and work rather than socialize with others. As such, he had few friends outside of his workplace; they were Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, and the data facility's head: Alpha Trion. It was not until he met the gladiator, Megatronus, that he became more social and more confident. That however, would only serve as a catalyst for the emotional traumas he would experience after becoming a Prime.

Optimus witnessed tragedy after tragedy, starting from Cybertron's destruction to the countless losses of worlds caught in the War. The Prime often wonder whether it was a wise decision to begin hiding supplies off world. This meant that no matter what, a planet had been pre-destined to become involved in their conflict. And Optimus doubted they would be as tolerable as the humans were (though it was not by much). The working relationship with the humans was made all the more difficult with the attitudes of his soldiers.

Ratchet never made any attempt to hide his frustration with the planet and its technology, which was light-years from what they had on Cybertron. The medic often griped about how helping humans was a waste of their time and effort when they could be finding a way to restore Cybertron. However, despite the medic's complaining, Optimus stood resolute in his quest to protect humanity from the Decepticons. What Ratchet could not seemed to understand was that Optimus could not abandon the humans to die at Megatron's hands, much like how he allowed many Cybertronians to due to his reluctance to accept his destiny as the next Prime. The medic remained blinded by his jaded view, but provided his support nonetheless.

Bulkhead was still use to being under a chain of command due to his extended time in service to the Wreckers, a Cybertronain equivalent to what humans called "Black ops". While most Autobots were not as disciplined as the human soldiers were taught to be, Wreckers were known for their outright defiance of authority. But Bulkhead was different, even if only just. His time with the Wreckers had given him a "philosophy" that anyone deemed a "jerk" should be left to whatever fate befell them. This notion often put him at odds with others, particularly Special Agent Fowler.

Bumblebee's childlike antics were a source of never ending stress for the Autobots. Optimus could certainly understand that Bumblebee did all he could to keep him from realizing just how bad their predicament is. Still, the scout needed to learn many things about war before he could ever become a full-fledged warrior. Still, Bumblebee proved to an asset on the battlefield, his speed and agility providing the 'Bots with the few edges they had in this war. Finally, there was his SIC, Arcee.

While she had not been very social to begin with, her torture at the hands of Airachnid caused her to put up a wall of ice around her spark. She may have been Optimus' "go-to-gal", but that didn't mean she was the perfect soldier. In fact, more often than not, she proved to be his most insubordinate, often breaking rank and jeopardizing missions. Her thirst for revenge made her all the more difficult to handle. This was made even more taxing by Cliffjumper's demise.

He had slowly managed to peel back the layers of emotion that Arcee hid behind and form a close partnership with her. He was certainly Optimus' most fierce soldier, but also among his most loyal. He never jeopardized a mission unless he had a good reason. The warrior never back down from a challenge and often came out victorious. But, after a three year stay from battle, that all changed when he was executed by Starscream.

His death had left the Autobots, Ratchet and Arcee especially, questioning the value of protecting humans. Arcee once again proved to be his most insubordinate soldier when she recklessly involved two human boys in a battle. Even after all they had been through, Optimus' men had only changed a little since the humans' involvement and perhaps, he was partially to blame for that. He never used a loud, condescending tone with his men and never gave them the feeling like they could not come to him with their problems. He allowed his men freedom to do as they pleased so long as they would follow orders and do as instructed when the time came.

To some, that may have seemed weak, but the Prime did so to further any similarities with Megatron. Whereas Optimus was calm and quite, Megatron was loud and brash. He oppressed those under his command, only showing respect to those who clawed their way to the top. This respect proved to be fickle, as he would have no problem extinguishing the sparks of those who made attempt at his position. Indeed, Megatron's ruthless approach to leadership may have kept some in line, but it often drew others away, leading to in-fighting among the Decepticons.

"Optimus," Ratchet's call drew the Prime from his thoughts.

"Have you located Jack?"

"Yes," the medic replied. "And he seems otherwise engaged. I'm reading several bogeys on the monitor."

"Lock on to the coordinates and activate the ground-bridge," the Prime ordered.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Hate. Malice. Rage. That was all that was surging through ShadowStrike's mind as he descended onto the battlefield, ready to face the 'Cons and the Foot. Anger like he'd never known fueled him as drew his blade to attack.

The Liege Maximo had amplified his anger and forced him to voice his insecurities to the 'Bots. He'd let anger dictate his actions and it cost him greatly. He was certain that everyone hated him now. Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Miko, Raf, Fowler, his mother, Optimus, and Arcee. After so many years of being on their own, Jack and his mom had finally found a family in the Autobots.

A rather unusual choice, but one that they were happy to have made. Since meeting the 'Bots, Jack had found himself learning new things everyday about things most people could never comprehend. He'd learned how the 'Bots used energon and conserved it for later use. He learned how their recharge was no different from sleeping. And he learned that energon was like gas and could be set on fire (a fact that had saved his life on a few occasions).

The Autobots weren't all that different than a family on one of those old time sitcoms Jack enjoyed. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were like the three siblings. Ratchet was like the grumpy uncle you didn't like at first, but grew on you; though he often filed the role of mother (the thought of the medic in an apron was amusing indeed). And Optimus was the wise and caring father who strived to keep the family together.

Then they had adopted Jack, Miko, and Raf, into their lives, making things all the more interesting. The adventures they took together, whether it'd be on the battlefield (when Miko dragged Jack and Raf along) or joining the 'Bots on an energon hunt, Jack could not help but noticed how quickly it became a routine for him. He may not have wanted in at first, but now he couldn't imagine his life any different. He enjoyed hanging around base, talking with Arcee about Cybertron and its customs. He enjoyed seeing Ratchet's horror when one of his devices was destroyed (followed by the always funny "I NEEDED THAT!).

And most of all, he loved to go riding with Arcee and watch the sunset, the flurry of colors reflecting off her armor. This only added to beauty that she already carried with her. More recently, Jack had found himself admiring Arcee more and more, forgetting his rather childish crush on Sierra. Jack could watch her for hours and never grow tired of the sight. He didn't want to think about what it meant, fearing the conclusion would ruin their partnership (though it was a moot point now thanks to recent events).

Now, it was all ruined thanks to the Liege Maximo and Jack's weakness. ShadowStrike closed his eyes and saw the hurt in Arcee's optics, his words like a knife through the heart (or spark in this case). The ninja was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed the Foot Ninja attacking him, their swords drawn. They quickly circled him and attacked. ShadowStrike caught all of their blades with his own before disorienting them.

He kicked them away and punched and kneed them, all the while he could still hear the Liege Maximo laughing his aft off. How in the world could someone so vile ever be one of the original Primes? He kept clashing blades with each of the ninja, pushing them back only for them to keep coming. His thoughts kept swirling, keeping him from coming up with an actual plan. Suddenly, his head began to swirl, the ninja's eyes glowing red like 'Cons eyes or his own.

**"What's the matter fleshling?"** the sinster rasp of the Liege Maximo emanated from all of them at once. **"I can feel the anger boiling inside of you. Let it out and show them the power you possess." **ShadowStrike's vision continued as he kept blocking attacks from ninja. One of them charged, his blades swinging down. ShadowStrike blocked it, forced the ninja to turn around, and impaled him with his sword. Once again, the sound of bones crunching against metal filled his ears.

Just like with that MECH grunt, the ninja fell to the ground, dead. ShadowStrike had little time to consider what he'd just done as he found himself on the defense again. Two more ninja begin slashing and kicking at him. ShadowStrke spin kicked one in the head, knocking him away. He quickly slipped past the other's defenses and cut him through the shoulder to his heart.

Blood spurted everywhere, staining the ground as the ninja fell. ShadowStrike felt a stabbing pain as his stomach was cut by a ninja. He quickly dealt with him and began slashing about the rest, his anger at the Liege Maximo's taunting boiling over. Besides, it wasn't like he had the Autobots or anyone to tell him it was wrong and there was another way.

**"That's the spirit!"** Liege exclaimed with a sickening glee. And where was Zangetsu? Did Liege trick him into leaving again or did he too think that killing was the only way to get the latest artifact? It didn't matter as ShadowStrike cut down ninja after ninja, the bones crunching against his blade, their blood covering the ground and him. Suddenly, ShadowStrike was thrown back by the force of an energon blast; he looked up to see the Vehicons charging, a familiar silver alien jet flying overhead.

"I don't have time for this," ShadowStrike said, his eyes glowing red and his voice different. It was only slightly lower (not the baritone voice of Opitmus, but lower). With inhuman speed, ShadowStrike slashed the Vehicons attacking him. He moved like a purplish blur, cutting them down and spilling their energon. He landed on the shoulders of one of them and sent his blade though the 'Con's throat.

ShadowStrike pushed his sword through, metal screeching against metal, and finally decapitated the Vehicon. He jumped off and found himself sent into a tree by another energon blast. He looked up, expecting to see Megatron, and saw Decepticon with a blue and gold color scheme, wielding a cross between a fusion cannon and minigun. His red optics narrowed, "Killing our men. An impressive feet for a human, but you'll find that I am not so easily disposed of."

"And just who are you?" ShadowStrike growled.

"I am called Dreadwing," he declared. "I am Lord Megatron's 1st Lieutenant and the one who will retrieve the artifact in his name."

"And where is the mighty Lord Megatron?" the ninja asked.

"He watches from above. An insect like you is of no importance to him," Dreadwing opened fire again. ShadowStrike dodged and hid behind a tree, his cover quickly being incinerated by Dreadwing's weapon. He kept moving, just barely avoiding the gun's attacks.

'I've gotta find a way to-' his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a sharp pain across his chest. He fell to the ground and saw none other than the Shredder towering over him.

"We meet again," he rasped. "I don't much care for you when you are involving yourselves with these machines, but attacking my Foot ninja peaks my intruige as to the extent of your abilities. Luckily for you, your fate has been given to another, for now." The Shredder turned to leave, ShadowStrike grabbing his foot.

"You carry yourself like some kind of ninja overlord, but in the end you run like a coward!" he spat.

"Do not mistake my intrigue for cowardice, boy!" he snapped. "I merely wish to see the extent of your potential." Shredder quickly disappeared, leaving ShadowStrike at the mercy of Dreadwing. The ninja struggled to his feet, the blood from his chest pouring.

"Any last words?" Dreadwing took aim. Suddenly, a ground-bridge portal opened to reveal the Autobots. They quickly charged at the 'Con, their blasters firing. Dreadwing jumped back, landing a considerable space away. ShadowStrike collapsed as Arcee rushed to his side.

"Jack! Are you okay?" she looked him over and saw the cuts on his body. "Optimus we need to call Ratchet have him prepare-" she was cut off by powerful blaster shot burning a hole in her stomach.

"ARCEE!" ShadowStrike cried.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: A cliffy! I hope you enjoyed. I won't be able to update since I'm heading down to Florida and won't be back until Saturday. Hopefully, I won't miss the new TF: Prim episode. Next time: Arcee lies on the verge of death. What can be done to save her?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm back from Florida! I got a sun burn, but I'm otherwise okay. Thankfully, I got back in time to catch the new episode of TF: Prime tonight! Thanks to all those who reviewed. This chapter will set up a suggestion I was given by Panther-Strife to further Jack's training. So you may not hear from the Primes for a while.**

**Chapter 16**

Time seemed to stand still as ShadowStrike watched, in horror, as Arcee's stomach was hit by a blaster shot. It wasn't like energon blast, in which the 'Bot hit would just get knocked down. The blast shot left a gaping hole in Arcee's stomach, her parts everywhere. She coughed up energon and collapsed to the ground, her optics wide and dim. ShadowStrike stood, returning to his human form.

"ARCEE!" he cried. He ran over to her and nudged her (not that it helped), "Arcee, wake up! Please wake up!" The other 'Bots charged out of the ground-bridge and saw what had happened. The looked up on a hill to find none other than Megatron himself, but that was the least of their worries. The source of their horror was what was in the Lord of the Decepticons hands; the Requiem Blaster. It one of Cybertron's most powerful, as well as most infamous, weapons.

On the suggestion of Megatronus Prime, the Thirteen took a vote as to whether or not have Solus Prime forge a powerful weapon. The vote was cast in favor of forging said weapon; and so, Solus Prime created the Requiem Blaster. However, mere moments after its completion, Megatronus used it to extinguish Solus' spark. This act would lead to the first break in the Thirteen and would earn Megatronus the title "the Fallen". It was ironically fitting that Megatron, Megatronus' "descendant", was now in possession of the blaster.

"The Requiem Blaster!" he laughed. "True to its name, it is indeed a weapon to be feared!"

"Megatron," Optimus narrowed his optics.

"You fragger!" Bulkhead aimed his blaster at Megatron. "You'll pay for what you did to Arcee!"

"The femme deserved for her part in ruining my plans. She and that human returned Orion Pax to Optimus Prime. I don't forget such acts and I don't forgive. And it would seem that the human has gained some new abilities." Megatron aimed the weapon at Jack.

Jack hadn't moved from that spot since seeing Arcee be attacked. She laid there motionless while he watched, unable to do anything. A whirlwind of emotions filled the boy's mind at the moment: Anger, Despair, and Regret. He was angry at the Liege Maximo for using his anger and insecurities for his own entertainment. He was horrified at the sight of his partner, his Arcee, lying there on the ground.

And most of all, he regretted that he'd ever accepted this power. All it had done was provide the 'Bots with more trouble than they needed. He'd let Maximo use his anger to hurt the 'Bots, to hurt his family, to hurt Arcee. Now, Optimus gathered her in his arms and carried her though the ground-bridge. Jack quickly followed, but not before meeting Megatron's gaze.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In the realm between the Living and the Dead, the Liege Maximo's cackles could be heard throughout the area. It had been millennia since he'd had such fun torturing others. This was enough so that he could continue "training" their human Prime without further distraction (if he wasn't too busy balling like a sparkling at the moment). His brothers watched him in pure disgust (not that he ever cared how the viewed his actions).

"I cannot believe he would do such a thing for so little a reason," Nexus shook his head.

"He is the _ultimate evil_," Alpha Trion spat. "He was even more of a monster than Megatronus himself and because of his actions, the Decepticons now have Requiem Blaster."

"Why did I ever agree to make such a weapon?" Solus faced the ground, "It has proven to be my greatest mistake and now Arcee may die because of it." Prima placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Come now, sister," he smiled. "What have we, other than our mistakes, to pass on to them? Arcee is strong, like her ancestor. And I believe I know of a way to help her. I have already dispatched Zangetsu to make sure of it."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

The ground-bridge vortex opened in the Autobot base to reveal the 'Bots and Jack stepping through. Optimus carried Arcee in his arms and was directed by Ratchet to med bay. Now the others lied in wait, hoping to hear news of her condition. Jack sat in a corner, his knees up to his chest and his hands on his head, trying to make sense of all of this. How could he allow the Liege Maximo to manipulate him like this?

The ultimate evil manipulated Jack's anger and turned him against the 'Bots before he left to battle the 'Cons and Foot Ninja. He let his anger dictate his actions and killed the ninja and Vehicons before Dreadwing arrived. Megatron's new SIC proved to a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Luckily for Jack, the 'Bots arrived and saved him, only for Arcee to be incapacitated. Now, he was lying in wait, trying to learn of Arcee's condition.

The sound of footsteps from med bay drew everyone from their thoughts. Jack's heart pounded against his chest and he felt his anxiety rise. Time slowed down as the footsteps came closer and closer. When Ratchet and Optimus stepped out of med bay, Jack realized he'd been holding his breath and released it.

"Optimus, Ratchet," Bulkhead walked up to them. "How's Arcee?"

Ratchet pinched the bridge of his "nose" and sighed, "the damage caused by the Requiem Blaster is far too extensive. I have done all I can, but Arcee's body is far too damaged. The only possible way too repair her body is to place her in stasis lock and that would require too much energon and our stock pile is low at this time. We don't have the time to locate anymore. I am afraid that Arcee will not make it."

The news hit everyone in the room, their faces shifting from shock to despair, Bulkhead's shifting to rage, "This is all your falult!" He stomped over to Jack, who suddenly felt very small, "You hit Miko, insult us, and leave withoupt permission!"

"Bulkhead," Optimus said calmly.

"We protect you, let into our lives, tell you all our secrets, and this is how you repay us! Well thanks! Now Arcee's gonna die because of you!"

"Enough!" Optimus said, his voice uncharacteristically angry. Bulkhead continued to glare at Jack, whose eyes traveled across the room. He was met by glares from Bumblebee and Ratchet, meaning they blamed him too. He looked over to his mother, Fowler, Miko, and Raf, who could not (or would not) meet his gaze. Finally, he let his gaze fall on Optimus, hoping that Prime would be able to understand.

He too looked away, unable to say anything. This left Jack horrified; the person he considered a father would not look at him and tell him everything was okay. Jack couldn't take it; not again. He couldn't have another father reject him. He stood and ran down the corridor, unsure of what to do.

"Go on then!" Bulkhead roared. "Run like a coward!"

**ShadowStrike Rising**

It had been hours since Ratchet relayed the news of Arcee's impeding off-lining and Jack running off into a deeper part of the base. Each of the 'Bots had a chance to say their goodbyes to the femme. Bumblebee told Arcee that he would always remember everything she taught him. Bulkhead told Arcee he loved her like a sister and promised to make Megatron (and Jack) pay for what they'd done. Ratchet thanked Arcee for going the extra mile when Optimus lost his memories.

Optimus thanked Arcee for all of her dedication and service to the Autobots cause, apologizing for not being able to properly bury her body when the time finally came. He asked her to send her sister, his sparkmate, Elita-1 his love before departing. The humans said their goodbyes and left, staying with the 'Bots for the night. Med bay was quite, except for the machine that monitored Arcee's sparkbeat. From the shadows, Jack emerged, having hid there and waited for everyone to say their farewells and leave.

Finally making sure no one would enter, Jack walked up to his partner. He'd seen her on a medical berth before, but never like this. She was hooked up to all kinds of machines that did her functioning for her. Her optics were closed, a peaceful look adorning her face. It reminded Jack of when the Autobots returned from destroying Megatron's space bridge.

Jack gave a small chuckle about how placing his hand on her servo wouldn't change anything, but he continued walking. He wrapped his hand around her finger, unable to look at her peaceful expression, knowing what was going to happen at any moment.

"Arcee," he said, his voice just above a whisper. "I don't know if you can hear, but I want to say just how sorry I am for what happened. Everyone can say it was Megatron, or the Liege Maximo, but we, and Bulkhead, all know the only one to blame for this is me. If I hadn't listened to that monster, you wouldn't be lying here right now. I just want you to know that it's been a privilege to know you and be your partner."

He paused for a moment, looking to her for a reaction, hoping that his words were somehow stirring her from the brink. When nothing happened, he continued, "I'm so sorry for what I said, even if I did feel it. You're the best friend I've ever had and I don't know how to survive without you. I-I-I love you more than life itself." He stepped onto the berth and walked up to her head, looking into the reflective surface. "If you survive, I'll never hurt you again." With that he gently pressed his lips to hers for a brief, blissful, moment before leaving.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Jack space-bridged to a forest in an unknown location and began walking, not knowing where he was going, not that it mattered. In just a few hours, the bonds he'd forged with the Autobots were destroyed, being replaced with hatred. His family hated him and that hurt more than any physical wound. He could still see the hate in the 'Bots eyes and the uncertainty in the others, especially Optimus'. Jack's heart lurched in his chest as he remembered how the Prime avoided his gaze.

The look in his optics was something Jack couldn't translate; his greatest fear was that it was shame. Optimus was ashamed of the young man for what he'd done. He threw away the bonds he built because of his hatred and now the 'Bots hated and Arcee was going to die. Now, no one wanted him or loved him; he had nothing.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

The alarm in the med bay blared, summoning everyone. They ran in and found a human woman lying on top of Arcee's body. She was curled up like a ball and whispered, "Jack."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Next time: Who is this mysterious woman? And after weeks of traveling the forest, Jack comes across an interesting group of people."**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Since I was gone for four days, I've decided to update Rising. EroSlackerMicha: The group Jack will encounter are not TMNT. They are from the 2003 series, but that's all I can tell you. I'm glad you all like the emotion in the last chapter. Just saw "Flying Mind" and it was awesome. **

**Chapter 17**

The alarm in the Autobot base blared, indicating something was happening at med bay. Everyone emerged from their quarters and looked around. They gathered the humans and ran towards med bay, where Arcee's dying body lay. After locating Jack, who had gone after the latest Iacon relic on his own, Arcee was gravely injured by the Requiem Blaster. Despite Ratchet's efforts, the femme's fate was sealed; she would die.

All night, everyone thought about how much this war had affected Arcee. She had lost two partners to Starscream and Airachnid, she lost her sister, Elita-1, and was separated from her other sister, Chromia, during the Exodus, only to wind up on Earth. She had found emotional solace in Jack, who she allowed closer to her spark than anyone. And thanks to the Liege Maximo, their bond was broken and the femme lay in med bay, dying. Sure enough, it was Maximo's fault, but Jack was to blame as well (at least according to the 'Bots).

He allowed his anger to control him and berated the 'Bots and hurt Arcee. As far the 'Bots, save Optimus, were concerned, Arcee's impending death was Jack's fault. After he disappeared into the deeper parts of the base, the other went on tirades about Jack's "betrayal". Ratchet had stated this was the reason why they should not have been helping humans. Bumblebee beeped angrily about how they should just leave Earth and never return.

Bulkhead was the worst of them all; he was always quick to anger and dangerous when he reached certain levels. Jack had "poked the bear" when he struck Miko, told off the 'Bots and got Arcee hurt. The Wrecker roared for hours about how he would reduce the human a smear on the wall. Optimus calmed him after seeing the hurt and fear in Miko's eyes. The young girl had never seen Bulkhead so angry and was frightened to even talk to him.

Even worse, the events of the night had reduced June to an emotional wreck; the Prime found her sobbing for hours about where she had gone wrong. She had been staying Optimus' quarters since then, apologizing over and over for their impending loss. Now, they were on their way to med bay, the Prime hoping that something had happened and Arcee's condition had changed. When they arrived, they were shocked at what they found.

Lying on top of Arcee's prone body was a young human female, curled up like a ball. She had dark blue hair with pink highlights in them. Her hair stopped down the nape of her neck. She was dressed in black jeans that hugged her thighs and a long-sleeved blue shirt. Her skin was a creamy pale, complementing her pink lips.

She opened her eyes, revealing them to an electric blue and turned her attention towards the 'Bots. Optimus stepped forward, "How did you get in here? Please identify yourself."

The woman cocked her head for a moment before speaking, "Optimus, what are you talking about? It's me, Arcee."

Everyone's eyes and optics widened, Ratchet regaining his composure first, "That's not possible. I don't know what game you're playing, but it ends here."

"I'm not playing any 'game'." She frowned. "I'm Arcee. Don't you guys recognize a femme when you see one?"

"But Arcee's not human?" Raf blurted out. The female gave him a confused look before she scanned the room for the first time. Her eyes landed on the body beneath her and she looked surprised.

"What in the AllSpark?" she gasped.

**"I believe we can explain,"** the voice Prima cut in as the 'Bots found themselves in the Thirteen's dimension yet again. **"We know all too well the feeling of losing a sister to the Requiem Blaster, so I dispatched Zangetsu to ensure that Arcee survived. You can now repair her body while she remains in this body. If it is to your liking, you may keep it and use it to conserve energon."**

"What are you talking about?" she scratched her head, trying to remember how she got like this. Memories from hours ago flooded her mind; she remembered when Jack became angry and yelled at her, her going after him when she learned his location and then blackness. She didn't know how long she was there, but suddenly, a calming energy filled her and she awoke to news that she was now human.

**"To ensure your survival, I had Zangetsu look for a solution. Though this was not what I had envisioned." **Prima turned to his brother.

**"When Jack had come to visit her, I saw it as an opportunity to transfer her spark into a new protoform. Jack was the last person to have physical contact with her, so I utilized the human DNA and adapted it to the protoform and thus, here you stand."**

"Zangetsu," Optimus smiled. "Thank you for saving the life of one our own. We are in you debt."

**"You needn't thank us," **Solus replied. **"It was because of Liege Maximo that this all happened. We sense you anger and frustration at Jack, but know that he is not to blame for what has transpired as we have already explained."**

"That still does not change the fact that he played a role in it all," Ratchet seethed.

**"Tell me,"** Alchemist Prime spoke. **"Were you this hard on the scout when he revived Megatron?"**

"That was different!" the medic replied. "Bumblebee's mind had been taken over!"

**"As was Jack's,"** Nexus said. **"While he was in complete control of his body, his actions were dictated by another. You must not blame him for your setback."**

"Where is Jack?" Arcee asked.

"He ran off after Bulkhead screamed at him," Miko said. The now human femme sent a glare towards Bulkhead before pressing her fingers to her temple, "Jack? Hello? Is this thing on?"

"I do not believe your new body is equipped with a communicator Arcee," Optimus stated. He placed his fingers on his temple and dialed Jack's number. After a few minutes, Optimus' expression turned grim. "It seems that we are unable to locate Jack or he does not want us to find him."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**(A few weeks later)**

It had been weeks since Jack's departure from the Autobot base and the young man had taken refuge in a forest. He sported stubble on his face from lack of shaving and his clothes were tattered. All he carried was the sword given to him by the Thirteen, not that it held meaning anymore. He had learned to block out the Thirteen, which seemed to hide his location as no one had come to retrieve (not that he was expecting anyone). Jack sat inside of a large tree, often feeding on whatever he could to survive.

All the while, Jack's thoughts shifted to Arcee, his lost partner. Because of him, she was dead and now the Autobots hated him (though not as much as he hated himself at the moment). He remembered visiting her on her deathbed and placing a kiss on her metal lips. Though they would normally be cold anyway, Jack could feel no warmth in them. Arcee was truly gone and he was to blame.

Now, nothing mattered; not the 'Bots, the 'Cons, or their war. Not the Primes or their relics. Not even his friends and mother; they had all probably disowned him by now anyway. Jack had nothing and he felt like less than nothing. His thoughts shifted to the Shredder.

The man seemed to have some kind of plan that involved him, but that no longer concerned Jack. The man could be planning to destroy him and all Jack would do is get on his knees and make it easier. Suddenly, a noise caught his attention. He emerged from the tree and looked around. The sun was in the middle of the sky, allowing him to see everything around him.

His senses were still heightened, so he could hear the quick pitter patter of footsteps moving quickly through the grass. His eyes darted around as he gripped his sword. Several bandits had made attempts to steal the blade, but Jack cut them down as they came. In truth, he was saving them from becoming the Primes' puppet like he was. He kept his guard up as he gripped the blade tighter, "Who's there?"

Silence was all that he was met with, the sound of footsteps moving quickly through grass the only noise in the area. Before he could react, he was knocked to the ground. Jack quickly regained himself, only to be met with a kick to the face. He fell to the ground and quickly regained himself again. He looked to find himself surrounded by four figures, each looking eerily familiar.

Before him appeared four Shredders, each a different color; their armor was more streamlined, the shoulders, gauntlets, and legs lacking blades. Their helmets each brandished the trident like ornament and around their waist were sashes. Two to the right both had blue armor, though one was a lighter shade. Other two were green and orange.

"Who are you?" Jack stared at the figures, his grip on his blade tightening.

"Put down your weapon," one of them said. "If we had come to kill you, then you would have been obliterated."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: Sorry if it seems a little short. Next time: Who are these mysterious people Jack has encountered and what is their connection to the Shredder?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for not updating for so long. I apologize if some of you think the whole "Arcee being human" thing is a cop out.**

**Chapter 18**

Jack kept his guard up as he found himself surrounded by four Shredders. Their armor was more streamlined though, lacking the claws and blades. One thing Jack noticed about them was their eyes. Their eyes glowed the same color as their armor, leaving no pupils. Whoever or whatever they were, Jack remained wary.

The one in the light blue armor spoke first, "Put down your weapon. We have not come to destroy you."

"Oh really?" Jack spat. "Well that's not what the last guy with armor like that said."

"We are nothing like the monster you encountered," the green Shredder said, her tone identifying her as a female. "Do not insult us!"

"I will ask again that you place your weapon on the ground or we will be forced to disarm you." Jack stared at the light blue Shredder suspiciously. Why were they trying to get him to put down his sword? If they were here to fight him, they could have killed him regardless of what he was holding. Deciding to be optimistic, he placed his sword on the ground.

"Okay," he raised his hands to the air. "I'm unarmed." The orange Shredder picked up his blade and returned to his comrades' side. They turned on their heels and started walking away, the dark blue Shredder motioning for Jack to follow. The boy shrugged and followed them.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

It had been weeks since Jack disappeared from the Autobot base and the 'Bots could find no trace of their human charge. Though to be fair, much of Earth remained largely unexplored by the humans. Ratchet divided his time between searching the monitors and working on Arcee's body, a process that was going slow. The femme adjusted to her human body slowly. One thing she found particularly annoying was the constant need for perfumes and make up (not that she wore the latter).

She quickly adapted to what her body needed to function properly, though getting out of her berth was always a trip. More often than not, the femme fell flat on her face because she was too tired to remember she was smaller. She did her best on energon runs, not that Optimus allowed her to go on many, not wanting to risk the 'Cons finding them and discovering her current form. She had tried to reason with her leader by reminding him that she was not completely organic. Her body had several human organs, but remained for the most part, technological.

All the while, Arcee found her thoughts , no matter the subject, always switching to Jack. She wonder where he was, if he was safe, and why he had left. Optimus said it was his fault for not supporting Jack when he needed him. Miko pointed the blame towards Bulkhead for the Wrecker's anger at Jack (which had not yet cooled down). June, however, blamed it on the Primes.

They bestowed Jack with incredible power, but that power also brought with it incredible pressure. Jack had enough to deal with; Megatron and Airachnid hunting him, MECH wanting to use him for whatever experiments they had planned (**five points if you get the reference**), an d of course, high school. The added pressure of Jack now hunting for ancient Iacon relics was probably more than the young man could bear. And sure enough, the Liege Maximo took advantage of that pressure to turn Jack against them. Which, of course, led to Arcee's current predicament.

Optimus had gathered the Autobots to discuss finding Jack, "It has been weeks since we heard from Jack. I fear he may be in danger. We must-"

"'We must' do what?" Bulkhead asked angrily. "He left of his own free will. If he wants to leave and forget about us, I say we do the same."

"He didn't leave of his own free will," Arcee replied. "He left because he thought we didn't want him here anymore."

"He wasn't too far from the truth," Ratchet growled. "He disrespects us after all we've done for him."

"What about what he's done for us? When the scraplets invaded, he, Miko, and Raf saved your lives. When were busy with the 'Cons, they distracted MECH and kept them from getting the D.N.G.S. And when Optimus lost his memories and we were all busy acting like sparklings, he came up with a plan to get us to Cybertron and to Vector Sigma. Or have you forgotten all that?"

"Arcee is right," Optimus said. "We owe our young friends much. Time and again, they have shown they are willing to risk their own lives for ours. We would shame not only ourselves, but those who have fallen, our ancestors, and Primus himself if we did not do everything in our power to bring Jack home."

"I say he can stay lost for all I care," Bulkhead seethed.

"Stop!" Miko cried. "Stop acting like this Bulk! I get it. You're mad at Jack for hitting me, but that's in the past. We need him here so we can find the Iacon antiques that the doc bot can't pick up. I hate seeing so angry. It makes me scared to be near you and…and…," Miko ran down the hall, crying her eyes out. All eyes and optics turned to Bulkhead, who was shocked by his partner's outburst. He looked to Optimus, who nodded, and went after Miko.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Despite only getting a minor head start, Miko had managed to hide herself pretty quickly. Bulkhead searched each room, looking for the Asian girl, mulling over her words. When they'd first met, Miko instantly took to Bulkhead, spending the first night they spent together as guardian and charge talking about all kinds of stuff from both their races. He never realized how protective he was of Miko until the time they attempted to get the energon harvester from the 'Cons and he learned she'd been detained. He was worried and wanted to storm in and get her out, but Optimus stopped him.

While trying to think of ways to bust her out without being seen or hurting anyone, Bulkhead figured out where the harvester had been taken. Since then, he'd promised himself that no harm would come to Miko as long as he was able to stop it. When Breakdown threatened her, Bulk was filled with a primal rage and focused on nothing more than beating the scrap out of the 'Con. He Starscream did the same, Bulkhead found himself unable to do anything because of the ceiling he was holding up at the time. In fact, if not for Jack's timely arrival, who knows what the Seeker would have done to Miko.

He'd been especially protective of her after that, knowing how close she was to dying and there was nothing he could do about it. That was part of the reason why he exploded at Jack for hitting her, because she'd been hurt while he stood idly by. For weeks, he stewed in his own rage, thinking of what he'd do to Jack if he ever showed his face at base again, not realizing he was scaring Miko.

_"It makes me scared to be near you!"___her words echoed in his head as he continued his search. The thought of Miko of all people being scared of him caused his spark to ache. If there was one person on the entire planet whose opinion of him mattered, it was Miko. The girl brought out a side of the Wrecker that he wasn't used to showing. Finally he caught the sound of crying and followed it to its source.

He found Miko, sitting against the wall crying, her body racking with sobs. He knelt down, "Hey Miko."

"W-W-What do you w-w-want?" she sniffled.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," he said. "It's just that when Jack hit you…"

"He wasn't in control of himself at the time," Miko snapped.

"I know, but still," Bulk replied. "I don't like the thought of you being in pain, no matter the cause. Especially if can stop it."

"I'm not a little girl," she replied.

"I know," he smiled. "But you are _my_ girl." Miko looked up at Bulkhead in shock, wondering what he meant by that. It certainly didn't sound like he saw her as a daughter.

She smiled slightly, "I'm glad to see you're to your old self."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Jack had been following the four Shredders for some time now. The sun was starting to set, turning the sky into a beautiful assortment of colors. Jack smiled at the memory of him and Arcee sitting on a clff, enjoying the sight. The thought made his heart ache; because he knew moments like that were over now because she was…

"We are here," the light blue Shredder said. Jack was drawn from his thoughts as he gazed at the sight before him. He was standing at the base of a monastery, a long flight of stair meeting him. The building resembled structures from the Feudal Era of Japan. Jack had been wondering what country he'd been in for some time.

The four Shredders started up the stairs with Jack in tow. The climb seemingly took hours as Jack found his legs aching from extended use. When he reached the top, he found that he was in what appeared to be a village, only to find no one walking the streets.

"Anyone home," he asked.

"No," the green Shredder replied. "Only we inhabit this place."

"Then why am I here?" he asked.

"All will be revealed in time," the light blue Shredder spoke. He turned to face Jack, "Know that in the coming days, all you know, its existence, and your place in the world will be challenged. For now, retire to your quarters."

"What 'quarters'? I just got here!" Out of nowhere, a wooden figure emerged from the trees and motioned for Jack to follow it. The boy shrugged and followed it, leaving his sword with the four Shredders (not that cared about that thing anymore).

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: Sorry if it seems short. Next time: Jack finds himself in the midst of training yet again. Who are his new teacher and how far will they push him?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! VFSNAKE: Anyone who's seen the 2003 TMNT series knows how Jack's training will go. Negima Uzumaki: Saki is pretty much the Demon Shredder from the Lost Season. SSj Masta: Your review was well appreciated and I'm still "thinking' about your idea. Ultimate10: Thanks for your review. MEleeSmasher: Speaking of Batman, have you seen the new trailer for "The Dark Knight Rises"? Foxbear: Like I said, if you've seen the 2003 TMNT series' Lost Season, than you know who this group is.**

**Chapter 19**

Jack awoke inside of a traditional Japanese room; a sliding door, a thin carpet floor and a mat for a bed. He stood and stretched himself as he replayed the events of yesterday. While continuing his self-imposed exile, Jack was met by a mysterious group of people. Four of them, to be precise. A notable feature was that they were all dressed in armor with the same design as the Shredder.

They had not come to fight, only retrieve Jack for whatever they had planned. Jack was too tired at the time to question them, but now he was wide awake and ready to get some answers. He exited his room and was met by the wooden doll creature. It motioned for Jack to follow it and he did without question. They exited the small house that served as Jack's quarters for the time being. As they wandered through the city like monastery, Jack looked around.

It looked as if people should have been living in those houses, but there was no one here except for Jack, the wooden doll, and the four Shredders. The streets were bare and an eerie fog hung over the monastery. This place, for all intents and purposes, was dead to the world. It left Jack with an uneasy feeling. They approached a palace and Jack looked around it, something interesting catching his eye.

Adoring the walls, the doors, and several other points on the palace was a symbol. Jack had seen that same symbol before on the Shredder; a red, three pronged, symbol, the Foot Ninja symbol. Only, this was different. The symbols were all upside down, the three prongs facing downward. Jack came up to the doors of the palace, trying to figure out how to knock on the door loud enough to be heard.

Suddenly, the doors opened on their own, allowing Jack a good view of the room. It was one of the largest rooms Jack had ever seen, making him wonder if Cybertronians lived here. In the center of the room was a pond, the inverted Foot symbol reflecting in the pool. Just past the pond were five thrones that stood several feet off the ground. The four Shredders took up four of the seats while the fifth remained empty.

"Enter," the green Shredder said. Jack walked into the room, approaching the four thrones. The walk seemed to last forever until he was finally there.

"Welcome," the light blue Shredder said. "I measure to guess that you are wondering why we have brought you here."

"The thought crossed my mind," Jack shrugged.

"You are here because of the abilities you possess," the dark blue one said. He had the accent of a gruff Asian man. "We have been watching you for some time, ShadowStrike."

Jack winced at the sound of that name, "The 'abilities' you've seen aren't mine. They were given to me-"

"By the Thirteen Primes," the green Shredder finished.

"You know about them?"

"We have learned to see beyond the spectrum of eyesight," the light blue Shredder replied. "We know that the Thirteen chose you to locate the relics of their world. We also know that you were manipulated by the Liege Maximo."

"If you know about the relics than why aren't looking for them too? You have to know how dangerous they are in the wrong hands."

"It is not our place to interfere with the affairs of the world," the green Shredder replied. "We can only watch as the events unfold. That is, until now."

"We are here to train in what It means to a true ninja," the dark blue Shredder said.

"Who are you?" Jack asked. As if it was the question they were waiting for, the four Shredders started to change. The light blue Shredder began glowing, his armor disappearing. When the light died down, he stood before Jack dressed in a sleeveless vest, knee high boots, and black pants, red sashes seemingly floating around him. His hair was like his armor and eyes, a spiky light blue.

"I am Chiaki," he said. "Master of Spirit." The dark blue Shredder was the next to change, his body seemingly being wrapped in chains. The chains pulled apart to reveal his true form. He dressed in white kimono, black puffy pants, and tabi boots. He wore a helmet like hat on his head that had their symbol marked into it. He face was covered in white war paint, red lines across his cheeks.

"I am Juto," he said. "Master of Weapons." The green Shredder was encased in earth, covering her body from head to toe. With inhuman strength, she shattered the earth around her to reveal herself. Her hair was tied in pony tail and she was dressed in a green fighting vest and combat boots, her slim legs exposed.

"I am Chikara," she said. "Master of Strength." The orange Shredder silently removed his armor. He was the tallest of the four, wearing a sleeveless dark shirt with pants and sandals. He was bald and markings adorned his skin. Chikara gestured to him, "He is Hisomi. Master of Stealth."

"We are the Ninja Tribunal," Chiaki said. "And you, ShadowStrike are our newest Acolyte. We will train you in the ways of Spirit, Weapons, Strength, and Stealth."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

The Autobot base sat in silence as the 'Bots entered another week without successfully locating Jack. Arcee was getting frustrated as Optimus refused to allow her to search for her partner without an escort. She understood the Prime was just trying to protect her, but wasn't it him who charged her with the task of keeping Jack safe? Bulkhead had cooled down after his talk with Miko and was more active in searching for Jack, only to come up empty handed. Though no one could see it, Optimus was suffering.

He kept replaying the night when Arcee was injured by the Requiem Blaster and Ratchet informed them of her impending death. When Bulkhead had blamed Jack for Arcee's condition, the other Autobots followed suit. Jack had looked to his mother and friends for support, but they merely avoided his gaze. Then he turned to Optimus himself, his eyes pleading with the Prime to understand that he had not been himself when he exploded at them. But Optimus could find nothing to say that would ease the tension in the room, so he merely averted his gaze from the young man.

Now Optimus understood just how much of an impact it must have had on Jack. Since being chosen by the Thirteen, Jack and Optimus began spending more time together. The Prime had learned much from his talks with Jack about his world. He found that listening to music often lifted the stress of protecting the world, though Optimus listened to it sparingly. He particularly liked the songs of "Johnny Cash" (**who else pictures Optimus as someone who would like Johnny Cash?**).

He learned a great deal of military strategies from a book Jack had bought for him entitled, "The Art of War by Sun Tzu". Optimus had formulated several strategies to use against the Decepticons when next they met. Optimus found himself thinking more and more about a life beyond the war with the other Autobots. It had all culminated in a dream he had last night. He was a human male, who had just gotten out of bed to greet his sparkmate, or wife.

He found her in the kitchen, discovering it to be none other than June Darby, Jack's mother. She had fixed him breakfast. He sat down to eat when he heard the sound of a motorcycle engine. From the garage, Jack and a human Arcee emerged, their hands intertwined. They were laughing happily as they greeted Optimus and June.

Later on, the four went to the park, where they were met by Miko and a human Bulkhead, the Asian girl riding on the Wrecker's back. They then caught sight of Rafael and a human Bumblebee playing. He caught sight of Ratchet and Agent Fowler having a chess game, talking about the news and other things. Optimus had never felt so content in his life, even if he knew it was a dream. In his quiet moments, the Prime often thought of what life would be like if he had a family.

A wife to love and share quiet, tender moments. A son to pass on knowledge to, in the hopes that he would not repeat the mistakes he made. But all thought of family, was seemingly lost with the deal of Elita-1, Optimus' sparkmate. Of all of the prices he'd paid to this war, Elita was the greatest. Not a solar cycle went by when she did not cross his mind.

Now, Optimus had lost one he considered a son. Instead of helping Jack like he should have, he ignored the boy's desperate cry for help. And now Jack was gone, possibly forever.

"Jack," he spoke to no one in particular. "Please be safe until we can find you."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In the monastery of the Ninja Tribunal, Jack and Chiaki entered the training grounds. Jack's old and tattered clothes had been replaced with a black training outfit, the Tribunal's symbol over the right side of the chest.

"One of the most important things about Ninjutsu is Spirit," he began. "Spirit is the matter that makes up our world. It resides in the trees, the mountains, and the seas. Harnessing it will take a long way in your training." Chiaki sat in a meditative position while floating in the air. His eyes were closed as a light blue aura surrounded him. Above, the transparent figure of a dragon appeared, roaring in all its might. Jack backed away in shock and slight fear.

"You have witnessed my Animal Spirit," Chiaki opened his eyes. "Every ninja possesses one. It is the spirit we are most in tune with. Let us see what spirit you possess." Jack copied Chiaki and sat in a meditative position. "Let your mind wander free. Do not be distracted by thoughts such as doubts, emotions, or fears."

Jack took a deep breath, something in his body stirring. It felt as though he was running, running through a forest. He was chasing something, his prey. A black, red outlined, energy emitted from his body, a transparent figure taking the form of a wolf, howling in the night.

"To be expected," Chiaki observed. "The wolf is cunning, swift, and agile. It does not simply attack its prey, but uses its mind and its advantage of numbers. It can also be blinded by anger and become viscous."

Jack opened his eyes and panted, as if he just run the 30-meter dash, "Okay, now what."

"Now," Chiaki repeated. "I will teach you Ninpo."

"Ninpo?" Jack asked.

"The ancient art of Ninjutsu requires that you learn magic spells to be used offensively and defensively." Chiaki took a stance and channeled his energy while mumbling an incantation. He opened his eyes, "Ninpo: Art of the Inferno!" Fire emitted from his hands, surround him and Jack. Jack watched the scene before in amazement. The flames died down as Chiaki looked to Jack, "Your turn."

"How am I supposed to do something like that?" he asked incredulously. "With Zangetsu, I don't have any power."

"NInjutsu comes not from any single weapon, but from the its wielder. You will learn this while you train with Juto, now begin." Jack took a stance similar to Chiaki and began to channel what energy he could. Once again, he felt something surge inside him.

"Ninpo: Art of the Dark Void!" he said instinctively. Out of his hands, a dark purple energy orb shot out, obliterating one of the buildings. Chiaki looked at the remains, then back to Jack, in shock. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"The Art of the Dark Void is a rather exceptional spell," Chiaki commended. "You are learning quicker than we had imagined."

"But I think that was all instinct," Jack replied.

"Relying on one's instinct is another important factor in Ninjutsu. We will just have to train you to use your attacks consciously. Only then, will they be stronger."

**ShadowStrike: Rising**

Chiaki pass Jack along to Chikara for his training in Strength. As they made their way to the training field, Jack kept at a distance from the female. She turned her head towards him, "Why are walking so slow?"

"No reason," he muttered.

"You are uncomfortable around me," she raised an eyebrow, looking offended.

"To be fair, I'm pretty much like that with all the beautiful women I meet, " he rubbed the back of his head before realizing what he said. "Not that it means anything. But not to say you're not beautiful, which you are, I mean-"

"Your compliment is greatly accepted," she smiled slightly before continuing onward, Jack walking a little closer to her this time.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Next time: Jack trains with Chikara, Juto, and Hisomi. He then discovers the Ninja Tribunal's connection to the Shredder.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: The Avengers assembled and it was awesome! So much action, humor, and etc. Loved the movie and highly recommend it. Thanks for the reviews. MEleeSmasher asked me if I should team ShadowStrike up with the Avengers, but I wonder if there are too many crossovers in this story. Let me know what you think. As for Oni-Kage, he will return so enough.**

**Chapter 20**

Jack and Chikara reached the training grounds in, large rock formations surrounding them.

"To be a ninja, you must possess Strength of body, spirit, and will," she explained. "We have noticed that you lack these abilities. To master your training, you must become stronger."

"I was already working on making my body stronger," Jack said. "How do I do the things you want me to do." Rather speak, Chikara walked over to a rock formation and took a stance. Channeling her power into her fist, she thrust it forward and shattered the formation. Jack's eyes widened as looked at him and gestured to another formation.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he put his hands up. "There's no way I can do that. It'll take years of practice!"

"You need only channel your energy," she replied. Jack took a deep breath and walked over to the formation, doubts still swirling in mind. He stood before the formation and took a stance. Before he could try channeling his power, the formation before him changed, the rocks shifting around. The swirled like a vortex until an image appeared.

The Liege Maximo stood before Jack, his face a twisted grin, his red eyes bright with laughter. He said no words, only showed Jack Arcee's prone body lying in med bay the night she was hit by the Requiem Blaster. Jack's eyes narrowed at the Ultimate Evil.

"It's all your fault boy," he laughed. "She is dead because of you." Jack could feel his anger boiling, "You want to hit me don't you. Well, go on!" Jack punched the Liege, only for his fist to sting in pain, but he didn't care. He threw another punch only to me with the same result. He didn't care about the pain as long as he could relieve his anger by beating the Liege Maximo to a pulp.

"Enough," he heard Chikara said, but he ignored her. Jack kept imagining Arcee's body lying in med bay. He replayed Bulkhead blaming him, the glares he received from the other 'Bots. His family avoiding his gaze. And Optimus.

He didn't ask for much when he met the Prime's eyes, only understanding. The Liege Maximo had manipulated him and turned him against the 'Bots. Jack didn't deny he had a part in it, but all he wanted was for someone to understand. He thought Optimus would; a Prime of all people would know what it's like to have your good intentions thrown back in your face. But no, Optimus avoided his gaze.

Was it because he was ashamed of how Jack had acted? Did he think the boy should have been stronger? These thoughts swirled in Jack's mind as he continued punching the Liege Maximo to no effect.

"Enough!" Chikara shouted, running over to Jack. She placed her palm on the back of his neck and her right hand on his forehead. Jack felt a calming energy come over him and he stopped punching the Liege. His image disappeared and was once again replaced by the rock formation. Jack panted heavily as he felt pain in his hands.

He looked down to find the bloodied from repeated assaults on the rock, "What happened?"

"The rock shifted to form the source of your anger and insecurities," she explained. "It was great enough for you to ignore my commands. In order to become stronger, you must let go of your emotions. They only serve to hold you back during your training."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In the Autobot base, June monitored the ground-bridge while the 'Bots were out searching for energon, Ratchet having gone with them to fill the gap left by Arcee. The medic was still making slow progress in repairing her body (ironically thanks to all of the distractions). Miko and Raf were watching TV, trying to keep their minds of what they were all thinking about: Jack. It had been three months since he disappeared and the Autobots hadn't found any clues. The Thirteen had tried to contact him, only to find their connection to him blocked.

Before, June was worried that her son might get hurt being on his own without anyone to help him. Now, she was worried that he might hurt someone in his fragile mental state. Guilt swelled in her heart as she remembered the look in his eyes. He was pleading to her for help; and why not? She was his mother; her job was to help him when he needed it.

Her baby had looked to her for help and all she did was look away, leaving him to defend himself to the others. The thought alone was enough to bring her to tears. Jack had helped so many times; he'd gotten a job at that awful K/O Burger joint to help keep a roof over their heads. He didn't interact with others in order to avoid falling in with a bad crowd, which left him isolated from most of the world. He'd basically spent his entire life trying to make up for his father walking out on her.

When Jack was born, June couldn't have been happier. She immediately felt a motherly connection to her son. She almost thought about quitting her job at the hospital to be with Jack full time, but all thought of that was abandoned when her husband left. He'd left her a note on the fridge, telling her how sorry he was, but he couldn't deal with the pressures of fatherhood. She had never heard such bull shit in her life.

They had both agreed it was time to try for a baby, they both agreed to do whatever it took raise him properly, and they both agreed to love him unconditionally. June had fulfilled her agreement, but her husband found that he could not. He missed spending time getting drunk with his friends and hitting on women. All June and Jack were to him were anchors, keeping him down. Thinking about that letter still made her blood boil.

She wanted nothing more than to find him and beat him within an inch of his life for abandoning her and Jack (with Agent Fowler's help, that might be possible). She wanted to let all of her anger out somehow, but she could find no outlet. She did not drink or do drugs and she wasn't a violent person by any means, so contact sports were out of the question. In her quiet moments, her thoughts always used to drift to her husband what she would do if she ever saw him again. But more recently, she found herself thinking about the Autbots (a certain Prime in particular but she digresses).

Since meeting them, June was filled with a sense of awe at how "human" they were. They argued like any family she'd seen on TV. It was like watching a sitcom every time they got into it. They would never get violent with each other (Optimus made sure of that). June was slightly pleased at how much Jack had taken to them.

He considered them family, and so did she.

"June," Arcee called from behind her. She turned to face the blue femme, still surprised by Arcee's human appearance. The femme looked concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled. "What makes you think I'm-"

"Because Ratchet has been calling for pick up for the past five minutes," she gestured to the monitors. June looked to the monitors and her cheeks tinged with red. She opened the ground-bridge and was met with an irate medic.

"What in the AllSpark took you so long?"

"I got… distracted," she smiled sheepishly. The medic merely shook his head and sighed as the other Autobots stepped through. June greeted them and retreated to another part of the base to get over her embarrassment.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Chikara led Jack down a large cavern; there, she would pass him off to Juto for his training in weaponry. Jack had tried to harness his inner strength and shatter the rock formation, to no avail. He had managed to leave several cracks in it, but his hands were severely damaged, requiring bandages. He and Chikara walked in silence, Jack unsure of what to say. Strength was apparently going to harder to learn than the others. Jack still didn't even know why he agreed to do this in the first place, but there was no going back now.

He was certain that Chikara was disappointed in him for not being able to get a grasp on Strength like he did with Spirit. Spirit came so easily to Jack, but Strength required that he go beyond instinct. They continued to walk in silence until she spoke, "Strength is not something easily attained. Even I had my fair share of trouble mastering it."

Jack looked up at her in surprised, "I half expected you to rip me a new one."

"I considered it," she smiled at him. "We are here." Jack looked around and found that they were in a room; a Forge. In the center of the room stood a large structure in the shape of a dragon, a fire burning in its mouth.

"Welcome," Juto said as he approached them. "You are here earlier than I would have expected. " He nodded to Chikara, who returned the gestured and disappeared. "As I am sure you know, Weapons are an essential part of any warriors training. This especially applies to ninja. We must be versatile, capable of wielding any weapon at any time."

"I know," Jack said. "I thought about becoming more versatile with weaponry."

"Good," he walked over to the Forge. "This Forge was crafted by true masters. All you need do is place your hand inside and you will be granted a new weapon. That is your first test." He stepped aside and allowed Jack to approach the Forge. He looked around for any tongs he might need to reach into the fire and found nothing. He would have to reach inside with (injured) hand. He reach forward but hesitated.

"Something wrong?" Juto asked.

"You want me to stick my hand inside a fire pit and you ask if something is wrong!" Jack shouted, but the ninja master kept silent.

"A ninja cannot possess fear," he stated. "Fear is not our enemy, but our weapon. We instill fear into our enemies like a seed into the ground. Our actions are the water that helps it grow into a powerful tree."

Jack took a deep breath, "Are you sure there is no other way?" The ninja master kept silent, making his stance on the matter clear. Jack sighed and reached inside of the Forge. Surprisingly, there was no pain. Jack stood there for moment, feeling something appear in his hand.

He grasped it and pulled out the sword the Thirteen had bestowed upon him. The blade retained it appearance, but Jack could feel something different about it. There was no trace of the Thirteen's energy in the sword.

"Behold your new sword, Getsuga!" Juto declared.

"It looks like the sword the Thirteen gave me," Jack said.

"It is the same blade, infused with the Tribunal's energy. It is no longer a weapon of the Primes, and you, no longer their puppet." Jack placed the sword on his back as he felt a familiar energy fill him. He transformed back into ShadowStrike for the first time in three months. The suit was still the same, "You are now ready to continue you training, ShadowStrike."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Juto had passed ShadowStrike to Hisomi and the two walked in silence. Juto had explained to Jack that Hisomi was the epitome of Stealth. So much so that he never uttered a word. Jack wondered how he was supposed to understand the ninja master if he didn't speak. He couldn't even understand 'Bee and spoke in whirs and clicks!"

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I know I said I would explain the Tribunal's connection to the Shredder, but I'm still working on whatever it might be. Next time: Jack trains with Hisomi and learns of the Tribunal's connection to the Shredder.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 21**

In the Autobot base, Ratchet was hard at work monitoring the scanners for any Iacon relics that might be unearthed. While there were a plethora that did not have tracers on them, the medic was certain that there were just as many with them. However, without the Iacon database from Cybertron, they would have to rely on the Decepticons unearthing the relics and bridging to the location before they had a chance to use them. He was certain that Soundwave was hard at work decoding the database at this very moment. Thankfully, even the Decepticon spy master would have difficulty cracking the Autobot codes in the database.

They were, after all, created by Alpha Trion himself before his disappeared to rejoin the Thirteen. As Ratchet continued working, the others, save for Arcee, were in search of Jack. It had been three months since his disappearance and they hadn't even found a strand of hair. It was as if he'd vanished off the face of the Earth itself. As the medic continued his work, his thoughts shifted to the femme.

Because of the extra work load he'd been forced to take by Arcee's predicament, repairing her body was a slow process. He barely found time to work on it before something demanded his attention. He'd been forced to aid in energon raids and go on patrol for Decepticons. Oddly enough, the 'Cons had been quiet for the past three months. It was unlike Megatron to be so quiet; Ratchet knew they were up to something (he always was).

While Ratchet continued his work, Arcee sat on the couch trying to concentrate on something other than her missing partner; she failed. She couldn't help but go over every scenario that might've happened to Jack to explain his extended absence. He could have been in place without proper reception. His cell phone and comm link might be somewhere in base (it was certainly small enough to be missed). Or worse, Megatron or Airachnid might have gotten their claws on him.

That thought sent chills up Arcee's spine; she didn't want to think that was the reason the 'Cons had been so quiet lately. Were they torturing him at this very moment, savoring in his screams like the monsters they were. Arcee shook her head; she was being crazy. Megatron wouldn't pass up a chance to gloat about capturing and torturing Jack, no matter what. With her mind at ease again, she returned to wondering where her partners was.

She missed him so much; his black hair, his blue eyes, his handsome smile. That thought alone was enough for Arcee's cheek to heat up (even when she was still a Cybertronian). She was baffled by her thoughts about him, remembering all of the times they'd shared a laugh, or gone riding. She'd talk to June about this, but her response was not what she expected. The nurse widened her eyes, before a quizzical looked crossed her features.

She then smiled and told Arcee that she there was nothing wrong with her then muttered something under her breath about a sickness. She continued to think about where Jack was and if he was safe.

**"You are worried for him?"** Solus Prime's voice entered her thoughts. She found that the female Prime often came to check on her and make sure the process of being human wasn't affecting her emotional state.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I've been worried about a partner before, but never like this. With Tailgate and Cliffjumper, it was different. When they were gone, it was because they'd been sent on a mission. I knew they could handle it, so I never worried."

**"Yet you worry for Jack,"** the female Prime stated.

"Jack's human," she said. "Empowered by the Thirteen or not, he's still human. But that's not why I'm worried. I'm worried about what to do when we find him. How to explain this. June said I was in a very attractive body, so Jack might be a little put off by me at first. He has a habit of being shy around beautiful women."

**"Odd," **Solus replied. **"Though he was rather sheepish when I gave him a kiss for retrieving my Forge."**

"Yeah, well that's different, he's always… What!"

**"Is there something wrong?"**

"You kissed him! Why would you do that?" the femme could feel something bubbling inside her. It wasn't outright rage, but it was close to anger.

**"I merely asked him what reward he would like for retrieving my Forge and he told me 'A kiss would be nice', so I complied." **Arcee couldn't believe what she was hearing; Solus Prime had kissed Jack and was acting so casual about it. If she had been the one to kiss, her head and his would have been left in a daze. Wait, why was she thinking that? It wasn't like she and Jack were sparkmates or anything, but still.

"Uggh! Jack, you'd better hope I'm not the one to find you first," she growled.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In the monastery of the Ninja Tribunal, ShadowStrike and Hisomi were walking along a path in the mountain. ShadowStrike looked over the edge to find a long way down to a ravine. It was nothing short of a miracle that this place remained hidden from the world. ShadowStrike was starting to have his doubts; was he even in Japan? He turned his attention back to Hisomi.

The ninja master of Stealth walked silently along the path, not even uttering a sound with his feet along the path. He was indeed the embodiment of Stealth, but there lied the problem. If he didn't speak, how was Jack supposed to train with him. He didn't know any form of sign language, nor was he that good with body language (unless it was pretty girl). The ninja acolyte gave an audible sigh as his thoughts drifted to the sword on his back.

Getsuga was certainly different from Zangetsu and not just in their Japanese translations. The sword held a calming feeling to it that helped ease Jack's thoughts about everything. His connection to the Thirteen was cut off and he was free from any attempt by the Liege Maximo to manipulate him again. Jack wondered just how powerful this sword truly was. He continued these thought as he bumped into something.

He stumbled back before looking up at Hisomi; the man must have stopped while Jack was lost in his mind. He looked ShadowStrike with his glowing orange eyes. The ninja shuddered; how in the world did their eyes get like that? Would his be the same afterward?

"Umm… Hisomi," ShadowStrike spoke. "I'm not too keen on the whole silent ninja thing, I guess that's why I'm here to learn about Stealth, but how can you and I communicate if you don't speak." The ninja master laid out his hand and placed two on, mimicking a running movement. "You want me to run?" ShadowStrike asked. He nodded and gestured to himself and to ShadowStrike and made the same movement.

"You wanna race," ShadowStrike deduced. "Is that my first test?" Hisomi nodded and got into position, the markings on his body glowing. Before the ninja acolyte could react, Hisomi dashed off at an increadible speed, moving like orange blur through the mountain. Even with his mask on, one could still tell that Jack's jaw dropped. How in the world was he supposed to compete with that!

Before he could react, Hisomi sped up from behind and stopped in the exact same place he started from. He didn't even break a sweat of look winded. Hisomi gestured to Jack to do the same.

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "You moved like a hundred sports cars! How am I supposed to do that?" Hisomi gestured to his heart, then ShadowStrike's, where their spirits lay. The ninja sighed and got into position, trying to channel what energy he could into his body. He tried to rely on his instincts again, but nothing happened. He got out of position and paced in small circle, trying to understand what he could do.

It was apparent that speed was essential to Stealth, but Jack didn't know how to move so fast. Jack returned to his position and closed his eyes, "I don't suppose my wolf spirit could give me hand." On cue, Jack could feel the familiar energy of his animal spirit fill him. The vision of the forest appeared again, ShadowStrike seeing it through the wolf's eyes. He could see the forest speeding past him, the moon glowing in the sky.

His body glowed as he took a step forward and charged off. ShadowStrike moved like a black blur, hopping from one ledge to another. Before he knew it, he was back at the starting point where Hisomis awaited him. Jack returned to normal and fell to his knees, panting heavily. He looked up to find Hisomi offering him a hand, a slight smile on his face.

Jack smiled back and took the ninja master's hand. Hisomi made hand signs and teleported himself and Jack back to the Tribunal trone room, where the others awaited.

"You done well on for your first day of training, ShadowStrike," Chiaki spoke. "You have exceeded our expectations. While some of your abilities need refining, you are proving to be fine acolyte. Your training is over for today, you may rest."

"So what now then," he looked outside a window to find the sun still out.

"You may explore the monestary's collection of knowledge," Juto said. "There, you will learn more about the history of the ninja. The doll will show you the way." The wooden creature manifested and Jack followed it.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Back at the Autobots base, Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee returned from another energon raid. Once again, the Decepticons had not made a move. Perhaps their own stock pile was full or they were off trying to create chaos on another world. No, Megatron would never leave Earth so easily. Whatever the reason, the Autobots would be ready whenever the Decepticons chose to return to the battlefield.

In the meantime, finding Jack was their main priority. Optimus had looked everywhere for the young man, but could find no sign of him. Perhaps even more disturbing, Optimus could no longer sense the Key to Vector Sigma. Even if Jack was managing to block out the Thirteen, there would have been no way for him to keep the Key from sending signals to the Matrix of Leadership. The thought that this was possible greatly unnerved the Prime.

"Ratchet," he addressed his medic.

"Still no sign of him, Optimus," he replied without turning from the monitors. "It makes no sense, even if we can't locate him through his sword; the Key to Vector Sigma should be giving off a signal."

"Keep searching, old friend," the Prime sighed. "I know in my spark that we will find Jack."

"Maybe the Thirteen are having better luck," Bulkhead suggested.

"I doubt that," Arcee said. "Solus told me that they've lost their connection to Jack and are trying to reestablish it. Nothing's worked so far." The Autobots sat in a brief silence before June drove in with Miko and Raf. Seeing the expressions on the 'Bots faces, they knew that it meant Jack was still missing. They took their places on the couch just in time for the proximity sensor to blare, alerting them to Agent Fowler's arrival. The doors slid open to reveal the government agent.

"Anything," he asked.

"Nothing," Ratchet replied. "At first, I thought it was the Earth tech, but I'm starting to wonder if Jack is even in our dimensional frequency."

"You think he's in the Shadowzone?" Miko asked.

"It's a possibility," the medic pondered. "Let me makes some adjustments and-"

"Your computers will do you no good," a smooth voice said. The Autobots looked around before their optics fell on a figure standing right behind Agent Fowler. It was none other than Oni-Kage. It was clear from their reactions that Jack hadn't told them about his encounter with the ninja.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Fowler asked as he drew his gun, only to find the bullets missing. On-Kage held up a hand and allowed the bullets to drop to the floor.

"I am merely here to find my brother, ShadowStrike," he said. Everyone gasped and turned to June, who shrugged.

"He's not my son!"

"I did not mean 'brother' in a familial sense," the growled, his smooth voice becoming harsher. "We are similar in many ways. Like me, there is something inside of him. A power festering; it need only be nurtured and he will become my greatest challenge."

"If you know where he is, then speak up, skully!" Miko walked up to the ninja. Oni-Kage looked down at the girl and tilted his head.

"You are his women?" he asked.

"No!" both Miko and Arcee responded, former staring at the latter, who looked sheepish.

"Where he is in a place where computers are worthless. Where time had stood still. Where ninja go to train and become masters."

"You know of this place?" Ratchet raised an optic ridge.

"It cannot be found unless you know where it is," he replied as he walked toward the shadows. "Rest assured machines, my brother will return, and when he does, I will fight him and bring him down. Think to interfere and you will be destroyed." His task complete, Oni-Kage disappeared in the shadows.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

The moon hung over the monastery of the Ninja Tribunal as Jack sat in the small house that served as his home. He had been to library and combed as many books as he could, learning techniques that might help him along his training. He'd also been searching for any information of the Ninja Tribunal's history. He could find no such documents and settled with the ones he'd already found. He set them on the table and scanned them with his eyes.

The information here was about learning to channel the animal spirit during training. It would help with Spirit, Weapons, and Stealth, but not Strength. With Strength, it seemed Jack would need to find something else altogether. Jack yawned and stretched as he put the documents away and readied himself to retire for the night. A knock on the door interrupted those plans.

Jack crossed the room the find none other than Chikara standing outside his house. Jack was both surprised and shocked at her outfit. She was wearing a green silk kimono and her greenish-white blonde hair was let down, flowing in the wind. The moon reflected off her skin, making Jack gulp. She gave him a small smile.

"Good evening, ShadowStrike. Are you going to invite me in?"

"It took a moment for Jack to register her word, "Oh! Right, come on in. It's pretty much your place anyway. I'm just staying here until my training's done, right?"

"You still have the choice to remain here with the Tribunal until you feel that you are ready to leave." She sat down at the table, her silky smooth legs showing. The sight of them was enough to drive Jack into a state of madness, but he had to remain calm. He sat down next to her (not the best way to calm himself down).

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"Your research into our past," she replied.

Jack rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry about that. I was just curious-"

"As to why our armor is similar to that of the Shredder's?" she finished for him. Jack nodded sheepishly, "You needn't be embarrassed. We would have told you soon enough."

"Sorry," he muttered. "I'm guessing that fifth seat in your throne room was his."

She nodded, "It may not appear it, but we are much older than we appear."

"I've met people like you before," he smiled slightly.

"In the feudal era of Japan, we five served as the protectors of the Emperor. We were his most elite soldiers, sent into any situation that proved to be too much for his armies to handle. We executed every mission with extreme precision."

"You guys were the first special forces than," Jack said.

"Indeed, we were, but Oroku did not always agree with the Emperor's decisions. More and more frequently, we found ourselves being sent on missions that barely required much effort, even from rookie soldiers. We did not agree, but we remained loyal all the same. Then the day came when we received the order to attack and town of rebels."

"Were you tricked into attacking civilians instead?"

"No," Chikara replied. "They were indeed rebels and we managed to finish them without much difficulty, but one of them was Oroku's wife. She had been sent in as a spy, feeding us information on their plans."

"So it was a mistake?"

"No, the Emperor purposely did not pull her out before we attacked. He felt that her presence gave Oroku a reason to defy him. Without a wife, Oroku would have nothing but the Emperor to live for. And indeed, the charade worked until Oroku fell into darkness. He dabbled in the dark arts in order to speak with his wife's spirit again. We they were reunited, she told that she received no word from the Emperor to abandon her post amongst the rebels."

"But how did he know it was on purpose?" Jack asked.

"Because the Emperor confessed," Chikara said. "He had become so powerful and arrogant that he no longer saw the need to keep secrets from us. Oroku attacked him in a blind rage, only for his men to cut him down. As he was to be executed, he looked to us, his brothers in arms, for help. We were bound by duty to our emperor and so did nothing while he was executed."

"And yet he's walking around today," Jack inquired.

"As his spirit sank into darkness, a demon sensed his hate and offered him revenge. In his anger, he accepted the demon's offer and became the Shredder. It did not take him long to gather a following and storm the palace. He killed the Emperor and got his revenge, but he no longer cared about such things. He now only sought world domination. As such, we have done all we can to stop him for so many years. But he evolves with the world while we remain attached to our old ways."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"But it has left us at a severe disadvantage against his forces. We may be able to defend against his men and their fire power, but many of our students have not been as fortunate. We know it is only a matter of time before the Shredder comes for us."

"You said his wife is dead, but he has a daughter," Jack remembered Karai.

"She was born of him and another woman before her death. It was her desire for to have a child so her family could live on. Despite this, Oroku treats Karai as he would if she were his wife's child."

"I know what it's like when the people you care about turn on you, only I deserved it," Jack said, remembering the night Arcee died. "But I can't imagine living in so much hate for so long."

"Anger is a parasite. As long as there is enough hate, it will feed and grow. Of course, we are the ones who helped that parasite infest Oroku's body. If we had only fought to save him…"

"You're ninja, honor is as much a part of you as Spirit, Strength, Weapons, and Stealth are. You would be as fault if you didn't feel guilty." Chikara turned and met Jack's eyes. They were different from how they were before; from surprised and timid to strong and caring. She smiled and he returned to it before noticing how close they were. He gave a small cough before getting up, only to find her hand on his.

He looked into her glowing green eyes and sat back down. She got closer to him and slid her arms around his neck. She leaned and brushed her lips against his. Jack wanted to pull away, but the feeling of her soft lips dulled his sense as he closed the distance between them.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. I know you're wondering why I'm pairing Jack with Chikara, but let's not forget he thinks Arcee is dead. And this "relationship" will play a role in coming chapters. Next time: Jack continues training to master Strength.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews (I know you're probably getting tired of hearing that)! MEleeSmasher: Don't worry, Jack and Arcee's relationship won't be destroyed. His "relationship with Chikara is a set up for a big fall (sorry if that's a possible spoiler). Foxbear: Your comment on Chikara's animal spirit was funny :D. Ghost0fOnyx: I wouldn't say Arcee will be pissed when she finds out. Negima Uzumaki: Jack won't become a harem unless I make a humor story in the near future, but my plate currently full with this and another story (not Pheromone). I'm Yu: I intend to develop the relationship with Miko and Bulkhead. I'm still deciding on how long Jack will be away from the 'Bots once his training is complete. I don't want it to be too long as I intend to have him play a role when Nemesis Prime comes around.**

**Chapter 22**

Jack slid his arms around Chikara's back and he closed the distance between their lips. He pulled her against his, making their kiss as deep as possible. They separated only to meet again. Jack laid Chikara on the floor and continued kissing her, his thoughts swirling. He couldn't believe this was happening and yet he didn't want it to end.

Yes, Chikara was his instructor in the ninjustu technique of Strength and she was hundreds of years old (Jack was starting to wonder why he had a thing for "older" woman). There were numerous reasons why he should stop what he was doing, but his body didn't respond. He kept kissing her, willing himself not to let it go any further than that. Her lips tasted so sweet, almost like a fruit. Her skin felt so soft and her fingers were so tender.

He could feel Chikara's hands grasp his hair and pull him closer, savoring his touch. It had been centuries since anyone had touched her like that. Even before her days with the Tribunal, Chikara never let herself become enamored with anyone in particular. When she became part of the Tribunal, she put such thoughts behind her. And yet here she was, in the arms of Jack Darby, a boy who hadn't even lived a fraction of her life yet.

She had only known this boy two days and yet she found herself intrigued by him. She couldn't explain why she was so offended when she thought he was uncomfortable around her, but his compliment about her being beautiful was rather touching. She could sense a sadness in him that rivaled her own emptiness. She knew it would only be a matter of time before… Her thoughts were stopped when she felt her lungs burn for air.

She and Jack pulled apart, him still on top of her, panting heavily. Both their cheeks were flushed red with slight embarrassment at the position they were, but they became lost in each other's eyes. Both of them seemed to convey a different sadness; different, yet all consuming.

"I apologize," she said, trying to break his gaze. "I must be going." She tried to push him off her, but he didn't budge. She could easily force him off, but she didn't want to hurt him. He placed his lips on her again, gently biting her bottom lip. "Stop," she murmured, trying not to enjoy his touch.

"Don't leave," he said, voice slightly cracking. She looked up at him to see the sadness in his eyes had grown. He knew this was wrong, but he needed something to alleviate the pain he'd been feeling for the past three months. The guilt he held over Arcee's death, the unbearable sadness that he'd never see her again, even if he died. He knew this and Chikara seemed to know this too.

Her gaze seemed hurt as the thought that was using her as a substitute because he couldn't have someone else. Jack simply kissed her again, trying to convey that he wasn't using her and she could easily stop him if she wanted. She tensed against him, trying to stop the feelings surging in her heart. Slowly, her body relaxed and melted into his, wrapping her arms around him again. She didn't care if he didn't have those feelings for her; something told her that in time, he might.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In the Prime Minister's office in Japan, Oroku Saki was hard at work trying to get a neighborhood watch committee off his back. There had apparently been a string of burglaries throughout the neighborhood. He could easily just have them thrown from the building (both figuratively and literally), but decided to gain voter support. He listened to their problems until they were done and he stood, "Citizens, I have heard your concerns and will do everything in my power to see this person brought to justice. Stockman, send a squad of our finest "policeman" to accompany these people home and watch over them. I am certain that whoever is responsible for these crimes will be dealt with soon enough."

"Of course," Stockman gestured to a squad of Foot Ninja dressed as special duty officers. They led the neighborhood watch out of the building. "I honestly don't know how you deal with people like that."

"I've dealt with worse," he replied, sitting back in his chair. "Has there been any progress in locating the boy?"

"None," the scientist replied. "We have the most sophisticated technological scanning systems on the planet aside from the Autobots. And even they can't locate him. It's like he disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Are you certain that he is not on this plain of existence," Saki inquired.

"If he is, then he's doing a hell of job hiding himself."

"I know where he is. I just wanted to make sure he was not in our plain of existence before making a move."

"Where is he then?"

"With the Ninja Tribunal," Saki growled. "It will take some time for us to reach their monastery. During that time, the boy will no doubt become stronger."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**(A few weeks later)**

In the weeks Jack had stayed with the Tribunal, he excelled in their training. Their calm, cool approach to everything seemed to provide the boy with good environment. He managed to learn basic and exceptional Ninpo while learning to channel his animal spirit. He'd become more versatile in weaponry, particularly finding the Falcon's Talons useful in hand-to-hand combat situations. He'd learned to hide in the shadows and disorient his opponent through fear.

He'd excelled in Spirit, Weapons, and Stealth easily, but found that Strength still evaded him. The Tribunal agreed that he'd learned enough from the three basic Ninja Arts and decided to allow him to focus more on mastering Strength under Chikara's watchful eyes. He'd only managed to leave severe cracks in the rocks, but never managed to shatter it completely. Neither of them could figure out the problem and they'd been trying to (both during training and "afterward"). Jack began to feel frustrated as Strength continued to elude him, not knowing why.

He'd managed to let go of his anger and ignore the Liege Maximo, especially since said Prime was no longer in his head. He only just managed to get over Arcee's death (he still had the occasional nightmare and panic attack) to commit more to his "relationship" with Chikara. He was certain that the others were aware, but never said anything about it. He and Chikara sat in his small home, trying to figure out many things.

"Are you sure the problem isn't me?" Jack asked.

"You have managed to bury your emotions," she said, nuzzling him slightly. "I cannot imagine what is keeping you from mastering Strength."

"And I thought the Tribunal was supposed to be all-knowing," he kissed her neck, gently biting. She gave a small gasp and pushed him away, trying to concentrate on the matter at hand. He went back to her neck, telling her the issue could wait until for now.

"We can figure it out later," she smiled, letting him continue to bite down on her neck.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: Not particularly proud of this chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed all the same. Next time: The Shredder arrives at the Tribunal Monastery. Will he and ShadowStrike face down? Sorry if you think I'm moving a little fast with this whole thing, but I want to get the lone-wolf chapters up sooner rather than later and hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Your reviews are accepted and appreciated. I hope you all bear with me because you may not like this chapter.**

**Chapter 23**

The sun sat in the middle of the sky over the Ninja Tribunal's monastery. The town stood quiet as it always did in the centuries in existed. Within the small the house that served as the home of Jack Darby, said boy and Tribunal master Chikara sat in each other's arms. The two were pondering what was preventing Jack from mastering the Ninja Art of Strength. They had gone over every possible variable, but could find no answer.

Jack had become stronger physically, but his mind remained weaker. He could crack the surface of the rock, but not shatter like Chikara could. He had all but master Spirit, Weapons, and Stealth so he could focus more on Strength, but no matter how hard he tried, the aspect evaded him. Jack could feel his frustration building as he racked his mind for an answer. Part of him wondered if it stemmed from his "relationship" with Chikara.

At first, they had kept as civil as they could, but as time went on, they found themselves in each other's company more often. They would go over his training and studies into ninjutsu in the library, but in his home they did nothing but enjoy each other's embrace. For the most part, yes, it was a physical relationship (not in the way most people would think). No words would be said for long periods of time. They would only just spend the late nights wrapped in each other's arms, their lips mashed together.

Jack could sense Chikara's uneasiness at the whole thing. She was a ninja master who had been in battles that determined the future of the world. She had been used as a weapon by Emperors for years, as the Tribunal had been. And yet, she was upset at the idea of being used by a teenage boy as a replacement for a lost love. Jack could certainly understand would not blame her if she ever decided to end the affair; at least, those were his thoughts at first.

More recently, he found himself becoming more enamored with her as their meetings went form passionate get-togethers to talking about their personal lives before being introduced to the world of ninja. Chikara had been a bounty hunter, seeking rewards for the capture of those who'd broken the law. She had caught some of Japan's most notorious criminals and brought them to justice (at least what was left of them). She had made many enemies, but had also found a few friends in Chiaki, Juto, Hisomi, and Oroku Saki. The five of them together became ninja and the rest was history.

Despite having lived for centuries and seeing just about every surprise life had to offer, Chikara was still fascinated by Jack's tales of the Autobots. She had made many comparisons between them and the Tribunal. Optimus being like Chiaki, Bulkhead being like Juto, Bumblebee, being like Hisomi, and herself being like Arcee. Jack wondered if that meant Ratchet would end up like Oroku, but dismissed the thought as he could imagine the Shredder being a grumpy old medic who shouted "I NEEDED THAT!" every time something broke. They had both laughed at the thought, something Chikara hadn't done in years. In the past few weeks, she had done many things she never thought would happen again.

Indeed, her heart began yearning to be at Jack's side more and more. Her feelings for the young man grew stronger by the day as she witnessed how much passion he had for his training. She felt hurt whenever the thought of him using her crawled its way in. However, she had noticed a change in his eyes. Whenever they were together, his eyes appeared to be looking far off, no doubt imaging this Arcee rather than her.

Now, his eyes were more focused on her, seeing her for who she truly was, loving her for who she truly was. She did not want to ask him anything for fear the answer may ruin the tranquility between them. She simply took what she had and made the most of it, for she had the feeling that something was coming that may ruin everything. She knew her and the Tribunal's time was etching away ever quicker. The Shredder had adapted to this new, modern, world.

They had not; Chikara knew the others sensed it coming too. She repositioned herself in Jack's arms and captured his lips in a kiss. Though caught off guard, the boy responded with an eager pleasure. It had usually been him who initiated these moments, but this change of pace was welcomed. He laid her on the table, trying to keep his unruly thoughts at bay.

Her hands glided through his hair, pulling him deeper into their kiss. He ran his hands up and down her body, savoring its silky smooth feeling. He knew better than to go any farther than that. He had always had control of his hormones, something he never bothered questioning. After a while, they pulled apart leaving only small inches between them, their breaths mingling.

"That was unexpected," he smiled. "Something on your mind?"

"Nothing," she said, repeatedly pecking his lips, savoring their taste. "I am simply enjoying our time together for how ever longer it lasts."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Once we figure out the cause of your trouble mastering Strength, your training will be complete. You will be free to leave the Tribunal monastery and return to your dimension. There, you can complete your task of locating and recovering the lost Iacon relics."

"And why can't I stay with you?" he asked.

"It would be inappropriate considering your training would be complete," she replied, shifting her gaze away from his.

"And what makes you think that's the only reason for me to stay here?" he asked. "What if I had found another?"

"I would not know of such a reason," she said. Jack sighed; obviously she wouldn't budge unless he said those words, but he wasn't going to give in so easily.

"I've been here for nearly two months now and already completed most of my training. I shouldn't have to try harder unless I had a reason. A resolve that can't be shaken or corrupted."

"And what would that be?"

"A desire to protect something important to me," he nuzzled her neck.

She shuddered, but kept her composure, "What? Your wooden doll?"

"No, but he is rather handy," he smirked against her skin. "What I want to protect is you?"

"And why is that?"

Jack sighed, "You're a ninja master and you can't figure it out?"

"I believe I may know what the answer is, but I want to hear you say it," she replied.

Jack removed himself from her neck and looked into her eyes, "I love you, Chikara. I know when this started, I admit to have been using you to mend a broken heart. But you've made your own place in it. Believe me or don't, but I love you and I will protect you."

Chikara gave him a small smile, her eyes stinging with tears, "I had thought that was the answer."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

On the steps of the Ninja Tribunal's monastery, a black portal opened. Out of the portal stepped Karai, Stockman, and several Foot Ninja. The last to exit was the portal's conjuror, the Shredder. He looked up the stairs and felt a sense of nostalgia. How many years had it been since he'd set foot on these grounds?

Far too many for even him too remember. He turned to face his men, "Wait here."

"Father?" Karai looked at him questioningly.

"If the boy is here, then I will give my old 'friends' a chance to relinquish him to me or face long awaited consequences." He removed his Blade of the Archfiend and handed it to Karai and made his way up the stairs.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

The sounds of wood clapping against wood echoed throughout the monastery, summoning wooden warriors to their positions. They manifested weapons of all sorts, ready to fight off whatever threat approached. The sound of metal slamming against the stone steps of the monastery grew louder and closer. Finally, the Shredder stood tall at the height of the stairs, his eyes scanning the creatures with amusement. He had almost forgotten about these pathetic creatures.

He knew they would be easy enough to dispatch and prepared himself for battle, the metal claws that extended from his hand gleaming in the light. He eyes slowed roamed over the creatures one last time before he lunged at the creatures. With incredible speed, he cut through each of them with ease, reducing them to splinters. It didn't take long for them to regenerate and attack, nor did it take long for them to be cut down again. Shredder knew this was the Tribunal's futile attempt to wear him down, but it wouldn't work.

With a quick hand sign, Shredder obliterated the wooden creatures with ease, leaving nothing left but ash. He continued to make his way towards the temple hall where he knew his old "friends" lied in wait.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

The monastery's alarm drew ShadowStrike and Chikara toward the temple where the rest of the Tribunal stood around the pool in the center. They ran up to the pool to find the image of the Shredder stalking towards the temple hall. Chikara's expression fell, knowing what was going to happen. She knew it was a matter of time, but she'd hoped she would have just a little longer to be with Jack. She turned to meet Chiaki's gaze.

He, too, knew what this meant and what had to be done, "Chikara, take ShadowStrike to the sanctuary."

"What!" the ninja acolyte looked at them in shock. "I can't hide! It's me that he's after!"

"We are aware," Juto said. "And we cannot allow you to face him as you are now."

"Huh?"

"Your heart is not in the right place," Chiaki said. "To defeat the Shredder, you must have the Strength to kill him. You would only find some way to stop him, not kill him."

"I won't hide like some coward!" he stepped forward. "Even if I do let him live, if I leave then he'll only follow and leave."

"No," Chikara said. "He is here to settle old scores as well and new ones. You must go. We will hold him off."

"I'm not going any-" Jack was cut-off by Hisomi trapping him in a sleeper hold. ShadowStrike struggled before he fell into unconsciousness. Hisomis quickly darted to the sanctuary and returned in his armor. The others donned their armor and prepared for battle. They sat on their thrones, waiting silently for their old friend to make his grand entrance.

As they lied in wait, the Tribunal's thoughts shifted to that day, the day they chose to abandon their brother for their honor. Their best friend, their brother, looked to them for help into seeking vengeance for his wife, but they turned a blind eye to him. Because of them, Oroku Saki became lost in his own anger and hate. The man they had known was gone forever, only the Shredder remaining in his wake. All because of them and their "honor".

The door of the temple was forced open to reveal the Shredder, his dark eyes scanning over each of them. He stalked towards the center, his foot falls echoing in the room, "My old 'friends". How long has it been since we laid eyes upon each other?"

"Why have you come here, demon?" Chiaki spoke, hoping to do everything in his power to avoid a battle, but he knew one was inevitable.

"You know exactly why," he spat. "I know the boy has been here, training with you . I simply wish to test the results of his hard work."

"You are too late," Chikara said. "We sent the boy back to his world just as you arrived. He will face when the time comes, but not now."

"And yet I don't believe you," he smirked beneath his mask. "I know he is still here. I can faintly detect his presence. I would know if he had left; there would be no trace, or have your skills become so dull?"

"We will not say it again," Juto replied. "Leave now."

"I don't think I will," Shredder took a stance. The rest of the Tribunal stood and leaped from their thrones, surrounding him.

"Oroku," Chiaki said. "I speak to you as your brother in arms. End this now and we can settle it-"

"Do not dare to call yourself my brother!" he growled. "Where was our brotherhood when you found out the truth about my wife? Where was our brotherhood when I looked to you, all of you, for aid in avenging her memory?"

"We made a mistake. A grave mistake that has haunted us all these centuries. We have done nothing about your deeds out of that guilt, but we can no longer stand by and let you plunge the world into darkness."

"That is why you have been training the boy," he chuckled. "To defeat me. To kill me when the time comes. He won't do it. His inane sense of right and wrong won't allow him to take a life, for fear of becoming like his enemy."

"I think you have been reading too much manga, old friend," Juto prepared to strike, knowing that talking to the Shredder was pointless. At the same time, they all moved to strike, throwing powerful punches at the Shredder. To their surprise, he managed to dodge their attacks. Their four fists connected, sending a shockwave and demolished their thrones. They quickly separated and waited for the Shredder's response to their assault.

They did not have to wait long as he kicked Hisomis from behind, sending him into a wall. Juto and Chikara quickly double teamed the Shredder, kicking and punching at with several combos. He had an answer for every one of their attacks. He caught both of their fists and spun around before releasing them. Both Chikara and Juto were sent into the roof high above and fell to the ground with sickening thuds. As they struggled to regain their bearings, Chiaki was the next to confront Oroku.

He charged his animal spirit and launched several Ninpo as the Shredder, "You will not succeed!"

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"It is evil's nature to yield to righteousness."

"Now who's been reading too much manga," Shredder dodged everyone Ninpo spells and launched his own, more powerful spells. Chiaki summoned a barrier and managed to hold them off, only for their force to blast him into a wall. Chikara recovered and launched a powerful kick from the air and slammed her foot into the Shredder, leaving a crater in the ground. The smoke cleared to show the Shredder had caught her attack and held it off.

"Stop this futile battle and hand over the boy!" Shredder barked. "I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with any of you!"

"Look at yourself," Chikara said. "Is this the kind of man your wife would eagerly await to return to you?"

"Do not dare speak of her!" he roared. "You have no right! You stood by and let her die! Your hands are just as red with her blood as the Emperor's were!"

"I know that more than most," she said, her voice cracking. "After all, she was my best friend, my sister in arms. I loved her more dearly than anything in my life."

"That only worsens your crimes! Where was your 'sisterhood' when we found out she was killed! When I sought to avenge, you above all others should have aided me!"

"Yes," she said. "And it has been my biggest regret."

"And your last!" Shredder's eyes glowed red as he prepared to finish this.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

ShadowStrike awoke in the sanctuary of the monastery. He quickly got to his feet and searched for a way out. He could sense something was wrong and he had to get out and see what it was. He managed to locate the door and forced his way out. He ran up the stairs to the surface to find the monastery in ruins.

The buildings were simmering with flames and the fell apart. The streets were covered in their fallen debris. ShadowStrike's eyes scanned over the entire area as he found himself running toward the temple, hoping the Tribunal, Chikara, was safe. He ran for Lord knows how long before arriving at temple to find it in ruins. The building appeared to have collapsed in on itself from the battle that took place. He quickly began searching through the debris, hoping to find something, more importantly someone.

He clawed through the wreckage, throwing whatever was in his way to the side, hoping he wouldn't find something horrible. His prayers went unanswered. Before him, lay the bodies of the Ninja Tribunal. Their armor was singed and their skin was burnt. He quickly ran over to their sides, trying to force them awake.

"Chiaki, Juto, Hisomi! Wake up! Come on! Please!"

"T-t-there is little point in trying to wake the dead," a weak voice called from behind. ShadowStrike turned to find Chikara, her body heavily injured and growing paler, behind him. He quickly ran to her side.

"Chikara, hold on!" he tried his best to remember what his mother had taught him about treating burn injuries. All the while, his eyes stung with tears at the sight before him. He had only confessed his genuine love for her only hours ago. Now she was lying on the verge of death, just like Arcee. He pushed that memory in the back of his mind, "I can help you, just hang in there."

"I am afraid that is impossible," she gave him a weak smile. A smile that conveyed Jack's fears that she was dying.

"I'm not letting you give up!"

"It is not your choice," she coughed. "No ninja, no matter how powerful, can escape death. When it comes for them, they accept it gracefully."

"Not me!" he cried, letting tear fall from his eyes, staining his mask. He removed it to look into her eyes. Their emerald green glow was dimming by the second. Jack's mind was a flurry of emotions and thoughts. He couldn't concentrate on healing her because he couldn't remember how.

"Do not cry," she smiled. "These last few weeks have been the most passionate of my life. You have shown me that it is not always best to live a life free from emotion. You have shown all of us that."

"Stop talking like it's the end," Jack sobbed. He was about to say more when she pulled herself up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I will always love you, even when your heart goes to another," she said as her the light left her eyes and her body went limp. Jack sat there with her, his mind processing what had just happened. He had found a potential new family, someone to love. Now, it was taken from him again.

"Why," he asked no one particular while cradling Chikara's body. "WHY!"

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and weren't too upset by the character deaths. Again, this is all to lead up to Jack becoming the way he was in the original Rising. His lone wolf adventures may only last one or two chapters. Next time: As Jack buries his family, the Shredder continues to plot. As ShadowStrike makes his way to a village he runs into a new problem.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. This chapter will see a change in Jack as he begins travelling Japan (that's right, he's in Japan). And he's joined by a familiar character.**

**Chapter 24**

In the ruins of the Ninja Tribunal monastery, a young boy shifted through the rubble, looking for anything that remained intact. He gathered what material he could before making his way back to the temple. His senses were dull to the world around him as he focused on the task at hand. As he made his way through the streets, Jack Darby's thoughts shifted to the past few weeks he'd spent with the Tribunal. They were certainly a serious group much like the Thirteen, but they had one thing that the Primes lacked: humanity.

For all of their abilities and weapons, the Thirteen failed to comprehend the human psyche (except maybe the Liege Maximo). It was true that humans craved power, but too much power often destroyed them. Jack could count a number of historical figures whose downfall was caused by having too much power. Perhaps that had been the reason the Liege Maximo had taken control of him so easily. Maybe the power he had was too much for him to handle.

Either way, he paid a terrible price for that power much like he did tonight. If he had known that training with the Tribunal would lead to their death, he would have refused them. He would have gladly given up any chance to become stronger if it meant bringing them back to life, bringing _her_ back to life. Even if it meant giving any chance of a future with Chikara, he would have given all the knowledge he had to bring her back. Cliché, yes, but those were his feelings.

Jack approached the monastery's temple where the bodies of the Tribunal had been aligned, each of them lying on a pile of wood. Their helmets (what was left of them) covered their faces as Jack approached. He placed a few more pieces of wood beneath them before he started the fire. He didn't know Chiaki, Juto, or Hisomi all that well, so he couldn't say much about them other than they were excellent teachers in Spirit, Weapons, and Stealth. He set their bodies aflame and walked over to Chikara.

She was a different story. While Jack may not have known much about her past other than what she told him, he could certainly say she was more than a great instructor.

"Chikara," he began. "You were the Tribunal Master of Strength and no one else could have filled the role better than you. You were strong to have carried the guilt you held within you for so long. You were strong enough to wait for my heart to yearn for you as much as my body did. You were strong to stay alive long enough to say goodbye to me. I love you, and always will. I send you to your brothers and to your sister. Goodbye."

Having said all he needed to say and having no more tears to shed, Jack set her body aflame and turned away. He didn't want to stay here any longer than had to. He made his way toward the stairs, sparing one last look at the flaming bodies of the Tribunal before departing.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

The Foot Clan returned to their headquarters beneath the Prime Minister's office building in Tokyo, Japan. Their mission was a success thanks to their master, the Shredder. He personally saw to the end of the Ninja Tribunal, decimating them and their monastery and leaving their palace in ruin. He had not said a word after the ordeal, and no one dare approach him. Karai looked at her father in concern before logging onto to social networking page.

She rarely used it, evident by the friend requests that were months old. She never saw much need in contacting people that she, in all likelihood, would never meet. There was one person with whom she regularly chatted with; the same person she'd met at the medical convention months ago. Miko Nakadai. The girl proved to as spunky as Karai herself, always talking up a storm about everything.

Perhaps it was their similarities that led to immediate friendship or their mutual love for Slash Monkey. Whatever the reason, they had remained friends and talked to each other whenever they could. In a few short moments, Miko's face appeared onscreen, her usual Cheshire grin on her face.

"Karai," she smiled. "How's it going?"

"Great," she said. "We just got back from dealing with some old residential issues. You should have seen my dad. He was a wrecking machine."

"I wish I was there," Miko beamed. "I love to see stuff break!"

"Maybe next time," Karai replied. "So, any word from your friend yet." She took notice of how Miko's face fell slightly, meaning there had been none.

"He's still missing."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I guess I'm a little too optimistic."

"Nothing wrong with that," Miko grinned. "I'm around an "optimistic" guy all the time and it never bothers me! Anyway I know if we keep trying, he'll turn up soon."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

A portal in the middle of a forest opened, illuminating the morning sky with bright lights. ShadowStrike stepped through, scanning the area to make sure no one had witnessed something they shouldn't have. Determining that the coast was clear, he closed the portal behind him and started in a random direction. He couldn't tell where in world he was, but appeared to be a tranquil place at the moment and that was what he needed right now. ShadowStrike walked through the forest, the grass and leaves crunching beneath his feet.

He kept his mind occupied by looking over the area, trying to figure out what tree was what. He watched as the animals went about their daily routines, briefly pausing to take notice of him when he passed through. He'd heard a growl here and there, but the animals seemed to know he meant no hard and let him be. He continued walking, his legs much stronger than before. His training had provided him with a stronger physique than before.

His muscles were bigger, stronger, and more noticeable if he wore regular clothing. Beneath his suit, he retained the same look, hidden beneath a hooded cape. He didn't want to return to be seen and scare people, but he didn't to see his human face either. He couldn't bear to meet the eyes that had were so full of sadness, guilt, and despair. It would only send him into a state of maddening emotions.

He didn't want to be caught up in the past and just wanted to move forward and, hopefully, one day forget. He'd hoped to forget that this nightmare ever happened and the people who suffered because of him. He'd hoped they'd forgotten him as well so he would have no regrets when his life ended. Of course, he wouldn't take the coward's way out and commit suicide but maybe the Angel of Mercy would see his suffering and end it by ending him. 'Til then, he would wander the world awaiting his fate.

His thoughts were stirred when he heard the rustling of a town up ahead. It wasn't loud, so he figured it was a small town, like Jasper. He'd hoped he was right; he'd always hated big cities and their noise. He walked to the top of the hill he was climbing and came across a small village, sitting in the middle of a grassy plain. He made his way into the village, ignoring the strange looks he got from people.

From the terrain and the looks of the people, ShadowStrike garnered he was in the countryside of Japan, meaning he was far removed any city. For that, he was glad. Maybe he could have a small life here, away from the dangers of war and all other things. After all, these people seemed to be free from those burdens. Firstly, he would have to find some work in this small village in order to earn some money.

"Excuse me," a man called. ShadowStrike turned to find a Japanese man heading toward him. He was surprised that he could understand the man, given he knew nothing about Japanese language. He glanced at his sword, figuring there must have been some sort of universal translator.

The man held up a large sack for the ninja to take, "Here you go."

"Why are you giving this to me?" he asked as he took the sack.

"It's our custom. New guy comes into town and we give him a few supplies. Sorry it's not much, but we've been having some trouble lately."

"It's fine," he replied, taking the sack and leaving. He was grateful for any good fortune that befell him, considering all that happened. He walked deeper into the small town, observing how everyone interacted. Considering the size, everyone must've known each other.

"Hey," a voice called from a hut. "Can I help you with that?" ShadowStrike turned and saw a man step outside. He was slightly built up, had silver hair, and looked surprisingly American.

"I'm fine," he replied. The man looked surprised.

"You speak English?"

"I guess so," he replied. "What's an American man doing in a Japanese village?"

"Trying to escape the world," he smiled. "Just living life along with my wife and little girl. Also American. In my spare time, I run this little shop here." He was about to say more when he and the rest of the town stopped what they were doing. The ninja turned to where they were looking and saw dust being kicked up in the distance. Focusing his eyes, ShadowStrike made out the form of horses galloping toward the town. He looked around and caught the people's expressions; they were worry, anger, and fear.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Trouble," the American man snorted. "They call themselves the Freedom Riders. They're your typical rebels. Says the government's wack and do whatever they want. They've been terrorizing the town for years, just around the time I got here."

"Why doesn't anyone do anything?"

"Word is their leader used to be part of Japanses Defense Ministry as a top notch soldier. He's got skills no one wants to mess with. And he carries and old Japanese katana with him." The men rode up to him just as he finished explaining.

"Well, well," the leader sneered. "It's been a while Bryan. Who's your friend here?" The leader was dressed like a cross between a biker and a cowboy. The aforementioned katana hung lazily at his side.

"No one in particular," the ninja asked while keeping his masked face hidden. The gang of twenty or so men looked at him in amused suspicion. He could tell their mentality; they thought because they rode together and outnumbered, that they could do whatever they wanted and get away with it.

"Then you wouldn't mind handing over that sack," he gestured to one of his men. He dismounted his horse and walked up to ShadowStrike, strutting like a tough guy as he snatched the sack away from him. He strode back and handed to his leader, slapping his friends high fives and making comments about how he would make the ninja his "bitch". "After all, 'no one in particular' doesn't need to ear, right?"

"That's enough, Chen," Bryan stepped forward. The man in question hopped off his horse and placed a hand on his sword menacingly.

"What'd you say, punk bitch?"

"He said that's enough," ShadowStrike stepped between them. Chen got a good look at his masked face. The ninja caught a glimpse of confusion (and fear) in his eyes. He removed his had from his blade and stepped away, a confidant smirk on his face, no doubt a show for his friends.

"Let's get out here," he ordered, hopping back on his horse. They rode off and, leaving dust in their wake.

"Assholes," Bryan growled before looking to ShadowStrike. "That was real impressive. Come on, let me take you to my home."

"No thanks," he replied.

"I insist," he smiled. "Anyone who stands up to those punks is a good guy in my book."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed. The surprising character will be revealed next chapter. It's not Jack's father in case you were wondering. Next time: As ShadowStrike meets Bryan's family. Chen and his gang continue to ransack the town.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 25**

In the small Japanese village, ShadowStrike followed the American man, Bryan, to the edge of the village where he lived with his family. They apparently owned a small farm, providing the villagers with supplies, especially during winter. Bryan had purchased the farm with the little money he had when he first arrived. Everyone had warned him about the land's undependability during dry seasons and that he and his family would starve. He ignored them and through hard work and labor, his farm became a success.

He provided the people with vegetables, fruit, meat, and herbs for medicine. They apparently looked to him as their chief provider, a job he gladly accepted. He'd offered the ninja a place on the farm to perform tasks, hoping to increase his harvest this year. ShadowStrike took it on the terms that he would not have to fight anyone, to which Bryan replied, "No one's gonna pick a fight with you wearing that outfit." As they walked through the town, the ninja's thoughts shifted to Chen and his little gang, the "Freedom" Riders.

They were no different from any American gang, using numbers and weapons to intimidate people. ShadowStrike had seen their type before; cowards who backed down at the first sign of trouble. He knew as long as the people stood up for themselves and took a little bullying, they would be fine. He didn't want to get involved with others' problems. He had already decided he was done in the regard.

He knew that if he got too invested in their problems, someone was bound to get hurt or, worse, killed. Enough people had died because of his foolish actions; he didn't want to add an entire village to that list. He thought a nice farm life might suit him. Perhaps someday, he'd be able to look at himself again.

"We're here," Bryan said, stopping just short of a long dirt road. His farm was just up ahead. A large barn stood over to side where the cattle had gathered, grazing on the field. A small hut for the chickens stood surrounded by a fence to prevent them from escaping. And there was the occasional goat now and then.

All in all, it seemed like a nice place. Free from any of the world's problems. Free from death and famine. "Bryan," a woman called from the small house by the barn. She had blonde hair and kind blue eyes and was dressed in a typical farm maiden's attire.

"Trisha," he greeted her with an deep embrace and kiss. ShadowStrike stood of to the side, not wanting to make the moment awkward. They separated when and Bryan wrapped an arm around her waist, "This is my wife, Trisha. Trisha, meet our new farm hand,… Come to think of it, what's your name?"

"Jack," he replied.

"You hire a new farm hand and don't even bother to ask for his name?" Trisha chuckled. "Welcome to our home. Please make yourself comfortable."

"All I need is a place to stay and I'll keep out of your way unless you need me."

"Nonsense," she said. "I won't have our new employee hiding out like some servant. You are welcome to the house and anything in it. And don't be afraid to ask for anything."

"Thank you," he said, trying not to think about how this woman reminded him of his own mother. He dispelled such thoughts; he couldn't go back to her anymore.

"Daddy!" a new voice called. From over by the barn, a little girl ran up to Bryan and hugged him. She had on small dress that went to her knees. Her hair was silver and her eyes a caramel brown.

"Sunny," he said warmly, picking her up and hugging tightly. "How are things here? Have you been helping mommy?"

"Yes," she giggled before taking notice of the cloaked ninja who kept at a distance. Her father set her down and she walked up to him, her brown eyes studying him. She was no doubt trying to determining whether or not this stranger was a threat or not. The ninja shuffled uncomfortably under her gaze. No matter what threat he faced, a small child's stare was enough to make him feel uneasy.

"Sunny," Bryan called. "You know it's rude to stare."

"I'm sorry," she said before turning back to him. "Are you a monster?"

"Sunny!" Trisha walked up to her and kneeled down, picking her up. "That is a rude question. This nice young man has just agreed to help us out with our chores. I am so sorry."

"It's fine, " ShadowStrike dismissed. 'You're not that far off kid. I don't know what I am anymore.'

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In Jasper, Nevada, Arcee was accompanying June on run to get some supplies for the base. Agent Fowler had agreed to add a kitchen to the silo, so June could cook some meals for the kids whenever they were hungry. Of course, Optimus had mixed feelings about letting Arcee out of base, but she insisted that she needed to "stretch her legs". The Prime agreed and allowed them to go into town for supplies. Of course, Arcee had to pick a human sounding name.

"Luckily" for her, Miko had given her the name, "Susan Blu", though she couldn't understand the joke. It was no doubt a reference to her color, though she didn't know why Miko chose "Susan" over "Sadie". She pushed that thought into the back of her head as she exited the car with June. It was certainly an odd feeling riding in a vehicle rather than moving on her own. She wondered if Jack had ever felt that way whenever she drove him around.

And like that, the femme's mind was overtaken by thoughts of where her partner might be at this moment. She wanted so badly to contact him and let him know she was still alive, even if she would never see him again. If that were the case, she wouldn't have Jack go on in life regretting having ever met her, having ever come back when she went to him. She knew Jack well enough to know how he thought even when he wasn't near her. He must be overtaken by so much guilt at the moment.

Thanks to the Liege Maximo (Arcee's energon boiled whenever she thought of about him and what he'd done.), Jack had turned on the 'Bots. This earned him Bulkhead and Ratchet's ire, Optimus and Arcee's worry, and the wrath of the 'Cons (like he wasn't their least favorite person already). In the process, her body had been injured to the point where she was at death's door. This only strengthened the feelings of anger and resentment the other 'Bots had towards Jack. They blamed him for what happened and called him a coward.

Unable to handle rejection from those he considered family, Jack ran away. It had been five months since he disappeared and they still had no clue where he was. That is, until they received a visitor a few weeks back. That ninja, whose name they hadn't caught, had somehow managed to infiltrate the base undetected. He informed them that Jack would come back to them soon enough, hinting he knew where he was.

He disappeared without further comment on the issue, leaving them with more questions than answers. All the same, Arcee remained worried for Jack's safety, praying to Primus that would be brought home to them safely.

"Arcee," June said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Still thinking about Jack?"

"It's hard not to. He's my partner and I don't know where he is. For we know, he could need our help right now and we're doing nothing."

"Jack's a strong kid," June said. "I know it. You know it. I know he's fine and I still believe that he'll come back to us soon." The overprotective mother in June didn't want to admit it, but she knew her son was fine. Even before all this craziness with Vector Sigma started, Jack had displayed characteristics that you wouldn't find in most, if any, teenager today. He was strong, independent, and brave, never letting anyone be pushed around if he could help it. June knew in her heart that Jack was okay; perhaps a little lost, but she knew he would find his way home.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

ShadowStrike had spent the last few days adjusting to his new life as farm hand on Bryan's farm. He performed whatever task they asked him without question or difficulty. He always accepted the breakfast Trisha left out for him, knowing he wasn't ready to socialize with them just yet. He never did anything to cause them trouble. When he followed Bryan to the market square, he made sure to emit an aura that dispelled any thief's thoughts of stealing from them.

If anything, the most trouble he had with his new life was the young girl, Sunny. The ten-year old proved to be as curious as a cat, asking him constant questions about where he was from and why he was dressed the way he was. Of course, ShadowStrike would give vague, but satisfactory answers to ward the girl off for the time being. Then there were the times her parents kindly, but firmly, told her not to bother him. He didn't really mind the girl's questions, he just didn't want to be reminded of the life he had.

At this moment, he was with Bryan on the roof of the barn. A recent storm had knocked of the roofing, leaving the animals exposed to the elements. They were now working on placing new tiles across the barn and were almost finished. Bryan hadn't really minded the work; he was just happy to have an excuse to use the spare tiles he kept in his shack.

"Hi," came the chipper voice of Sunny.

"Hello, sweetheart," Bryan replied while ShadowStrike simply nodded.

"So why do you wear that costume," she asked the ninja. "Is it Halloween all the time where you come from?"

"Sunny," Bryan sighed.

"It's okay," ShadowStrike replied. "I guess the only way to get her to stop is to answer her questions with straight forward answers." He turned to face the young girl, "I wear this outfit because my old "job" required me to and I've grown rather fond of it."

"Doesn't it get hot?"

"Not really."

"Okay. Where are you from?"

"The U.S., like you and your parents. More specifically, I come from a small town, kind of like this one."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The ninja visibly stiffened before a solemn look crossed his face. She had taken to adding a new question to her series every day, but the ninja had hoped that one would not be part of them.

"I wouldn't say she was my girlfriend, but I did like her a lot," he sighed, continuing to work on the roof.

"What happened to her?"

"She got hurt because of me and…. Died." Bryan stopped his work to stare at the young man in disbelief while Sunny's cheeks turned red.

"I'm sorry," she said rather sheepishly.

"It's alright," he dismissed. "Anyway, I found another girlfriend, but she…"

"I think that's enough questions for today," Bryan interjected. "Go on and play with animals Sunny."

"Okay," she replied, getting down from the roof and mingling with the other animals. Her earlier sheepish behavior seemed to disappear without a trace.

"I'm sorry," Bryan replied.

"It's fine," he said. "She's curious. I would be too if some guy in a strange getup showed at my house and started living there."

"I guess so," Bryan chuckled, but his grin soon faltered when he caught the sight of dust being kicked up in the distance. The Freedom Riders' horses galloped toward his farm, frightening the animals with their presence. Bryan and ShadowStrike quickly descended from the barn to intercept them. Knowing how bad these men were, Sunny quickly ran to her mother, who looked just as scared. The Riders hopped of their horses and gathered around, Chen standing at the front them.

"Good to see ya again, Bryan," he smirked. "And I see our visitor is still here."

"I gave him a job, not that it's your concern," Bryan spat.

"I beg to differ," the gang leader's smirk widened. "If he's living here now, then he enjoys our protection, just like the rest of you."

"I can take care of myself," the ninja replied. "Not that I'm looking for a fight."

"Of course," Chen patted him on the shoulder. "I just wanted formally welcome you to the village. Let's forget about that little incident the other day and start over. After all, you can only make one first impression."

"I've got a good enough impression on who you and how you operate," the ninja narrowed his masked eyes.

"Oh really," Chen said, his hand slowly moving towards the katana that hung lazily at his side.

"Enough," Bryan said. "He said he's not here to fight, so just leave."

"Ooooohh," Chen said in mock fear. "Got yourself a new friend in a Halloween costume and now you think you're all that. I'd keep up the humble farmer image if I was you. People might get the wrong idea and take offense." His eyes wandered over to Trisha and Sunny, the former hugging her daughter closer, "After all, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your lovely wife and little girl, right?"

Bryan bit his tongue to keep from doing something he might regret, "I'll ask you nicely. Please leave. If you need any supplies, I can provide you with some tomorrow."

Chen and his goons laughed, "Thanks. We might just take you up on that offer." The Freedom Riders mounted their horses and rode off, once again leaving dust in their wake.

"Asshole," Bryan seethed.

"Calm down, honey," Trisha said. "You know they won't try anything."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

ShadowStrike galloped on his horse to a village a few miles away from the one he now called home. Bryan had sent him to get some supplies for himself, and his family since their food supply would be shortened by giving their harvest to the town. He usually waited 'til the next day, but figured since he had new farm hand, he could get things done a lot faster. Besides, he was concerned that the Freedom Riders might try something while he was away. Apparently, they had never come to his farm before.

ShadowStrike couldn't help but wonder if it had to do with him. He knew Chen must not have liked him since he wasn't intimidated by him or his little group of thugs. Maybe he should have stayed with Bryan, but he'd promised himself that he'd do whatever they asked of him since they gave him a home. He still couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness he got. He knew it wouldn't go away until he completed his task and returned.

He arrived in the village and got the supplies without too much of a hassle, despite the weird looks people gave him due to his outfit. He left the town and was on his way back to Bryan's farm. Rather than risk a confrontation with the Freedom Riders, ShadowStrike took a scenic route the Bryan had shown him. It was quicker anyway. ShadowStrike remained in deep thought until he caught the sight of smoke rising from where the farm was.

That uneasy feeling in his pit getting stronger, the ninja had the horse gallop faster until the farm was in sight. Where the barn, chicken house, and the house itself once stood, there was only a smoldering pile of rubble. Dismounting the horse, ShadowStrike quickly ran to the wreckage, a familiar feeling of fear taking over him. This couldn't be happening again! He hadn't done anything to warrant this kind of attack.

"Bryan!" He sorted through the rubble, trying to find anyone he could. "Trisha! Sunny!" He threw any burnt pieces of wood out of the way until he caught the sight of a hand. He frantically shoved the rubble out of the way and discovered the slightly burnt body of Trisha. He shook her, "Trisha! Wake up, please wake up!" He kept shaking her until he realized how futile it was and let her body go limp once again.

"Why?" he looked up to heavens above. "They didn't do anything! It's my fault, why punish them?" He heard a groan from beneath the wood and searched through it until he came across Bryan, still alive (though only just).

"J-J-Jack," he rasped in pain.

"Don't talk," he said. "I can get you some help, just let me-"

"T-T-They t-t-took h-h-he-her," he choked out.

"Who?"

"S-S-Su-Sun-Sunny," he said. "They said they would kill her in front the entire village. Please, you have to stop them."

"I have to get you to a doctor," he said.

"No!" he grunted firmly. "It's too late for me, but I'll be damned before I let those guys end my daughter's life before it even begins." His features softened into sadness, "Please save her and protect her." Having said what he needed to say, Bryan's eyes glazed over and his body went limp. ShadowStrike didn't need to shake him to know that the man had just died.

"Why?" he asked again, his body shaking uncontrollably. Why was it that every time he tried to do something good, things like this happened? He trained with Tribunal to get stronger and found love, only for them to end up dead. He went to Vector Sigma, restored Optimus Prime's memories, and was given powers by the Thirteen, only to be manipulated and for Arcee to wind up dead. Now, a family had suffered because he tried to settle down and live an average life.

It seemed that no matter where he went, he could not escape the darkness within the world, nor would that darkness ignore him. He knew what had to be done; no prison, no cops, no mercy.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In the center of the town, the people had been gathered by the Freedom Riders for a demonstration; of what, they had no idea. They all looked suspiciously at Sunny, who was tied up the scaffolding behind Chen. A couple of villagers had taken steps toward her, only to be met with force from Chen's goons. They were forced to watch as he stood near the girl, who was crying her eyes out. Because of these terrible men, her parents were gone.

They had apparently taken up her father's suggestion and stopped by for some supplies. When they found out Jack was gone, they attacked, killing her mother and burning the house down. Her father was left in the burning building while they kidnapped her and brought her to town. She had overheard the man state his intent to kill Sunny in front of them all to make a statement. And that only made the girl cry more.

She didn't want to die, but she didn't to live without her parents. She may have been smart for her age, but she still needed someone to help her, to protect her. She struggled helplessly in the rope that bound her to the scaffolding before giving up and sobbing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Chen spoke at last. "As you know, this town enjoys the protection of the Freedom Riders. That means we keep out any 'unsavory' characters who might exploit you people and cause you harm. In exchange, all we ask for is a little cooperation when we're feeling a little 'rough housy'. The other day, some nut job in a costume walked in to town and had the audacity to disrespect us."

Everyone listened intently, not wanting to interrupt for fear that Chen might unleash his goons on them. They wanted nothing more than to help poor Sunny, but their own fear prevented them from doing so. Shameful, they knew, but what were they to do. These punks had dangerous weapons at their disposal and, worse, they knew how to use them.

"Our new visitor inspired little Sunny's dad here to disrespect us as well," Chen smirked, his men chuckling. "He even had the nerve to talk to us like we were punks. Now we couldn't have that kind of behavior, so we had to teach him a lesson." Chen smirked at the horrified expressions of realization that spread over the masses, "Now, to ensure that no one ever tries to disrespect us again, we have no choice but to make an example out of little Sunny here."

The people gaped in horror as the watched Sunny sob harder as Chen approached, his hand reaching for a knife. He grabbed Sunny's hair and forced her to look at him. He raised the knife, "Stop!"

Chen turned to find an elderly man standing at the front of the crowd, his body frail, but his eyes held determination in them. "You think yourself some kind of superior being? You are a coward and the fact that you would rob this girl of life is tantamount to the fact!"

Rather than get angry, Chen smirked again, "Folks, take a good look at gramps here." He motioned at one of his men to the old man. The goon smirked and strutted toward the elder, a chain like weapon in his hand. He started to twirl it before he sent it at the elder. Everyone gasped and turned away, waiting to hear the sickening thud of the chain's blunt end smashing against the old man's face.

When the heard no such sound, the people turned back to find ShadowStrike standing in front of the elder, the chain's blunt end in his hand. His cloak had been removed and his red eyes held a dark intent. Chen and his gang stood stunned by this new development.

"Well, well, well," Chen's smirk still remained. "Look who decided to show up. I ain't got time to deal with ya, so take him out, boys." The goon with a chain smirked and tugged at his chain, only for it not to budge in his grasp. He gave another tug and met with the same result. He gave one more tug, only to fall back when ShadowStrike released the chain.

He got to his feet, "You're gonna pay for that, punkass bitch!" He lunged toward the ninja, his chain swing, only for ShadowStrike to once again capture the chain and wrap it around his throat. With hard tug, the man's neck snapped and he fell to the ground. The others watched the scene in horror, Chen's smirk faltering slightly. Another goon charged, a spear in hand.

ShadowStrike dodged the spear attack and snapped the weapon in two with a kick. He quickly picked up the broken spearhead and jammed it into the man's heart. Blood spurted from his mouth and he fell the ground. Two more men charged at the ninja, daggers in hand. Moving with expert speed, ShadowStrike maneuvered their daggers into each other, killing them both.

The rest charged, weapons in hand. ShadowStrike pulled out two kunai and charged at them. Moving like a shadow, he quick slashed each of them, cutting them down. Their blood stained his costume as the people watched in awe and horror. One of them stood, two large war hammers in his hand. He charged at the ninja, swinging his hammers down.

ShadowStrike dodged the hammers as they left two small craters in the ground. He lifted them up and swung again, keeping the ninja on the defensive. ShadowStrike kept at a distance, avoiding the hammers, knowing full well that the man was trying to force him into a corner. They fought into an alley, leaving limited space for the ninja.

"Got you now," he smirked, charging at his trapped prey. ShadowStrike leaped over the man and drove his kunai into the man's head, killing him instantly. Emerging from the alleyway, ShadowStrike caught the sight of Chen charging at him, his katana drawn. He ducked under the attack and drew his own sword. Their blades connected, sparks flying from them as the screeched against each other.

They were locked in combat, their eyes burning into each other, "You should have just ran when you had the chance!" ShadowStrike merely remained silent as they broke apart and continued to clash blades. "What," Chen taunted. "You ain't got nothing to say about what I did? I torched Bryan and his bitch and when I'm through with you, I'll let you live just long enough to see me kill his little brat!"

ShadowStrike had to give this guy some credit; most men would be running scared at the sight of a blood covered ninja. He wasn't the spineless coward the ninja had made him out to be. Chen gave another powerful swing, leaving him open as ShadowStrike slashed his knees.

"Fuck!" he said, losing his balance and falling to the ground. The ninja stood over him, the setting sun giving him the appearance of a demon. "The fuck are you?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "All I know is that you're my 'bitch' now." He jammed his blade into the man's shoulder, sending it straight through his heart. Blood splattered all over him and the ground as Chen fell to the ground, dead. The blood flowed off the blade like water. With a quick swing, it flew off the sword as ShadowStrike sheathed it.

He walked over to Sunny, his eyes scanning the villagers. In their eyes was fear; they were afraid of him and what he was capable of. He couldn't blame them; he was just as scared as they were, but none that mattered. He finally reached Sunny and cut her loose. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him.

There was no mistaking the fear in her eyes. ShadowStrike understood, "I guess that answers your question." He turned to leave, knowing there was nothing left for him in this village anymore. He started for the direction leading out of the village when he felt his right hand refuse to follow. He turned to find Sunny's smaller hand grasping it. His eyes widened as they met her own.

Within them was no longer fear, but a deep sadness. Her parents were gone and the life she knew in this town along with them. The look in her brown eye conveyed one message: Don't leave me. The ninja merely gestured for her to follow him and she did, her hand clutching his blood soaked arm, a small smile on her face as they left.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. This is my longest chapter yet! Next time: ShadowStrike and Sunny head to Tokyo. There, they discover Shredder's plan and try to stop it.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks for the praise! For those of you wondering, I will not be killing Sunny. I can make Jack rack up a body count, but killing a child is a little overboard, even for my stories. I'm sorry if you wanted to see her die and see how her death would affect Jack.**

**Chapter 26**

In the middle of a forest, Jack and Sunny had stopped by a creek to clean themselves. It had been three days since they left the village and the blood on them was starting to stink. They had found the creek and washed their clothes, though Sunny remained hidden behind a tree while her clothes dried. Jack had cleaned off his ninja outfit and returned to his regular form. He saw no need to wait for some big reveal to show Sunny how he actually looked.

They finished their business there and continued on their way, stopping at small resting hut when the sun went down. As Jack faded to sleep, the last images on his mind were those of Chen and his gang. They had terrorized that village for years, bullying the people with their numbers and weapons. When someone stood up to them, their philosophy was to kill that person and their family. That was what they had done to Sunny, and that would prove to be their final mistake.

Forgoing his search for a peaceful life, ShadowStrike slaughtered them like the animals they were. He killed them without remorse, without even a hint of mercy (to their credit, they never asked for it). He knew killing without hesitance wasn't something a Prime would do, but he didn't even know why he was still thinking like that. Maybe that selfless and merciful hero image was good to draw in a few followers (more than a few in the Autobots case), but it ultimately led to more trouble than solutions. Only recently had Optimus learned that lesson, what with Raf nearly getting killed by Megatron.

ShadowStrike wasn't going to wait for the Shredder, the 'Cons, MECH, or Oni-Kage to hurt Sunny before he knew it was time to kill them. He would find them, stop whatever their plans were, and put them out the world's misery. Cold, yes, but necessary. He and Sunny continued on their way, until they caught the sight of buildings in the distance. Picking the girl up, ShadowStrike used the speed technique's he learned from the Tribunal to quickly move into the city of Tokyo.

It looked exactly like its portrayals in American media; a large city filled with thousands of people moving through the streets. Several buildings towered over them, each one reaching further toward the heavens. At this, ShadowStrike inwardly groaned. He'd always hated big cities, the reason he'd stayed in Jasper. He preferred Jasper quiet nights to a big city's loud, obnoxious ramblings when people were trying to sleep.

"Wow," Sunny said in awe. "This place is so big." It was just like her father had told her when he visited the city. Large and full of people and surrounded by some of the biggest buildings in the world. She looked over to Jack, who was looking uncomfortable. She remembered her father telling that some people like to stay in small places.

It appeared that Jack was one of those people, "So now what?"

"We need to find some new clothes," he answered. "Ours are a little tattered. We also need to find a place to stay until we can get ourselves situated." They walked through the alleyways, avoiding as many people as possible. There was no telling who worked whom.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Raf and Bumblebee were playing their usual game while Miko and Arcee watched. Bulkhead was helping Optimus with an energon run and Ratchet was discussing the current status of the medical system with June. Everyone's attention was immediately taken up by Agent Fowler's arrival. The man's face held unusually deep scowl as he entered base. Before anyone could say anything, Fowler moved to reveal Oroku Saki standing right behind him.

Everyone jumped as Ratchet and Bumblebee moved to shield the humans and Arcee from the man, their faces now fixed into scowls. The Prime Minister of Japan merely chuckled, "I am glad to see you still remember me. It has been a while since we last met."

"How dare you come here!" Ratchet hissed. "You trick us into going to rescue and nearly killed one of our comrades! Then you aided MECH in stealing Bumblebee's T-Cog, which you then destroyed!"

"I have no recollection of the events in question," he chuckled. "I remember being kidnapped by _American_ terrorist, then helping out a science group with an important experiment. The event which you speak of must've been on some television show."

Miko ran from behind Bulkhead and headed straight for the man, "You've got some nerve showing your ugly mug around here, Bakamono!"

"Ah, yes," he rolled his eyes. "You. The spunky one."

"I'll show you spunky," she tried to lunge at him, only for Agent Fowler to stand in her way.

"I am going to have to ask that you stand down Ms. Nakadai," the special agent said, trying hard not to lose his cool.

"Have you lost your mind, Fowler!" the girl shrieked. "This asshole kidnapped us and tried to cut the 'Bots open. On top of that, he nearly killed Jack and you want to 'stand down'?"

"He does if he hopes to keep his job," Saki replied cooly. "Allowing harm to come to a foreign dignitary looks rather poor on one's resume, wouldn't you think?"

"What is he talking about Agent Fowler?" June asked.

"I have been appointed Mr. Saki's escort by the President and as such, I can't allow any harm to come to him. So if you would be so kind, Ms. Nakadai, please step back." The young girl did so, a deep scowl on her face at the man before her.

"Now why, may I ask, are you here?" Ratchet asked curtly.

"I am here to 'speak' with the boy," he said. Everyone turned their head to Raf, who looked extremely worried, Bumblebee standing in front of him protectively. "No, not that one. Jack Darby, where is he?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Miko spat. "Well sorry, he's not here at the moment."

"Where is he?" the PM asked, his tone growing darker.

"I'm sorry, are you hard of hearing?" Miko hissed. "He ain't here, so get lost."

"Young lady, I find you tone to be rather rude. I had thought your parents had raised you right," Saki replied, his dark eyes boring into her, but Miko remained strong.

"I was raised never to be nice to strangers."

"I see," Saki said, a dark grin crossing his face. He pulled out a phone and dialed a number, putting it on loud speaker so they could all hear, "Alpha Leader, do you copy?"

"I copy," a voice replied from the other line.

"Do you have Ms. Nakadai's parent's in your sights?"

"Affirmative, I see them with their two cats out in the front yard of their home."

"Good," Saki's grin widened. "Kill them."

"No!" Miko shrieked.

"Initial command confirmed," Alpha Leader replied. "Awaiting secondary confirmation or orders to cease action. If met with silence for the next thirty seconds, it will be taken as secondary confirmation."

Saki turned back to the others, "Now do you feel like letting me know where I may find Mr. Darby?"

"He's not here," Ratchet replied.

"So you've said," Saki growled. "I will ask you one last time. Where is he?"

"Ten seconds remaining," Alpha Leader said.

"We don't know where he is," June said. "He disappeared five months ago and we haven't been able to find him since."

"Alpha Leader," Saki said. "Belay previous command. Remain at the Nakadai residence and keep a firm watch on their comings and goings."

"Understood," he replied, ending the call. Saki turned to leave, Agent Fowler reluctantly on his heels. He turned back to the Autobots, amused by the glares he was met with.

"It's been a pleasure," he said as the elevator doors closed with a hiss.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Jack and Sunny made their way through the alleys of Tokyo, avoiding as much contact with the population as possible. Jack had no way of knowing who was a member of the Foot Clan or possibly a member of MECH. Both groups had seen his face enough times to know what he looked like. The Foot must have been especially watchful considering their master's interest in him. Jack had to be more careful than ever since he had Sunny in tow.

He needed to find a nice spot for her to lay low while he conducted his own investigation into the Foot. On their way into the alleys, Jack had caught the sight of the largest building in Tokyo, a familiar symbol adorning it. It looked like the Shredder loved to advertise to his enemies, daring them to attack him in his own home. However, from a paper Jack had caught a glimpse of as they made their way through, he knew Saki was out of the country. This was the perfect time to find any weakness the Foot had and exploit it.

He and Sunny continued running through the alleys until a building caught Jack's eye. It was too small to stand out, but large enough to house a few hundred people. They came across a door and Jack checked it; it was locked. Fortunately, Jack possessed the universal key to any door; his sword. Jamming it open, he and Sunny quickly went inside and replaced the lock. While it was certainly nothing to look at, it would have to do.

"Judging from the looks of this place," Jack observed. "It's only recently been abandoned, so there might be some salvageable to eat." Sunny nodded and started looking around for a kitchen. They hadn't eaten anything since they were at the creek, catching a few, small, fish.

"I found the kitchen," she announced entering the room. Jack flicked the light switch and the room lit up, revealing a fridge still intact. Jack walked over and opened it; it had some edible food. The sword's universal translator allowed Jack to read the writing on the packaging.

"This looks good," he said. "Let's eat."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Jack and Sunny had finished their meal and found a bedroom to stay in. Jack transformed and told Sunny not to leave the house, to which she agreed on the promise that he wasn't leaving her. He may have lost all care for his own life, but he wouldn't die unless he knew she was safe. And while she may have been secured at the house, she was far from safe. Jumping from roof to roof, ShadowStrike sped toward the center of Tokyo, where the PM's office stood.

That was the bad thing about advertising your headquarters to your enemies. Some of them might actually be stupid enough to try and attack, especially since the castle's king was gone. However, that didn't mean the Shredder's fortress was completely vulnerable. ShadowStrike figured he must have left ample security there, such as his daughter. And he knew from experience how tough she could be in a fight, though he had a feeling their confrontation might go over differently this time.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: Sorry if it's a little short, but I'll try to make it up to you with the next chapter. Next time: ShadowStrike infiltrates the Foot Clan's headquarters. There, he runs into the most unexpected of enemies. Also, did anyone catch the G1 reference I threw in Chapter 25?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I'm excited for tonight's TF Prime episode. As for the Pheromone (for those of you who are reading it), I'm having a bit of trouble working out the kinks for the next chapter. PM me with any ideas you may have.**

**Chapter 27**

ShadowStrike arrived at the Prime Minister's office building, standing on the building right in front of it. He watched as several people entered the building, either citizens looking to take their complaints to the PM or employees at the building (and possibly Foot Ninja in disguise). The ninja scanned the building with his eyes, searching for any entry point that wouldn't reveal his presence. He jumped to the next building, his gaze never leaving the building. He put any thought of Sunny in the back of his mind at the moment, knowing the girl was secure.

Deciding to take a closer look, ShadowStrike leapt onto the side of the building, avoiding any security. He looked in the windows and caught two employees against the wall, making out. He shook his head and began to lower himself. He hoped to find an entrance in the rear of the building so he could enter. He considered asking one of the employees for help, but decided against.

Most, if not all, of them were under the Shredder's employ, meaning that even they gave him the information, they would alert the others immediately. He thought about taking the information by force and just killing them, but chose not to. He didn't know who did what; he could kill an important engineer or something and his death wouldn't go unnoticed. No, he had to keep searching without drawing attention to himself. Moving swiftly through the darkness, he caught the sight of something.

Landing on the ledge, he saw a meek looking man being surrounded by what appeared to be a biker gang. The leader approached menacingly, "Now yer gonna tell us how to get in the building."

"So you can help yourselves to the valuable material inside and cost me my job," he shook his head frantically. "Forget it!"

"Now it looks like we're gonna have ta do dis the hard way," he pulled out and a started swinging. The man backed away in fear, only to run into the wall, shaking in fear. He threw the chain before tugging it forward, only for it to stop. The leader pulled again, thinking it was just caught on something before turning around. His eyes widened as he saw the other end of the chain being clutched by ShadowStrike.

"What the fuck are you?" he asked.

"A concerned citizen here to talk the Prime Minister about the trouble with gangs around here," he replied. "Let him go and we can all go home in one piece."

"Screw you," he said, pulling on the chain.

"I tried to be diplomatic," he sighed. He tugged the chain forward and impaled the gang leader on his sword. The man coughed up blood and the ninja yanked his blade from his gut. "Now have you goons here take you to the nearest hospital. If you manage to live from this experience, stay away from here." He pushed the man into the gang and they quickly darted out of the alley.

"Thank you," the man replied sheepishly. He tried to walk past the ninja, but he brought his arm to stop. The man sighed, "You want to know you to get into the building, don't you?"

"Preferably without being seen," he said.

"I can't," the man said with pleading eyes. "If you steal anything, I'll lose my job."

"I'm not here to steal anything," ShadowStrike replied. "I just have some 'business' to discuss with some people. I promise I won't steal anything." The man still looked unsure, "If you're that insecure than how about showing me a path that has no cameras. That way, you won't be seen even if I get caught."

The man sighed, "I might know a way in."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Agent Fowler waited outside of General Bryce's office, having been summoned for a special assignment. The events of today were fresh in the agent's mind and made his blood boil. Having to escort Oroku Saki around the U.S., more importantly, the Autobot base was the most infuriating thing he'd ever been asked to do. He may have been a soldier, and a loyal one at that, but even he had his limits. If it wasn't for the fact that the President herself had asked him to do it, he would have downright refused.

He was glad that Saki would be leaving for Japan in the morning, without him having to oversee it all. One more moment in that man's presence and the agent would have lost total control, even if it cost him his job (or life). He still couldn't believe that bastard had Miko's parents under surveillance and ready to be killed on his order. He was even more worried that the man had come looking for Jack, but he had to put those thoughts aside as General Bryce summoned him. Entering the office, he saluted the general before taking his seat.

"Bill," he said. "I'd like to apologize for making escort Saki around against your will."

"I was just following orders sir," the man replied with a hint of bitterness. "Is that all?"

"No," Bryce replied. "I understand that you have been using our resources for something other than aiding the Autobots in the field." Fowler stiffened. For the past five months, he'd had the best investigators under his command searching for Jack, only to come up with zilch. "After 'reminding' them of the consequences of performing unauthorized missions, they told us about the children."

"General," Fowler began.

"It is one thing to involve civilians, Bill," the general interrupted. "But to involve children and then lose one of them? What is going on and don't give me anymore bullshit."

Fowler sighed, "After the termination of the Autobot, Cliffjumper, Arcee went to Jasper to blow off some steam. There, she encountered Jack Darby. Soon afterward, two Decepticon troopers attacked. Arcee was forced to bring Mr. Darby along and then encountered Rafael Esquivel. When they were to be retrieved the next day, Miko Nakadai saw them in their robot forms and the rest is history. Optimus Prime placed them under the 'Bots' direct protection and they've been doing a good job."

"That doesn't change the fact that they're children, Bill," General Bryce said. "If anything happens to them, what do we tell the next of kin?"

"That's not a problem with Mr. Darby," Fowler said. "Some time ago, his mother, June Darby, became aware of the Autobots presence. She is an adult and a nurse, so she can treat any injuries the kids might sustain, not that the 'Bots let them go into any dangerous situations, of course."

"And yet one of them is missing," the general raised an eyebrow.

"Jack Darby. But that has nothing to do with the 'Cons. There was an issue at the base and Mr. Darby ran away. Since then, we've been doing everything in our power to try and find him."

"With no luck? What if the Decepticons have captured him and are interrogating him for information?"

"From what I've heard from Prime, Megatron wouldn't pass up an opportunity to gloat about capturing Mr. Darby. Plus, as I'm sure you know, it's been five months. If Megatron had information regarding the Autobots' location, he would have already attacked by now."

"All right, Bill," Bryce said, seeming to relax at this news. "I won't tell the five stars about this, but I will have to inform the President. Now there's the matter of the assignment you were informed of. As you know, since your encounter with MECH and reports that Prime Minister Saki is working with them, our men have had a hard time trying to uncover any evidence. They Military Tribunal has decided to send in one agent to go to Japan and get any information on Saki that we can use to remove him from power and stop any of MECH's activities."

"And they've chosen me?" Fowler stated rather than asked.

"No, I did. I figured that after a day being Saki's whipping boy, you'd jump at the chance to be the one to knock him off his high horse."

Fowler smiled slightly, stood, and saluted, "It'd be an honor sir. I'll go to Japan in the morning and find out any information I can that might lead to the capture of MECH and the removal of Oroku Saki as Prime Minister." With that, he left the room.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

ShadowStrike the engineer for the Prime Minister's office building walked around back to find a secret entrance, marked by the Foot Ninja's symbol. According to the technician, this entrance was used for the Foot Clan's comings and goings for their meetings. Their meeting for tonight had been postponed until their master returned from his trip to the U.S. The engineer knew this as insurance in case Saki ever decided to "cut him loose".

"This is the only entrance without any cameras. The tunnels below run beneath sea level, so you can sneak in without being detected.

"Thanks," he said as he entered the tunnel, not bothering to turn back since the engineer had left as quickly as possible. He walked down the tunnel, a small light at the end growing bigger as he got closer. When he exited the tunnel, he found himself on a walkway, another one right across a gap. Water poured down to the side, falling into a swirling pit. He walked along the walkway, searching for an entrance to the upper levels.

He saw a bridge leading to the other side, but kept looking for any other passages, not wanting to be trapped by its confined space. ShadowStrike continued on, looking for any openings when a voice called out, "Welcome, brother." He turned to the bridge and from the shadows of the entrance across, Oni-Kage stepped out of the shadows.

"Oni-Kage," he remembered when the Shredder's daughter addressed him when they first met. It had been five months since then and the ninja had changed. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. Does this mean you work for the Foot?"

"Not at all," he replied. "I have not been associated with them for years now. I am servant to no one now. But that is not why I have come here, brother."

"Brother? Since when are we related?"

"We are not," he replied flatly. "But our swords call to one another as if they were two long lost siblings. As their wielders, we are brothers."

"Touching," ShadowStrike replied. "I don't suppose you want to get out of my way, 'brother'?"

"I do not care about your reason for coming here," Oni-Kage said. "But now that I have you in my sights, we will duel. I can see that you have become stronger, your resolve sharper than ever." He grew Uramasa and took a Kendo stance.

"So be it," ShadowStrike drew Getsuga and took his own stance. The two men stood in silence, the falling of water being the only sound heard. The two men eyed each other intently, even from a distance. They gripped their swords tightly, loosing and replacing the grip repeatedly. During this time they remembered how their individual journeys led up to this moment.

ShadowStrike had trained with the Tribunal to get to this point, even if he wasn't aware of it. He traveled across Japan, hoping to find a peaceful life, only to find that he couldn't escape the darkness. He decided to strike back at the Shredder by ruining whatever plan he had brewing at this moment. Now he was here and all that stood in his way was Oni-Kage. This ninja seemed hell bent on fighting him in a duel and now he was about to get his wish.

Finally, they charged at each other, moving at inhuman speed to cross the gap that separated them. They met over the narrow bridge and clashed sword, the sound of their echoing throughout the area. Still in the air, they separated, landing on the bridge. They charged at each other and were locked in combat yet again. They slashed their blades together, moving with expert speed and precision.

Oni-Kage swung at ShadowStrike, who ducked under the blade and attempted to strike from behind. With his back turned, Oni-Kage adjusted Uramasa in his grip and blocked the attack. They remained locked in this position, eyes burning into each other.

"Get out of my way!" ShadowStrike demanded. "This battle has nothing to do with you!"

"Wrong," Oni-Kage replied calmly. "I have been waiting for one such as you to come along and now that you are here, I will finally be able to test my metal." They separated and continued to clash, moving from area to area as black blurs colliding with each other. Once again finding themselves at a distance, Oni-Kage's blade charged with a purple electricity and he launched an energy wave. ShadowStrike blocked it with his sword but was pushed back. He charged his own blade with a black, red outlined, energy and fired at Oni-Kage.

He dodged this with ease and continued the attack, both men keeping each other at bay with their attacks. This was what he had been waiting for, an opponent who could match his skill move for move. He knew from the moment Uramasa sensed his presence here that ShadowStrike had changed. He was more detached from his emotions, more willing to kill. That was what he had to be in order to walk out of this alive.

ShadowStrike continued to push Oni-Kage back with each one of his strikes, only for the ninja to fight back with equal force and push him back. They continued to clash blades, twirling them around as they made contact with one another. Finally, Oni-Kage managed to land the first cut on ShadowStrike, cutting his shoulder. The ninja reeled back and returned the blow by cutting Oni-Kage at the side. Their blades, still firmly in each other, they pulled back.

Their blood splattered on the ground below as it flowed from their wounds, both men panting slightly from the pain. They attacked again, Oni-Kage cutting along ShadowStrike's right arm. ShadowStrike ducked under and slashed the ninja's knees. They kept at this pace, clashing blades and slashing each other with great force. They found themselves separated again and were about to attack when Karai jumped from the shadows and blocked both their swords with her own.

"Sorry boys," she sneered. "Visiting hours in the office are over. You're going to have to go home and finish your little cat fight later."

"Be gone wench," Oni-Kage growled. "I warned your father what would happen should his ninja interfere."

"You never said anything about fighting ShadowStrike on Foot Ninja territory," she spat back. ShadowStrike jumped back and disappeared, knowing now was not the best time to fight either of them. Oni-Kage gave a growl and kicked Karai away.

"Tell your father that if he crosses me again, there will be hell to pay." With that, Oni-Kage vanished.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: Next time: ShadowStrike and Sunny deal with a gang war in Japan as Agent Fowler prepares to leave for the land of the Rising Sun.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thanks for helping Rising get over 200 reviews! I'm glad all of you have stuck by my story for this long. And I apologize if I don't review yours as much as I should.**

**Chapter 28**

Darting from rooftop to rooftop, ShadowStrike made his way back to the house he and Sunny had found. His attempt to stop whatever experiments the Shredder was currently working on backfired thanks to the untimely appearance of Oni-Kage. After a battle, the Shredder's daughter got involved and forced him to flee. Now, he had to get back and make sure Sunny was okay. Now that his mission was over, all he could think about was the young girl's wellbeing.

Perhaps it had been a mistake to leave her in an abandoned house, but it would have been an even bigger mistake to take her with him. He just had to hope that if someone broke in, she would hide until he arrived. Maybe he should have given her a weapon to defend herself, but he didn't want to run the risk of her killing someone, even in self-defense. ShadowStrike may have adopted the philosophy to cut down his enemies, but that didn't mean he expected the same from a child. She'd seen enough blood already thanks to him.

Because of his refusal to act sooner, Sunny's parents were dead, leaving her all alone (something he could relate to). He'd killed her parents' murderers right in front of her, their blood splattering all over the place. Despite what she'd seen, she still took his blood soaked hand and was now accompanying him. He did all he could to make sure she was well cared for without getting too close to her. He learned the hard way that anyone, females especially, who got close to him wound up dead.

He may have done all he could to avoid getting too attached to the girl, but that didn't mean he wouldn't gut anyone who dared lay a hand on her. As he continued along the rooftop, he wondered if his own mother felt that same need to protect him when he was Sunny's age. They had always been close, being able to tell each other about their problems (at least the ones Jack could understand, depending on his age). He could always count on her to give good advice on how to approach women, not that he ever took due to his own insecurities. While their closeness had always been a great benefit, Jack knew it was also an inevitable downfall.

Soon enough, Jack would have been eighteen and out of the house, leaving his mother alone. She had already been abandoned by one man in her life; Jack didn't want to leave her by herself without making sure she was well cared for. He'd seen the way men looked at her; she was indeed a beautiful woman. Most men only wanted to get to know her for her body and then ran like cowards when she told them about Jack. He knew it would take some time before any real men would come along.

He'd taken notice, however, of "closeness" she had with Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. While he knew Optimus certainly thought his mother was beautiful, any inappropriate thoughts were the last thing on his mind. His regal demeanor made him any woman's ideal man, and any kid's ideal step-father. ShadowStrike shook his head; there was no way he could associate Optimus with fatherhood, not after their own father/son bond had been broken.

There were times where Jack wondered what Optimus' thoughts were the night Arcee died. Did he blame Jack for it all? Was he ashamed of the boy for his actions? Did he ever regret placing his fate in Jack's hands? This and many more thoughts crept their way into ShadowStrike's mind.

However, these thoughts took a back seat when he arrived at the house. He examined the area to make sure no one had disturbed it since he left. He walked over to the door and slowly pushed it open, as to not alert anyone who might have gotten in. He slowly stepped into the darkness, hand ready to draw his sword and kill whoever might try and attack him. ShadowStrike's red eyes glowed in the darkness, only adding to his intimidating nature.

The sound of something crashing on the floor drew his attention toward the kitchen, his hand now gripping his blade's hilt. He slowly moved toward the kitchen ready to do away with any intruder. If it was just some homeless person, he would gladly pass on any food he could find. If it was some punk from a gang, then he'd hang his body over the center of Tokyo to let his friends know to stay away from here. The sound of running feet approached him.

He looked in the darkness to find a blunt object aiming at him. With expert reflexes, he caught the piece of wood and held in tight grasp. Reaching over to the light switch, the room filled with dim lighting, bright enough for ShadowStrike and Sunny to recognize each other.

"Jack!" the girl jumped.

"Thanks for the welcome," he replied dryly.

The young girl blushed, "S-Sorry, I thought you were a burglar or something."

"Well, I'm not, but it was smart of you not to just call out my name in case I was a burglar." He released the piece of wood and Sunny put it down. Returning to his normal form, Jack turned out the lights and went upstairs to a room. He was dead tired from tonight's activity, the only keeping him going all that long being adrenaline. Now, all he wanted was to get some sleep.

He quickly went back down stairs and locked up the door to make sure no one would get in that easily. He and Sunny crawled into a bed, the young girl lying on top of Jack's chest. Rather than protest, the ninja merely allowed himself to drift off into sleep.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

"Prime!" Agent Fowler yelled upon entering base, ignoring groans from Miko and Bulkhead as to why he was here. The Autobot in question approached the agent, ready to receive whatever reprimanding he had in store for whatever they had done. Fowler was slightly amused at how seriously Optimus took everything. Heck, all of the Autobots were a little serious about everything. He'd be lying if he said he never thought about playing a prank or two on them, but he had a job to do.

However, that didn't stop the kids from doing it, such as when Jack, Miko, and Raf jokingly made a remark about selling one of Ratchet's tools on eBay. The medic went nuts and vowed to dissect whoever invented such "horrid" system. When he went to Prime about this, he reprimanded the children about risking their cover for some joke. Not long after that, Fowler was called in, turning their little prank into a fiasco. When they fessed up that it was just a joke, Jack got a nice long "talking to" from his mother.

He, Miko, and Raf were put on probation for a month by Prime, meaning they had to clean up base and do inventory for whatever knick knacks the 'Bots kept in base. While cleaning base, Jack accidently walked into the Autobot wash room, just as Arcee was cleaning off her protoform. To say the femme was angry and the teen was embarrassed would be an understatement. Arcee used whatever foul language she knew, coupled with terms she'd learned during her time on Earth. After she calmed down, she forgave Jack for the mistake and the two resumed their usual duties.

Fowler and June had to talk to Optimus letting loose a little more and not being so uptight about everything. The Prime agreed and now things were semi-normal. With the 'Cons quiet and their energon deposit full, Ratchet had been able to donate more of his time to repairing Arcee's damaged body, though he was still a month or two off. The blue femme had managed to get used to her human body and lounged around base, still complaining about how she wanted to get some action. Though everyone could tell she just wanted to go out and find Jack.

"Agent Fowler," Optimus rumbled. "To what do we owe your visit?"

"Orders," the agent replied. "I'm bein' sent to the Land of the Rising of Sun to get the dirt on Saki and whatever plans he's got cooking up."

"Agent Fowler," June called, but the agent already knew what she about to say.

"My boys still haven't found Jack. We've searched every state capitol and small town we could think and there hasn't been any sign of him. We're starting to think he isn't in the U.S. anymore. I'll contact our allies and see what old friends I can scrounge up to find him." The nurse merely nodded, both disappointed and grateful for the news. "If we can get any dirt on Saki, then maybe we can persuade him to give up MECH."

"Tread carefully Agent Fowler," Optimus said gravely. "This Oroku Saki has far too many similarities to Megatron. He is cunning, swift to action, and easy to anger. He will not hesitate to see you or anyone who stands in his way to an early demise."

"I will Prime," Fowler nodded. "Besides, there's a gang war brewing in Tokyo. With any luck, Saki will be too busy with that to even notice me."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

The sun shone brightly in the sky, filling the small Japanese home with its light. Jack's eyes opened slowly as they adjusted to the light. He looked around the room before his gaze fell on the sleeping form of Sunny, still lying on top of his chest. Rather than wake the girl, Jack merely allowed her to rest on him, not wanting to get up just yet himself. After a few minutes, she started to stir, sitting up and stretching.

He had to admit she looked rather cute the way she stretched and yawned, like a little anime character. She rolled off of Jack absentmindedly and curled up in the bed. Jack merely lay there, thinking it might be okay if they slept in, having not slept in a bed in days. Such thoughts were pushed aside when the sound of rapid and multiple gun fire filled their ears. Jack shot up and looked around while Sunny nuzzled closer to him and covered her ears.

Judging from the sound, the gunfire was coming from outside the house but no too close. Jack and Sunny got out of the bed and ran downstairs. Quickly transforming, ShadowStrike allowed Sunny to climb on his back and darted outside of the house. The ninja quickly jumped to the rooftops and surveyed the area. Determining where the gunfire was coming from, ShadowStrike raced in that direction.

Arriving at the source of the noise, the ninja peeked over the edge to find several dozen people shooting at each other. It was some form of gang war, having already claimed the lives of several. On one side, a group had been pushed to the back of the alley, hiding behind dumpsters and garbage cans. The other group was slowly closing in, keeping up the fire. ShadowStrike watched the scene before him in confliction.

Should he save the group that was pinned down or leave them to their fate. After all, where gang wars are concerned, there is no right or wrong side (perhaps the same could be said about any war). Both gangs had no doubt bullied others with their numbers and fire arms, so why not let them destroy each other? At the same time, if he allowed this to continue, innocent people might get hurt. He could easily take them all out, but what would that mean for the victims' families?

Surely some of them belonged to a family that loved and cared for them and were being hurt by their decisions to be part of this war. Whoever the leaders of these gangs were, they must have been charismatic to have gained this many followers. Sunny watched the scene in horror, the gunfire ringing in her ears. Seeing this, ShadowStrike made the choice to stop this, even if it meant a few had to die. Placing Sunny on the roof and making sure no one could hurt her, the ninja dived to the ground below.

ShadowStrike landed in the middle of the firefight, earning everyone's attention, "Enough!" They gangs stared at him in shock, "This little firefight ends now. Go home and you can still live in piece, but more importantly, you'll live!" Everyone present on the dominant side exchanged looks before opening fire on the ninja. Deflecting each attack with his sword, ShadowStrike quickly infiltrated their number and stabbed one of them in the gut. Everyone looked on in horror as he coughed up blood when the blade was removed.

"Go home," the ninja growled. "Take your friend to a hospital and go home." Rather than fight, the gang left, leaving the group they were attacking to deal with the ninja. He gave them all a sharp look, "Anyone here wanna try something?"

One of them approached. Judging from his attire, he was the "field commander", "Thanks."

"I wasn't trying to save you," he spat. "Your rough housing woke me up. I'm not much of a morning person. Now what was all that about."

"Those fuckers jumped us in our territory," one of the members from behind spoke up.

"Let's start from the beginning," ShadowStrike narrowed his eyes.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Next time: ShadowStrike must choose a side in this war while Fowler arrives in Japan. Meanwhile, Shredder and a "benefactor" meet to discuss business.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thanks for of your support. I'm glad you all liked that little one-shot I put up yesterday. I'm thinking about doing another. Not a sequel, but one that focuses on Jack and Optimus. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 29**

The airports of Japan were filled with people entering and leaving the country. Some families bid their loved ones farewell while others welcomed them with open arms. Security directed the passengers to luggage pick up while monitoring the oncoming crowds. They watched the metal detectors to ensure no one was coming in or out with anything suspicious. From one of the entrances, Special Agent Fowler exited his plane, having arrived in Tokyo, Japan.

It was the man's first trip to the Land of the Rising Sun and he was a little nervous. Even during his time in the Army, he never saw much of the world, mostly due to the conflicts at the time. After becoming a special agent for the United States government, he still didn't see much of the world. Fowler swallowed down any nervousness at the moment and began searching the area. He was told that there would be a translator awaiting his arrival, though he had his suspicions.

In this country, Fowler had no idea just how many actual allies they had other than the U.S. troops stationed here, but there was no way he could involve them. There was no telling how many people were under Oroku Saki's influence. For all they knew, this "translator" could turn out to be some "super ninja spy assassin". But beggers can't be choosers so Fowler just had to trust in Uncle Sam's decision making. He continued looking around until his eyes fell on a figure holding a sign that read, "Bill Fowler".

She was of average height, had a slim build, black hair, tan skin, and amber eyes. She was wearing a tuxedo-esuqe suit. Fowler walked up to her and extended his hand, "Special Agent William Fowler, codename: Blunderfish."

She took it and smiled, "Mizuki McCloud, codename: Chilling Mist. I'm a representative of the JSDF and will be escorting you during your stay." Noticing Fowler tense up at the mention of her department, Mizuki continued, "As for whom I work for, know the JSDF is committed to seeing Oroku Saki out of office and in a prison cell where he belongs."

"And how do I know that? Last time I dealt with JSDF, it was an aircraft carrier, carrying a terrorist group."

"MECH," she replied. "I assure you, Agent Fowler, that the vessel you were held prisoner on was decommissioned years ago. Saki had his engineering staff rebuild it and update its tech and given to Silas as a 'gift' to commemorate their alliance."

Fowler seemed to relax and nodded, "Where to?"

"There's a small safe house that we reserve for occasions like this," she explained as Fowler got his luggage and made they began walking. "For the most part, it's abandoned. There's food, a bed, and a shower there already. Since we barely use it, it's pretty much off the electrical grid."

"When do we get there?" Fowler asked.

"Don't be in such a rush," Mizuki smiled. "I'm sure you could use a bite to eat after the flight here. Besides, the safe house is in a pretty rough neighborhood and there were reports of a shooting going on earlier today, so we may have to wait until the heat dies down."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Having retreated back to the house he and Sunny shared, ShadowStrike sat in the living room with the group who called themselves, "The Shinigami" (**A/N: Five points for anyone who can get that reference**). They dressed in all black outfits, but claimed they weren't gothic. Their leader, Mikoto, sat in the chair across from ShadowStrike, watching the ninja aborb the information he'd just been given. Having earlier today, saved the Shinigami from an attack by another group, "The Hollows", the ninja gave them a chance to explain what that firefight was all about. Mikoto agreed to explain, but not there as the police were on their way.

The Shinigami were just a group of kids who were considered outsiders to the world. They started the group to find others just like them. They never caused anyone trouble and mostly kept to themselves. Not to say there weren't issues of violence whenever one of them was pushed, but hey; that's what being in a gang was all about. While they made it a habit not to mess with anyone, there was always one group that seemed to enjoy pushing them.

The Hollows were a gang of punks who seemed to be the opposite of the Shinigami. Whereas the Shinigami kept to themselves and stayed out trouble, the Hollows sought it out. They enjoyed causing trouble so much that they would routinely cause a riot at the police station. Pain was like a drug to them and they were hooked.

"So these 'Hollows' guys are looking to wipe you out," the ninja inquired.

"That's pretty much the gist of it," the girl, Rei, replied. "They've decided that 'punks' like us don't to deserve to be around anymore. We've done our best to avoid them, but they cornered us today."

"Those fuckers killed our buds!" the third guy, Akio, shouted. "I'm gonna kill them!"

"Calm down, Akio," Rei said. "We're all just as upset about this as you are, but we can't let our anger get the better of us. That's what they want."

"Rei's right," Mikoto said. "We just need to lay low for a while until the heat dies down."

"IT'S NOT GONNA DIE DOWN!" Akio shouted. "Those bitches made it perfectly clear they ain't gonna stop until we're all dead!"

"Your friend's right," ShadowStike said. "If these Hollows guys want to kill, they're going to, even if you try and ignore them."

"Then why don't you help us?" Mikoto asked. "You saw the way the Hollows ran when you attacked them. If you keep them away from us, we can go about our business."

"No thanks," he replied. "I've got more important things to do than play 'Bodyguard' to you three."

"You fucker!" Akio stood. "You think the Hollows are just gonna leave you alone after what you did to their boys! They'll come after you and kill you and this little bitch here!" Aiko suddenly found ShadowStrike's blade across his throat.

"I'd appreciate it if you keep the language PG," he said. "And not refer to the kid there in that matter of wording." Aiko gulped and nodded. ShadowStrike removed his sword from the gang member's throat and sat down, sword still drawn.

"Akio's language aside," Rei said. "We'd appreciate it if you would at least take us home. Our gang's hangout is a few blocks from here and we won't make it to a street corner if the Hollows are still around."

"Last time I got involved in someone else's war, it didn't end well for the parties involved," ShadowStrike said somewhat solemnly, still remembering his fallen partner, Arcee. "If I get involved, all of you will end up dead regardless."

"But if you don't, then who's to say the Hollows won't go after another gang next time? They won't stop with just us, and how long until they start targeting civilians?"

"Isn't that what the police are for?"

"The cops don't do shit about it!" Akio said. "They're all too busy kissing the PM's ass!"

"So you see now?" Rei said. "The police won't help us and the Hollows won't stop once they kill us. We need your help to stay alive."

"You don't need my help," ShadowStrike replied. "You need to fight back."

"If we do that, then we just invite more of this behavior," Mikoto said. "The Hollows will see it as an invitation to attack us."

"What about your friends out there?" ShadowStrike asked. "Are you just going to ignore the fact that they're dead and pretend it didn't happen?"

"Of course not!" Mikoto said, dropping his calm image at last. "Those are our friends out there! Guys like us who didn't fit in! We were just hanging until the Hollows showed up and started pushing us around! I want nothing more than to find them and put a barrel in their mouths, pull the trigger and go home, but if I do that, then I put, not just myself, but Rei, Akio, and my own family in danger!"

"Alright then," ShadowStirke replied calmly. "I just wanted to see how you would react when someone put their deaths in front of you like that. I'll help you by getting rid of the Hollows myself."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm kinda running on empty at the moment. Next time: Shredder returns and meets with a "business" associate. Meanwhile, Fowler and Mizuki return to the safe house to find shocking vistors. You all know where I'm going with this.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! MELeeSmasher: A sequel to "Moments" is in the works (of sorts). VFSNAKE: Jack and Sunny's relationship will be like a father/daughter and will play a big role later on. Foxbear: It would appear so. Ultimate10: The wait is almost over. Metalhead411 suggest that I put up a story I had planned to write later. It involves Jack, Miko, and Raf being brought over to the Decepticon side in the beginning of season 1. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 30**

In the middle of Tokyo, Agent Fowler and Mizuki McCloud were walking through the area, having stopped at Japanese restaurant for some food. In their hands, they carried sushi, fried rice, and chicken. The two special agents talked about the mission at hand.

"For months, we've been trying to get something on Saki to take to the U.N.," Mizuki explained. "Our agents have either been made and had to put extracted or gone MIA. We think there's someone on the inside of the JSDF leaking information to Saki. That's why we've asked for the U.S.'s help. From what I've heard, you and Saki have a score to settle."

"As you know, Saki is working with the terrorist organization, MECH. He's been supplying them with ample funds for their experiments."

"Which involve the Autobots," Mizuki interrupted, smiling at the shocked look on Fowler's face. "It the JSDF's business to know what Japan's allies are up to."

"They want to use the 'Bots' technology to create weapons of mass destruction so they can usher the world in a 'new order'. They've made some progress by capturing and studying the Decepticon, Breakdown. Luckily, the 'Bots got him out before anything more could happen to him."

"Now they've got Saki's attention and he won't rest until they're dismantled and destroyed," Mizuki replied.

"You mentioned before that the safe house is in a neighborhood plagued by gang violence and there was a shooting earlier today?"

"I did."

"Who are the parties involved?"

"The Shinigami and the Hollows. The Shinigami aren't really a gang. They're just made up of people who don't feel like they belong anywhere. They just hang out and don't cause any trouble for the police or the neighborhood. The Hollows are a different story."

"Not your typical tough guys who back down from confrontation?" Fowler asked.

"The opposite; they seek it out. They loved to test their metal against anybody who's willing. Of course, they use their numbers to their advantage. They've been pestering the Shinigami for years, but more recently, they taken it to a new level. The shooting earlier was the Hollows trying to kill the Shinigami."

"Isn't there anything the police can do?" Fowler asked.

"No," Mizukis shook her head. "They're all under Saki's influence. They won't do anything unless he approves it. As long as the Hollows and Shinigami don't mess up his plans, whatever they may be, he doesn't give two shits if they kill each other or innocent civilians."

"Then it sounds like we need to head down there and teach them a lesson," Fowler stated. "Where is this neighborhood exactly?"

Before Mizuki could answer, her cell phone rang.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

At Minamoto Hospital, Agent Fowler and Mizuki walked through the halls to their destination. Their plans to go to the neighborhood where the safe house was located were put on hold by the call Mizuki received. Her mole in the police force informed her that the shooting that had taken place was stopped by an unknown party. Whoever got involved, they managed to put one of the Hollows in the hospital. The Powers That Be told them to head there and collect any info.

They had spoken with a nurse about the where the gang member was and how he was put there. She explained that he'd been carried in by his friends with cut straight through his body. When the doctors asked how it happened, the gang members told them that some crazy guy in a costume attacked them. The gang members quickly left afterward, muttering something about getting even with the one responsible. Fowler and Mizuki would have to worry about that later; right now, their orders were to interrogate the gang member on what he saw.

They entered his room to find him lying in bed, complaining about the pain and how it hurt like a "mother". The agents shook their heads and walked in, pulling up chairs by his bed. They sat and Mizuki got his attention, speaking to him in Japanese. The gang member smiled perversely and responded, earning a cold glare from Mizuki. Whatever she said next seemed to piss him off because he started screaming at her.

Fowler just sat there, waiting to for Mizuki to finish up so they could get a move on. Right now, he regretted skipping the U.S. Army's course on translation of foreign languages. He was forced to remain in his seat while these two hashed out whatever it was they were hashing out. Finally, Mizuki said something that left the gang member speechless and pale. He started talking in slightly scared voice, but from Mizuki's gestures, he was telling her what she wanted to hear.

She stood and thanked him (that much Fowler knew) and they departed for the safe house. Fowler wasted no time in asking her what he saw, but her response was rather unsettling. She said he told he was attacked by a ninja, no doubt meaning the Saki's Foot Ninja. Looks like these kids have gotten themselves in a mess load of trouble.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Within the small house that Jack and Sunny called home, ShadowStrike discussed his plans for the Hollows and how to get them off the Shinigami's backs. They were slightly opposed to the idea of the ninja killing them (except for Akio), but they elected to keep their opinions to themselves and avoid the ninja's wrath. His plan was simple; lure the Hollows to an old and abandoned warehouse. ShadowStrike would trap them there and take them all out, simple as that. Of course, the ninja was somewhat uncomfortable with the idea of leaving Sunny with the gang members.

They may have claimed to be peaceful, but he didn't want to take the chance of them hurting Sunny (or worse). He chose to wait for the right moment before going off and slaughtering the Hollows. The Shinigami didn't pester him as he meditated on the issue of Sunny's safety. Right now, he wished that there was someone he could trust here with him right now. What he wouldn't give to be able to leave Sunny in the care of the Autobots.

And like that, his mind fell into turmoil again at the thought of the 'Bots, Miko, Raf, Fowler, and his mother. It had been five months since he left and he hadn't had any contact with them (to be fair, he did spend two of those months in another dimension). He was sure that they didn't miss him after all the trouble he caused, especially since Arcee was…

'Stop it!' he mentally yelled at himself. 'You can't change the past. She's gone! They hate you and want nothing to do with you anymore! Get over it! You've got a 'job' to do."

"Jack," Sunny came into the room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied rather curtly, still keeping the girl at an emotional distance. He didn't want to risk getting to close to her, lest she suffer the same fate as everyone else who made the error in judgment. Right now, he needed to focus on the task at hand and not get distracted. He turned to find the young girl's face twisted in hurt. He felt a slight pang in his heart, but chose to ignore it.

As he continued meditating, he heard two pairs of footsteps approaching the house. He quickly stood and picked up his sword in case they were members of the Hollows.

"You three," he addressed Mikoto, Rei, and Akio. "Someone's coming and they might be Hollows, so hide." Rather than argue, the three did what they were told and hid in the back room with Sunny. ShadowStrike turned off the lights and hid next the closed door. He waited patiently as the footsteps got closer and closer. He knew they would want revenge, but he didn't think they'd try looking for him.

It would seem that they were lucky enough to find him and were about to be sent to an early grave.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Having returned from his trip to the U.S., the Shredder entered his facility beneath his office building. As far as the tabloids were concerned, he wouldn't be back for another day. He enjoyed the confusion on their faces when he popped up in his office, having somehow dodged them at the airport. Eventually, they would get wise to his act (which, of course, would lead to their untimely demise). His search for the boy continued onward.

His men had searched the remains of the Ninja Tribunal's monastery, unearthing as much rubble as they could. Still, they came up empty handed. However, they did find the charred remains of the Tribunal, having been given a proper send off by their Acolyte. Now, the boy was more of a threat than ever, having no doubt been trained by the Tribunal. And his anger over their deaths would only serve to further his resolve to kill him.

The Shredder chuckled at the thought. He welcomed anyone fool enough to challenge him, especially in his own home.

"Father," Karai approached him. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"There was a breach in security last night," she replied. "It was ShadowStrike." Shredder's eyes widened; he was here? In his own base, looking for who knows what.

"Did he take anything of value?"

"No," she said. "He was rather occupied fighting Oni-Kage until I appeared. Then he ran off, leaving me to deal with a rather pissed off ninja. He told me to tell you that there would be 'hell to pay' if we interfered with him again."

"The ramblings of a barbarian," Shredder scoffed. "I will do as I please with or without his cooperation. If he chooses to interfere with our plans, it is he who will pay Hell."

"Shredder," Stockman called. "You're new 'business partner' just sent over the material you requested. He wanted you to know it wasn't easy digging it up out of all of that rubble."

"You can tell Megatron that he will be adequately compensated for his assistance," the ninja warlord replied. "He only had to keep quiet for the past five months. He acts as though I asked him to end his little conflict all together."

"He's still a little upset, considering the amount of energon the Autobots have collected due to their absence on the battlefield. He promised to pick your bones clean if you ever cause him such a loss again."

"Let him make his threats," Shredder replied. "He knows that we need on another for our plans to succeed."

"And what about Silas and MECH?" Karai asked. "Considering what they did to one of the 'Cons, aren't we on a collision course if they ever find out about us playing both sides?"

"We all desire the same thing," Shredder said. "The destruction of the Autobots and Optimus Prime. If we must keep our dual alliances a secret to see the dream become reality, we will do all we can to make sure Silas and Megatron do not become aware of one another."

"Anyway," Stockman stated. "They've finally unearthed what was left of the mine after the explosion and found what we were looking for." He gestured to lab and Shredder walked over to their newest specimen. He grinned darkly behind his mask as he started as his reflection in the face of the fallen Autobot: Cliffjumper.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Next time: ShadowStrike discovers who his visitors are and goes out to deal with the Hollows. Meanwhile, the Autobots receive a call from Agent Fowler. And they cannot believe what the Special Agent has to tell them.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I will work on the reverse TF: Prime story, but I've got a lot on my plate at the moment. I'm already trying to wrap up Pheromone. Then there's another story that I'd promised I'd do after Rising is complete. I don't want to keep them waiting for too much longer. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you stick by me through this and my next story.**

**Chapter 31**

Agent Fowler and Mizuki McCloud walked into Tokyo's lower districts, the safe house not too far from their current location. The two walked in silence and moved as quickly as they could without appearing to do so. They kept their eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary, such as people following them for more than a few blocks. They had to remain vigilant, lest they be caught off guard by Oroku Saki's Foot Ninja. There was no telling who was a regular person and who was under the Prime Minister's influence.

Shortly after Fowler's arrival, he and Mizuki received word of an unusual attack by a gang member near the safe house. Under orders, the investigated the matter and discovered that the young man had been attacked by ninja. Naturally, they suspected it was the Foot Clan letting them know they knew about the safe house. This meant they could attack at any time. The two continued to walk in silence until Mizuki finally broke it, "So what are they like?"

"Excuse me?" Fowler asked.

"The Autobots," she said. "What's it like to work with them up close and personal? I've heard rumors and all, but I think you could give me a clear picture."

Fowler hesitated a moment before answering, "Well, those rumors you heard? Chuck them out the window. It's not easy dealing with the 'Bots, especially their medic. He never shuts up about humanity's lack of advancement in technology, not that they've ever offered any to us."

"A little bitter?"

"Not me," Fowler said. "It's the boys upstairs that don't like it. As you know, our tech is more advanced than we let on. If humans were so inferior, how could MECH get the drop on them and knock 'em out?"

"Because we haven't given them complete access to our technology just yet," Mizuki stated.

"Bingo," Fowler replied. "Our bosses in the U.N. seem to think that if the Autobots don't want to share their secrets, we shouldn't share ours."

"Even if it means putting them at an even greater disadvantage than they already are?" she asked.

"I never said it was the right call, but they don't want to risk the 'Bots turning on us, not that it would ever happen. That's not to say they're easy to work with. The medic, Ratchet, as I mentioned, can be a bit of jerk. Bulkhead, the team's heavy lifter, can be a little clumsy and easily talked into things by 'others'. The scout, Bumblebee, is a bit of child. The SIC, Arcee, has quite the attitude. The only 'Bot I manage to get along, barely, is their leader, Optimus Prime."

"Sounds like you got one fun job," Mizuki replied sarcastically.

"Yeah," Fowler grumbled. "It loads of fun." The special agent looked around to find that he and Mizuki were in an alley. They were walking toward the safe house's back entrance, probably to avoid ninja. Fowler's hand unconsciously reached for his gun, just in case anyone tried anything. They made their way toward the door and Mizuki reached for it, only to hesitate.

"What is it?" Fowler whispered.

"The lock's gone," she whispered back, reaching for her own gun. They got on either side of the door and readied themselves. Fowler felt a slight anxiety filling him. This was just like his days in the Army, only without the threat of being attacked by ninja. He could feel his heart rate increase as Mizuki stepped toward the door and slowly pushed it open.

She entered first, followed by Fowler, looking around for any sign of life. She looked at the living room, more importantly, the furniture to see if anything had been misplaced. She kept her weapon trained on the darkness, her eyes adjusting to get a clearer outline of the room. She slowly turned back to Fowler and nodded, signaling him to venture deeper into the house. Returning the nod, Fowler took a few more steps into the building and slowly closed the door, sealing them in darkness.

They moved in the darkness, trying to figure out find anything unusual about the safe house. As of yet, they found nothing, but Fowler could not shake off the feeling they were being watched. He had to think; if he were trying to ambush an enemy, where would be the best place for it. For a ninja, would it be the ceiling, Fowler thought as he looked up, but found nothing. Maybe over by a wall.

Fowler looked over to a wall, but found nothing, and kept looking around, his mind coming up with more places for an enemy, a ninja especially, to hide. Suddenly, it hit him and he turned toward the door and aimed his gun, only to be disarmed and feel something sharp against his throat. Before he could anything, the lights came on and he came face to face with ShadowStrike.

"Jack?"

**ShadowStrike Rising**

The Autobots were going about their usual business, Ratchet on the monitors searching for Decepticon activity. Bulkhead and Miko were watching a monster truck rally with vigorous interest, much to the medic's annoyance. Bumblebee and Raf were racing cars happily while Optimus was in his quarters, working on things. Arcee and June were sitting on the couch in an awkward silence. Neither could believe it had been five months since Jack disappeared.

They were both worried for his wellbeing, but June could sense something more to it from Arcee. She knew that the femme and her son were close, closer than any of the Autobots and their charges. Even before all this craziness with Vector Sigma began, June had picked up on some subtle signs of how close the two were. She noticed how disappointed Jack was when Arcee left to go on a scouting mission with Bulkhead because her statements. When Arcee recalled their encounter with Airachnid in the forest, June took notice of how she trembled at the thought of how close she was to losing Jack (a thought that frightened her as well).

When Rafael was nearly killed and June decided that the kids should cut off all contact with the 'Bots (of course Miko wouldn't budge), she noticed just how broken up Arcee was at the thought of separation. She had told that June was his mother, meaning he should go with her, but she caught the hurt in the Autobot femme's optics when she said it. Jack no doubt noticed it too and it gave him the strength to defy his mother, much to her dismay. In her mind, that had meant that Jack had chosen Arcee over her, something she never thought would happen until he met that special someone. And from these signs she picked up, Arcee was that special someone.

He clearly saw how much they cared for one another, even if the others saw it as only a casual friendship. They supported each other when needed and were always the first to go off for a ride when a mission was complete. As much as the thought shocked and slightly horrified June, she couldn't help but be happy for them. It isn't often that love like that existed, especially in today's harsh world. She would only have to wish them the best of luck if and when they chose to pursue a romantic relationship.

"June," Arcee asked, concern on her human features. "Are you okay? You've been pretty quiet."

"Just thinking," she replied. Optimus entered the room, having finished his own reports for Agent Fowler when he returned.

"Prime!"

"We hear you special Agent Fowler," the Prime responded. "Have you uncovered any activity that may implement Oroku Saki?"

"Nothing yet Prime, but I found something else."

"Is it 'Cons?" Bulkhead asked.

"No," there was a slight silence on the phone before he answered. "I found Jack."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm still a little tired. Given that it's going to be a long day (24 hours and what not), I may update later on. 'Til then, Next Time: Jack has been found, but the young ninja still has to deal with the Hollows before anything can he decides to go home.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner but with school getting out, I should be able to update at the same speed I had when I first joined Fanfiction. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 32**

"I found Jack," Agent Fowler's words caused everyone in base to stop what they were doing and focus their attention on the monitor. Fowler's image coupled with an audio receptor to let them know when he was talking remained still. Meanwhile, everyone was trying to sort out their feelings on what they had just heard. After a five month long absence, Jack Darby had been found. Everyone was filled with a sense of happiness, but also a sense of grief.

June was so glad to hear that her son was safe after all this time. She had to lie to her friends and Jack's teachers and managers that he was away due to family business. She couldn't tell them the truth; if the police found out, they'd be looking for Jack and might run into trouble. She wanted nothing more than to go to Japan right now and hug her son, but she knew better. After all, she couldn't forget her part in his disappearance.

That night continued to replay in her mind; the look in her son's eyes when he looked to her for help. And she just avoided his gaze. She was no different than Jack's father; abandoning her son. She knew it wouldn't be easy for him to forgive him. She still had to forgive herself.

Arcee felt her breath catch in her throat (another disadvantage of being human). After five months of worrying, being unable to do anything, her partner, her friend, her Jack had been found. She wanted so bad to go to him right now, but she couldn't forget the anger in his eyes and voice when the Liege Maximo manipulated him. He accused her of taking advantage of their partnership. The worst part was that he was right.

During the months in which she had finally accepted him as a partner, Tailgate and Cliffjumper's ghosts failed to leave her alone. She couldn't shake the guilt she held over their deaths and felt it was her duty to avenge them. That's why whenever Airachnid or Starscream would show themselves, she would disobey Optimus' orders and pursue them. She felt it was the only to exorcise their ghosts from her spark. But she never thought of how it affected Jack (or she never cared, being blinded by anger and all).

She wanted so badly to apologize and explain, hoping he might understand given their bond. But part of her was afraid that he wouldn't accept her and would just discard her and leave. She felt her heart ache at the thought. She wouldn't know what to do if Jack rejected her. Not because he was her partner, but for another reason (one she had yet to come to terms with). While everyone sorted through their feelings, Optimus Prime could feel several emotions swirl through him at once.

Happiness that Jack was safe and that he had not been harmed by the Decepticons, MECH, or this Shredder. Guilt that he didn't prevent Jack from leaving like he should have. Had he just helped Jack when the boy looked to him for help, all of this could have been avoided. Optimus knew that he would have much to atone for when Jack returned. But for now, he was happy to know that Jack was safe after all this time.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Within the JSDF safe house, ShadowStrike had lowered his blade from Agent Fowler's throat and stared at the man in shock. Why was he in Japan and, more importantly, why was he here? He had been perfectly hidden from the view of any government for the last five months; how could they have found him. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind at once. First and foremost; the Autobots.

If he hadn't been so lost in thought, he would have noticed Fowler talking to them, but he couldn't shake the feeling surging through him at the moment; guilt. After five months, all the pain from _that_ night came back. He didn't want to remember, but it was so fresh in his mind, that it seemed like yesterday. He could still see Arcee lying on that berth, a large hole in her stomach and a peaceful look on her face as if she was sleeping. He'd cry if he had any more tears to shed.

"Okay Prime, I'll let him know you want to see him," Fowler ended the call and turned to the ninja, chuckling a bit. "You've caused us all quite the scare, Jack. We're glad you're safe."

"I'm guessing you two know each other," Mizuki eyed them both suspiciously. "Mind letting me in?"

"Of course," the special agent said. "This is… codename: ShadowStrike. He's an operative working with me and the 'Bots who went MIA a few months ago."

"You let his name slip," she pointed out.

"Even so," Fowler shrugged. "So…Agent ShadowStrike, report on your activities for the last five months."

"I've got nothing to say since I'm not a government agent," he replied. Fowler glanced at Mizuki, whose eyebrow was raised in suspicion. "Agent Fowler is merely trying to cover up the fact that I left the Autobots' protection."

"Protection?" she asked.

"I'm one of the humans who discovered their existence," he replied. "After an 'incident', I left and have no intentions of coming back."

"Jack-" Fowler started.

"Enough," the ninja said. "I didn't come here to wait for you to hold my hand. I'm here for some 'other' business. Currently, it involves the Hollows."

"The gang in this area?" Mizuki asked. ShadowStrike nodded, "You can't expect to take them on and live. They've got some real nasty fire power and they're not afraid to use it."

"I've got some 'fire power' of my own. I'll take whatever they throw at me and return it tenfold."

"You got some kind of vendetta against them?" she asked.

"We do!" Akio stepped out from behind the wall. "Those fuckers killed our friends!" Mikoto, Rei, and Sunny stepped out and the young girl quickly hid behind ShadowStrike.

"You're the Shinigami," Mizuki stated. "I'm sorry to hear that, but we've got more important things to tend to."

"This is what I will 'attend' to."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Aboard the _Nemesis_, Megatron walked through the halls of the warship, intent on learning Soundwave's progress in decoding the Iacon database. The last five months they had spent digging out Cliffjumper's corpse had taken up much of their time. Megatron still questioned whether siding with the Shredder was a wise move. The ninja warlord had aided the Decepticons in gaining the energon they had lost to the Autobots during their excavation and Baxter Stockman was currently working with Knock Out on the synthetic energon formula. Nonetheless, the Lord of the Decepticons remained wary of their alliance, knowing full well that Shredder was also supplying MECH will resources.

Thanks to Soundwave's expertise in surveillance, Megatron discovered the triple alliance Shredder had forged. While most of the Decepticons objected to continue working with the ninja, Megatron kept their alliance alive. He begrudgingly respected the Shredder's tenacity considering he would prove to be just as manipulative.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**(Sorry for the short 'Con screen time)**

The Hollows leader, Sosuke, (**five points if you get the reference**) and his men entered an abandoned warehouse in search of the ninja who attacked them earlier. He'd put his right hand, Kaname, in the hospital, not that he cared (right hands were so easily replaced). He'd gotten a tip that the ninja had been spotted entering the warehouse. He gathered his men and whatever firearms they could get their hands on and marched down to the building.

"Okay, we're here," one of them said. "So where do we find this punk?"

"Yeah," another said. "I can't wait to fill him full of led."

"Patience," Sosuke replied. "Our contact saw him entering the building. He's been keeping tabs on the place and no one's walked in or out. He's in there." Sosuke readied his weapon and signaled his men to walk in. They entered the warehouse and quickly covered all the exits to ensure no escape. They stormed the area, looking for the ninja (forgetting that he's a ninja). They kept in radio contact with talkies they "borrowed" from an electronics store.

"This is Alpha," one radioed. "No sign of this bitch just yet."

"Beta here. This side's all clear."

"Delta, no activity."

"Charlie?" Sosuke radioed. "Charlie group, report." Silence. "Report!" Still no response. "Everyone, converge on the lower left area of the building, now."

Without another word, everyone stormed the halls towards the lower left area. They stomped their way toward the door and shoved them opened. The sight before them looked like something out of a Wes Craven movie. The walls were lined with their friends' blood as their bodies were strewn all over the room, claw-like marks all over them. They all looked on in horror, unable to believe what they were seeing.

One of them threw up his lunch at the sight while Sosuke's rather calm demeanor dropped for a moment. He looked at the sight of his comrades with both disgust and revulsion. Sure, the Hollows had left people in some horrifying states, but they'd never done anything this cruel. This wasn't even human, "Alright, spread out. No one goes anywhere alone. Find this ninja punk and kill him, no matter what." Everyone nodded and split up, still shocked by the sight of their friends.

Alpha and some friends stepped in the upper right corner of building, their eyes searching for any sign of the ninja. Their heart rates were off the charts when they heard a feral growling. Stopping in their tracks, they searched the room in search of any signs of life. The growling continued, causing their hearts to beat against their rib cages.

"Show yourself, you son of a bitch!" one of them rapidly fired in random direction. He swore he could see something moving in the shadows, some kind of form. Whatever it was, it didn't appear to be human. He knew Japan had a history of being in the middle of the supernatural, but this seemed impossible.

"Stay calm," the other said. "There's no point in wasting out ammo on this-" He was cut off by a large wolf descending on him, ripping his flesh from his bones. The creature animalisticly attacked, tearing flesh with its fangs and splattering blood on the walls.

"What the fuck!"

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I apologize, but I've got to leave it here for the time being. Next time: After a brutal slaughter, Sosuke is left to confront the animalistic monster. When ShadowStrike is injured, he is taken back to the Autobot base. What he finds there will shock and anger him.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thanks for those who've reviewed so far (I updated pretty late last night, so it's understandable).**

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**Chapter 33**

In an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Tokyo, Sosuke and his gang, the Hollows, were searching the building for the ninja who attacked them earlier when they were trying to exterminate Shinigami in that alley. Sosuke's contact informed him that the one in question had been seen entering the warehouse they were currently occupying. Making sure each exit was covered, the Hollows proceeded to search the building in search of their prey. What they found instead was horrifying.

Charlie group had been attacked and trapped in a room, their screams unheard. Someone or _something_ had ripped them apart like they were paper. Sosuke had seen (and done) some sick things during his time with the Hollows, but nothing he'd ever seen came close to that. He thought for a moment what could cause such damage. There was no way a human did any of this; he'd studied biology and could tell animal markings from human.

Charlie group had definitely been attacked by an animal; from the looks of the damage, the creature was as feral as they came. It had to be a bear of some sort (how one got in the middle of the city without anyone noticing was beyond him). No other creature that currently inhabited Japan was strong enough to do that kind of damage. Sosuke shook his head; now wasn't the time be thinking. He had to figure out where this animal was and take care of it (he'd pay some fine to those Animal Rights nut jobs later).

"What the fuck!" one of the Hollows voice echoed throughout the building, causing everyone moving within it to freeze. This time, they heard the cries of pain and pleas for help, along with the sound of snarling and growling. They could hear the flesh being torn from his bones. Regaining their composure and remembering just who they are, most of the Hollows stormed halls toward the room. Stopping just short of the door, the piled up as much as they could, their weapons readied for action.

With a collective nod, the doors were pushed open to reveal yet another horrific sight; a large black wolf (**get it**) appeared before them. His sharp teeth were stained red with the blood of their friends and his golden eyes pierced their beings. His dilated pupils made him appear even more like a deranged monster. Snapping his jaw, the wolf stalked toward them searching for his next prey. They were all so frozen with fear, their previous confidence gone.

They creature took another menacing step toward them, a low growl escaping his throat. They all stepped back, nearly falling over due to their close proximity. They were all too afraid to make a move for fear that it would provoke the beast. The creatures golden eyes roamed over them as if studying their reactions to find the weakest among them and attack. The Hollows stood their ground; they wouldn't let some overgrown mutt get the better of them.

Regaining his confidence, one of them stepped forward, "Listen up, you flea bitten mutt! I don't know if someone trained you or if you're naturally this stupid, but no one, man or mutt, attacks the Hol-" His impressive speech was cut off by the wolf lunging at him, sinking his fangs deep into his body. Blood splattered everywhere as the two struggled, everyone else looking on in complete horror. The creature ripped the flesh from the bone, shaking his head furiously.

"Fuck this!" one of them shouted.

"I'm outta here!" another said. The Hollows all turned toward the door, only to fall into a big pile, struggling to get back up. Forgetting their bond as a gang, the Hollows punched and kicked each other to be the first to reach the door and escape this nightmare. As they fought, they were unaware that the wolf had finished ripping the cocky Hollow to shreds and was now stalking them. The fighting ceased when the creature let out a loud howl before attacking.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Oroku Saki sat in his desk while the monitor in front of him flickered to life, revealing the scarred face of Megatron, leader of the Decepticon army. He'd contacted Saki to discuss the terms of payment for spending the last five months digging up Cliffjumper's body. Saki knew the Lord of the Decepticons was not pleased with the news that the Autobots gained a large amount of energon thanks to their absence, but he still upheld his part of the bargain.

"Megatron," Saki greeted. "How are you?"

"Let us dispense with the pleasantries and get down to 'business'," he rasped. "During the five months we spent unearthing what was left of the Autobot Cliffjumper, the Autobots were allowed to gain a rather large stockpile of energon."

"Aren't your own energon reserves vast in number?"

"That is not the point! I need to keep the Autobots scrounging for energon in order for my true plans to come to fruition. Now that they have attained such a large amount, they will be able to interfere with my plans without pause for the next few months."

"Exactly," Saki grinned.

"You have a plan of your own, I presume?"

"Indeed," Saki's grin widened. "It involves the Autobots fighting you and MECH without failure or interruption. So long as they are distracted, my plans can be carried out. Yours can be easily carried out by my ninja, with a little tweaking."

"We shall see," Megatron nodded. "I will require a large amount of your soldiers in order to retrieve a relic that has been located in a museum."

"Sneaking around?" Shredder chuckled. "I wouldn't think that your strong suit."

"That is why I require your men."

"Very well. Contact Karai and have her deliver as many as you need." Megtron gave another nod before the screen turned black. Moments later, if flickered back to life to reveal the scarred face of Silas, the leader of MECH. "Silas. How goes Project: Chimera?"

"We have finally managed replicate as much as we can. The prototype will be operational within the next few days. Now all we need is a good place to test it. You wouldn't happen to know the name of the nearest government or military base, would you?"

Saki's smile returned, "Let me make a call."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Sosuke ran around the halls of the warehouse, the cries of his comrades echoing through the walls and hallways. With them, the snarling of the wolf could be heard. Sosuke could feel his heart beat like a bongo drum against his chest. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he searched for the nearest door. Surely one of them had to be an exit.

The wolf let out another howl as large footsteps pounded on the floor, getting louder. Sosuke's heart was beating even faster now (he'd definitely lost a few years of his life tonight). Finding the nearest door, he turned the knob to find it unlocked (he thanked Kami for that) and hid inside. He quickly hid himself inside a storage crate. Slamming the door shut, Sosuke hid at the edge of the metal box, waiting in silence.

His thoughts raced to how he'd gotten into this mess. He remembered cornering the Shinigami in that alley, prepared to finish them once and for all. There were only three left in the alley (he would gladly deal with the rest later) when some ninja showed up and attacked. He'd severely injured Kaname, putting him in the hospital. While Sosuke couldn't care less what happened to his easily replaceable right hand, he still decided to make an example out of this ninja.

His contact in the outskirts of Tokyo informed him that the ninja had been seen going into the warehouse, so that's where Sosuke decided to bury him. He led just about all of his gang into the warehouse, intent on showing them just how powerful the Hollows truly were. He'd spent all day coming up with ways to make the ninja scream before he blew his brains out. He didn't expect the night to end up like this; trapped in a storage container, hiding from some kind of monster. A feral growl broke his train of thought.

Sosuke stood still while he heard the sounds of the creature's feet pounding against the floor. Each slam of its paw on the pavement drove Sosuke closer to running out of the container and high tailing it out there. He remained still as he heard the creature stalk around the metal crate, possibly having Sosuke's scent. The Hollows leader had to think quickly if he was going to get out here alive. Suddenly, he remembered something important.

He had an explosive, one he'd been saving for the ninja when he was through making him scream. He knew it had enough power to level a small portion of the warehouse and kill whatever was in its radius. It was perfect; all he needed to set it and run like Hell. Without another thought, Sosuke clamped the bomb against the walls of the crate. He knew he'd probably just attracted the wolf's attention, but he was too excited to care.

He heard growling and feet pounding against the floor, but he'd just set the bomb to explode in the next 60 seconds so he didn't really care. Without another thought, he jolted from the metal crate, ignoring the wolf's snarling, and bolted for the nearest exit. It was all so clear to him now; the exit was the door across the hall. Had the situation not been so serious, he would have laughed. He pushed the door open and was met with the cool night air.

He continued running until he heard a large explosion and felt a shockwave push him forward. He landed on the ground in slight pain, but he was alive. He opened his eyes find a portion of the building was on fire. That must have been the part he set the bomb in; the part where the wolf was. A large grin spread over his face as he began laughing like a mad man, happy to be alive.

"Yeah!" he shouted. "Take that you son of a bitch! That'll teach you to mess with Sosuke, leader of the Hollows! Let that be warning to anyone who wants to fuck with me!" He kept on laughing like a crazy person, twirling around as if he were a ballerina. HIs laughter was cut short by a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to find a black blade piercing him; turning, he came face to face with ShadowStrike. The ninja's outfit was charred from the explosion and he was panting heavily.

They both fell to the ground as the burning warehouse illuminated the night sky.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: Got leave here for right now since I love to leave you guys wanting more ;) Next time: An injured ShadowStrike is taken back to the Autobot base. Meanwhile, MECH puts their plan into motion.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Foxbear: Reactions like that are why I enjoy doing cliffhangers. Gold Testament & MELeeSmasher: I apologize for the shortness of my chapters recently. I hope to rectify it soon. Dark Shade 75: I'm sure whatever you were doing in the hospital was more important than this. Ultimate10: We all update at our own individual paces. Nightking1998: Not epic brutality, epic **_**Animality! **_**(five points if you get that reference).**

**Chapter 34**

Fowler, Mizuki, Mikoto, Rei, Akio, and Sunny drove towards the warehouse in Mizuki's van. She knew something like this was bound to happen if they allowed ShadowStrike to do as he pleased. Still, part of her wanted Tokyo to be rid of the Hollows and if the police wouldn't do anything, someone had to. She knew it might get bloody, but she didn't think it would end up in an explosion. She had to get there fast if she was going to beat the fire department.

She pulled up to the now flaming building, the fire dancing in the night. They all piled out of the van and began searching for any signs of life. They quickly came across the prone forms of ShadowStrike and Sosuke, the latter dead. His eyes were wide, but they were glazed over in a perpetual stare. Had she not been so used to that look, Mizuki would have shuddered.

Rei kept Sunny's attention away from Sosuke's body, not wanting the young girl to see such a sight, but she was unaware that Sunny had seen much worse. Mikoto simply shook his head, not knowing what to say. Yes, Sosuke terrorized and killed several of his friends for no apparent reason, but that didn't mean he got any satisfaction from seeing him lying there in a pool of his own blood. Akio just stared, torn between vomiting and spitting on the bastard who killed his friends. Fowler ignored the dead gang member and tended to ShadowStrike.

He knew the boy would need medical attention and taking him to hospital in a city where there were few allies was out of the question. The special agent didn't have time to deter the witnesses away (besides, he knew that Mizuki and Sunny would follow them anyway), so he got out his phone and dialed the number in.

"Agent Fowler," Ratchet's voice replied from the other line. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah," he said. "A ground-bridge back to base. Jack's been hurt and he needs medical care and don't tell me to take him to a hospital, because we don't know how many doctors are under Saki's payroll." Without another word, the ground-bridge vortex opened in the middle of the area. Everyone was stunned by its appearance as Fowler hoisted Jack on his shoulders and stepped forward, "Agent McCloud, if you want to know what's on the other side, then follow me and bring the girl too."

"Wait," Mikoto said, but Fowler didn't understand.

"You can't come with us," Mizuki said, still not sure where they were going.

"I know," he replied. "It's just… when he wakes up, tell him I say thanks." Mizuki nodded and turned toward the vortex where Fowler and Sunny were waiting. With a deep breath, she walked toward the portal and disappeared along with the others. The bridge disappeared, leaving Mikoto, Rei, and Akio to wonder about what they had just witnessed.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

The Autobots watched as Fowler stepped through the ground-bridge carrying Jack on his shoulders. The boy had reverted back to his human form, revealing his skin was slightly burnt. He was still unconscious as Fowler placed him on a gurney. June nodded to the agent and wheeled her son towards med bay, having already told the others to wait in the command center until she had successfully treated her son. As everyone turned away from the corner where June had disappeared with her son, they noticed the two newest visitors to the Autobot base.

"Oh for Primus' sake," Ratchet groaned. "I would think dealing with four humans would be taxing enough, but now there are seven! Care to explain, Agent Fowler?"

"Jack was too badly hurt for me to look for some remote place. Besides, they're the only ones who know." He swiftly avoided eye contact with Optimus, knowing the Prime could easily tell he was lying. "Anyway, it's not like the 'Cons know about them, so it's no big deal."

"Sure," Bulkhead scoffed. "When you bring humans, it's not a big deal."

"Enough," Optimus rumbled, kneeling down to speak with the two humans femmes. He noticed the smaller of the two hid behind the older femme. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"Mizuki McCloud," the older femme introduced herself. "Special Agent for the Japanses Security Defense Force. I was aware of your existence, but didn't have the clearance to meet with you whenever you made a trip to Japan."

"You guys have been to Japan?" Miko chirped. "When? Were you seen? Did you stop by my house without me knowing?"

"Miko," Bulkhead said. "Calm down. We haven't been to that part of the planet in years. And I doubt we'd be any more welcome with us being on Saki's hit list."

Ignoring the two talking, Optimus continued, turning his attention to Sunny, "And may I ask who you are?"

"S-S-Sunny," she stuttered, taken back by the large being's soft tone. He looked like he could easily hurt her if she made him mad, but there was an aura around him that made him seem almost fatherly. Still, she wouldn't do anything to upset him.

"While Agent McCloud may be able to take care of herself, her daughter will-"

"She's not my daughter," Mizuki replied. "We found her with Jack. He might be able to tell you more about her when he heals. But then again, he didn't seem too eager to come back. Why is that?"

"I am afraid it is a long story," Optimus said.

"It's gonna be a long night then," Mizuki crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Once again, Jack found himself in darkness not knowing where he was or what was happening. He remembered dealing with the Hollows, narrowly escaping the bomb Sosuke set up, killing the leader of the Hollows, then nothing. He must have fallen into unconsciousness from the injuries he suffered. He had to wake up and get back to finding out what exactly Shredder was planning. He willed himself awake and looked around.

His body ached, but the pain was numbed by shock; he was surrounded by rock walls, meaning he was in a silo, or more importantly…

"Jack," a voice called and he immediately recognized it. The young man hesitantly turned to face his mother, June Darby. She had a small smile on her face as she came over and reached out. Jack instinctively backed away, confusing her. "Is there something wrong Jack?"

"Why am I here?" he asked, still trying to get his head together. How did he end up in the Autobot base? Did Fowler follow him to the warehouse and find him unconscious? If so, then why would he take Jack back here, knowing everything that happened?

"Honey, you were hurt," she said softly, placing her hand on his bare shoulder. She had been surprised when she saw how much muscle Jack had put on. He had definitely changed, both physically and emotionally, in these past five months. "Agent Fowler found you and brought you back here for treatment. He said we couldn't trust the hospitals in Japan since the doctors might be working for Oroku Saki."

"Where's Sunny," he shook his head. "Did Fowler leave her behind?"

"No. She and Agent McCloud are talking with the Autobots right now. Knowing Optimus, he'll probably want them to stay here for a while." Jack simply shook his head and stood up needing to stretch his legs. His mother kept her hand on his shoulder, ready to balance him if he fell. Finally shaking off the cobwebs, Jack looked around med bay, his eyes landing on something that both shocked and angered him. On the other side of med bay was the prone form of Arcee, her face still looking as peaceful as if she were asleep.

Shock and anger flooded Jack's mind, more so the latter than the formed, "What is Arcee's body doing here? Isn't she…"

"Oh," she said softly. "You see, Jack-"

"Why is her body here!" he shouted. "She's dead! I should know since it's all my fault!"

"Jack, please calm down," June said.

"Are you trying to punish me or something!" he ignored her pleas. "I get it! I messed up! It doesn't matter that I was being manipulated by the Liege Maximo, it was still my cross to bear. But why is Arcee's body still here after all this time."

"After you left-"

"I didn't have much choice!" he growled. "You all made it perfectly clear you didn't want me here anymore."

June felt a pang of guilt; she had expected this, but she had to get her son to calm down before he hurt himself. "Jack, Ratchet's been working on Arcee's body."

"For what! To make her into some kind of mindless fighting machine! A soldier who can't feel pain anymore!" June placed her hand on Jack's shoulder again, only for him to pull away. There was so much anger building up inside him at the moment. There was nothing that could possibly justify keeping Arcee's body, not even the possibility of having a weapon that could feel no pain. Arcee deserved better than to have her body treated in such a manner.

"Jack, please just listen," June pleaded. "It's not what you think-"

"Then what the frag is it! Are you going to stand there and tell me that's not Arcee's body? Are going to tell me that it hasn't been lying here for the past five months while Ratchet works on it?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing!" Jack turned over the gurney he was previously laying on, a familiar feeling of anger taking over him. This time it wasn't the Liege Maximo, but his own anger fueling him at the moment. He would expect Megatron to do something underhanded like this, but not the Autobots. His head began to hurt from all the anger inside of him, but he didn't care, "Why would still be here knowing there doing this! Knowing how much I cared about Arcee! Do you hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you, you're my son!" June said. "But you have to listen."

"I don't have to listen, the proof is right in front of-"

"Jack," a new voice entered the room. One he hadn't heard in so very long. One he never thought he'd hear again. He turned toward Arcee's body, but it remained still, her face still peaceful. He heard a chuckle, "I'm over here." Heart beating, Jack turned to find a young woman staring at him with a familiar smile on her face.

"Who are you?" he asked, taken back by her beauty.

Her soft smile grew slightly, "Five months and you don't recognize your own partner?"

"Partner?" he repeated the word incredulously. He'd never seen this girl until now and she was calling herself his partner. He'd be angry right now, but this girl's voice and that smile were throwing his brain for a loop. "What are you talking about?"

"It's me, smooth operator," she laughed lightly. "It's Arcee."

"No," he said, trying to convince himself more than anyone. "Arcee's dead."

"I thought I was too," she walked closer to him. "But the Thirteen put me into a new body while Ratchet fixes my Cybertronian one."

"I think someone should explain this from the beginning," Jack said.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I apologize for cutting it short once again, but I'll try to make it up to you with the next chapter. Next time: Jack reunites with his friends and family. He then talks with Optimus about all that has happened. Again, sorry for the shortness.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Again, I apologize for making the chapters short. There are just points where my mind needs to recharge. I'm sorry if you'd rather wait for an indefinite amount of time before I get something up.**

**Chapter 35**

Right now, Jack couldn't believe what had just transpired in the last hour or so. He'd slaughtered an entire gang of punks only to wind up injured in the process. Agent Fowler saw fit to take him back to the Autobot base for medical treatment. He'd been reunited with his mother, only to discover the body of his partner, Arcee, who he thought was dead for the last five months. As it turned out, he was wrong.

Standing before was a woman claiming to be Arcee; a human woman, but she knew enough about the two of them that there was no point in denying it. Arcee was alive and well inside a human body while her own was being repaired. While Jack listened to her explanation, he let his eyes roam over her figure. She had the build of an average woman, a little more muscle (no doubt from training). Her skin was a snowy pale and looked as if she would melt if he touched her.

Her fingers were as slender as any woman and her lips were pink and looked like a candy that any man would be happy to suck on. Her electric blue eyes were soft, but still held the look of a battle hardened soldier. Her hair matched her body's color; blue with pink highlights. Arcee's human body looked like something that could only be seen in a dream. But still, Jack had a hard time believing what was happening.

When he left, everyone hated him for allowing the Liege Maximo to manipulate him. They turned their backs on him when he asked for forgiveness. Jack had to struggle on his own for Lord knows how long before the Ninja Tribunal found him. But soon enough, they were gone and he found himself on his own again. That's when he met Sunny.

Despite seeing her parents get killed and watching Jack slaughter their murderers, the young girl still maintained a realm of innocence. Jack really didn't know how to react to that, so he kept the girl at relative distance emotionally, not wanting to risk getting close only to lose her too. She was an oddity, that girl. But still, her often cheery attitude made for good company. But what would happen to her now that she was in the U.S.?

Since she is an orphan, Fowler will most likely suggest sending her to foster care and that was something Jack couldn't allow. He heard enough about foster care to know that they'd just be sending Sunny from one nightmare to another. He wouldn't let her go through with that, even if it meant breaking a few of Fowler's bones to get his point across. At the moment, he felt that he needed Sunny. For what, he had yet to determine, but he needed her.

"Jack?" Arcee interrupted his thoughts. "Were you listening?"

"Half-listening, but yes," he looked over her body again. "I guess the Thirteen have good taste in appearances. Most women would kill for a body like that." Arcee's snowy pale cheeks were tinged with pink at his comment.

"I see you've gotten better at your operating skills," she smiled.

"So it would seem," he smiled back.

"Alright you two," June broke in, reminding to her presence. "I think it's best that I leave you to catch up for a while. By the way Jack, put on your shirt." Jack looked down to find that his torso was bare, revealing his new physique. Realizing this, Arcee looked away, her cheeks slightly redder.

"So much happened in the last hour, I forgot about how cold it was in here." He grabbed the shirt that his mother had left for him. It was the first clean cloths he'd worn in the last few weeks. He grabbed two chairs so he and Arcee could talk. "What's happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing of note," she said. "The 'Cons have been pretty quiet for a while. You'd think they'd want to take advantage of us while we're so disorganized. Well, it's their loss."

"So it would seem," Jack said. "How has everyone been doing?"

"It's hard to say. You leaving affected us all, even if it wasn't at first. Things have been odd without you."

"I doubt _everybody_ missed me," he replied.

"We all did. Sure, Bulkhead was mad for a while about you hitting Miko, but she calmed him down. Raf and 'Bee have been burying themselves in games, probably not wanting to get caught up in all the drama. Ratchet's kept himself busy while still working on repairing my body's systems. Fowler had a task force out searching for you. Of all of them, June and Optimus seemed the most worried about you."

"They did?"

"Of course, June's your mother. It's her job to worry over you, especially since discovering you after school activities. Optimus is going on the usual about how we, or he, couldn't protect you."

"He puts too much on himself," Jack sighed. "And what about you? Don't tell me my partner didn't miss me."

"I knew you'd come back?" she crossed her arms and smirked.

"And what if I found a new bike while I was gone. You know, one that isn't so 'used and abused'?"

"I'd dismantle it," she said plainly. "I don't like to share."

"Touchy," Jack teased. "I never figured you were the jealous type." In the back of his mind, Jack really didn't know why they were being so casual after being apart for six months. One would think there would be an awkwardness between them, but their partnership didn't seem at all effected. Perhaps it was because he was so relieved that she was alive all this time. And like that, he flashed back to that night.

_"I-I-I love you more than life itself."___Those were the words he'd said to her when he thought she was going to die. When he was wrapped up in his own guilt. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

"For everything," he replied. "For letting Liege Maximo control me, saying those things to you. And you almost…"

"You don't have to apologize," she said. "Most of what you said was true. I do let revenge dictate my actions and I tend to take advantage of you. I'm the one who's sorry."

"You've been through so much in this war," he said. "You have every right to want revenge."

"Not if it ends up costing me what I'm trying to protect."

"We're not gonna agree on this are we?"

"Not a chance," she smiled, placing her hand on his. He visibly tensed; her hand seemed so much softer than his. After a while he relaxed and they said nothing for a while.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Jack and Arcee walked down the corridor to the command center where everyone was waiting. Jack knew it was a matter of time before he had to face everyone so he thought it would be better to do it sooner than later. Still, he was nervous; it wouldn't be as easy as falling into the usual banter with Arcee. Despite what she said, Jack knew it wouldn't be easy for the others to forget what he said or forgive him for what happened. But he was prepared for whatever they had in store for him.

As they neared, Jack glanced and a saw a look of concern on Arcee's face, like she was reading his mind. She knew that it wouldn't be easy for all them to readjust after everything that's happened, but they had to try. It was only a matter of time before the Decepticons resumed their usual attacks and the Autobots needed to be there when they happened. Being distracted by internal issues would compromise their mission. Arcee inwardly chuckled; her thoughts were something Optimus might say.

As they neared the command center, Jack saw fit to remove his hand from Arcee's, not wanting to give the others any implications. He knew he would have to come to terms over his feelings for her, but right now he needed to focus. Talking about this with her wouldn't be easy, especially since Jack knew he would have to tell her about Chikara. Jack wasn't ashamed for loving Chikara, even if it was born from loneliness. His love her was as genuine as it was for Arcee.

It sounded wrong, even to him, but that was how he felt and he would tell Arcee when the time is right. Hopefully, she would listen and accept both his explanation and his feelings, but for now, Jack had to concentrate. The command center was just around the corner and Jack could hear voices. He stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts one last time. He caught Arcee's worried expression and gave her a reassuring smile.

With one final breath, he walked forward and turned the corner to find everyone going about their business. Miko and Raf were playing video games while Bulkhead and 'Bee cheered them on. Optimus and Ratchet were discussing something by the monitors. Fowler and June were talking with Mizuki and Sunny about something. Jack was half tempted to go back and hide in med bay, not wanting to interrupt everyone's activities, but he had no choice. With another deep breath, Jack motioned for Arcee to stay here and walked forward.

He walked until he was in the center of the base, earning everyone's attention. Miko and Raf paused their video game and the room was deathly quiet, save for the monitors. Jack kept his gaze on the floor, but he could feel everyone's eyes and optics on him. He waited for one of them to make a move, whether it be to talk to him or beat him like punk. He heard large footsteps approach him and glanced up to see Bulkhead staring down at him.

The Wrecker had an unusually calm expression on his face, but Jack could see the anger in his optics. Jack knew he was still angry about him hitting Miko and he couldn't blame her. While the girl needed to be taught that running into a battlefield is perhaps the stupidest thing you could do, hitting her was not a good way to do it. Right now, Bulkhead was between tearing Jack to pieces or slamming him into a wall. Either, Jack felt he deserved what was coming to him.

However, the Wrecker simply smiled at Jack, "Where have you been the last five months? You're ripped!" Jack looked up at the 'Bot in surprise. A comment on his new physical appearance was not what he was expecting.

"You're right Bulk!" Miko said, running down from her spot with Raf. She ran up to Jack and poked his chest. "Dude, you've been hitting the gym or something?"

"Not exactly," Jack said, still surprised by the reaction he got. Before Miko went back to the Bulkhead, she turned around and slapped Jack in the face. The boy looked at the girl in confusion.

"We're even now," she stuck her tongue out at him and ran back to Bulkhead. "Come on, Bulk, let's go dunebashing!" The Wrecker chuckled and transformed. Once Miko was secure, he drove off, leaving behind a confused Jack.

"Hey Jack," Raf said. "Did you bring me a souvenir?" Jack looked up at the twelve (and a quarter) year old in surprise. Raf just shrugged, "Guess not."

"Right," he said, finally finding his voice. "Anyone else want to welcome me back?" He turned to where Ratchet and Optimus were, only to find the Prime gone. The medic was working on something, but Jack didn't seem to care. It seemed like Optimus didn't think this was a time to speak at the moment.

"Sunny," he walked over to where the girl was and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she said. "Where is this place?"

"Just outside of where I was born," he said. "I told you I was from here the U.S., like you."

"But you didn't tell me your daddy was a robot."

Jack looked at her for second before responding, "What makes you think that he was my idea, and who were you talking about?"

"The red and blue one," she said. "You and he are a lot alike."

"I doubt that," Jack said.

"Don't be so modest," Mizuki said. "After speaking with him for an hour and remembering how you are, it's easy to see the similarities." Jack looked rather uncomfortable. He'd always been told by the others how he was like Optimus when he was Orion Pax, but it wasn't until recently that he began to see the Autobot as something akin to a father. But he was certain that any thought of Optimus reciprocating that feeling was lost now. Still, he had to speak with the Autobot leader about a variety of things. He knew it would be harmful to the team to leave things as awkward as they were now.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In his quarters, Optimus sat as his desk mulling the events of the last twenty-four hours. After five months of searching, the Autobots (more so Agent Fowler) had found Jack. He had somehow made his way to Japan and had taken refuge in the city of Tokyo. Hours after Agent Fowler contacted them with the news of his discovery, he called for a ground-bridge to base so Jack could receive medical treatment for his wounds. While June treated her son, Optimus took the time to go over his thoughts and emotions.

Optimus remembered the night before the Autobots first encountered Oroku Saki. He remembered Jack wandering into his quarters because he couldn't sleep. They talked about why he couldn't sleep and Optimus felt guilty. He knew more than anyone how cruel Megatron could be to those who crossed him. Killing those closest to Jack in retaliation for bringing the Prime back to his senses was not beyond the Lord of the Decepticons.

If such a thing happened, Optimus would have only himself to blame for giving Jack the Key in the first place. He continuously reminded himself that it was only meant as a sign of his maturity, but it somehow ended up putting him in position he didn't think he was ready for. Jack held not only Optimus' fate, but the fate of the Autobot army itself. From what he learned from the others, this caused a change in Jack. The awkward and nervous by who was reluctant to help the Autobots disappeared and Jack became what the Autobots needed him to be.

Ratchet compared it to Optimus just after he became a Prime; all trace of nervousness and doubt in one's own abilities vanished and was replaced by a strong confidence in not just his own strength, but in that those around him. It was Jack who thought of using the Decepticons newly built space-bridge to go to Cybertron and access Vector Sigma. Since that experience, Jack had displayed a newfound sense of maturity. In fact, many of the others said he was a lot like Optimus now, something the boy still disputed.

"Optimus," Jack called as he entered the room. "Is it okay if you and I talk?"

"Of course," he said. "But don't you think you should rest at the moment? From what Agent Fowler has told us, you have endured quite the ordeal."

"Believe me," he said. "A burning building is nothing compared to what I've been through these past five months." He caught Optimus' guilty expression, "And don't go on your usual rant about how it was all your fault because I hold the majority of the blame."

"I disagree," Optimus said. "Had I not given you the Key in the first place, none of this would have happened."

"But you'd be part of the Decepticons, your head being filled with all kinds of lies about the Autobots. How long would it have been before Megatron sent you out to hurt one of them or worse? No matter what, it seemed fate gave us two options and I chose the one where we have you on our side where you belong."

"At what cost? You have been through more emotional trauma than any human adolescent your age should. You may be able to hide from the others, even your own mother, but I can see that something happened during these five months and it weighs heavily on your heart."

"Perception of a Prime," Jack smiled.

"You would not have undergone such ordeals had I defended you that night," the Prime said guiltily. "I am sorry for abandoning you when you looked to me for help. There is no excuse I can offer that can justify that."

"Things got a little hectic," Jack said. "None of us saw it coming, but now we can only move past it. Dwelling on the past can make the future a bleak place."

"Wise words," Optimus said, allowing a small smile to adorn his face.

Jack turned to leave, "You know, Sunny said your demeanor made her think you were my dad. Funny, huh?"

"Indeed," Optimus said as Jack left, a slight sadness coming over him.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Next time: As Jack readjusts to life among the Autobots again, he must figure out what to do about Arcee. Meanwhile, Oni-Kage's patience begins to run thin as he meets a potential ally.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Just saw Men in Black 3 today!**

**Chapter 36**

At base, Jack and Sunny had settled in one of the human quarters, too tired to go back to his house at the moment. June had not objected, having spent a great deal of her free time here as well in the last five months. As they lied down, Sunny nuzzled Jack's chest, something that had become a habit. No matter where they went, or what they used for a bed, Sunny always nuzzled him before they went to sleep. It was a strange, not that Jack minded it.

It seemed like the girl did those things to prove to herself that he was real and wouldn't leave her. Losing one's family can have lasting effects. For Sunny, it seemed to have left her with a feeling of loneliness, something Jack could relate to. For all those months he believed his 'family' hated him, he felt a similar feeling. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a kinship with this girl.

He wanted to protect her, not because her father had asked him to, but because he felt he needed her. She had something Jack had lost long ago: innocence. He'd lost his innocence long before becoming ShadowStrike. He'd found out just how the world worked when his mother informed him of his father leaving them. He saw just how cruel terrorists like MECH could be and just how evil anyone, such as the Decepticons, could be.

"Jack?" the young girl said tiredly without looking up at him. He could feel small form rise and fall with each breath, meaning she was moments away from sleep. Jack would never admit it, but she sounded rather adorable at the moment.

"Hm?" was his reply.

"Why is Optimus named the way he's named?" Jack gave a slight chuckle; Sunny's innocence at work again. Though, truth be told, Jack had wondered that himself. Not that his name didn't command the respect he deserved, but Jack didn't see much reason in changing his name. Perhaps Orion Pax Prime or Orion Prime weren't suitable names. While nothing came to mind, Jack knew he'd have to come up with something or else the young girl wouldn't leave him alone about it.

He could explain to her about the War for Cybertron and the history between Optimus and Megatron, but that would require telling her a lot more than she was asking. All Jack wanted to do was get some sleep after everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours. He racked his brain with what little energy he had left, thinking of a suitable answer. Finally, one reached him, "Because he's got a positive outlook on life."

"He does?" she yawned, stretching her small form. Jack could only imagine the "awws" and "ooohhs" she would get from adults were they present.

"Sure. Doesn't he look like a guy who's always happy?" Jack had to keep from laughing.

"Not really," she said, drifting off into sleep. Jack listened to her soft breaths and watched her tiny form rise and fall gently, a strange but war feeling overcoming him.

"Goodnight, Sunny."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Early in the morning, Arcee awaked from recharge, or "sleep" as the humans called it. Even when she was in her regular body, she was always the second one to awaken (Optimus was normally the first). Normally, she would be dead tired and irritable, but today she was slightly energetic because Jack was back. Every night, she would go to bed wondering if he was safe and not being able to get a single moment of comfortable sleep. But now he was back and safe with her.

Maybe now she could put her heart to rest, still trying to come to terms with the odd feelings going through her at the moment. For the last five months, all she could think of was her partner, not just because she was worried about him, but because of words that had echoed in her mind. The night she was supposed to die, when she was in the darkness, she heard a voice call out to her. She knew it was Jack from the sound of the voice, but she wasn't sure whether or not it was a dream. If it was real, then the words he said to her were, "I love you."

She knew they had become close during the months they had come to know each other, but she couldn't believe he had developed feelings for her. Even more surprising, a large part of her spark returned those feelings. She was far more open with Jack than she was with anyone else, even Optiimus, but that was because he was her partner. She had told the same things to Tailgate and Cliffjumper and she was certain that she felt similar feelings for them as well. But there was one glaring difference; Jack was human.

He wouldn't live a fraction of her life nor would he remain the same physically as she would. She'd seen the ways humans aged with time and how different they looked compared to their younger years. She would have to slowly watch as her partner, her best friend, her Jack slowly died. She wasn't sure she could do that, but she didn't want leave him either. She shook away such thoughts, not wanting Jack's returned to be marred by such things.

Besides, she wasn't even sure if those words she'd heard that night were real. Odds are, they were just he Liege Maximo trying to further her own guilt about what happened. Right now, she wanted to get something to eat. She'd been craving food ever since she been placed inside this body but, according to June, she had to watch her "figure". She entered the kitchen and bumped into Jack.

"Morning," he said, offering her a hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. It was then she noticed, he wasn't wearing a shirt, but she didn't seem to mind.

"How are you adjusting to being back here?" she asked.

"It's going better than I imagined," he took sip of juice. "I thought there'd be an unbearable amount of tension between me and all of you."

"There definitely was when Bulkhead stepped forward to talk to you," she laughed. "I thought I was going to have to knock him out with an EMP." Jack let a small smile grace his lips before taking another sip of juice.

"How have things been here? How's your body treating you?"

"It works as well as my old one," she replied. "The only problem is I haven't been out of base in the last five months. I've been stuck here for so long, I'm starting to forget what the outside looks like."

"Well, we can't have that now," he smiled. "Wait here, I'll get dressed."

"Dressed for what?" she asked.

"You say you're tired of being cooped up in base," he said. "Then I'll take out to the town." With that , he left the kitchen and Arcee to her thoughts

**ShadowStrike Rising**

As Jack and Arcee walked down the streets of Jasper, the young man caught the stares of everyone they past. He smiled at the looks of awe and envy he got from most of the men. Meanwhile, the women looked over Jack's body with impressed interest. He heard whispers from the men, such as "lucky bastard" and "he's must be loaded". He watched as some tough guy swaggered up to Arcee and started hitting on her with lewd comments.

This earned him a swift kick in the nether region. Jack watched as the man fell to his knees while holding on to his "family jewels" in amusement. They moved, ignoring the crowd that formed, simply enjoying each other's company. They said nothing, but their actions spoke louder and clearer than their words. Besides, neither of them knew what to say.

Arcee didn't want to bring up those words from that night five months ago and risk discovering they were just a dream. After worrying over Jack for all this time, she didn't want to complicate the trust between them by bringing up something so trivial. She would just have leave it alone and let it wander in her mind. She didn't want to risk losing another partner because she couldn't tell reality from fiction. She just wanted to enjoy her time with him now that he was back.

Jack was going through a similar dilemma concerning what to do about his feelings for Arcee. The only time he'd ever worked up the courage to tell was when he thought she was going to die. But now she was alive and well, but he didn't know what to do about her. He didn't want to risk their bond to pursue something that might never work out. He couldn't risk losing her again, not after all they'd been through.

So he would just keep quiet and enjoy all the time they had together, for who knows what tomorrow would bring?

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Jack and Arcee drove into base with June's car, having used it to leave earlier that morning (with her permission). The silence between the two of them was a comfortable one. Neither of them had said a word during their time together, but no words needed to be said. They were both just happy that the other was alright, after months of self-torment.

"No!" came Sunny's voice. "Let me go!" The sound of defiance and anguish in Sunny's voice was evident, "Jack!" That was more than enough for Jack to stomp on the car's accelerator and speed into the command center, stopping the car with a screech. Stepping out of the car, Jack looked around to find Sunny struggling… with Agent Fowler. Without another word, Jack was quickly between the two of them.

Sunny quickly hid behind Jack, whimpering slightly. Jack kneeled down and placed his arm around the young girl without removing his glaring gaze from Fowler and Mizuki, "What's going on here?"

Keeping himself composed and not letting the intimidating tone in Jack's voice bother him, Fowler spoke, "I've made a request to have Sunny here taken into foster care." Jack's eyes widened slightly, not that anyone could tell. He'd been expecting this, but it still it him pretty hard (not that he'd let that show either). He didn't know why, but the thought of being separated from Sunny didn't sit well with him. In the weeks he'd spent with the young girl, they'd formed a bond (what kind of bond, he didn't know).

"I don't see the need to put her in foster care," he said calmly.

"My superiors believe she will be safe there," Fowler explained. "The Decepticons don't know about her yet, so we have a small window to prevent the endangering of young girl."

"No," he replied.

"I'm afraid it's out of your hands Jack," Mizuki said. "The government thinks it's the best form of protection."

"I can protect her just fine," the boy said, not budging on the issue. As long as he could help it, Sunny wouldn't set foot near a foster home. "Besides, foster care doesn't provide the best protection from what I've heard."

"We'll make sure she goes to a good home that has been given a thorough background check," Fowler stepped forward. Sunny held on tighter to Jack, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's clear to me she doesn't want to go," Jack replied, his blue eyes cold as ice. "Tell your superiors to think of what she wants before making anymore decisions. She's staying here with me."

"I can't allow that, Jack," Fowler said. "You're not her legal guardian."

"I was appointed her guardian by her father. I gave him my word that I would protect her no matter what."

"Listen," Fowler said, an edge in his voice as he stepped forward again, making a grab for Sunny. "the best way to protect her is to-" he was cut-off by Jack flipping him over the rail and holding on to his ankle.

"The best way to protect her is to make sure she stays with me. I wouldn't expect a puppet of the government like you to understand, given that you follow whatever orders you're given. I won't risk her safety just because some couple who don't know what she needs passes some background check." He threw Fowler over the railing and the man landed on his gut.

He stood up, looking annoyed, "Well why don't we call my superiors and see what they think?" He quickly found Jack's blade across his throat. Everyone, who had silently watch the scene unfold before them in uncomfortable silence, gasped at the sight.

"Jack," Optimus said.

"Let me makes this clear enough for you to understand," he said, ignoring the Prime. "If you run to your superiors and come back with a team to hold me down, you'll be signing numerous letter of condolence to several families. Do you understand?"

Fowler gave a small nod and backed away, heading for the elevator. Jack looked over to Mizuki, who jumped at the sight of his cold eyes, "Do you have anything to say on the matter?"

"No," she squeaked, hiding behind Ratchet's hand. With a curt nod, Jack left the room with Sunny in his arms. He knew that this wasn't over, but he didn't care. Fowler could bring back an army for all he cared. No one would take Sunny against her will as long as he could help it.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In the forest where he sought refuge, Oni-Kage meditated on the events of the last few days. After five months of waiting for his "brother" to return, he'd finally gotten the duel he wanted. He could still feel the thrill from their blades clashing. That was all he'd sought after searching for a worthy opponent for so long. He could finally unleash his and Uramasa's full power, only to have the moment taken from him by Karai.

The daughter of the Shredder saw fit to interfere with their duel because they were fighting in the secret underground compounds beneath the Prime Minister's building. Her appearance drove ShadowStrike away, ending their duel abruptly. Everything he'd waited so patiently for had been stolen from him by that wench. If there was no risk to starting a war with the Shredder, he would have gutted her like a fish. He knew that it wouldn't be the last time the Shredder interfered in his affairs.

Oni-Kage knew that next time, there would be hell to pay, but he couldn't do it alone. He would require help in dealing with any who would interfere next time he dueled ShadowStrike.

And he knew just who to go to.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! Next time: June talks with Jack about his activities of the last few months. Meanwhile, Oni-Kage goes to find new allies.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: eltigre221: Oni-Kage is not Jack's father. Think that if you will, but he's not. VFSNAKE: Jack's vow to protect Sunny will play a role soon. Nightking1988: Fowler didn't pea his pants. With the stuff he's seen, I doubt a ninja putting his sword across his throat wouldn't scare him all that much. Ultimate10: I was originally going to reveal Jack and Chikara's relationship to Arcee in this chapter, but a PM from Kyu No Ken inspired me to do something else.**

**Chapter 37**

The base sat in uneasy silence for the first time in five months after the scene that had just unfolded before them. Agent Fowler announced to Optimus that his superiors had ordered Sunny be put in foster care before the Decepticons or MECH could discover her. Optimus had begrudgingly agreed, not wanting to place yet another human in danger. Sunny was less than thrilled about news and tried to get away, only for Fowler and Mizuki to try and force her, just in time for Jack and Arcee to return from their trip to town. Upon seeing Sunny and Fowler struggling, Jack immediately sprung to action and placed himself between the two.

The boy turned ninja was not pleased with the news, believing he had a say in Sunny's future. After a brief argument and standoff, Fowler left, but the look on his face told everyone that this was far from over. For the moment, Jack was with Sunny, trying to calm the young girl down after the ordeal.

"Why did he say I have to go?" she asked, tears running down her face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Jack said softly, "Agent Fowler just wants to protect you. He just doesn't know how to go about it. You don't have to leave if you don't want to."

"I don't want to leave," she whimpered. "I don't want anyone trying to act like they're my mommy and daddy." She was crying down, sobs racking her body. Jack rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth slowly, mentally cursing Fowler and the government for causing her so much pain. If Fowler came back with an army, like Jack expected, than he'd paint the walls with them. He didn't care if he was branded a criminal and had to go on the run.

As long as he was with her, no one would take Sunny away from him.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Aboard the _Nemesis_, theDecepticon SIC, Dreadwing, walked down the corridors, bidding all on the ship a good morning. Since his arrival, he'd sworn an oath of loyalty to Lord Megatron to see every last Autobot upon the accursed world to the Pit. He would especially make the ride down there as painful as possible for Optimus Prime and his scout. While he would not make the mistake of disobeying his master's orders again, he would not let their crimes go unpunished. The crime in question was the extinguishing of his twin, Skyquake's spark at their hands.

Due to being in stasis for an untold amount of time, Dreadwing could barely feel his brother's reemergence through their bond. But he had felt it; that and his spark being extinguished. He'd come all this way to Earth, destroying an Autobot Wrecker on his way, to seek confirmation. Sadly, it was true; Skyquake was gone. Perhaps even worse, he did not perish under Lord Megatron's command, but under that of the deserter, Starscream.

He knew it was his duty as Megatron's 1st Lieutenant to eventually bring the Seeker in for due punishment, but he would also see him pay for his brother's death. In the meantime, he would aid in the recovery of the Iacon relics and Decepticon weapons to strengthen their army against the Autobots. He was approached by the Vehicon, ST3V3.

"What have you to report?" he asked.

"We have discovered an energy signal in a nearby area," he replied. "Soundwave's sensors indicate the readings are similar to dark energon."

"The only one in possession of dark energon on this world other than us is Starscream," Dreadwing growled the Seeker's name. "It would seem the time has come to for the deserter to pay for his crimes."

"I won't allow you to bring harm to Lord Starscream!" ST3V3 shouted, lunging at Dreadwing. He quickly side stepped him, letting the Vehicon plow into a wall. Shaking his head in annoyance, Dreadwing headed for the ship's command center to report the findings to receive orders from Lord Megatron, who had no doubt been informed by Soundwave.

"Dreadwing," Megatron rasped, "I take it you have been informed of the dark energon reading. As you are aware, Starscream is the only one on this planet with dark energon other than us, having stolen a shard from me in an attempt to exterminate me."

"I will see him brought before you for his long awaited punishment," Dreadwing said. "For all his crimes."

"Rest assured that Starscream will pay for the role he played in Skyquake's demise, as will Optimus Prime and his Autobots. Until then, remember who you serve. Knock Out and Soundwave will accompany you."

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In the forest below the _Nemesis_, Dreadwing, Knock Out, and Soundwave wandered through the area, relying on the TIC's scanners to pinpoint the energy source. Dreadwing ignored all of Knock Out's complaints about what he'd do to the animals of the forest if they defecated or lubricated on his paint job. He honestly didn't know how Knock Out survived the War for Cybertron when all he did was attack from behind and work on his paintjob. He provided little medical care for the Decepticons because he didn't want to get energon on his finish. That and his choice of vehicle mode made him rather unpopular with most of the higher-ups.

Now that Dreadwing thought about it, the only reason no one chose to antagonize the Decepticon medic was because of his late assistant, Breakdown. While no one bothered to harass Knock Out since the Brute's passing, it was still the only plausible reason. Dreadwing shook his head at the thought of a great warrior like Breakdown wasting his potential protecting someone like Knock Out. It was almost spark-breaking to think of all the times he'd covered for the medic while he went out driving and never once got a "thank-you" in return. Still, that was all in the past; Breakdown was dead and they had a mission to complete.

"Soundwave," Dreadwing called. "How much farther to the energy signal?" The screen that served as the Communications officer's face showed a map, with three Decepticon insignia (himself, Dreadwing, and Knock Out) and the energy source. They were just a few klicks away. "Send Laserbeak to scout ahead for any Autobots, in case they picked up on the signal as well." With a silent nod, the TIC's deployer detached and flew ahead.

"Can we please hurry this up?" Knock Out groaned. "The humidity here is threatening to corrode my paint job."

"Quit your preening!" Dreadwing barked. He honestly wished that one of the Autobots would show up and exterminate Knock Out. A crude thought, yes, but the medic made it hard not to despise him. There were times where Dreadwing thought about throwing him under a train. Sure, he would survive, but his paint job would be ruined. That alone would be victory enough.

As they prepared to move on, Soundwave's visor came to life to show them Laserbeak's point of view. Both Decepticons watched with intrigue as the Deployer flew around in circles, the forest a blur through his vision. From its movement's, it was trying to catch sight of something; something fast. It couldn't have been an Autobot. The only one who could maneuver this terrain in their vehicle mode was Arcee, and as far they were concerned, she was one with the AllSpark.

Laserbeak continued to fly around and catch sight of whatever it was following. While Knock Out missed, Dreadwing caught sight of a black blur flying across the screen. Before they knew, purple light enveloped the screen before it went black. Drawing his sword, Dreadwing went over the ridge to find Laserbeak on the ground, slightly damaged, but functioning. Dreadwing looked around the area for whoever was responsible.

"Show yourself!" he roared. He demand was only met by silence as he sensed a presence circling them.

"Commander Dreadwing," Knock Out called.

"Silence," he replied. "We are not alone."

"Indeed, you are not," A voice echoed throughout the forest. "I did not want to attack you drone, but I thought it was the best way to get your attention." Dreadwing looked up in the trees to find a ninja staring down at them.

"Identify yourself this instant," Dreadwing narrowed his optics.

"I am Oni-Kage and I seek words with your master."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

June entered Jack and Sunny's room to find the latter asleep with the former watching her. She smiled softly at the sight of her son and the young girl. She could tell from the moment she saw them interact that they had formed a strong bond. Not wanting to drag the others in to it, June waited for the right moment to speak with her son. Though she did not want to irritate him, she needed to know just how he came across Sunny and what he'd been doing for the last five months.

She knew Miko and the others might say she was just being her regular "helicopter mom" self, but she needed to know what her son had gone through while he felt so alone in the world. She closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed, admiring Sunny's sleeping form. It reminded her so much of when Jack was her age and when she put him to sleep. He would always fuss about how he wasn't tired, but the second his head hit that pillow, he was out like a lot. Those days seemed like lifetimes ago compared to how he was now, so serious and in control of that once abundant energy.

"How is she doing?" June asked softly. She had not condoned Fowler attempting to force the girl away and was about to say something when Jack and Arcee returned. She could understand the need to keep anymore children from becoming involved with the Autobots, but forcing the girl against her will wasn't the answer.

"She was a little shaken up by Fowler," he replied. "Damn him for trying to kidnap her while I was gone."

"Watch your language, Jackson Darby," she said half-heartedly. "Agent Fowler was not trying to kidnap her. He only wanted to keep her from ending up like Rafael did."

"That wasn't the 'Bots fault," Jack said. "Megatron's the one who attacked while Raf and 'Bee were out."

"Still, you can imagine that another child in danger, might not seem like the greatest thing to happen."

"I don't care," he said. "Fowler and huff and puff all he likes. He's not taking Sunny against her will. He can show me all the couples who've passed background checks and bring all the military officers he wants. If he tries to force Sunny to leave, then he'll answer to me."

"And what if she wants to leave," June asked.

"Then she can leave," he replied curtly, ignoring the pang of hurt in his heart at the thought of Sunny wanting to leave him. He still couldn't figure out why the thought of her leaving caused him such distress.

"I don't mean to change the subject, but I'd like to know how the two of you met," June said.

"It's a long story," he replied.

"It's gonna be a long night then," she replied, her tone leaving no room for argument. Jack sighed; he was a deadly ninja warrior and he still felt like a kid whenever his mom spoke to him.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: Sorry to leave it like this. Next time: After Jack finishes explaining what happened to June, they must decide on what to do about Sunny. Meanwhile, Oni-Kage meets with Megatron and MECH puts their scheme into action.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Not too many reviews for the last chapter, but that's fine. Foxbear: You're right, Moms do trump all. VFSNAKE: Megatron would be impressed by anyone who could bring down one of Soundwave's Deployers (assuming they're as strong as their master). MELessSmasher: Jack's dependence on Sunny will play a role as the story comes to a close. I think there will be at least 50 chapters, maybe less.**

**Chapter 38**

In the command center of the _Nemesis_, Megatron waited for the return of Dreadwing, Knock Out, and Soundwave. The trio was supposed to return with both Starscream and the dark energon shard he'd stolen. Megatron racked his mind with whatever tortures he would inflict upon the Seeker as soon as he set foot in the command center. Despite his eagerness to punish Starscream, he could come up with nothing he hadn't done before. It almost made him wish Airachnid was still with them (almost).

For all of the treacherous things she had done, she was the only one whose mind was as twisted as his own when it came to torture. He shook his head slightly, banishing the thoughts so he could focus on extracting what information he could from the Seeker. Megatron had a feeling he had something to do with the Autobots finding their space-bridge. Thinking back to that night was still enough to make his energon boil. If Starscream had provided the Autobots with information, he would pay dearly.

"Lord Megatron," one of the Vehicons called. "Commander Dreadwing, Knock Out, and Soundwave have returned. They've requested that you meet them in the hanger." Looking at the trooper a raised optic ridge, Megatron walked out of the command center and headed for the hanger. It was unusual that any of the Decepticons requested to meet with him. Normally, he would find them and beat them within an inch of their life for such insolence (and by "them", he meant Starscream). However, since Dreadwing had proven to be one of his more loyal second-in-commands and Soundwave had provided them with vital intel, he decided he would make an exception.

Entering the hanger, he found the three Decepticons standing at a attention for their master. Looking around the hanger, Megatron snarled, "Where is Starscream?"

"That is why we requested that you meet us here, Master," Knock Out said. "We didn't find him."

"Did you not inform me that he was still carrying the dark energon shard he'd stolen from, Dreadwing?" he turned to his SIC.

"We tracked the signal to its source Lord Megatron, but we did not find any sign of the deserter," he replied.

"So he abandoned it?" Megatron growled. Before the others could respond, a familiar pain filled his head as he clutched it tightly. His optics changed from blood red to dark purple.

_'Your scanners were correct,'_ a voice echoed in his head. _'But they were locked on to me, 'mighty' Megatron.'_ Megatron opened his optics as Dreadwing helped to his feet. His gaze landed on a human standing in front of him, his arms crossed.

"How did this filth get on my ship!"

"I take offence to being called filth by a creature with a bucket for a head," the human replied. Megatron's optics widened slightly as he recognized that voice.

"You are the one who carries the dark energon shard?" he asked.

"No, not a shard," he unsheathed his sword, which emitted a purple glow. "A sword forged from this 'dark energon'. It is my blade, Uramasa and I am Oni-Kage."

"What brings you to my ship and why should I allow you to live?"

"Because I can serve as a counter-measure to your human problem," the ninja spat. Before the Lord of the Decepticons could respond, Oni-Kage continued, "The dark energon in my blade grants me access to the shard that is embedded in your chest. I have quickly scanned all of your recent memories."

"How could possibly do something like that?"

"Because I have mastered every aspect of the material that makes up Uramasa," he stated. "Unlike you, who claims to have mastered it. You have not yet tapped into it fullest potential."

"And how is it that a lowly human such as you could master it when I supposedly could not," Megatron said, his optics narrowing. "If you have indeed read my mind, then you know that your kind does not react well to direct exposure."

"I am not like the humans of this generation. They rely on technology and machines to do their work. I hail from a time where we relied on nothing but our hands. That is what allowed me to master Uramasa and live for this long."

"And how am I to truly master dark energon?" Megatron asked.

"I cannot tell you without a promise of compensation," Oni-Kage replied.

"And what is it you want in return?"

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In all of her life, June Darby had witnessed many horrible things that would leave her in tears, but this was by far among the most tragic. Her son, Jack, had just finished explaining what he had done during the five months he was absent from her life. From his training with the Ninja Tribunal to his romance with Chikara. From their death at the hands of the Shredder to his arrival as the small village where he met Sunny. To the death of her family at the hands of a gang to their arrival to in Tokyo (though June was curious as to what became of the gang, noticing Jack's silence on the matter).

Now they were here in the Autobot base, just after Agent Fowler had attempted to have Sunny taken into foster care. She knew that Fowler might try something later, so she wanted to gauge just how close Jack and Sunny were before voicing her opinion on the matter. She could already tell from watching how his hand never left her back that they had formed quite a bond. Then again, it would make sense considering Jack was probably the closest thing to family she had left in the world. To lose that might damage her psychologically as well as emotionally.

And not just her, but Jack as well. He could deny it all he wanted, but June could tell that her son had all but adopted this young girl as his own. He wasn't as open with her as he should be, but he still cared about her. June didn't know what to make of this; she wasn't exactly ready to be a grandmother just yet, but at least it wasn't because Jack had gotten a girl pregnant. She was also kind of glad; she could tell that Jack was struggling with feelings for Arcee.

Her natural biology made the possibility of grandchildren outside of adoption rather unlikely. Still, she would not be called a grandmother just yet or someone would get a crash course in medical training. She shook away such thoughts, now ready to address the matter at hand, "It looks like you've become quite attached to little Sunny."

"You're imagining things," he said.

"Then why is your hand still rubbing her back even though she's fast asleep," June smirked. Jack noticed this and quickly removed his hand and crossed his arms. "I guess I have one powerful imagination if I could make you do that. It's obvious that she's developed an attachment to you and vice versa."

"Now, you're imagining things," he replied.

"Then why did you get all 'Jack the Ripper' on Fowler when he tried to put her in foster care?" she asked.

"Because I made a promise to protect her," he answered curtly.

"She'd be safe in foster care," June suggested.

"And how many kids come into your ER after 'falling down the stairs' or 'running into doors'?" Jack countered. "She'd be in just as much danger if foster care. I don't care if these people passed some test on screen."

"That sounds like fatherly instinct to me," June smiled wryly.

"More like your imagination running wild again," Jack frowned. "I'm not looking to be a father just yet and I'm sure you don't want to be a grandma just yet." He caught her right eye twitch as an unusually calm smiled graced her face.

"You can deny it all you want, but I know that you need her just as much as she needs you," she stood and left the room, stopping at the doorway. "And don't think you won't be paying for that 'grandma' comment later, Jackson." With that, she left.

"I think I'm gonna need to stay here for the next few days," he said to himself, suddenly feeling cold.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Agent Fowler entered the military headquarters where General Bryce was currently staying, having been summoned there to report on his assignment to see young Sunny into foster care. The former Army Ranger was not looking forward to informing him that she was still with the Autobots thanks to Jack Darby's stubbornness. He could understand that he probably cared about the girl (not that he saw from how aloof he acted around her), but Fowler had orders and he had to follow them. He just hoped it wouldn't involve kidnapping her or bringing in a team to deal with Jack. Neither option would end in the best of results, particularly the latter.

He parked his car in front of the building and exited it, walking inside. He returned every salute he received from the soldiers he passed by in the hall. He entered General Bryce's office and saluted the man before taking his seat, "Agent Fowler here to deliver my report, sir."

"Judging from your use of formality, I assume it didn't go as planned," the General replied.

"Not exactly sir," Fowler said, looking slightly older not that he dropped his composure. "There was a little speed bump."

"Such as?" Bryce raised an eyebrow.

"Jack Darby," Fowler sighed.

"One of the civilians under the Autobots protections who went missing only to wind up in Japan." Bryce said. "And how is he an issue?"

"It would seem he has formed an attachment to young girl and vice versa. He was adamant about her staying with him, not caring about the family who passed out tests. He made a threat that if we try to use force, it wouldn't end well for us."

"And you think the five stars are gonna like the idea of a sixteen-year-old pushing them around?"

"Not as much as the idea of sending a SEAL team to get one little girl, sir."

Bryce sighed, now looking a little older himself, "Bill, you know as well as I do that we have orders to get that girl out of there before the Decepticons become aware of her presence among the Autobots."

"I know, sir, but do we really want to turn this into some big ho-rah? She doesn't seem to be in any immediate danger and it's not like she'd follow the 'Bots onto a battlefield."

"Bill," Bryce said.

"I understand sir," he sighed. "I will try to talk to Mr. Darby one last time. If that proves unsuccessful, then I will consider a more forceful option." With a final salute, Fowler exited the building and headed for his car. Pulling out of the parking lot, he drove to edge of the base, where he was met by a soldier. "At ease, soldier," he replied as the man saluted him. Once the gate was lifted, Fowler drove away from the base, ready to get back home.

As he drove down the road, he decided that a little music might help him clear his head, so he put on Stan Bush's "The Touch". Humming along to the song, he failed to notice a semi approaching from the rear until it rammed into him.

"Hey, watch it!" he shouted back, knowing the driver couldn't hear him. The semi rammed into him again, meaning that whoever was behind the wheel had it out for him. Fowler swerved, only for the truck to do the same and ram into him again. He looked back to get a good look at his attacker. He noticed it was red and blue truck…with the Autobot symbol on its grill.

"Prime?" he gasped.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: Next time: Optimus is attacking Fowler? What is going on?**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: More reviews last chapter:) Thanks for the praise. For those reading my M-rated story, "Pheromone" (know that I am not a deviant, but I feel the need to get the ball rolling on certain issues), I am currently undergoing writer's block on that one. Any suggestion from those reading it would be greatly welcome. Obviously this version of Nemesis Prime will be different due to Arcee still being in a human body.**

**Chapter 39**

Along the highway, Agent Fowler was currently trying to avoid being knocked off the road by a semi. Normally, Fowler would just pull over, take out his ID and give whoever tried to scratch his ride a verbal tongue lashing. But this wasn't a normal situation though (not that anything in his life was normal anymore). Right now, he was being run off the road… by Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. As Fowler swerved, he saw the semi speeding toward him.

"Prime!" Fowler shouted, though he knew the Autobot leader could not hear him. "Have you flipped your metal wig!" He knew Optimus and he never saw eye-to-optic, but he never thought in a million years that the Autobot leader would try and off him. Did this have anything to do with Sunny? He knew that while Optimus respected human law, he didn't necessarily agree with it. He also knew how much stress the 'Bot was put under daily.

Could the combination of dealing the Decepticons, MECH and Fowler's own superiors have finally taken its toll on the Autobot leader? Fowler didn't have time worry about that right now, he needed to contact base to make sure it was real deal.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

At the Autobot base, everyone was keeping themselves busy with their own work. Ratchet was using the peace and quiet to finish repairs on Arcee's body, Mizuki keeping him company. Miko and Bulkhead were currently watching another monster truck rally, laughing and cheering loudly. Arcee was moping outside of med bay, having been kicked out by Ratchet due to her constant hovering. Jack was watching Raf and Bumblebee interact with Sunny.

He narrowed his eyes at the sight of the young girl laughing at whatever the twelve year old genius said. He felt rather uneasy watching how close she was to Raf (both figuratively and literally). It was for her to befriend someone closer to her age, but Jack still didn't like that it was boy. She could easily be friends with Miko. The girl may have been fifteen, but she thought like a child.

He shook his head, banishing such thoughts. What was he thinking! He didn't care who Sunny decided to talk to; it wasn't like she was his daughter or something. Like that, his thought drifted back to his mother and their talk last night. She pointed out that he acted rather "fatherly" towards her without even trying.

It was absurd! He would only protect her for rest of her life, as per his promise to her father. He had no interest in forming anything beyond a friendship with the little girl, despite what everyone else said. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Sunny press her lips against Raf's cheeks, eliciting a blush from the boy. Jack felt his eye twitch at the sight.

It was a shame; now he had to "talk" with Raf about the nature of his relationship with Sunny. He would have to remind the young boy about Sunny's vulnerable state and his resolve to protect the girl no matter what. He banished such thoughts again; what was going on with him! It wasn't his concern who Sunny showed affection for. Besides, this was Raf, not some hormonal teenager.

Jack at least had the guarantee that he was only interested in computers and science. Jack needed something to get his mind off this "display", so he turned med bay where Arcee was still moping. He averted his gaze towards Ratchet and Mizuki, the former working on the repairs to Arcee's body. He noticed that Mizuki had a smile on her face while she talked with Ratchet and the medic didn't seem to mind her presence. Jack was struggling with feelings for Arcee, his mother was infatuated with Optimus Prime, Miko and Bulkhead had their own romantic tension, and now Mizuki was actually managing to put the closest thing to a smile on Ratchet's face.

'Must be something in the water,' Jack thought to himself. That had to be the only explanation for himself and others, save for Raf, suffering from Robot Fever. Jack sighed as he watched the monitor, as it was the only thing that would make him angry. Suddenly, Fowler's image popped on screen. So much for not getting angry.

"Prime!" he yelled, earning everyone's attention.

"Optimus is not presently here at this time, Agent Fowler," Ratchet replied from med bay.

"Then I'll take that as confirmation that he's 'presently' trying to run me down!" This earned everyone's attention again.

"Agent Fowler, I highly doubt Optimus would ever do such a thing," the medic replied calmly.

"Yeah," Miko chirped. "Are sure it's not Jack trying to kill for what happened yesterday?" Jack glared at the perky young girl, suddenly thinking about hitting her again. He decided against it as to not create another situation like the one five months ago.

"I'm sure it's a red and blue semi with an Autobot symbol on its grill!" he shouted. "I'm need of a little assistance."

"I'm on my way," Jack said, changing.

"I must object, Jack," Ratchet said. ShadowStrike simply closed his eyes and focused on locating Fowler, knowing the Agent gave off life energy like everyone else. It was part of his Spirit training with the Tribunal. Finding Fowler's aura, he quickly space-bridged to the location.

"Overruled," Miko chimed, earning a glare from Ratchet.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Fowler continued down the highway as he reached a bridge, the semi still after him. The back of his car looked like it had a run in with both Mike Tyson and Chuck Norris and the semi was just getting started. Fowler was glad no one was out on the road, so he could go a little faster than the speed limit demanded. The semi was also going over the limit as move to the car's side and rammed into it, sending it through the bridge. The car teetered on the ledge, Fowler trying to make sure his weight didn't send him over the edge.

He'd definitely head back to the gym if survived this, not that it was likely as the semi back up until it was behind him. His eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen, "Prime, no!" His pleas fell on deaf audio receptors as the semi began pushing the car forward, just as a black blur flew on top of it. Fowler watched as ShadowStrike drew out his sword and drove it into the truck.

"I don't know who you are, but this ends now," he growled. The truck back up violently, trying to shake the ninja off to no avail. ShadowStrike drove his sword across the roof of the truck before being thrown off. He was about to pursue the retreating vehicle until he caught the sight of Fowler about to fall into the canyon below.

"I know you and aren't on the same page right now, but a little help would be greatly appreciated!" Fowler called. ShadowStrike leaned on his sword and pretended to contemplate the subject. Fowler groaned, "I get it! You're mad, but help a fella out!" The ninja smirked behind his mask as he pulled the car back to the road.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," he panted. "Cutting it pretty close there."

"Hmph," was the ninja's response as the ground-bridge opened.

"Did you see anything?" Arcee asked as she stepped through.

"Nothing of note, but I did get a good look at the truck as it drove away. It definitely looked like Optimus, but-"

"Primes don't run," Arcee narrowed her eyes.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In Japan, the Shredder was working on his latest project involving the deceased Autobot Cliffjumper, converting his technology to create an army of techno-fiends. The ancient demons of old would be more deadly with these upgrades, but that was not all he had planned for Cliffjumper. Still, to accomplish that, he still had to get his hands on a vital component. One that until recently, he thought lost. Now, he knew where it was, but getting it would be a difficult task indeed.

Perhaps, Megatron could be some help in retrieving it, but the Shredder didn't want to increase his "debt" to the Decepticons. Silas and MECH would be no help since they were initiating their plans for Project: Chimera after a five month absence. For now, the Shredder would have to be patient until he got his hands on the component. Stockman continued scanning the deceased Autobot, coming up with numerous ideas for how to incorporate it.

"How on Earth do you manage to get your hands on these resources?" he asked excitedly. "I mean, we shouldn't be able to access this thing so easily, let alone reformat it to fit our needs!"

"There's an advantage to ambition, Stockman," the Shredder rasped. "It gives you the drive to make anything possible, despite the prattle of others. Through ambition, I have influenced Japan for centuries, personally ushering into the empire it is now."

"With my expertise in cybernetics," Stockman said proudly.

"Details," Shredder rolled his eyes. "When will the Cyber-Fiends be online?"

"As soon as I can finish fine-tuning their cybernetics exo-skeletons."

"Master," a ninja called from the shadows. "We have confirmation. MECH has initiated Project: Chimera."

"As I knew they would."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Back at base, Fowler was recovering from his encounter with the semi that looked like Optimus Prime. The others were gathered around as he recounted the events of the day (leaving out his discussion with General Bryce about Sunny). The others looked at the Agent skeptically, unable to wrap their minds around it. While Agent Fowler got on the 'Bots nerves (more so Bulkhead than the others), they knew that Optimus would be the last person to attack him.

"This doesn't add up," Bulkhead said. "Why would Optimus attack Fowler?"

"Maybe Optimus believes he's a Decpticon all over again," Raf said hesistantly.

"Or maybe he's faking being a good guy all this time," Miko suggested.

"This is absurd!" Ratchet said. "Optimus never engages in battle unless provoked, especially when it comes to humans."

"But that doesn't explain why truck had the Autobot insignia on the grill and the odds of Fowler running into a red and blue semi that wasn't Optimus are pretty high."

"How do we know it wasn't the vehicle he scanned when he first arrived on Earth," Mizuki asked.

"The vehicle mode we choose does not necessarily have to have the exact same color as us to be compatible," Ratchet explained. "It just has to have the matching components to its Cybertronian equivalent."

"That still doesn't explain why Prime tried to run me off the road!" Fowler stated, brining things back to subject at hand.

"A quick scan of Optimus' signal will prove he was nowhere near tonight's incident," Ratchet said, walking over the monitors and turning on the scanners. "In fact, he's returning right now." Everyone turned toward the tunnel where a light shone through as Optimus entered the base. He transformed and walked over the others, noticing their concerned expressions.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Can't think of a proper preview right now.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: As usual, your reviews are always appreciated. As I mentioned before, I will at least try to get to 50 chapters before the story ends. It will leave some loose ends that I will tie up in a sequel. It won't be as much action, but rather focusing on the characters' familial relationships.**

**Chapter 40**

The Autobot base sat in silence as Optimus stood before the others, confusion etched on his face. He had just returned from his own mission to report his findings when he caught the air of cautiousness in the room. All eyes and optics were on him suspiciously, as if trying to determine whether he was friend of foe. This confused the Prime, "Is something wrong?"

"We were… just wondering where you've been," Arcee said, somewhat nervously.

"We haven't been able to reach you all night," Bulkhead said, as if trying to state something.

"I have been outside our communication range," he said as he reached around his back to grab something. Bulkhead and Bumblebee jumped and activated their weapons, while Fowler and Mizuki moved to shield the kids. "At an underground energon deposit," he finished, pulling out a large rock of energon. They all seemed to settle down as the Wrecker and scout switched off their weapons.

"Optimus," Jack called. "Can you transform for us again?" The Prime looked at the boy curiously, but complied, shifting back into vehicle mode. Jack jumped down form the railing to examine the semi, looking for anything in particular. He climbed onto the roof and looked it over, "It's him."

"How do you know?" Mizuki asked.

"When I encountered that semi on the bridge, I left a gash in its roof," he explained. "I doubt Optimus would have taken the time to repair the damage before returning. And he said that he outside of communications, so his signal wouldn't have appeared on screen, right?"

"Not to where we couldn't track him, but yes," Ratchet said.

"Then that means we would have known if he was the one attacking Fowler," he said as he got off the truck, allowing Optimus to return to his bipedal form. The Autobot leader looked at everyone curiously, obviously confused by what was going on.

Fowler stepped forward, "Sorry about the interrogation, Prime, but I had a run in with another semi tonight. One that looked eerily familiar."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

At Fort Brad, the soldiers on base were hard at work, training themselves to be the next generation in national defense. They readied themselves to move out on a moment's notice. They trained diligently for anything that might come their way, be they foreign or domestic. They were told they were the nation's elite and they strove to prove those claims true. Their usual training day was interrupted by something approaching from a distance.

The guards stationed at the entrance locked eyes on the approaching vehicle, now identified as a semi-truck. The tightened their grips on their rifles to look more professional and readied themselves to check the vehicle. As it came closer, they realized it didn't look like it was going to stop.

"Halt!" one of the guards shouted. His command fell on deaf ears as the truck sped forward, aiming straight for the gate. The other guard quickly jumped out of the way as it smashed through and entered the base. Wasting little time, they sounded the alarm and prepared for battle stations. It was rare that someone would ever try to attack a military base in the U.S., but it was the first time someone had used a truck.

The vehicle speared through anything in its path, taking any damage from whatever it hit. Ramming through walls, driving through airfields and cutting off airplane wings, and slamming into any jeeps and Humvees that got in its way. Finally pulling to a stop, the truck was surrounded by the entire base, choppers in the air to provide any support.

"This is your only warning!" a voice boomed over the loud speaker. "Step out of the vehicle and put your hands in the air!" The soldiers ran up to the truck, keeping their weapons tight, and surrounded it. Without another word, two men opened the door on the driver's side and aimed their weapons. To their shock, no one was present in the vehicle. Before anyone could react, the door slammed itself shut and the truck transformed.

The vehicle seemingly broke apart, but stayed together at the same time, its parts moving around. The back of the semi shifted to form a pair of legs, the wheels still present. The long nose of the truck flattened into a chest, its sides extending out into arms. The smoke stakes shifted to the back as a head shifted into view, staring down at all before it. While their weapons were still close to their chests, they looked on in awe as the machine stood.

"My name is Optimus Prime," it spoke, a deep, rumbling toned mixed with a filter of sorts. "Leader of the Autobots and I bring you this message." Without another word, his hand swiftly turned into a cannon of sorts and fired.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

As the Foot's newest project neared completion, the Shredder could only ponder on how long it would take him to get his most vital component. He knew that it wouldn't be easy to get, considering how well it was being guarded, but he was too close to let something so trivial stop him. He would destroy anyone who stood in his path to conquering the world. That included any allies who would slow his plans down in any way.

"Are the preparations ready, Stockman?" he turned to the scientist.

"The Cyber-Fiends are online," the man said proudly. He looked over the creatures with pride. Their claws were as long as that Seeker they had worked with some time ago. Their bodies were relatively skinny, but they were powerful nonetheless. Their limbs were thin, resembling skeletal figures. Their faces were long beaks, red eyes on the sides.

Along their bodies were electrical cords, energy running through them like clockwork. (**For a better description, play Ninja Gaiden 3**). Shredder grinned darkly as they prepared to enter the second stage in their evolution, which would prove to be more challenging for their foes. Soon enough, they would be ready to strike.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

At the Autobot base, Fowler had finished explaining his encounter with the truck that resembled Optimus Prime, the real one now in state of thought. The Autobot leader pondered what to about this new information as Fowler's phone rang.

"Fowler," he said, letting whoever was on the other line talk for a few moments. The special agent's face twisted in shock and confusion. "That's impossible," he began arguing with whoever was on the other line. "I'm telling you it's not him!" Everyone glanced at Optimus who watched the agent intently, his face as stoic as ever. "Because he's right here," the agent said, trying to convince the person on the other line that he was wrong.

With a final sigh, he hung up," Fort Brad military base is under attack… by Optimus Prime."

"The truck?" Jack asked.

"The 'Bot," Fowler answered, earning a shocked reaction from everyone save the Autobot in question.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I know this one is short, so I'll try to make the next one longer. Next time: After a brief confrontation with his imposter, what revelation with the last of the Primes come to? Where did this second Optimus Prime come from and what is his goal? (Like you don't know;)**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: We're almost at the 300 mark. Thanks to everyone who's stood by me during this time.**

**Chapter 41**

Fort Brad was under an unusual state of heightened security as Pvt. Daley and his unit made their way toward the source of the commotion. From what they heard, some nut job in a truck drove into base and smashed up some of their equipment. Before any more details could be provided, they were told to move out and did so without fail. It may have been a semi, but there was no trailer, so there couldn't have been that many people inside of it. At least not enough to put the whole base on alert, right?

As they neared the center of the base, Daley caught the sight of smoke rising from burning buildings and vehicles. There were soldiers making complete U-turns as they approached the battlefield. Daley didn't understand why they were running. There was no way a dozen or so attackers could scare off Army Rangers. Daley didn't stick around to ask them questions as he ran towards the source of it all, rifle tight against his chest. Ignoring the protests of his fellow soldiers, Daley made it to his destination.

He scanned the area for any sign of the enemy and there transport (if it wasn't already destroyed in chaos). The smoke left his vision at a minimum but he made it through and came face to face with what looked like a giant robot. Daley found himself frozen in his tracks, his eyes glued to the massive titan that stood before him. He could only watch as it fired on anyone or anything that moved. While most were understandably surprised, Daley was not.

Despite his rank, he a few things others didn't. One of those things was the knowledge that Earth was currently playing host to ancient alien war. Sounds like a loud of crap, right? Wrong; it was all too real, and this would make a believer out of anyone. But Daley found himself both scared and confused.

From what he had seen, the robot currently attacking Fort Brad was on their side, wasn't he? He was the leader of the group whose name escaped him at the moment and they were supposed to be protecting them, weren't they? It didn't make any sense. Daley had seen them all in action, having been transferred from base to base. The last base he was transported two was under attack by other faction in their war.

He'd seen them come to his aid and defend the Fort against the threat. Was it all an act (now that he thought about it, most of the aliens on the other side did look alike)? Had they been deceiving them all this time? His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the titan approach him, ready to fire, when a glowing vortex appeared out of nowhere. Out of it stepped three robots, one of them looking just like the titan before him, only cleaner.

As they charged toward him, the metal robot saw fit back away and shift it form, becoming the semi-truck that had first invaded the base. Daley had never seen anything like it before and likely never again, since his life span had been cut in half due to the stress of day. As the vehicle drove off, Daley turned to the other three aliens, who were unaware of his presence. Before he could recover from all that he had seen, he saw choppers flying in from distance. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that they hadn't seen the other truck and were preparing to fire.

His assumptions were proven true as they opened fire on the three aliens, who saw fit to retreat. The vortex reappeared as they ran towards it, the look alike of the attacker just narrowly escaping a missile.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

"I'm telling you, General, it wasn't him," Fowler argued into his phone as paced around the base. "Because I was with him when the call came in." Everyone watched Fowler intently, trying to read just how bad the situation is. "Yes, they were there, but only in response to the initial attack." More chatter from the other end as Fowler's face fell slightly and he sighed, "Yes sir." He closed the phone.

"How bad is it?" Mizuki asked.

"All military bases are on high alert," he said grimly. "They're under orders to attack and destroy any Autobots on sight."

"Are you kidding?" Mizuki jaw dropped. "Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty? How many of those soldiers saw two Optimus Primes?"

"Not nearly as many who were injured by the first one to arrive at base," Fowler said. "I'm not saying it's a good call. It's downright stupid, but that how it was for now until we can figure out where that thing came from." A silence fell over the base they all racked their minds, each trying to come up with their own, plausible, solution. Miko thought it was Optimus' long lost evil twin who was back to tarnish his brother's good name. She didn't voice this because she knew it would sound crazy out loud. Plus, Ratchet would probably have an answer for why it wasn't possible in the first place.

Raf thought it might have been the Decepticons; they certainly had enough reason to want to frame the Autobots (**five points to anyone who can guess what continuity I got that reference from**). But still, it didn't make sense. If they had an Optimus clone, they could have easily tricked the others into letting it in base so it could attack. With the 'Cons off the list, there were only two remaining factors, but one of them wasn't interested in the 'Bots. Everyone knew the only other group that possessed means close enough to achieve something like this.

"They finally did it," Ratchet growled. "Those butchers managed to crack the code."

"MECH," Optimus said, his optics narrowing.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In the outskirts of the desert, a lone semi drove towards an abandoned factory, no one around to see it. It drove into the area, driving out of sight so no one would notice it and get any ideas. It drove inside of a silo, reaching a command center of sorts. Coming to a stop behind a computer set up, the truck transformed into an Optimus Prime look alike and shut down. Sitting in front of the computer console, was none other than Silas, leader of the terrorist organization, MECH.

He relaxed his grip on the controls as the Surgeon neared, "Sir, did you have any trouble or anxiety issues?"

"The neural interface program worked perfectly, both in vehicle and robot mode," he grinned, looking up at their crown achievement. Five months of blood, sweat, and (other people's) tears had finally paid off. The pinnacle of Project: Chimera, man-made "Transformer". It had taken nearly everything MECH had to finally bring their vision to life. But it was all worth it now that their plan was put into motion.

With this look-alike of Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, MECH could make any attack on any military base and they would focus their wrath on the Autobots. Once both sides destroyed each other, there would be no one left to lead the people and MECH could begin their plans for a New World Order. It was perfect; let two sides battle and collect the spoils when the smoke cleared. Soon, no one would be able to stand against MECH.

"Silas," the Shredder's image flickered on screen. "How did your little test run go?"

"Flawlessly," the scarred man's grin widened. "The military now thinks the Autobots have turned on them and have ordered all bases to be on high alert. They're to destroy any Autobot on sight."

"It never ceases to amaze me how easily politics can be manipulated," Shredder chuckled darkly. "It takes only a small push to drive them into anarchy. They won't know the truth until it is too late."

"And we can bring about the New World Order."

"Yes," Shredder replied. "And no one, certainly not those machines, will be able to stand in our way."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

"MECH abducted Breakdown and, by all means, deconstructed him," Ratchet explained to the others. "From cranial chamber to heel servo."

"I was there," Bulkhead shuddered. "I saw it."

"And we know that recently, MECH obtained Starscream's T-Cog," Optimus stated.

"Which they apparently stuck in a knock off of you…" Arcee began.

"Which then scanned an appropriate vehicle mode…" Ratchet continued.

"Fill the tank with energon…" Jack said.

"And saw hello 'Nemesis Prime'!" Miko finished. Everyone stared at the girl in annoyed confusion for a moment before getting back to the matter at hand.

"So how do we track this knock off?" Fowler asked.

"It is simple, Agent Fowler," Optimus said. "While MECH may have learned our biology…"

"They haven't necessarily absorbed our technology," Ratchet finished, working on the monitor. "Without a ground-bridge, Nemesis Prime would rely solely on its vehicle mode for transport."

"We're seriously calling it 'Nemesis Prime'?" Mizuki shook her head.

"Which means the MECH base is within driving distance of both incidents," Arcee said, ignoring the female agent.

"Well then Mizuki and I will head in search of the base," Fowler said.

"Agent Fowler, I do not believe best that you or Agent McCloud put yourself in harm's way," Optimus said.

"It's not like you can do it with U.S. army out there, hunting for you," Mizuki argued. "Besides, MECH won't be scanning for other humans."

"Even so," the Prime said. "We will maintain our cover while in search of MECH."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Outside the desert, Bumblebee drove towards his assigned destination, ready to radio in if he found something. Bulkhead and Optimus hadn't found anything in their areas so it seemed like it was up to 'Bee to find something. Besides, he owed MECH some payback for stealing his original T-Cog. First, they tormented Breakdown, than him, and now Optimus. It was time the 'Bots put a stop to their plans, once and for all.

As he drove along the road, something caught his sights; an old factory that looked like it had been abandoned years ago. It made perfect sense that MECH would hide out there. There was plenty of space for them to store Nemesis Prime. As he neared the base, he contacted the others, beeping, "I found something."

"Be on your guard Bumblebee," Optimus radioed. "We are on our way." With a swift reply, 'Bee entered the base, ready to take on anything MECH might throw his way. Entering the base, the scout saw fit to transform and move around slowly. He wanted to buy as much time as he could for Optimus and Bulkhead to reach him. He moved around the factory, his blaster ready to be fired at a moment's notice.

He was about half-way there when a voice called to him, "Bumblebee." The scout turned to find Optimus, standing in the shadows. He must have been closer than 'Bee thought or he could be Nemesis Prime. The Prime spoke again, "Be on your guard. My double could be anywhere."

Relaxing slightly, 'Bee decided to test something out, beeping something intelligent. The Prime stood for a moment before responding, "I'm sorry, what?" The scout glared at Nemesis Prime and attacked, firing at the robot. It managed to dodge his blasts and get in close, delivering a powerful punch to the gut and slamming 'Bee into the ground.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Optimus and Bulkhead entered the base, blaster drawn and ready to fight. They had received no word from Bumblebee since he reported finding this area. Optimus feared that MECH had managed to ambush Bumblebee and neutralize the scout. As they entered base, he parted with Bulkhead, warning him to be on guard for anything that might resemble him.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. Next time: Optimus comes face to face with Nemesis Prime. Meanwhile, ShadowStrike enters the area to find and eliminate Silas.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Just saw the new trailer for Metal Gear Rising. Looks like it's gonna be good game.**

**Chapter 42**

In the abandoned factory where MECH was thought to be hiding, Bulkhead searched through the area as quietly as he could. The Wrecker may not have been the best when it came to stealth, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. Right now, he was looking for Bumblebee, the scout having gone missing while searching this area for MECH and their man-made Transformer, Nemesis Prime. Bulkhead kept an optic out for the machine, trying to figure out a way to make sure it was him and not Optimus. Though, it's not likely that the Prime would attack Bulkhead, even if he attacked him by accident.

He crept around as stealthily as he could, given his size and weight. The Wrecker's hammers were drawn and he was ready for a fight while he mind wandered. MECH managed to create this thing from just scanning Breakdown. Primus knows how many of these things they would have made had they fully deconstructed him. And it would have been because of Bulkhead's stubbornness.

He still didn't feel any sorrow for the mech, not after all he'd done during their history together. Breakdown had offlined dozens of Autobots, several of them Wreckers, during the War for Cybertron. Being the tightknit group they were, Bulkhead took each loss to his spark, vowing to offline the Brute himself. After years of battle, he was forced to put their rivalry on hold when he first arrived here on Earth to protect the humans. While the Wrecker never thought much of the "fleshies", he followed Opitmus' orders without fail.

After meeting Miko, he came to care about her like and often thought about making her an honorary Wrecker, but that would only give her more reason to follow him into battle. When he first encountered Breakdown after all these years, Bulk's first instinct was to protect the girl at all costs. When she wasn't around, he would focus all of his rage on Breakdown, doing whatever he could to send the Brute to the scrap heap. When he was captured, Bulkhead knew in the back of his mind that Optimus contemplated saving him. When the Prime announced it to the others, Bulkhead was less than pleased.

Despite the good reasoning behind the rescue, Bulkhead still thought Breakdown deserved what he got, regardless of the consequences. After some goading from Miko, he rescued him. He noticed that Breakdown was somewhat hesitant to attack him on Starscream's order, but that didn't change a thing. They were still enemies and they would try to kill each other during their later encounters. Speaking of which, Bulkhead hadn't seen Breakdown on the battlefield for some time now.

'Must be stuck in the med bay with Knock Out,' Bulkhead thought to himself, unaware of the figure approaching from behind. He heard large footsteps approaching him quickly, but it was too late. Nemesis Prime tackled Bulkhead into the shadows, punching him in the gut. The Wrecker fought back, slamming his maces into the robot's chest, hoping Silas was in there. He was wrong as the robot kneed him in the gut and slammed him into the ground.

Stomping on the Wrecker's head to ensure he was down for the count, Nemesis Prime quickly went in search for Optimus Prime. All it had to do was wait and the Prime would come to him.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

In the Autobot base, Ratchet monitored the situation while attempting to trace the radio frequency Silas was using to control Nemesis Prime. Meanwhile, Arcee paced around base, anger swelling in her. She couldn't believe that while the others were facing MECH's lab experiment, she was stuck here, unable to do a thing. It was frustrating to know just how useless she had been during these last five months. It made her all the more eager to return to her body, knowing it was only few days off.

Jack watched as the medic triangulated the search, a plan formulating in his mind on how to deal with Silas. He knew the man was smart, but not too smart. If Ratchet was right and Silas was controlling the machine from a remote location than it would be easy enough to neutralize them both. It was almost laughable at how easy it would be to stop him, but Jack wasn't in a laughing mood. Finally, Ratchet spoke, "I've triangulated the source."

"Then fire up the bridge and send me there," Jack said, apparently beating Fowler to the punch.

"Jack," Ratchet said. "You know that Optimus doesn't want any of you putting yourselves in harm's way. It is best that we send word to the others."

"For all we know, MECH could already have the others busy with Nemesis Prime," Jack said. "As for 'harm's way', I've been through much these last five months, believe me."

"Jack's right," Arcee said. "The only way for us to get this done is to use more unorthodox methods. That's why I'm going too and I don't want to hear any 'ifs, ands, or buts'." Sighing, Ratchet relented, activated the bridge and the two partners stepped through and found themselves inside the factory. Putting an communicator in her ear, Arcee radioed, "We're here."

"The signal is emanating from a location 100 kliks from your current positions," Ratchet responded.

"Let's roll," ShadowStrike said, assuming his ninja form. They headed for the signal source, ready to take on whatever obstacles stood in their way. Deciding it might be best to stick to the high ground, they climbed up the ladder and ran along the railings that connected the silos. The two moved in a comfortable silence, knowing how dangerous it was for them to speak and risk getting caught. As they neared, they came across something strange.

To their right, a MECH soldier lay motionless on the ground, blood seeping from his wounds. They examined his body, Arcee kneeling down to look over it, "Looks like we're not alone."

"Look like it," the ninja replied, fearing the worst. They were about to continue when they heard the sound of metal smashing against metal. Looking over to the far distance, ShadowStrike focused his eyes and saw Optimus and Nemesis Prime fighting each other, "We've got to hurry." Nodding, Arcee made a move to continue before ShadowStrike pulled her back, pressing her body to his. Before she could question him, she saw him looking over to side.

Following his gaze, she saw the ninja who had infiltrated their base a few months ago, letting them know Jack was in place that couldn't be found unless you knew where it was (whatever that meant). She could feel a dangerous killer intent emanating from him. She could feel anger emitting from Jack; anger and …excitement? "Oni-Kage," ShadowStrike growled; so that was the ninja's name?

"Greetings, brother," Oni-Kage replied. "I see you've brought an escort. Feeling lonely after losing your precious Chikara?" Arcee felt Jack's body tightened, both in shock and anger. She looked up to see his masked red eyes widen, then narrow dangerously.

"What's he talking about, Jack?" she asked.

"Get moving," he growled. "I'll hold him here while you find Silas. He won't go after you since you probably don't mean squat to him."

"What are y-"

"Go!" he shouted. Taken back slightly, Arcee spared the two ninja one more glance before running off to find Silas, knowing she was close. With her gone, ShadowStrike drew his sword, ready for a fight. Oni-Kage unsheathed Uramasa and took his stance, ShadowStrike doing the same. Gleaming underneath the moonlight, ShadowStrike's mask and eyes seemed to glow, as did Oni-Kage's.

"I don't have time to deal with you," ShadowStrike spat.

"Yet you prepare for battle," Oni-Kage snarled. "I can see it in your aura. You want to fight me just as much as I want fight you. We are both warriors who seek the ultimate challenge. We both seek to finish what was started in Japan and we will do it here and now!"

"So be it," ShadowStrike growled. "One shall stand. One shall fall." Without another word, the two ninja charged at each other, their blades meeting with a thunderous clash. Quickly separating, ShadowStrike and Oni-Kage clashed their blades together, sparks flying from their swords. They stopped, their backs to each other.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Oni-Kage snarled.

"I'm just getting started!" ShadowStrike growled, twirling around and meeting Oni-Kage's blade yet again. Expertly dodging each other's attack, the two ninja manage to land small cuts on one another. Finally, Oni-Kage managed to slice his opponent's side, drawing more blood. ShadowStrike responded by cutting Oni-Kage's torso. Letting out another animalistic snarl, Oni-Kage attacked again.

He couldn't have asked for anything more than this moment. His technique was flawless, expertly switching from one hand to the other to throw him off guard. Such master maneuvers were only seen once in a generation, but no generation could produce a worthy opponent for him and Uramasa until now. Finally, after years of tension built from frustrating patience, he could unleash his power. And unleash it, he did, his sword glowing a dark purple.

ShadowStrike was pushed back by his more powerful swings, his sword's energy clashing against his blade. Quickly responding, ShadowStrike unleashed Getsuga's energy to match Uramasa's. The two quickly found that their duel had been taken to the next level.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Arcee ran across the railings, taking out any MECH soldiers she came across, trying to find out which silo was housing the terrorist. All the while, her mind was focused on her partner and Optimus. She was worried that the Prime wouldn't be able to handle Silas' onslaught as she realized something. Nemesis could not only dish out pain, but take it as well. He could handle any blow Optimus threw at him because he felt no pain, being a true robot.

It was an ingenious move by MECH; create a robot chassis that could be controlled, place an expert (in this case, Silas) at the controls, and let things run their course. She had a feeling that MECH knew a thing or two about combat training, as they acted like any other military group. Silas probably had combat training from his years of terrorizing people. Put that at the helm of a robot chassis that felt no pain, and you've got a real problem. In the distance, she could hear Optimus battling it out with Nemesis, which only pushed her to find the bastard faster.

The scanner Ratchet provided her with allowed her to finally pinpoint the silo MECH was using as cover while controlling Nemesis Prime. The femme wasted no time in looking for an entrance, her thoughts shifting to Jack. She knew that he could handle himself better now that he was ShadowStrike, but she couldn't help but worry for him. Whoever this "Oni-Kage" was, he had a killer aura that would make Airachnid shiver. And what did he mean when he mentioned Jack lost 'his precious Chikara'?

While she tried to remained focus on finding an entrance to the silo, Arcee couldn't help but wonder just who it was. It sounded like a female's name, but with Earthlings, anyone could be named anything. Still, she wondered just who it was, and why would it anger Jack so much when Oni-Kage brought it up. Could this have happened during the five months he was gone? Was this Chikara as important to him as she was?

These questions raced through her mind as she finally came across a roof top entrance, entering it. Climbing down the ladder, she could see a chair in front of a computer system. On the screen was what appeared to be Optimus, several systems pointing out what she assumed were targets to strike at. She could hear Silas bragging about the how MECH had achieved the perfect meld of man and machine, causing her to roll her eyes. Reaching the ground, she noticed several MECH soldiers watching the fight take place, their backs to her.

She used this opportunity to silently take them all down while Silas continued to preach about MECH's achievements to Optimus. On the screen, Optimus and Nemesis had apparently reached a stalemate, their bodies struggling against each other. She then heard Silas again, "You know the key difference between you and me? My body can't feel pain!" Her fears were realized as she heard a blade piercing metal and saw Optimus' optics widen and dilate in pain.

As the Prime fell to the ground, Silas continued to boast, "Just imagine. An army of transforming titans at my command. With power like this, no one will be able to stand up to the newly rebooted MECH."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Arcee called from behind, getting his attention. The scarred man turned to face her, confused by her appearance.

"And who might you be?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Someone who's got a bone to pick with you," she hissed, taking a fighting stance.

"I'm too much of gentlemen to fight a woman," he turned back and was about to continue his onslaught when Arcee charged from behind. Silas dodged her attack, moving from his chair and glared at her, "It seems you've left me no choice." Taking a stance, the two attacked each other. Arcee threw a kick, which Silas caught. He did a leg sweep, knocking her off balance.

She kicked him in the side of the head with her free leg, freeing her other one so she could stand. Quickly recovering, Silas blocked her next attack and punched her in the stomach, but she returned with a punch to the face. Taken back, Silas spat out some blood, "Military training?"

"Something like that," she smirked. "Believe me when I say I've been at this a lot longer than you."

"Even so," he replied, smirking as his men surrounded her, aiming their rifles at her. Arcee simply widened her smirk, much to Silas' confusion and irritation. "What are you smiling for?"

"You said that robot of yours was the 'perfect melding of man and machine'?"

Slias smirked, 'I did. Impressed?"

"Blown away," she scoffed. "So I assume it has an autopilot." Her smirk turned into a full blown Cheshire grin as Silas' eyes widened. He turned to find Optimus Prime recovering from his wound and preparing to attack. He quickly darted for chair, reaching one of the controls as the Prime went on the offensive. Though Nemesis was able to block a few blows, Optimus overpowered the imposter and slammed it through the roof.

Crashing through the silo, Nemesis plummeted down towards the people below. The MECH soldiers scattered and Arcee jumped for cover as Silas stood frozen in place. "No, no, no!" he cried as his man-made machine landed on top of him, destroying the control system. She watched the light fade from the imposter's optics as it went offline.

"Arcee?" Optimus called from above. She looked up at him and smiled, but it quickly faded when she heard choppers in the distance.

"Bridge yourself back to base," she said. "I'll get Jack and we'll meet you back there." Rather than argue, Optimus gave a small smile before requesting a ground-bridge.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

ShadowStrike and Oni-Kage were still locked in combat as their unleashed energy threatened to destroy the silo they were atop of. But neither man would give in, wanting nothing more than to end this once and for all. For all of Oni-Kage's boasting, he was right about ShadowStrike needing this duel. The ninja wanted to put an end to his growing list of enemies and he would be a good start. Besides, there was something about Oni-Kage that made ShadowStrike want to fight him.

They were vastly different, yet there were a few glaring similarities. It would seem that Jack had found his own Megatron, but he wouldn't be like Optimus and offer him mercy, only for him to cause more pain. He would cut the head of this snake before it had a chance to poison anyone else. As they clashed, the sound of a chopper in the distance drew their attention.

"Attention!" a voice boomed. "By order of the United States government, I order you both to stand down! Put down your weapons and put your hands in the air!"

"Be gone!" Oni-Kage roared. "This is not you concern!"

"This is your last warning! Drop your weapons or we will open fire on you!" Rather than risk a fight with the army, both ninja retreated in opposite direction, angered that their duel had been interrupted yet again. ShadowStrike found himself in shadows as Arcee approached.

"You okay?" she asked, noticing his wounds.

"I'm fine," he waved it off. "Did you stop Silas?"

"Yeah," she said. "I don't think we have to worry about him anymore. Where's Oni-Kage?"

"He and I ran off when he army reared in," he replied. "Is Optimus alright?"

"He'll be fine," she smiled, "Just a mesh wound. What was Oni-Kage talking about earlier?"

Jack sighed, "It's a long story."

"Long night," she said firmly. The ninja sighed as he began recounting how he met the Ninja Tribunal, his struggle master Strength, and his…relationship with Chikara. Arcee listened with both interest and slight hurt. Jack had fallen in love with someone else? She didn't know why she was so upset at the thought, but she was.

He stated that it was because he thought she was dead and that the relationship was purely semi-physical at first. But told her that he grew to care for her deeply, causing Arcee's spark to ache even further. She saw the faraway look in his eyes as he described her and it just killed Arcee. Did he have the same look when he described her to Chikara? Did he even mention her once?

A million questions and so many emotions ran through Arcee's mind at the same time, so much so it hurt. She didn't know how to react to this, or why she should react at all. It wasn't like Jack was her sparkmate. He was free to be with anyone he wanted, no matter what Arcee thought. In the back of her mind, a voice told her she was lying to herself.

"Arcee," Jack spoke, breaking through her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, her voice betraying her at the moment. "I just wish I could have met her. Sounds like she would have been a better partner to you than I was."

"Arcee," he reached to touch her shoulder, only for her to pull away. It killed Jack, knowing he'd done this to her. He'd wanted to tell her about Chikara for so long and now that he had, he'd hurt her. He'd already decided that for the sake of their partnership, he wouldn't act on the feelings building inside of him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't want to hurt her. "Please, listen. Let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain," she said, trying to be cold, but her voice betrayed her yet again. "You thought I was dead and you were lonely. It's not like we're bonded anyway." Before Jack could say anything more, Arcee called for a ground-bridge, stepping through it as soon as it appeared. Sighing, Jack followed, remembering how he promised he'd never hurt her again if she survived that ordeal five months ago.

"Way to keep your word, Darby," he sighed.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: After watching the latest Metal Gear Rising trailer, I just had to write a new chapter. Next time: Jack and Arcee return to base, only to discover something has happened.**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed. A special thanks to Metalhead411 who has given Rising its 300****th**** review.**

**Chapter 43**

The ground-bridge back to base seemed slower than usual as Jack and Arcee walked in an uncomfortable silence. The young man tried to find something to say, but he couldn't form any words. This should have been a time for celebration as they managed to finally bring down MECH's plans, even if only for the moment. But thanks to untimely appearance of Oni-Kage, the two partners were now in a state of awkwardness. Because of the ninja's big mouth, Jack was forced to tell Arcee about the Ninja Tribunal and his relationship with Chikara.

"I was going to tell you," he finally said. Arcee jumped a bit, but kept on moving, not wanting to hear it. She couldn't explain it, but the thought of Jack being with someone else left her feeling odd. She wanted to beat the scrap out of him just to make herself feel better, but she fought off the urge. There was no explanation for how she felt right now, but she knew it would be hard to talk to Jack without sounding angry or worse, hurt.

She prided herself on always having to appear strong before the others, never letting her guard down. Even with Optimus, with whom she shared a bond with, she never let her weaker side show. It was only with her partners that she allowed her walls to lower. It was the same with Tailgate and Cliffjumper, yet their deaths didn't seem to teach her a lesson. She let her walls down and allowed herself get close with and Jack.

She had always been afraid that letting him in would only hurt her if he was killed by Airachnid or Megatron. She never expected so much hurt to come from a still living partner. Right now, she only wanted to get to base, be debriefed, and lock herself in her quarters to sort things out. Finally, they exited the ground-bridge and entered base. What the saw confused them both.

They found Raf sitting on the ground, June tending to him, while Mizuki and Fowler were talking about something in private. Miko was holding an icepack to Raf's head. There was dry blood on his wound. The whole scene was rather surprising and unsettling. It was then that Jack realized something, "Where's Sunny?"

His voice cut through the silence like a knife, earning everyone's attention. Optimus was in med bay, being attended to by Ratchet after his encounter with Nemesis Prime. He tried to stand up and explain, but Ratchet forced him down, "You must rest Optimus."

"Where's Sunny?" Jack repeated, a familiar sensation of anger building in him. His eyes darted from one individual to another, gauging their response. Bulkhead looked shamefully sheepish, as did 'Bee. Miko, Raf, and June avoided his gaze, much like they did five months ago. Finally, his glare landed on Fowler and Mizuki, the looking like he was ready for a verbal debate.

"I am afraid that she is on her way to a foster home," he said calmly, but the words still shook Jack to his core. Sunny had been taken from him while he was away? Several emotions ran through his mind at once. Sadness at the thought of the girl calling out for him while she was being taken away and the possibility that she thought he abandoned her. Worry for where she was being taken, having seen plenty of children in foster care while visiting his mother's work.

Finally, there was pure uncontrollable anger bubbling from within. How dare Fowler take her away! He didn't even have the guts to try and do it in his presence. Before he realized it, he'd gone from his previous spot by the ground-bridge to the deck where Fowler was. Mizuki quickly removed herself from his path while Fowler stood, ready for whatever the young man had in store.

"Where is she?" he growled.

"I believe I've already answered that question," Fowler replied calmly. "She has been put into a foster home."

"Where?"

"That is classified information," the agent said, going into full on government mode. "All you need to know is that she is safe from harm."

"She was fine right here," Jack said, venom dripping from his voice. He wouldn't stand for the government B.S. Fowler was trying to throw his way. The man would tell him where Sunny had been taken, or he would introduce him to a new world of pain. "Last chance, Fowler. Tell me where she is."

"And would you do with that information if I gave it you?"

"Use your imagination," the ninja replied.

"If you are going to attempt to remove her from the protection of foster care-" Fowler was cut off by Jack slamming him against the wall, his sword under the agent's chin.

"There's no protection in foster care!" Jack shouted, causing everyone jump. "She was safe right here with me! You didn't have the guts to try and take her right in front of me!"

"We had to act fast," Fowler grunted. "We needed to get in foster care before the Decepticons made found out about her." Fowler wasn't proud of what he'd done, but he knew it was the right thing. He knew there would be hell to pay for this and that the 'Bots and the others might lose respect for him, but he had his orders. "I understand that you are not happy with the situation, but-"

"You know what she told me the night you first tried to take her?" Jack seethed, his anger starting to hurt him. "She said she didn't want two strangers acting like they were her mother and father. You sent her away without even considering her feelings!"

"Change is hard for anyone to accept, especially children."

"Yet you did it anyway! You sent her away, acting like it was just another mission. She wasn't some nuclear powered device or some person of interest. She a little girl! A little girl who needs me!"

"Sounds more like you need her," Fowler replied coolly. "I am sorry, Jack, but I had my orders. Unlike you, I don't have luxury of disobeying others at a whim. It you want to take your anger out on me, that's fine."

"Anger is last thing on my mind," Jack pressed the blade beneath Fowler's chin and dragged it across. He drew blood before he felt a comforting a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find his mother, looking at him in sympathy.

"Jack, getting angry won't change anything," she said softly. "Raf tried to stop the man who came, but all he got was concussion. Sure enough, Fowler's going to have to answer for that once he goes to file his report. I know it's hard, but please calm down." The anger faded from Jack's eyes as despair took over, the realization finally hitting him. Sunny was gone and, in all likelihood, he would never see her again. It killed June to see her son like this, but what was done was done. She didn't like it any more than the others, but there was nothing she could do.

Fowler refused to budge and Mizuki didn't know a thing either. She watched as her son waked away, sadness and despair oozing from him. She turned to Fowler, who was grasping in his chin. Blood seeped out as she directed him to med bay, her face stoic but angry. As much as she resented Fowler for what he had done, she was still a nurse and she had taken an oath to help people.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Aboard her military transport, Sunny was curled up like a ball in the back seat. She ignored the soldiers' conversation as she silently cried, a sob or two occasionally racking her body. After Jack and Arcee left to help Optimus, Fowler made a call and minutes later, soldiers entered base. They asked her to come with them, but she wouldn't be fooled. She knew they were there to take her away.

She may have been young, but she wasn't stupid; she'd heard enough about foster care to know it was almost as bad as losing your parents. She was afraid of being taken as soon as she knew Fowler was an agent. They told her it was for her own protection, but she was just fine where she was; with Jack. The young man may not have appeared to be kind, but Sunny knew better. He was just scared.

He was afraid of getting close to her because he knew something like this might happen. Maybe that was why he treated so coldly at times; because he didn't want her to get attached to him. He failed in that endeavor as Sunny knew they needed each other. She wanted to stay with Jack because he was everything her father was to her; kind, caring, and responsible. She was happy with Jack and now her happiness was ruined.

She was so angry, but so sad at the same time. Why did they want to separate her and Jack? For her protection? Jack protected her just fine during the weeks they were together in Japan. He was willing to hurt anyone who would hurt her, not that it ever came to that.

Then there was Rafael. The two were close in age, so it made sense that Sunny would befriend him (plus he was kinda cute). She had even kissed him on the cheek to gauge his reaction. He was embarrassed, but pleased with her show of affection. Sunny had never had a real friend before she met Jack and the Autobots.

Despite the obvious difference between them, the 'Bots and the humans interacted like some family off a sitcom. They joked around, got into trouble with the father (Optimus Prime), and supported each other when they needed it. It seemed like a nice enough place for Sunny to say, but government didn't think so.

"We're here," the soldier said. Rather be dragged out and appear to be a problem child, Sunny got out of the car and was met with a frightening sight.

"Hello, Sunny," greeted the Shredder as the two soldiers escorting her changed into ninja outfits.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Next time: As he deals with his separation from Sunny, Jack is called upon by the U.S. government to strike a potential MECH hideout.**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: 11 reviews! Your dedication to my story is heartwarming :) For those who might not know, Sunny being kidnapped by the Shredder is part of the plot in Ninja Gaiden 3. For those who want more information, either buy the game or look it up on YouTube.**

**Chapter 44**

Jack sat in his room in the human wing of the base pondering on recent events, such as his abrupt separation from Sunny. Fowler had the girl taken from him when he couldn't even defend her. He completely ignored the fact that Sunny was happy right where she was. And all because he didn't want to risk the Decepticons or MECH (what was left of them) discovering her like they did him, Raf, and Miko. Sunny wasn't Miko; it wasn't like she'd run through the ground-bridge every time the 'Bots rolled out.

She was smarter than given credit for. Perhaps just as smart as Raf (part of the reason why they clicked so much). Her energetic innocence helped to brighten the mood of the room. He could certainly use it now due to the tension between him and Arcee. It wasn't like Jack didn't understand Fowler's reasoning, he just didn't accept it.

Yes, the Decepticons wouldn't hesitate to use them against the Autobots if the opportunity presented itself. Megatron would have no problem killing them all like he almost did Raf. There were numerous examples of why the children shouldn't be allowed to be with the 'Bots. But they were there because it was their choice. They had each made the choice to endure, to perceiver, to stay.

They chose to stay because they needed the 'Bots and because the 'Bots needed them. Because they could help them learn just how different humans could be. Because in the short time they had all known each other, they had formed bonds as strong as steel. Sunny had made the same choice. She'd chosen to form those same bonds.

She exercised her right to choose, as promised to her by both the constitution and Optimus Prime. But Fowler, more specifically the government, ignored her rights and took her against her will. He could imagine her kicking and screaming, calling out for Jack only to receive silence as a reply. The thought of her thinking her abandoned her killed him. Even worse, he couldn't deny why he was so angry about her being taken.

He'd denied it as much as possible, but the fact was he'd started to see Sunny as a daughter. His mother and Arcee were right about his attachment to the girl. Fowler was right when he said he needed, possibly more than she needed him. Everything everyone told him was right and only now had he realized it. Sure, he subconsciously figured it out, but now he was admitting it.

But like that, Sunny words about not wanting anyone to pretend to be her father echoed in his mind. If he tried to get back and raise her like his own, would she accept him? Would she welcome him as a surrogate father? Or would she shun him and treat like he were some stranger trying to pretend? These thoughts swirled in Jack's mind until he banished them, just as his mother walked in.

"How are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Fine," he lied.

"I can't imagine this is easy for you," she said. "To have someone you considered a daughter taken from so abruptly, without your side of things being heard."

"If you're trying to give me a pep talk, you might want to check out a book from the library," he replied dryly.

"I know this isn't easy, honey, but we'll get through this," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "We've gotten through worse."

"Not like this," he sighed. "Nothing like this."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Mizuki drove along the road of Denton, Colorado (**Not sure if that's a real place or not**), her destination a few miles away. Thanks to her (rather painful) skills of persuasion, she'd managed to coax the information on Sunny's whereabouts from an agent in Fowler's department. Apparently, the couple who adopted Sunny were Mr. & Mrs. Scottie Ray (**Five points if you know who Scottie Ray is**). The couple had been trying to conceive their own child for years without success. Mizuki felt bad for them, so she wouldn't try and take Sunny away.

She'd only come to make sure the girl was being treated well and living under satisfactory conditions. If that was the case, then she would leave them alone and relay this information to Jack, knowing it would calm him down. It wouldn't fix things between him and Fowler, but it would at least put the boy's mind (and Fowler's conscience) at ease. Mizuki didn't agree with how Fowler handled the situation, but what could she do? She had no authority in the situation and she didn't want to end up causing an incident between their two countries.

So she kept her mouth, deciding it would be best to see the conditions for herself. From what she read on the couple, they were as good as they came. Why on Earth Mother Nature would deprive them of a child was beyond her. She pulled into the driveway of their house and exited her vehicle. She walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

After a few minutes, she heard the sounds of locks being undone and the door opened to reveal a middle aged man, "How may I help you?"

"Yes, are you Mr. Scottie Ray?" she asked.

"I am," he nodded.

"I'm from the agency," she lied, flashing her badge. "I'm here to check on the young girl you recently adopted." Mr. Ray gave her a curious look.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about," he said. This time it was Mizuki who looked confused.

"Didn't you and your wife recently adopt a young girl named Sunny?"

"No, what would give you that idea?"

"You and you're wife resorted to adoption because you were unable to conceive properly," she said, as if he didn't already know this.

"We had that trouble a few years ago," he explained. "Once we started looking for a child, my wife became pregnant. She had a healthy baby girl. I'm sorry if we forgot to take our names off the list of potential parents."

"I see," Mizuki replied, panic rising in her as she realized what might have just happened. Someone used the Rays' identity to get past the background check and get Sunny. For they knew, the young girl was in more trouble than before she met the Autobots. Pretending to look at the file she brought, Mizuki tapped herself on the head, "My mistake. It seems that we were looking for the Rays. I am so sorry for bothering you."

"It's fine," he smiled as he closed the door. Mizuki got in her car and dialed the number for Fowler's agency. She wanted to who really adopted Sunny and if the girl was safe. Heaven help them all when Jack found out.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

As the base sat in another uncomfortable silence, Arcee hid herself away in the kitchen, reflecting on recent events. She knew Jack was hurting and wanted nothing more than to go to him. But the awkwardness between them persisted and wouldn't allow her to work up the courage. Her mind wouldn't allow her to forget that Jack had been with another woman all these months while she had been worrying for him. She understood loneliness better than most, so she should have known how easy it was to fall in love with someone out of that loneliness.

It had happened with Cliffjumper once she lost Tailgate to Airachnid. She tried to deny the attraction as much as possible, not wanting to risk ruining a good partnership or feel like she was betraying Tailgate. She had finally accepted her feelings for Cliff just in time for him to meet his end at Starscream's servos. His death, coupled with the fact he never knew of her feelings or she never knew if he returned them, ate at her even now. Perhaps that was why she hadn't let herself become so open with Jack when she finally accepted his role in her life.

She had already thought she was betraying Cliffjumper by already moving on to another partner, but she couldn't help but treat Jack like one. He'd certainly proved it with all he'd done these past few months. Slowly, but surely, she came to trust the young human, letting him see her more vulnerable side. She came to trust him, to rely on him to lo-no, not that-care for him. And now, it seemed like that trust was gone thanks to this knowledge of another woman.

It killed her inside to know that he was going through so much pain right now and her damn pride was keeping her from helping like all the times he helped her. She stared at the coffee she had poured for herself several hours ago. She stirred it while waiting for news from Ratchet on the status of her body's repairs. It wouldn't be long before she could go on missions again. She'd definitely be taking her anger out on any 'Cons unlucky enough to cross her path.

As she exited the kitchen, the alarm blared, alerting them to Agent Fowler's arrival. Arcee scowled at the thought of seeing him so soon after what he'd done to Jack. She had half a mind to break every bone in that man's body (if Jack didn't beat her to punch once he emerged from his room). She and the others gathered around the monitors as the cameras revealed both Fowler and General Bryce. The Autobots were surprised by this.

They had only met Bryce a few times during their stay on Earth and he didn't seem like to type to just stop by for a visit. Whatever he was here for, it must have been important. He and Fowler entered base as Optimus greeted them, "Agent Fowler, General Bryce, to what do we owe this visit?"

The five-star General wasted no time in getting to the details, "Our intel reports that a MECH base has been spotted in the Arctic Circle. We think this is where they are keeping their most prized experiments."

"And you want us to go in and take 'em out?" Bulkhead figured.

"Not exactly," Bryce said. "Our geographical department has informed us that the current temperature is much too cold for your biology to handle. That is why we've been asked to recruit Mr. Darby for the task of finding and neutralizing the base."

"WHAT!" Arcee shouted. "After what you did, you have the nerve to come here and ask Jack do your dirty work for you!"

"Arcee," Optimus said, his voice carrying a warning tone, but the femme chose to ignore it.

"You take Sunny from right under Jack's nose and expect him to just get over it and take care of your problems!"

"I understand that this is not an easy time right now, but-"

"But nothing! What kind of people take a girl a man practically raises as his own sparkling and expects him to just jump when you say so !"

"Enough," Optimus rumbled calmly, eliciting another scowl from the femme while turning to the two men before him. "As Arcee informed you, Jack is not in the best state of mind right now. I do not believe best to send him on a mission."

"Why don't we ask him, since he's been hanging out in the rafters since we got here?" Bryce said, directing everyone's gaze to the young man sitting above them. His face was as stoic as a Prime's, but still held a rage that threatened to explode if pushed hard enough. He hopped down from where he was sitting and looked at both men intently, Fowler avoiding his gaze. Bryce stepped up, meeting the boy's gaze, "Do you accept the task we have placed before you, Mr. Darby?"

"Why not," he replied calmly. "I could use something to take out my anger on. But I'll require a few conditions. One, the Autobots will follow in whatever vessel you can put them on. Two, no one but Ratchet and Raf will serve as my communications guides. And Three, I take no prisoners."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

As the aircraft carrier made its way through the ice, the Autobots and their human allies sat in silence, waiting for the mission to begin. ShadowStrike sat calmly, his hands on his knees as he waited for word of their arrival. The ninja was giving off an aura that put off the others, even Optimus. General Bryce had "insisted" that Fowler stay in the in the ships bridge while he debriefed the boy. Needless to say, the agent was grateful.

"The MECH base is located in the center of the Circle," Bryce began. "We'll drop you off as close as we can without alerting them to our presence. The map we acquired shows us an underground cavern that will lead you to the base. It is likely protected as well, but that shouldn't make much of a difference to you, right?"

"Can't say it does," the ninja replied.

"Attention crew, we have reached the destination," the captain announced over the intercom. "I repeat, we have reached the destination. Prepare to drop off package." Without another word, ShadowStrike stood and walked over to the door. Pulling it open, the room was filled with snow and a cold wind.

"We'll let you know if there are any enemies headed your way!" Raf shouted over the harsh wind. "And don't forget to bring back a souvenir." ShadowStrike gave a thumbs-up before jumping out of the ship and disappearing into the snow.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided to make you wait for now. I hope you enjoyed! Next time: As ShadowStrike enters the snowy waste, what unusual enemies await him?**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Your input is always welcome.**

**Chapter 45**

The Arctic Circle was hailed as the coldest place on Earth due to its extreme temperatures. Snow blanketed the ice as harsh winds twirled, threatening to freeze. There was almost zero life save for the animals that were somehow able to brave the harsh conditions. And an even more dangerous predator stalked the area in search of his prey. The frozen waste suited its nature as it felt no remorse for the acts about to be committed.

ShadowStrike trudged through the snow as he kept his eyes peeled for any sign of moment. The ninja kept his hand on his sword, ready to draw it and strike down any who would attack them. Despite the cold temperature, the ninja was as warm as could be, thanks to the suit that protected him. And because of the rage that fueled him. The anger that fueled him was the anger being separated from his "daughter" (Yes, he wouldn't deny it anymore), Sunny.

The government had taken her from him because of their misguided sense of duty and now he was hurting. But he wouldn't let it his hurt show; he would express his hurt through his enemies as they came. He would relieve the anger that threatened to burst out of him at the slightest provocation. He laughed at the irony of this all; months ago, he'd anguished over killing a man for the first time. Now, it was all but second nature to him.

He'd strike down any who would stand between him and his mission to bring an end to MECH once and for all. It was because of them that all of this happened. They collaborated with the Shredder to get the Autobots for their experiments. Shedder had thrown him from the cliff and killed him, allowing the Thirteen to find and change him. Once he became ShadowStrike, everything changed; both for the better and the worse.

He wouldn't go over all the heartbreak he'd suffered these last six months; everyone knew pretty well what he'd gone through. All he had left was the mission; and the reason to take the mission. It wasn't honor, duty, or family; it was just anger. He knew it was wrong to feel this way, but he couldn't help it and he didn't want to at the moment. All he wanted was to get this over with.

Whatever deity had been listening that day answered his calls as a MECH soldier, covered in snow gear, jumped out and attacked. He wielded an ice pike and tried to drive it in the ninja's head. In one fluid motion, ShadowStrike dodge, kicked him into the ground and drove his kunai through the man's heart, having kept the metal knife out in the cold. He knew enough science to know that metal, skin, and cold don't mix well. He watched in with cold red eyes as the blood stained the white snow, turning it crimson.

Like paint on a canvas, the blood quickly melted the snow and froze in place, leaving a stain on an otherwise clean landscape. Once the mission was over with, there would be more red; of that, ShadowStrike was sure. He could hear the crunching of feet in snow as MECH agents moved to surround him. Drawing his sword at last, the ninja's masked eyes glowed, "Finally. Someone to hurt."

Without another warning, MECH agents swarmed him, nothing but any sharp tool they could find in their hands. In fluid motions that seemed impossible to perform, ShadowStrike began the massacre. He blocked two soldiers' attack and slashed through them, blood gushing out of their wounds. Another three attacked, only for two of them to meet the same fate and the third to have Getsuga driven into his body. Bones crunching against the metal blade, ShadowStrike removed his sword and allowed the man to fall into the snow.

Perhaps the comforting feel of snow against his skin would relieve the pain currently surging through him at the moment. More came and more fell. It was always the same pattern; they would attack and he would kill. It was almost boring compared to the Foot Clan and the Decepticons; they, at least, put up a fight. As ShadowStrike finished the last of them, two snow mobiles sped toward him.

He moved to dodge them, only for the hind passengers to jump to an equal height and knock him to the ground. Before him stood four MECH commandos, twin blades in each of their hands. Taking their stances, they waited for ShadowStrike to recover (how nice of them). Once he was back to his feet, he quickly engaged them. Blades clashed as he fought, getting a few cuts, but nothing major.

He managed to get into the center and slashed them all in one full swing, sending them to the ground. As he recovered, ShadowStrike was met by the sight of their bodies convulsing when they should be dead. Their muscles grew to inhuman sizes, tearing their uniforms and masks. Standing before ShadowStrike now were four hulking monsters. Their skin was red and their bodies were misshapen.

Their ribs protruded from their bodies and their faces were a set of six red eyes with snarling fangs. Their large claws looked like they could cut through Cybertronian armor like it was butter. ShadowStrike's eyes widened, both surprise and horror, at the creatures before him. Before he could react, one of them leaped on top of him, snarling wildly. They struggled wildly as ShadowStrike drove his kunai into the beast.

It wasn't long before the other beasts started to beat down on him as well, roaring like monsters as they did. The ninja could only do his best to cover himself in an attempt to relive the pain of their blows. Finally having enough, ShadowStrike he was long overdue to see the fruits of his Spirit training with the Tribunal. Charging his spirit energy, he unleashed a powerful shockwave of energy, sending the creatures back. As they recovered, ShadowStrike quickly slashed through them, causing gallons of blood to gush from them.

As they fell to the ground dead, ShadowStrike made a mental note to avoid any MECH commandos, not in the mood to deal with those things again. He decided to activate his commlink, "Raf, I just had a nasty encounter with MECH's latest experiments, how far am I from the underground entrance?"

"You're about ten feet from the entrance," Raf replied. "It should look like a tunnel. All you need to do is slide down."

"That's explains the pikes," he said to himself. Find the opening, ShadowStrike jumped in, sliding down the smooth ice into a massive cavern. "Looks like our intel was off," he said as he adjusted himself in the air. Now, he was gliding to avoid the ice pillars holding up the roof of the cave. Using the pillars to jump towards the entrance, ShadowStrike landed outside what appeared to be an ancient temple.

"I found the entrance, but it looks like some kind of old temple, possibly Mayan," he radioed back.

"Not surprising," Ratchet said. "I'm told your planet went through a multitude of evolutionary changers during its years. It makes sense that a temple built by ancient civilizations would be buried in the most unlikely of places."

"Duly noted, doc," the ninja replied.

"Don't call me 'doc'," he groaned from the other line.

"Whatever you say, Jeffery," ShadowStrike entered the ancient underground ruins, looking at the architecture. He watched as each picture told stories of warriors in black who slayed great evils in service of the world. Hailed as heroes, their identities were never revealed and etc. The ninja walked in silence until he reached the stairs. Thankfully, they were a short ways up, but that wasn't what caught ShadowStrike's attention.

On both sides of the stairs, strange glyphs marked the walls. They looked like what ancient societies called "Fiends", but these looked different. They were almost modern looking, as if they were from the future. As the ninja took a closer look, one of the glyphs' claws shot out of the wall and attacked. Reacting in the nick of time, ShadowStrike back flipped on to the stairs as four Fiends emerged from the walls.

"What the hell," ShadowStrike narrowed his eyes at the creatures as more appeared from the walls. Going up the stairs to get some breathing room, ShadowStrike drew his sword, blood still drying on its blade. The Cyber-Fiends attacked, their claws elongating to a dangerous length. One managed to get behind ShadowStrike and slashed his back, drawing blood. He was quickly dealt with as the ninja struggled against them.

He managed to cut down a few as they swarmed him. Electricity surged in their claws as they slashed at him. He managed to block each attack, but kept getting shocked as they closed in. One of them managed to drive his claw into the ninja's side, drawing more blood. Ignoring the pain and being thankful for the surprisingly warm temperature (no doubt thanks to some MECH heater), ShadowStrike managed to jump onto a gargoyle guarded the large door he just now noticed. As the Cyber-Fiends swarmed, ShadowStrike made a hand sign, "Ninpo: Art of the Piercing Wind!"

Several blades made of pure wind and air spun out from his aura. Proving just how "piercing" they were, the blades managed to slice through a portion that climbed up. Leaping off the gargoyle, ShadowStrike managed to drive his sword through two Fiends and cut down another four. Their numbers finally dwindled to where he could finally finish the rest of them with a simple attack. After dispatching with the last of them, he finally managed to get through the door before him.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Aboard the aircraft carrier, the Autobots did all they could to keep themselves busy while they waited to hear word from Jack. Miko and Bulkhead had managed to get a television and were watching the latest monster truck rally, Bumblebee deciding to join them since Raf was busy. Raf and Ratchet were monitoring communications while going over some of the other experiments said to be in the facility. June, Arcee, and Optimus were discussing the issue of Jack's mental state. The nurse led the conversation, "He's been getting worse since Sunny left."

"I can't blame him," Arcee said. "If someone tried to separate me and him, I can't say I wouldn't get depressed or lose it." Seeing the awkward and embarrassed look on June's face, Arcee quickly added, "Sorry."

"Indeed, his separation from young Sunny has only further isolated Jack from the rest of us," Optimus spoke sadly. "She appeared to have been his only link to the humanity that has been slowly stolen from him. I will talk with both Agent Fowler and General Bryce about the issue and see if we cannot work out a compromise."

"At the very least, we could let Jack have access to Sunny, even if it's just on a weekend or sometime during the week," June suggested.

"I don't think that will be enough," Arcee said. "Jack may need Sunny, but she needs him too. She's lost what little family she had and she sees Jack as the only link to them. She may not want someone to take her father's place, but she's already accepted Jack without realizing it."

"Mizuki to Ratchet," Agent McCloud's voice came through the comms. "Do you read?"

"I read you, Mizuki," the medic replied. "Is there a problem?"

"A big problem," she said. "I went to the address of the foster family Sunny was sent to."

"Is she alright?" Raf asked, suddenly interested, as were the others. "They're not hurting her, are they?"

"I'm not sure. The family only applied because they weren't able to have a baby of their own… until two years ago. Someone hacked the files and put them back on the potential parents list in order to get to Sunny." Everyone was now listening with great intent as Mizuki began to explain everything.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

As he entered the large room, ShadowStrike looked around, admiring the design of the room. It's concrete material was old and decayed thanks to time and a large chandelier hung above the center. As he looked around, ShadowStrike came face to face with an African American scientist who was smirking at him, "Welcome, ShadowStrike. I am Dr. Baxter Stockman, leading scientist in all cybernetic advances."

"Are you one of MECH's cronies?" the ninja asked, reaching for his blade.

Stockman chuckled, "No, I assure you I am anything but. You see, I work with the Shredder as his chief of R & D. I look over whatever new things happen to land on my desk and decide if they're worth my time."

"Shredder's resident science nerd, then?"

"More like the engineer behind some of his most crowning achievements in the area of technological weaponry and equipment!" Stockman boasted. "There are few to none who even come close to my achievements!"

"I know a twelve-year-old who could give you a run for your money," ShadowStrike retorted, not in the mood to deal with this nut job at the moment. "I assume you let down this base's shielding so the government would detect it in the hopes they'd send me."

"So your mind thinks of more than just slicing through flesh, " Stockman clapped his hands together. "Yes, the Shredder wanted you hear because he thought you'd like to know about how well we're taking care of Sunny."

ShadowStrike's eyes widened as he drew his sword and took a stance, anger taking over him yet again. The Shredder had Sunny? How in the world did he get his claws on her? Fowler said she would be safe! "This is your only warning. If you're lying to me-"

"I assure you the Shredder never lies when it comes to gloating," Stockman beamed. "We've been taking good care of her, preparing her for our grand plan."

"If you so much as lay a hand on her, I'll-"

"Do nothing but watch!" Stockman bellowed. "No one can stop what's coming! Not you! Not the government! Not even your precious Autobots!"

"Let her go!" ShadowStrike roared, jumping to the air and preparing to slash Stockman in half, only for his sword to go through the man as if he weren't even there. He looked up to find a grinning Stockman; or rather, Stockman's hologram.

"Did you really think I would risk fighting you just to pass on a message?" the mad scientist laughed. "We'll see each other soon enough. If you survive, that is." Suddenly, the walls around ShadowStrike began rumbling, old debris falling from the ceiling. He didn't need to be told twice that the place was coming down. He'd already noticed a modern door in the ancient ruin as he came in. Darting for the door, he broke into a room filled with MECH agents, who quickly drew their weapons.

Not wanting to deal with them right now, ShadowStrike darted towards the nearest door, deciding to let the collapsing base deal with them. He ignored their chorus of cheers and boasts as he ran down the hall, reaching an elevator. Getting inside and climbing out through the roof, ShadowStrike quickly darted from one side to the other, moving up to the top floor. He crashed through a window, ignoring the painful feeling of the cold wind on his wounds. Noticing a large mountain, ShadowStrike drew out two kunai and started to climb up the mountain side.

The echoes of the explosion caused an avalanche, forcing ShadowStrike to dodge as much debris as possible. Reaching the top, he received a comm from Raf, "Jack, we have a problem! Sunny's been kidnapped!"

"I know," he replied. "The Shredder has her."

"What?"

"Tell Fowler to sort out his will by the time I get there," he replied as he headed in the direction of the ship.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Next time: The military locates the Shredder. ShadowStrike goes to save Sunny, only to discover why the Shredder needed her.**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I have made revisions to this chapter. A special thanks to TimeLordBud for the homage thrown into "Transformers Prime: Miami". I recommend reading it.**

**Chapter 46**

Aboard the U.S. aircraft carrier, the Autobots, Miko, Raf, and June awaited Jack's arrival to hear what he had learned about Sunny's abduction. Raf had relayed to them Jack's knowledge of Sunny's whereabouts. She was currently being held prisoner by the Shredder for an unknown purpose. The logical conclusion was that she was being used as bait to lure Jack into some kind of trap. However, when in it came to the Shredder, logic just didn't cut it. And right now, everyone was trying to figure out a reason.

Raf tried to concentrate on his work, but his thoughts would go beyond, 'Is Sunny safe?' He was pretty smart for his age, so he knew things others didn't. It was a terrible privilege. On the one hand, his intellect would open doors for that others would have to work for years to even reach. But this also meant he would be forever isolated from the majority.

Before the Autobots, Raf had almost no friends and wasn't able to get through to his family thanks to his height. It wasn't until he met Bumblebee that he found a true friend (one who didn't just want to copy off his notes). And it wasn't until he met Ratchet that he found a mind as intelligent as his own (though it was still funny whenever Raf would outsmart the Autobot medic). He also found friends in Jack and Miko, who weren't the least bit bothered by his intelligence and treated like any other kid. Then, he met Sunny.

She didn't socialize with the others while she was at base, but she and Raf had spent enough time together for him to figure out she was about as smart as he was. She managed to hide very well because not even Jack was fully aware of how smart she was. Raf was glad to have finally found a human intelligence closer to his age to interact with. And Sunny was happy to have found a friend after whatever horrors she went through. Raf never asked about it, knowing she would tell him when the time is right.

They really liked each other, so much so that it seemed to help Jack's paternal side awaken. Like he said, Raf was smart and he caught the ninja eyeing them both when they were together. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he was thinking. Things were only made worse (or better, depending on your perspective) when she kissed Raf on the cheek. Subconsciously, Raf lifted his hand to touch his cheek, still feeling the ghost of her lips.

He knew that something between the two was brewing; that's why when Fowler's men came to take Sunny away, he jumped on of them. He surprised just about everyone with this action, but he didn't care. Sunny was the first human being he really connected with and he would do everything in his power to make sure she stayed. Unfortunately, Raf was not as blessed when it came to muscles. All his actions earned him was a blow to the head, subsequently followed by a concussion.

Now, she was missing and needed to be found and Raf would do everything in his power to help. He knew Jack could handle the physical part of their task, but Raf would gather as much information as he could on where they were being held. He managed to hack into the MECH base while Jack was off the grid and an energy path left by a hologram. It was the type to be used when you wanted to speak with someone, but not be in the room, so it was more of a transmission. And right now, Raf was tracking its radius.

Meanwhile, the others waited, staring out into the white snow as a figure emerged. ShadowStrike hopped onto the deck and headed straight for the bridge, ignoring the others. He ignored his mother's insistences that he get treated for his wounds as he stormed down the hallway. The officers onboard quickly got out of his way, sensing the venomous aura surrounding him. Finally, he entered the bridge, surprising everyone as he headed straight for Fowler.

He grabbed the special agent by the throat and sent him through a window, holding him above the freezing temperatures. The officers on deck quickly drew their weapons and ordered him to stand down, drop the weapon, etc. He didn't care what they were saying at the moment. Right now, his gaze was fixed on the man before him. Doing his best to ignore the cold weather, Fowler struggled against the ninja's grip, "Jack! You mind letting me down?"

"That's really poor choice of words, Fowler," ShadowStrike replied. "As much as I would like to drop you, I want answers!"

"About what?"

"About how you systems are so flawed, the Shredder got his hands on Sunny when she was supposed to be sent to 'safe' place! That'd be a good place to start."

"I'm afraid we don't know what you are talking about," General Bryce said as he motioned for the officers to lower their weapons. "The girl was sent to a prime family. We did an extensive background check before we decided on them."

"Then either you owe them a kid, or they don't exist," the ninja growled, his gaze never leaving Fowler, his thoughts never leaving Sunny.

"If you want, we can establish a meeting between you and them," Bryce suggested. "Provided you leave the sword and knives behind."

"That won't be possible, General," June said as she entered. "Agent McCloud contacted us and said the couple that Sunny was supposed to go to had a child two years ago. They took their names off the list after that. The Shredder managed to use whatever connections to your office he has and get them back on the list so he could get Sunny."

"What would he gain from all that?" Bryce asked.

"We can worry about that later, but right now, we need to head to Japan and rescue her," the nurse said.

"It's not as simple as that," Bryce said. "We can't just invade a sovereign nation on a whim, especially just to rescue one person. We don't even know if she's being held there."

"I know where she is," Raf came into the bridge and hooked up his laptop. "When I scanned the MECH base, I detected an energy trace left by a transmission hologram."

"Baxter Stockman used it to talk to me," ShadowStrike, still holding Fowler, threatening to drop the man into the icy waters below.

"Whether it was intentional or not, his hologram left a signal for me to follow," Raf continued as he kept working on his laptop. "His signal is coming from a retired JSDF aircraft carrier."

"That doesn't change our situation," Bryce said. "We still can't invade Japan."

"But the ship isn't in Japan; it's in the North Atlantic, making its way to New York. And it's not alone either. I'm detecting several other retired aircraft carriers. General, it looks like the Shredder has his own personnel fleet."

"Good Lord," the general gasped. "If he attacks the city, the government will see it as an act of war from Japan. Then all hell will break loose."

"Shredder's plans might just go beyond that, but that's definitely an issue. We need to stop it and fast," the boy replied.

"But we're too far out to do anything about it!" one of the crew men said. "And there are no friendly carriers near our position. There's no way we can reach it in time."

"There is," Raf said, turning to Jack. "We can use Agent Fowler to get to ShadowStrike half-way there while Agent McCloud gets him the rest of the way."

"Sounds too complicated," the ninja replied. "I can just bridge there myself and-"

"We can't get back to base and your space-bridging ability at this distance would take too much out of you to do this effectively," Raf said. "Our only chance of getting there before the fleet reaches New York and keeping you at your best is to have Agent Fowler fly you half-way in his fighter and let Agent McCloud fly the rest of the way. She's already standing by."

"How do you know?" Bryce raised an eyebrow.

"We talked," the boy replied.

"How old is this kid?" one of the crew asked no one in particular.

"He's twelve and a quarter," ShadowStrike said as he pulled Fowler back inside, "Let's go."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

As the carrier reached the point where it could send out a jet, Fowler and ShadowStrike headed for the agent's personalized fighter. Neither of them would have to worry about wearing flight suits while inside, thanks to modifications Ratchet made to cabin's pressure. Besides, ShadowStrike's suit would protect him. They entered the cabin and it sealed shut, and they waited for word on when to pull out. Fowler didn't dare say a word to the ninja, not wanting risk the second chance he was being given.

"Agent Fowler," a voice radioed. "You are clear for departure. I repeat, you are clear for departure. The rendezvous coordinates have been locked into your GPS."

"Roger that," Fowler replied. "Heading out." The engines of the jet heated up as he positioned his bird towards the ramp. When the engines reached maximum, the fighter zoomed off the ramp and headed out.

"Agent Fowler," General Bryce radioed. "Once we hit a refueling station, we'll meet you and Agent McCloud once you drop off ShadowStrike. From there, we form a perimeter and keep them from reaching U.S. waters. Provided the ninja can keep them preoccupied."

"Don't worry about me," ShadowStrike said. "All you need to do is get there while I take out the ships. I'm told that once I've determined whether or not Sunny is on the ship, you'll drop a bomb on it."

"That's affirmative," Bryce replied. "Officially, your objective is the destruction of the fleet, but the recovery and extraction of the girl is to be your primary objective, no matter what anyone says."

"Just try and stop me," ShadowStrike replied. The fighter made its way to its extraction point, Fowler looking around for Agent McCloud. Checking his radar, he found her below him in a black JSDF fighter.

"This is Chilling Mist to Blunderfish," she radioed. "Ready to receive the package."

"Blunderfish to Chilling Mist," Fowler responded, "Package on it way." Placing a breathing mask over his, Fowler opened the hatch, as ShadowStrike got into position. Once both jets were in position, the ninja leaped out of the cockpit, allowing Fowler to close it.

"Blunderfish?" Miko giggled over the radio, earning a groan from Fowler. ShadowStrike glided the through in an effort to keep his himself aligned with Mizuki's jet as he got closer. His thoughts remained on Sunny as he made his way down to the aircraft below. As he neared, the cabin opened and Mizuki reached out. Taking her hand, he managed to get into the back seat and allow her to close the hatch.

"Chilling Mist to base," Mizuki radioed. "Exchange successful." Everyone at base cheered in joy and relief as June gave an exasperated breath.

"I swear he does this on purpose just so I can die young," the nurse shook her head.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

As night fell over the North Atlantic, Mizuki's fighter neared the Shredder's fleet, carrying what was sure to be a pissed off ninja. As they neared, she was met with enemy fire trying to knock her out of the sky. ShadowStrike opened the hatch himself and prepared to head out, "Get to a safe distance and rendezvous with the others!"

She nodded, "Once you get a take out their guns, I should be refueled and ready for drop the bombs one you give the okay."

"Right," he said.

"Remember, Jack," Ratchet commed. "You don't need to search the entire ship. Just plant the bugs Rafael and I created and they will give us access the every room on the ship and let you know who's being held there."

"Acknowledged," he said as he leapt out of the cabin and headed straight for the nearest carrier. Dodging a missile from the battery, he slashed the launcher as he landed. He was quickly met by Foot Ninja, who attacked. Reacting quickly, Jack cut them down, painting the deck red with their blood. Quickly making his way inside, he prepared for whatever awaited him.

As long as they got in the way of him finding Sunny, they would fall.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Aboard their carrier, Shredder and Karai waited as Stockman put the finishing touches on the chassis of the Autobot once known as Cliffjumper. Everything they had worked for all these years began to bear fruit, thanks to their latest acquisition. Karai wasn't so sure about it, though, considering it involved using a young girl. She looked up at a tank of energy holding the unconscious girl, a pang of sorrow in her heart. She had always had one thing her father didn't (at least not anymore); humanity.

She cared for those under her command, treating them with utmost respect (except when it came to Stockman). She'd told over and over again about how her father lost her humanity due to the betrayal of the Ninja Tribunal. But they were dead now; did that mean he'd gotten his humanity back? No, it had only served to strip what little remained from his body. Karai wanted to say something before, when the girl was brought to them, but she had been silenced.

Finally, she decided now was as good a time as any, "Father, what do you hope to gain from using this girl?"

"With the girl, we shall establish a new world order," Shredder rasped, not taking his eyes off the monitors. He wanted to make sure nothing happened to her before they began. "We will eradicate this diversified regime and create a world where I reign supreme."

"And what will happen to her once that is accomplished?" Karai asked.

"It is uncertain, but that is not my concern," he replied. "I have waited too long for this to let something as base as sentimentality get in my way." Karai couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she'd seen her father do horrible things. But those paled in comparison to this; this was a child's life at stake! Karai knew that sacrifices had to be made to ensure victory, but a child was too much.

"Father," she said. "You can't mean that! Destroying even one seed in a new generation will result in chaos! Anarchy!"

"Risking one life is a necessary risk," Shredder said. "It makes no difference if it were a man, woman, or child. This girl should feel honored to have a part in bringing about my new world."

"And if it were me in there!"

"It would make no difference! You were born, merely on the whim of some woman. Now remember your place."

"I won't just stand by and-" Karai was cut off by the Shredder hitting in the face, sending her back.

"I said remember you place!" he roared. "Now go check on the monitors and make sure nothing gets in our way."

"Yes," she hissed, exiting the lab. She touched her cheek and it stung as tears of pain streamed down her face. She was not one to cry, thanks to her father's training. He had dared to strike her and now he'd made a new enemy in her.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

ShadowStrike had leapt onto the third ship in the fleet as he continued to search for Sunny. The previous two didn't have on board, and it only infuriated the ninja even more. The thought of what the Shredder might be putting Sunny through caused his blood to boil and his soldier to pay with their lives. He would find Sunny, rescue her, and kill the Shredder for all he'd done. This wasn't just about the Ninja Tribunal anymore; the ninja warlord had crossed the personal line to the point of no return.

ShadowStrike was met by a group of Foot Ninja racing down the hall that led inside, their weapons drawn. Forming a hand sign, ShadowStrike charged his spiritual energy. The energy swirled into fire as he unleashed the Art of the Inferno on them. They were turned to ash as ShadowStrike made his way inside, only to be met by more. Unleashing the Art of the Dark Void, the ninja sent a black orb of energy toward them.

It hit one of the ninja and turned into vortex, sucking the rest of them inside before imploding. ShadowStrike needed to remember that one; it would safe a large amount of time. He'd entered the control room and was met by several ninja. They drew their weapons as Jack used his Stealth training to his advantage. Moving as purplish blur, ShadowStirke slashed each of them, their blood spattering all over the place.

Planting the bug, he waited for it to transmit the data to Raf and Ratchet. Hopefully, the third time would be the charm and he would find Sunny. He wanted to hold the girl in his arms again and protect her from any who would try and take her away. He knew he'd probably have to deal with Fowler and Bryce again, but this time he had ammunition. He'd point out the flaw in their system and argue that Sunny had been put in danger because of them.

He'd never let Sunny out of his sight again until she found someone Jack knew he could trust with her safety. And it seemed she'd already found it in Raf, judging by how close she'd gotten to him. He also saw how quick the boy was to worry when he discovered the Shredder had Sunny. Indeed, it seemed Raf and Sunny had become quite taken with each other. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the boy revealed his feelings; and when that happened, Jack would be close by.

"Jack," Ratchet radioed. "Sunny is not on that Vessel, but the bugs have increased my scanning radius and found an energy signal coming the next one over. I think they may be holding her there." Without a word of reply, ShadowStrike jumped through the window and climbed to the highest point of the ship. Planting a beacon to signal an airstrike, he waited, knowing what he was about to do was foolish. He saw as Mizuki's fighter neared, its missile's ready for launch. They detached from the jet and fell a short distance before the thrusters kicked in.

ShadowStrike jumped as the missiles hit the ship, the shockwave of the blast propelling the ninja toward the next one over. He'd landed on the roof, only to find himself met by none other than Baxter Stockman. The ninja didn't bother to figure out whether he was real or not, "Where's is she!"

"I'm afraid Sunny isn't ready to play just yet," Stockman sneered.

"Let her go and I'll make your death quick," he marched over to the man.

"Very well," Stockman said as he took a fighter's stance. "I challenge you to fisticuffs!" He took a stance similar to a boxer's and started punching the air. ShadowStrike felt a vein throb in irritation and he drew his sword and slashed at the man, only for the blade to fail. Something on Stockman had prevented Getsuga from cutting through him. Stockmand smirked, 'I forget to mention that while I was in the Artic Circle, I came across something interesting."

His body was suddenly being covered by metal expanding from his torso, covering every inch of him until a helmet with a see-through visor adorned his head to finish the armor. "I've been studying up on Cybertronian for some time with some help and the ancient texts refer to this as the 'Apex Armor'!"

"Scrap," ShadowStrike muttered as he took a stance, ready to fight.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating a new chapter today, but my mind wouldn't focus on anything else until I added on to this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the extra scene and review. Next time: As ShadowStrike battles Stockman, the ninja finds it difficult to fight the scientist while he's protected by the Apex Armor. For an appearance, watch the episode Triangulation, only slim it down.**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: I sent PMs to all who reviewed chapter 46 to let them now I added additional scenes to it. If you read but didn't review, then you have to go back to avoid confusion. A special thanks to TimeLordBud for the homage made in the story, "Transformers Prime: Miami". I recommend giving it a try.**

**Chapter 47**

Aboard the Vessel where a strange energy signature emanated, ShadowStrike stood across from Baxter Stockman, the Shredder's chief of R & D. He no doubt had created numerous weapons for the Foot and their affiliates, such as MECH. He was probably also responsible for the MECH mutants back in the Arctic. Right now, he was standing in the way of ShadowStrike finding Sunny; and that was a bad idea. However, he had back up in the form of the Apex Armor, the latest Iacon relic.

Since his connection with the Thirteen had been severed, Jack could no longer sense when other artifacts were unearthed. And the Autobots were too busy dealing with MECH and the Shredder to keep an eye out for them. Just another reason for Jack to sink lower into self-loathing, but he couldn't deal with that right now. He had to take care of Stockman and get to work finding Sunny. Before he could do anything, the floor began to lower them.

They now found themselves in a small room, though it was large enough to provide the ninja with places to hide if necessary. Stockman boasted, "With the limited space in this room, you can forget about taking me head on." He charged, throwing a punch, only to miss. He spun around with a back hand but was met with air. ShadowStrike had disappeared, using his Stealth training to his advantage. "You can't hide forever!"

"Ratchet," ShadowStrike radioed from his perch above the room, "I'm need of a history lesson."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Stockman's got his hands on an Iacon relic called the Apex Armor," he explained. "I need to know what it can do and how I can stop it."

"By the AllSpark," he gasped (which meant there was bad news coming). "Jack, the Apex Armor was forged by Solus Prime herself and is said to be made of a metal harder than Cybertanuim."

"Cyber-whadium?"

"Cybertanium, the metal which our armor and weapons are derived from," the medic explained. "The hardest metal on your planet it titanium (**correct me if I'm wrong**). Cybertanium is a thousand times the density."

"And whatever the Apex Armor is made if of?" he questioned.

"A hundred-thousand times harder than Cybertanium," he said gravely.

"There must be a way to stop it if it was locked in the vaults of Iacon, right?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Ratchet replied. "The Apex Armor is one of Cybertron's oldest relics and much of our history is lost, so I cannot simply look it up. If there is a way to stop the armor, you must figure it out for yourself."

"What about asking the Thirteen?" ShadowStrike suggested. "Couldn't Optimus contact them using the Matrix?" Despite all that had happened between them, Jack knew that the Thirteen could help. At the very least, they owed to him after the mess Liege Maximo caused.

"I'll see what I can do," the medic replied. As the medic ended their conversation, Jack knew that while he consulted with Optimus, he would still have to fight Stockman. He decided that it would be best to disorient the man while he waited for word from Ratchet. As Stockman searched the room, ShadowStrike scanned it with his eyes and started to come up with a plan. As a scientist, Stockman often set his mind to one goal at a time, so as to not overload his mind.

His one track minded personality could be put to good use in bringing about his defeat. ShadowStrike looked over the room for anything that might prove to be useful while also seeing if the armor had any flaws he could exploit. One weakness in any armor was the joints, as they were often separate from the rest of the body so the wearer could bend their arms and legs. If he could take out one of Stockman's legs, it would easy enough to avoid him until he got word from the others. ShadowStrike swiftly moved from one perch to another until he was right above Stockman.

The scientist was turning over everything while looking for the ninja, unaware of the impending attack. Landing quietly behind him, ShadowStrike drew his sword and aimed for the knee joint. If he cut through that, all of Stockman's weight, plus the weight of the armor, would leave him immobile. He slowed inched over to Stockman while the scientist continued to search for him. He was about to strike when Stockman spun around and kicked him across the room.

"Did you honestly think I didn't see you up there?" he laughed. "You were talking to whoever's on the other line long enough for me to spot you. I knew you'd just find another hiding spot if attacked you right then and there, so I pretended like I didn't notice you."

"And who says you're not a genius," ShadowStrike quipped. "I'm giving one last chance to tell me where Sunny is and get out of my way."

"You're in no position to threaten me, especially now that the armor is scanning the heat in your body. You can hide, but the foot prints you leave behind will lead me straight to you."

"Will see about that," the ninja said as he disappeared from sight yet again. Okay, so it seemed Stockman wasn't as foolish as he thought. But he let his trump card slip; because now, ShadowStrike knew just how to keep him off balance. If the man was going to follow his foot prints, then he would give him something to follow. The Apex Armor began scanning for the heat left by ShadowStrike's foot prints.

ShadowStrike began to move in circles so he could confuse the man while keeping out of sight. Stockman followed the prints like an animal following a scent, purposefully ignoring the jumbled prints in favor of the ones going in straight line. Finally, Stockman was right where the ninja wanted him. ShadowStrike threw a shuriken at the generator right next to him. Electricity sprung out and caught onto the armor, electrocuting Stockman.

The man cried out in pain as the suit's metal alloy only worsened the electrical shock. Finally, it ended, only for ShadowStrike to come from behind and impale his right knee joint. With a wail of pain, Stockman collapsed onto his knee as the ninja neared. He tried to stand, but his patella had been cut clean through by the blood. As ShadowStrike stood over the man, Ratchet commed in, "Jack, I have spoken with Optimus. He contacted Solus Prime, who relayed that the armor's chest piece can deactivate if when touched."

"Good to know," he replied, punching the piece, causing the armor to open up and expose Stockman. "Where is Sunny?"

"In the control room," he hissed through the pain. "I'm only telling you because it's too late to stop any of this." ShadowStrike narrowed his eyes at the scientist before heading for the control room.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Running down the extremely long hall that lead to the control room, a multitude of thoughts raced through ShadowStrike's mind. Why had the Shredder kidnapped Sunny in the first place and was she safe? Why did he have a fleet on route to New York City and why was said fleet so under protected? Where were the Foot Ninja who should be trying to keep him as far away from the Shredder as possible? These thoughts and more raced through his mind as he got closer and closer to his daughter.

Yes, Jack would admit it now; Sunny had become akin to a daughter in his eyes. He cared for her and protected her without even realizing it. The thought of losing her was enough to drive him over the edge or send him into a deep depression. When Sunny had been taken from him, he felt the latter. The thought of her being gone and him never seeing her again was too much to bear, especially with what was going on with Arcee.

Thanks to Oni-Kage, Jack had been forced to tell the femme about his relationship with Chikara, something he wasn't ready to talk about. He saw the hurt in her eyes and she immediately put up her defenses when he tried to explain. She tried to be her cold self, but she was in too much emotional pain to put up a good performance. Since then, things between them had been uncomfortable. It was during that time when Jack could have used Sunny's innocent presence.

Now, she was in the hands of the Shredder and Lord only knows what he was doing to her. ShadowStrike finally came up to a pair of double doors and forced them opened. Slipping through them, he was met by the sight of the deceased Autobot; Cliffjumper. The ninja's widened as he gazed upon the dead Cybertronian. He'd never met Cliffjumper; in fact, his death is what caused Arcee and Jack to meet in the first place.

He'd only seen images of the Autobot in base and learned about his personality from listening to Arcee's stories. He noticed the faraway look in her optics when she described the mech. It was the same look he no doubt had when he talked about Chikara. It was clear enough to Jack that Arcee must have loved him deeply and the ninja couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she saw this. Knowing her, she would have gone on a rampage and slaughtered anyone unlucky enough to be caught in Foot Ninja attire.

He couldn't help but wonder how the Shredder got his hands on the remains; it was then that Jack truly saw the body. Several parts had been replaced to the point where he was unrecognizable, save for his horn. His red chassis was now covered by silver armor and his face was covered by a faceplate. It would seem like this was Shredder's grand plan; to unleash the robot on New York and tear a path of destruction through the U.S. Jack looked over the body as it lay across the large slab when his eyes landed on the sight of the tank.

It was filled with a glowing blue energy that kept the body inside suspended in the air and unconscious. Further focus on the body revealed it to be none other than Sunny, causing ShadowStrike's eyes to widen even further. Why was Sunny inside of that tank? What was the tank doing just outside of what used to be Cliffjumper's spark chamber?

"Magnificent, is it not?" the voice of the Shredder called from the perch above. ShadowStrike fixed a deadly glare on the ninja as he reached for his sword.

"Let her go!" he demanded.

"I think not," Shredder chuckled darkly. "I have been searching for that girl for many, many years. She had eluded me long enough and I will not stop my plans as they are so close to completion."

"What are talking about?"

"I am sure you met Sunny's father, Bryan, correct? Isn't it odd that an American man was living in Japan all this time?"

"What do you know about Bryan?"

"He worked for the American branch of Stockman's company. He was a brilliant agriculturalist and eager to help us bring humanity into the New World Order, though he didn't realize how big our ambition was. One day, I found him robbing our Medical wing and confronted him. He told me he needed the medicine we had for his daughter."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Young Sunny was sick once upon a time," the Shredder explained. "He begged me for help and I granted his request, but at a price. I had Stockman whip up a special serum that was added to the medicine. The serum made Young Sunny a technokinetic, one who is able to control technology."

"How did you do that?"

"It was a simple matter of creating cells that empowered the brain's functionality when around technology compatible with the signal they put out is near, such as the case with Sunny and the body of the machine there. When Bryan found out what he had done and what we were planning, he took his wife and child away. For years, they hid from sight and my plans were put on hold. I became Prime Minister of Japan so I could use the resources at my disposal to find them. Imagine my surprise when one of my agents in the U.S. government locates the girl in your care."

"Let her go!"

"I think no!" he said, jumping from his perch and landing across from the young ninja. Drawing his sword, Shredder and ShadowStrike charged at each other.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I wanted to make this longer, but my mind is hitting a bit of a blank. I hope you enjoyed. Next time: ShadowStrike and Shredder battle to decide Sunny's fate.**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I saw "Prometheus" last night. Great movie.**

**Chapter 48**

Beneath the surface of a naval assault vessel, the halls were, devoid of any life, were quiet, save for the sound of metal clashing. Even from the farthest part of the ship, one could hear a battle between two individuals so different, they were similar. One had been born into the life of a warrior, fallen from grace, and now sought to conquer all before him. The other was born with a destiny he knew nothing of; he'd suffered great emotional trauma, but was now trying to save the last bit of innocence he had left. The prize both men were after; the fate of young girl, unaware of the battle taking place over her.

ShadowStrike and Shredder clashed blades, the ringing of their swords filling the room, occasionally destroying anything in the way. The two separated, jumping back and were knew across the room from each other. Panting heavily, the younger ninja glanced over to Sunny, unconscious inside of the tank outside of the now hollow spark chamber of Cliffjumper. He didn't want to think about what might happen if the Shredder's plan succeeded. Though part of him was glad to be near her again.

The thought of her being with another family, especially against her will, was a tough pill to swallow. The thought he might never see her again caused him no end of heartache. He couldn't stand to have another woman in his life taken from him. He'd lost Chikara; he'd all but lost Arcee. So, in a way, he owed the Shredder to some extent, but that didn't mean he would let the man get away with what he'd done.

Finding his second wind, ShadowStrike charged and found himself locked in combat yet again with ninja warlord. The two glared at each other, both their eyes glowing a demonic red. Breaking their lock they began clashing blades again. Using his back-handed grip, Shredder managed to keep the ninja at a distance. No one would stop him now that he was so close. He would bring about a New World Order and crush any who impeded him.

Locking down the boy's blade, he managed to land a cut with his Falcon's Talons, slashing his side. Pulling back, he shredded more of his skin, allowing him to land another devastating cut on ShadowStrike's shoulder. For all of his skills (which the Shredder had to admit were impressive), the boy lacked proper armor. The Shredder's armor was made of reinforced titanium; it slowed him down, but still allowed him to move with the utmost swiftness. The younger ninja panted, both from loss of breath and in pain.

"You are no match for me," the Shredder finally broke the silence. "There is little point in trying to stop an entire machine. Give up."

"Never," he grunted. "I won't stop until I free Sunny. Let her go."

"You keep trying to prevent the girl from fulfilling her destiny," the Shredder said. "Why? Do you not see that I am trying to do?"

"Rob Sunny of her free will and rule the world?" he spat.

"A world filled with war and strife? This divided regime starts wars for such petty reason; more often than not, there is no reason, just profit. You think the feudal era was violent? At least we didn't have weapons that could render areas lifeless for thousands of years."

"Such a politician," ShadowStrike said. "Always finding the right mixture of words to justify your actions. I know our world is in need of some serious change, but ruling it won't do a thing but insight more violence."

"Not when one rules with an iron fist, enforcing even the smallest of laws to ensure compliance with the larger ones. Make no mistake, I will rule this world and crush any who stand in the way!"

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Aboard the U.S. aircraft carrier, the Autobots and their human allies were discussing the situation currently taking place. The fleet had temporarily stopped moving just halfway on their route to New York. Bryce was on the phone with every military official who could authorize a retaliatory response. He was trying to convince them that the situation was under control, but they remained skeptical. Meanwhile, a small force was being put together to board the ship ShadowStrike was currently on.

As the SEAL team prepared, they remained unaware of the young Asian girl who'd managed to sneak aboard and was now awaiting their departure. Since Jack hadn't radioed in a while, Miko thought she might try and help him somehow. She knew it was crazy, but she had to try something. These soldiers wouldn't be able to tell Jack from the other ninja and might try and attack him. Or worse, they may try and take Sunny from him; not something she recommended.

In the back room, the others were busy talking about why this was happening. Raf spoke first, "It doesn't make any sense. The Shredder is probably a master strategist, so it wouldn't be hard for him to maneuver around all this."

"Indeed, Rafael. I believe this is all a rouse while the Shredder readies his true plan," Optimus replied. "All we can do is trust that ShadowStrike will be able to stop him."

"What about Ratchet and Arcee?" June asked. "I know Agent McCloud went back to base to bridge them here so Ratchet could make the final repairs on her body and transfer her mind back into it. We may need them sooner than that."

"She's right Boss 'Bot," Bulkhead said, before realizing something. "Oh scrap."

"What is it?" Fowler asked before coming to the same conclusion. "Has anyone seen Miko?"

**ShadowStrike Rising**

The assault craft pulled up to the ship and the soldier exited the boat and began searching for any sign of the Foot Ninja. Miko managed to sneak aboard with them and stay hidden. They could all hear the clashing going on, but their priority was to take control of the ship and attack the fleet from within. The Japanese girl broke off from the soldiers' path and ran down a hall, heading towards the sound of a battle. She could imagine that Jack was having a bit of trouble dealing with the Shredder.

He was, afterall, an ancient demon with the skill of a general and a politician; a deadly combination. Jack would need to use every skill he knew and concentrate if he hoped to walk out it alive. Miko hoped to ease his mind by finding Sunny and getting her out of here. Odds are, she was near the action (hopefully not to near) so Miko was heading in that direction. As she neared, sound caught her attention.

She turned to right and found a large group of Foot Ninja, talking casually until she appeared. They stared at her a moment before drawing their weapons and closing in on her. She backed away, "Umm, do any of you guys know where I can find the little girl's room?"

"We'll take you right there; it's right next to the holding cells." one of them growled. He reached to out to grab Miko, only for a blade to appear across his throat. They both turned to find Karai, her mask off and glaring at the ninja.

"Karai?" Miko gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll be taking the girl to holding cells," she ignored her. "Unless you have a problem with that." The man previous intimidating presence disappeared as he and others looked nervous before complying. Karai took Miko by the arm and led her down the hall she came from. She waited until she was sure no one else was around before speaking, "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first," she huffed. "You do realize this ship is crawling with ninja, the Shredder, and… your with them aren't you?"

"Until recently," she said. "Let's get you off this ship before things get messy."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

ShadowStrike and Shredder were still locked in combat, the former having taken a lot of damage due to his opponent's inexperience. The Shredder didn't have anything short of a few cuts, but was ultimately unharmed. ShadowStrike had lost a large amount of blood and was going on pure adrenaline at this point (ironic, considering adrenaline needed blood to flow). He continued to attack, using everything he learned from the Tribunal sans Stealth, as it wasn't necessary for this fight. The Shredder had counter for each attack, each spell; everything.

He'd trained with the Tribunal for years whereas Jack had only been with them for a few months. And the boy was as predictable as each of them; he'd attack with his blade, then a spell, then use what Strength he had attained from his training, still unable to use the attribute to its fullest. He was certainly impressive, but he still could not compare to the experience and wisdom the Shredder had attained over the centuries he'd wandered the Earth. The older of the two could finish this farce any time he wanted, but chose to humor the boy for the sake of time. But time was close to expiring.

"Surely you see the folly in continuing to oppose me boy," he said. "Give up and I may yet give you a place in my New World."

"I won't stop until you let Sunny go!" ShadowStrike managed to duck under the Shredder's swing and cut his quadricep. The ninja warlord staggered, but still stood tall, his patience finally at an end.

"Enough!" he roared, grabbing the boy by his throat and slamming him into the ground, taking Getsuga and driving it through him. Making sure the ninja was immobilized, the Shredder walked over to the panel, damaged slightly from their battle, but still functional. ShadowStrike gripped his sword and tried to pull it out, but it was caught by the something beneath the floor. HIs blood poured out of his wounds and slowly spread across the floor. He struggled helplessly as the Shredder flipped a few switches.

The sight of Sunny's pod glowing caught the ninja's attention; the energy around her started to glow and pulse. Jack looked at the peaceful the look on her face as they energy glowed. Had the situation not been so dire, he would think it was such a beautiful sight. The pod began to move slowly, lowering itself into the hollow spark chamber of Cliffjumper. "No," he whispered, horror etched on his face as he try to comprehend what was happening, "What are you doing to her!"

"I am simply providing young Sunny with the tools she will need to bring about the New World," Shredder chuckled. "With the Autobot chassis, which no government has a proper defense against, she will destroy anything in her path."

"What do you hope to gain from that?"

"Send a message. I knew that once I neared the U.S. naval border they would send someone, preferably you, to stop me. Because you have the one thing I need to bring it all to fruition."

"What are you talking about?"

"I believe you are familiar with the device known as the Key to Vector Sigma," the warlord smiled darkly at the boy's surprise. Jack had forgotten all about the Key; he didn't even have it on him.

"Well, too bad. I don't have it with me at the moment."

"But you are linked to it," Shredder grinned. He walked over to where the boy lay and dug his hand inside of his stomach. The ninja cried out in anguish as his insides felt like they were being torn apart. "As I'm sure you know, a space bridge moves in two directions. Since you are a living space-bridge, I can use you to find the Key."

"Stop!" ShadowStrike hissed through the pain. Try as he might, he couldn't get his mind off the Key and where he left it. And that was what the Shredder was counting on as he pulled out the Key to Vector Sigma, covered in his blood. "I-I-It w-w-on't do you a-any good. O-O-Only a P –Pr-Prime or one chosen can use it."

"I know," Shredder replied. "That is why I pulled it out. So it would be covered in your blood. With this, my victory is assured. Sunny will subconsciously control the chassis with her mind while the Key keeps her will at bay. As she destroys the city, the U.S. will do everything in their power to destroy her. Once they do, the Key will unleash a shockwave that will eradicate the entire nation."

"The Key isn't capable of something like-"

"That just proves how little you know about the device," Shredder laughed. "I have knowledge of things far beyond your comprehension, boy!"

"How do you know all this?"

"The Bargainer showed me."

"The Bargainer?"

"The one whom I made the deal with to become what I am," the Shredder said. "He knows many things, not that you'll live long enough to find out about them." He threw the Key towards Sunny's pod as it entered Cliffjumper's body, the chassis closing to form the chest. Almost immediately the body activated and sat up, destroying the roof over it. The Cybertronian was too large for the room as it tore a large hole, debris falling everywhere. Everyone was shocked at the development; the Autobots especially.

"Cliffjumper?" Bulkhead gasped. "What happened to him?"

"I do not believe that is Cliffjumper," Optimus said. "Merely his chassis, restored to life by unknown means." The machine managed to climb out of the hole it made, preparing to leave, the Shredder atop its shoulders.

"Destroy this vessel and the boy along with it," he ordered. The machine complied and turned toward the hole, its lifeless optics peering down at ShadowStrike. It raised its hand to prepare and prepared to fire.

"Sunny," ShadowStrike said as he raised his own hand as if to touch it. Maybe he could reach her; somehow talk to her and bring her to her senses. "Stop." The machine stared down at the ninja a moment; as if something inside was trying to stop itself, wondering what it was doing.

"Machine!" Shredder called, "do as you master tells you and destroy this vessel!" Coming to its senses, it charged its weapon and fired at the ships reactor, blowing a hole in the vessel. The ship began to quickly sink into the ocean as ShadowStrike remained trapped. The machine turned away and headed towards New York City.

"SUNNY!" he cried as the ship sunk into the ocean, salt water mixing with his wounds, but he didn't care. That pain paled in comparison to anguish in his heart at the moment. He'd failed to protect the last bit of innocence he had left. He'd broken his promise to Sunny's father and would die in the ocean. Alone.

Ironic that he died alone when this whole thing began and now it would the same way. As his began to lose consciousness from lack of air, ShadowStrike thought of those he called family. His mother was probably having a heart attack right now and was worried sick about him. He heard static over his commlink, meaning Raf was trying to contact him. Miko was probably snapping pictures of the machine right now.

The 'Bots were probably in shock at seeing Cliffjumper again, only to discover that it wasn't him. He could only imagine the pain Arcee was going through at the moment. Even now, Cliffjumper was still a sore subject that caused her no end of guilt and anger. This would only add to those insecure feelings and she would need him to help her through it. Sadly, he wouldn't be able to help her.

He thought back to when Ratchet first made the comparison between himself and Optimus. He didn't think it was right then or now. Optimus would have found a way to save Sunny and stop this before all this could happen.

'Sunny,' thought the ninja. 'Forgive me.' He lost consciousness as two figures swam down toward him.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I apologize for not taking the Miko/Karai friendship storyline to its full potential, but you can guess who Karai's guardian gonna be. Next time: As the machine begins destroying New York, there's seems to be no one capable of stopping it.**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: We're almost at the end of this long journey. Thanks to all who have stuck by me whether I was aware of your presence or not.**

**Chapter 49**

It is said there is a border that separates the world of living and the land of the dead. Some doubt its existence while others believe it is as real as the sky. During times like the Winter Solstice, the line between the two is blurred and the border is more visible. Right now, a lone figure stood in the middle of a desert, black sand gently blowing in the wind. At this moment, he was trying to determine whether he was alive or dead; if the latter, then it meant he had failed.

ShadowStrike stood completely still, his entire life replaying in his mind; from meeting the Autobots to becoming what he was. He'd made few, but great, mistakes along the way to his "destiny". He got involved in that stupid street race with Vince just to impress Sierra, putting the Autobots secret at risk. It all worked out for the best and he did end up catching Sierra's eye, but he swore to himself that he would never do anything so stupid again. Little did he know, it was just the beginning.

From the Shadowzone incident to MECH capturing his mother, who subsequently discovered the Autobots. From Raf nearly dying to him going to Cybertron to restore Optimus' memories. Vector Sigma; that's where it all changed. Ratchet had said that not everyone was destined for a normal life; perhaps the "destiny" the medic was referring to was being the one to restore Optimus' memories. How wrong the medic was, considering what would happen only seven days later.

Becoming a ninja warrior meant to discover and retrieve ancient relics of an alien civilization would seem exciting to anyone. Jack, however, quickly found it was nothing more than putting himself endanger and giving the Autobots more enemies. He'd become a liability to them and the Liege Maximo, the ultimate evil, saw fit to worsen the situation. Thanks to his insecurities and anger, he caused the 'Bots even more distress and Arcee was hurt. Seeing no place among them anymore, Jack left, leaving is supposed "destiny" behind.

It was then that he would meet the Ninja Tribunal and learn the ways of the ninja, helping him along his path. He would also learn the pain of a broken heart, losing a woman who taught him so much, yet he could not use it to its fullest extent. After wandering in the darkness for so long, the ninja found an glimmer of light in the form a young girl; Sunny. In the end, Jack wasn't surprised that Sunny turned out to be anything but a normal child. He seemed to attract that type of female.

But now he failed; Sunny was going to die, if not by the hand of the U.S., then possibly at the hands of the Autobots, who didn't know it was her. All Jack would be able to do is lie in this border dimension while it all happened. His family would kill his daughter. His vow to protect her was broken; now all he had was death. A sensation caught his attention, his eyes focusing on the figure before him.

Standing across from him was a tall man, dressed in a black cloak with a red hue and boots; his arms were in his cloak, giving him the appearance of a phantom. He had long, messy, black hair that blew in the wind and unkempt facial hair and wore narrow sunglasses. Jack had never seen him before, but he seemed so familiar. The ninja tried to speak, but found he was unable to. The man walked closer to Jack until he was right in front of him, looking down at the boy.

Rather than speak, the figure held up Getsuga, and it was then that Jack knew who it was; Zangetsu, one of the Thirteen Primes. It wasn't surprising that the Prime could change his appearance, having transcended physical form. ShadowStrike's eyes shifted down to the sword in the spirit's hand. It was different from Zangetsu or Getsuga; it had both of their auras and more. The young man looked the spirit in the eye, trying to determine what he was doing.

From his actions, he was offering Jack a chance to return to the world of the living and save Sunny, but it would mean that he and Zangetsu would become one again, thus exposing him to the Thirteen and their influence. It would also mean that Jack would be vulnerable to another possession by the Liege Maximo. But that didn't matter to Jack at the moment; all that mattered was saving his daughter. He would deal with the Liege when the time came, but for now, Sunny needed him. Without a second thought, he took the sword, feeling its energy surge through him.

Zangetsu allowed a faint smile to appear on his face as ShadowStrike felt the world around him disappear.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Opening his eyes, Jack was met with a bright light as he struggled into a sitting position, hearing voices. As his eyes adjusted, he felt someone wrap their arms around him. His vision finally clearing, he found himself being embraced by Miko and Raf, their voices now registering. Miko wasted no time speaking, "Jack! Are you okay! We thought you were a goner!"

"What happened?" he groaned out.

"The ship was destroyed and we found you sinking to the bottom of the ocean," a new voice called. Jack quickly focused his gaze on Karai, the latter leaning against a wall. She continued, "Miko and I managed to grab you and swim you back to the ship. You're in the Autobot base."

"As are you. Here to spy on us for your father?" he stated rather than asked.

"She's not!" Miko shouted.

"It's okay, Miko." Karai walked closer to the bed. "I don't blame you for not trusting me and I really don't care if you do. I'll do everything I can to help you stop my father and save that girl."

"Sunny?" Raf asked. "She with the Shredder and that robot?"

"She _is_ the robot," Jack said plainly, earning shocked gasps from Miko and Raf. "Shredder injected her with a serum when she was younger. It gave her the ability to subconsciously interface with technology."

"My father's plan is to have her terrorize New York and have her destroyed by the army," Karai explained. Raf turned to the girl in shock, horrified at the thought of what might happen. The Autobots were already devising a plan to deal with the machine, which meant destroying it; destroying Sunny.

"We've got to stop him!" Raf said, surprising the two girls. "Sunny doesn't deserve to die!"

"I agree, Raf," Jack said as he swung his legs on the side of the bed, pulling out the IV. "Where's my gear? We need to ground-bridge to New York and stop the Shredder once and for all." He turned to Karai, "I'm sure you know what I intend to do, so do yourself a favor and stay out of my way." Before any of them could respond, Jack left the room, grabbing his things and heading for the ground-bridge.

"Jackson Darby!" his mother called from behind. "Where do you think you're going?" He turned to find his mother glaring at him, but caught the worry in her eyes. His wounds were still healing and he knew there would be no shortage of enemies in the city. The odds of him getting out of there alive were next to none (but when had thought ever stopped him before?).

He gave her a soft look as the ground-bridge activated (no doubt, thanks to Raf), "To save my daughter." Had the circumstances been different, he would have given a small laugh at the shocked expression on her face. But right now, Sunny needed him; and the world needed to be saved. Not by a hero; this world had too many heroes who refused to make the hard choices. What the world needed right now; was a ninja.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

The ground-bridge opened above a New York building, allowing ShadowStrike to enter the city undetected. He was quickly met by the sight of destroyed buildings and people running in the streets. So the military hadn't been able to evacuate the city in time before the attack. ShadowStrike could only hope that no one had been killed yet. An explosion caught his attention.

He turned to find a large figure in the distance, moving through the city as it was being destroyed. The machine chassis that was once the Autobot, Cliffjumper, blasted buildings as it slowly stalked through the city. Even with his enhanced vision, he could see she was still a good few miles off. He didn't waste time jumping from one building to next, worry and anger filling his heart. He was going to kill the Shredder for what he'd done to Sunny.

But he was afraid of what would happen when it came to face that machine and if he managed to destroy it. What would happen to Sunny if the chassis was destroyed? Would she die? It wasn't like she was completely gone, evident by the machine's behavior back in the sea. And if Jack did destroy her, would it still trigger the Key to Vector Sigma's explosion?

These thoughts and more raced through the ninja's mind as jumped from building to building, getting closer to his objective. Something, however, caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye, ShadowStrike saw several of Shredder's Cyber-Fiends attacking innocent people, who trying to escape the chaos. His conscious getting the better of him, he adjusted himself in the air and landed on the ground behind the Fiends. The creatures turned to face while the people got over their shock and ran.

The creatures wasted no time in charging him, but he didn't have the time to fight them head on. With a quick hand sign, he summoned the Art of the Dark Void, sending a black orb towards them. The orb connected with the Fiends in the center, staying in the air before imploding, sucking the rest of them in. With them dealt with he took to jumping up the building and continuing his pursuit, only to be met with Cyber-Fiends on the roof. Before he could summon a Ninpo, they attacked, keeping at a close range.

Forced to draw his sword, ShadowStrike took to cutting them down, their blood splattering the rooftops. He slashed two, their bones and circuitry crunching and crackling against his blade. His sword, now called Mugetsu, was glowing in the light of the moon as shined down on them. One of them managed to get behind him and slash his back, and reopen his wounds. He managed to give a full swing and cut down several more of them, only for more to continue to crowd him.

His injuries were already starting to debilitate him, but wouldn't give up; not until he knew Sunny was safe would he allow death to take him. He'd give whatever it took to save the girl and ensure she would live a nice, peaceful, life. Even with the Autobots, she would be out of danger and safe from anyone who would exploit her. His will was as strong as any Cybertronian armor, but his body was still flesh and blood, the latter he was starting to lose. He was so busy holding off the Cyber-Fiends, he failed to notice several being cut down from behind him.

As he struggled with the one of the Fiends, a familiar sword pierced its head, though ShadowStrike was certain the wielder of the blade wanted that to be him. He turned to find Oni-Kage, cutting down several creatures at once with Uramasa. It was no surprise that the ninja was helping him, considering he had decided it would be him who would end Jack's life. Rather than complain, the ninja decided it was best to accept the help, "What took you so long?"

"Megatron was rather adamant about my stay of hand in this matter," the ninja grunted as he cut down more of the Cyber-Fiends. "He does not think this concerns him. He wishes to wait until the Shredder has destroyed the U.S., along with the Autobots, before battling him for dominion of this world."

"And yet you're here because of me? I'm touched, " ShadowStrike replied dryly as they stood back-to-back, ready themselves for the onslaught of Cyber-Fiends. The ground-bridge opening caught their attention as Karai leapt out of it. Taking down three Fiends upon her landing, she quickly joined the two males.

"Looks like you boys could use a lady's touch," she quipped as she began cutting down each of them. She locked eyes with ShadowStrike, "Skully and I can handle this. Go get the girl."

"Thanks," he curtly replied as he left the two ninja to fight the Cyber-Fiends.

"I don't suppose you have a plan," she said as she was now back-to-back with Oni-Kage.

"Hack and slash," he replied.

"Works for me," she said as much larger Techno-Fiends appeared before them. They climbed up a building, oblivious of the white race car speeding towards them. Transforming, the Wrecker Wheeljack slashed the three in his reach. The rest jumped down and started attacking.

"And I thought this rock was boring," he grinned as he donned his face mask and attacked. Karai and Oni-Kage jumped down to aide him with the smaller Fiends, cutting down each one that appeared. Noticing them, the Wrecker quipped, "This reminds of me a fire fight I was in during the Iacon siege. Me and the Wreckers were taking on about a hundred 'Cons."

"How did that work out?" Karai asked.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Running through Times Square, ShadowStrike was met with more Cyber-Fiends, causing the ninja to wonder where they were coming from. Perhaps they reproduced asexually like some insects, but he banished the thought and focused on fighting them. Using the Art of the Ice Storm, he summoned a whirlwind of ice and spread out the area, freezing several Fiends in the process. He then focused his energy again, "Ninpo, Art of Inazuma!" Electricity surrounded him as he sent a shockwave, destroying the frozen Fiends.

He panted as his wounds started to ache, forcing him to slow down despite his protest. He could hear the destruction and could tell he was close, but his body was starting to give out as more of the Cyber-Fiends emerged. He readied to defend himself as they neared, the sound of an engine revving catching his attention. Flying of a ramp made of building debris, blue motorcycle landed in the center of the Cyber-Fiends. Standing on its front wheel, the cycle spun around, knocking the Cyber-Fiends back.

Rolling up to the ninja, the motorcycle shifted to form his partner, Arcee, standing in all her glory. After a six month absence from the battlefield, she was ready to fight and the Cyber-Fiends would no doubt quench her thirst. She knelt down to check on him, "Jack, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he grunted. "Don't worry about me. I have to stop the Shredder and save Sunny."

"Yeah," she said. "Raf told us after you left. Optimus is talking with the government to try and keep them from dropping a bomb on this place, at least, until the entire city is evacuated and you're out of harm's way."

"What about you?" he asked. "We can't have you getting sent back to med bay so soon. Ratchet might beat us all with his Wrench of Doom." Despite the situation, Arcee gave a small laugh, something that was foreign to her. It gave ShadowStrike a warm sensation in his heart to hear such a sound come from her voice, but he had to focus. And judging from how she was acting, she didn't know what the chassis was made from. It pained Jack to say it, but had to; he needed her to understand that nothing was going to stand between him and saving Sunny.

"Arcee, did Optimus tell you anything about the chassis Shredder is using to control Sunny?" he asked, hoping the Prime had broken it to her gently.

"No, why?" she replied, earning a tick in ShadowStrike's eye. He'd have to talk with the Prime later about this.

"I won't sugar coat it," he sighed. "That chassis Shredder is using to control Sunny is… is Cliffjumper's body." Had this so many months ago, Jack would have flinched the moment he told her something like this for fear she would strike him. But that may as well as been a lifetime ago as he watched shock and disbelief cross her face.

"That's not… it can't… Cliff was…" she found she was unable to form words at this point. As much as she wanted to believe that Cliff's body survived the explosion so she could finally bury him, it was impossible. What a time for her to unable to cry right now because she felt her spark start to ache. "It can't be. Cliff was killed by Starscream and we destroyed the mine with his body inside."

"But you didn't check," he said softly, not wanting to upset her further. He knew this reaction was reserved only for those she counted as her "partners". He wondered if she was this broken up when she thought he'd died. He hated seeing her like this; lying to herself, her emotional walls coming down as she tried to make sense of all this. He'd been told countless stories about what she and the Autobot had been through. She always said the two of them would have gotten along well, but Jack wasn't so sure because of the feelings he harbored.

The jealousy of knowing he'd never share such memories with her, even with his newfound powers. He would always pale in comparison to both Cliffjumper and Tailgate, but he couldn't think about that now. He couldn't allow those thoughts to enter his mind when he finally did what needed to be done to save Sunny. But he needed to know that Arcee would be okay and that she would understand. He couldn't bear the thought her hating him; there was enough tension between them thanks to her knowledge of his relationship with Chikara.

"Arcee," he said finally, "I'm so sorry for what you're going through. I wish I could help you, but Sunny needs me and I have to protect her. Even if it… even if it means I have to…" He couldn't finish his sentence as he saw realization dawn in her optics. She knew what he was alluding to and that he wanted her approval. She knew it must have been killing him to have to ask her for something like that. He'd always tried to protect her from such pain, even though she was guarding him.

"I have to save her," he said softly. "I don't any other way to do it. I'm sorry." This was the first time he'd shown such emotion since his return a month ago. This whole situation had changed him and her. They'd both gotten a taste of each other's world. He'd been given access to Cybertronain relics while she learned more about the human world. He'd been through so much and lost his innocence and he relied on Sunny to maintain it. He didn't need her selfish desire to hold onto the past to keep him from saving his daughter.

"Go," she said finally. "Do what needs to be done and bring your girl home?" He looked up at her; even with his red masked eyes, she could see gratitude and guilt. He nodded and darted off in the direction of the machine, ready to save his daughter.

She noticed the Cyber-Fiends approaching and readied her blasters, "I'm sorry, Cliff. I love you."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Running onto the rooftop, ShadowStrike caught the sight of the machine rampaging through the rest of the city. It seemed like the military managed to evacuate the rest of the population, thankfully. Jack could feel his heart rate increase as he neared the titan, hoping to end this as quickly as possible. He didn't want to prolong this any longer than he had to, for the sake of Sunny and Arcee. He finally managed to near the machine, getting a good look at it.

It walked about as fast as Godzilla, and seemed to have as much brain power; it simply blasted each building in its path, regardless of importance or the civilians that may or may not have been in there. Somewhere beneath that metal monster, was Sunny, the young girl who'd illuminated the boy's dark path. Despite his reluctance to admit her into his heart, she'd made a place for herself. It was like something you'd see in today's media; a coldhearted anti-hero finds hope in the form of a little girl he's protecting.

No matter how ridiculous it seemed like on paper, it was the best way to describe their relationship. A figure leaping from the machine's shoulder caught ShadowStrike's attention. The Shredder stood before him, his Blade of the Archfiend drawn, electricity running through it. His dark eyes bored into his opponent, though he was unfazed. "You were a fool to come here, boy," he spat. "Nothing you do can stop this."

"You know, if you told me that a few months ago," he started. "I would have believed it. But then I found out that our planet's core is an ancient Cybertronian demon. I went to Cybertron itself and accessed Vector Sigma. Both things seem impossible, but they're real."

"Yes, yes," Shredder scoffed. "A lovely story about how the impossible is possible, but it changes nothing."

"It changes everything," ShadowStrike said calmly. Drawing his own blade, both men took their stances as the machine continued to destroy everything in its path. Jack noted that it seemed like something out of a video game he saw Raf playing a while back. Without another word, both men attacked, their blades clashing against one another. ShadowStrike knew he would be at a huge disadvantage in this fight.

His wounds had started to reopen and blood was seeping out while the Shredder looked good as new, save for few scratches on his armor. The blades scratched against each other as the two men locked eyes, their rage evident. They started clashing again, the Shredder managing to land several cuts on the ninja. The loss of blood was starting to get to him as the Shredder knocked him to the ground. Pinning him down with his foot, Shredder laughed.

"Once I destroy you and this girl, I will be master of this world," he bellowed. "I will destroy all that you hold dear, starting with your precious mother and ending with your beloved motorcycle." ShadowStrike gritted his teeth as he struggled beneath the man's grip. He knew it was typical villain fashion to threaten his enemies' loved ones, but it still made his blade boil. "Perhaps I won't destroy the girl just yet. I might have a few uses for her when this is over. She could be used as powerful weapon to force all other nations to submit. And even if she is destroyed, I can use her as martyr."

"No…" he growled as he started to push on his boot, "You…" Shredder started to struggle to keep the boy pinned down as he felt his foot start to lift, "Won't!" With a final grunt of anger he pushed the warlord off of him, a green aura surrounding him. It would seem that all it took was one final push of anger for him to access his Strength. It wasn't the most glamorous way for him to unlock the ability, but it was all the same to him. He ducked under Shredder's swing and drove his sword through the man's armor, his eardrums being filled with the sound of metal and flesh tearing.

The Shredder let out a grunt of pain as ShadowStrike pulled his blade out, blood dripping off it. As the ninja reeled back, ShadowStrike drove the blade into his shoulder, cutting straight through the man and into his heart. Shredder coughed up blood, but gave ShadowStrike a cold look. He wouldn't bother with some monologue of his life as he gripped the blade and drove it further in. ShadowStrike yanked his sword from the man's body and threw off the blood with a swing of his sword.

He turned to the machine, which hadn't taken its optics off of him. It didn't even try to attack him as he leapt at it, aiming for the Key's energy signature. Slashing into the device, ShadowStrike dragged the blade down as he came down. As he slid down, he could have sworn he saw Sunny for a moment. 'I'm sorry, Cliffjumper,' he thought sadly. Landing on a pole, he watched as the machine fell over, Sunny slipping through the gash. Running up the falling titan, ShadowStrike grabbed Sunny and they landed on the roof.

He held the girl close as she instinctively nuzzled him without even knowing it, "Daddy." It pained him to know that she wasn't talking about him, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that she was safe. All of the adrenaline that was driving him all this time gone, ShadowStrike lost consciousness.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

**A/N: I apologize if the ShadowStrike/Shredder fight didn't live up to expectations. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next time: Epilogue.**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: At long last, we reach the end of the road.**

**Epilogue**

New York City was in the process of repairing itself after a major earthquake hit, destroying several buildings and injuring hundreds. Thankfully, no one lost their lives in the disaster, but no one could remember what happened during the quake. All they knew was what was told to them by an agency of people in black suits. Some thought there was more to it than that, but others just believed what they were told. At the New York General, a young man waited to hear about the condition of a girl he brought in.

He looked like he'd been through Hell, so the doctors went about stitching his wounds and giving him some medicine. Despite their questions, the young man's focus remained on the young girl he brought in. He said he'd found in her a collapsed building and was injured trying to save her. Despite the evidence that suggested there was more to it, the doctors treated him and moved on. Jack waited patiently as he waited for word on Sunny.

He'd hoped the experience of being inside of that tube hadn't left its mark on the young girl. He'd come to some time after it all ended to find the other Autobots there, hauling the lifeless remains of their fallen comrade, Cliffjumper, through the ground-bridge. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that they wanted to give their friend a proper send off. Jack elected not to attend as he felt it wasn't right, considering he mutilated the body himself. From the looks he got from Ratchet and Bumblebee, he could tell they felt the same way.

The medic had always taken any excuse he could to berate humanity, despite his growing friendship with Mizuki and Jack figured that Bumblebee was also close to Cliffjumper. He was more worried about Arcee and her state of mind at the moment. It couldn't have been easy for her to just sit back (though in reality she was fighting) and watch as her partner mutilated his predecessor's body. Especially consider she loved him; that was one of the times Jack wished his hearing wasn't among his heightened senses. It seemed all Jack could do in their partnership was hurt Arcee, no matter how hard he tried to do the opposite.

He continued to wait on Sunny until a familiar voice called out, "Hey, partner." Jack flinched at the last word as he turned to face Arcee, once again in a human body.

"You didn't hurt yourself again, did you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No," she replied. "I thought this would be easier for me to come see you while you were here. Besides, this body helps to conserve energon, so I might be using it a bit more often when I don't have to go into battle so often." She sat down and leaned on his shoulder, "How's Sunny doing?"

"The doctors haven't told me a thing," he sighed.

"I hope she's okay," Arcee said. "To have to go through all that at such a young age."

"Are you talking about her or me?"

"Both. You've been through just as much pain as she has, if not more. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me to."

"How did the 'funeral' go?" he asked, surprising her. She expected him to change the subject in order to avoid talking about what had happened, but this was surprising. She had been told by Optimus that Jack didn't want to come as he felt it would disrespect Cliff's memories. Ratchet and Bumblebee were both upset at the sight of his body, the medic going off about how barbaric humans were. 'Bee simply sat in a corner, Raf doing his best to cheer his best friend up.

At the service, everyone said their piece and let their feelings be known, even the usually stoic Optimus. Arcee didn't think Jack would want to know, but she decided to answer him, "It was hard. We already had to bury him once, then again at the mine. Hopefully, the third time will be the charm and he can rest in peace."

"I hope so," the boy replied, standing. "We might as well go wait outside Sunny's room and save the doctors the trouble of coming to find us." He offered her his hand, which she took, and they walked to the third floor and waited outside of the room she was in. The door was closed and it didn't have a window, so they couldn't look inside. They stood in an awkward silence until Jack spoke, "How are you doing?"

"Fine," she replied, hoping he wouldn't try and see past her lie. She really didn't want to have to talk about how hard it was for her basically sign off on Cliff's execution (even thought his spark was long gone). She didn't want to talk about the things she wanted to say to him when he was still alive or about how much she wished he was here. She knew it wouldn't be fair to Jack, even though he asked the question. She'd decided that it was time to move on from the past; she loved Cliff, but Jack was here partner now.

He may have been in love with someone else, but that was fine; it wasn't like they were sparkmates. And yet, her spark hurt at thought of being unable to have such a relationship with Jack. Even if they were in a relationship, Jack would never agree to bond with her, even if they could. Bonding meant being loyal to your significant other forever, even if one of you dies. If Jack knew that, he'd never want to bond with her because he wouldn't want to put such a responsibility on her shoulders; he was stubborn that way.

She would gladly forsake a relationship with another if it meant having part of Jack's spirit with her for all time, keeping her from falling into darkness. As she mused on these thoughts, she failed to notice Jack approach her. Her thoughts were distilled when the boy snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close. At first, she thought an enemy had shown up and she looked around, but found nothing. No one, not even medical personnel, was in the hall at the moment.

Turning back to Jack, she found his blue eyes staring into hers intensely, a hidden emotion behind them. It didn't take Arcee long to realize what was on his mind and she tried to pull away, but her body wasn't complying. "Let me go," she said, trying to sound cold, but failing, like before. She averted her gaze from his, but still felt his eyes on her. She tried to push against his chest, but found that her strength had chosen now to forsake her, "Let me go."

Instead of granting her wish, he leaned down until their faces were inches apart from each, forcing her to look at him again. It would take just one more movement for them to cross that line; the line that would take them beyond the realm of partnership. It wasn't like Arcee didn't want to cross that line and see where it led, but she was so afraid of rejection, especially after finding out about Jack's other relationship. She couldn't help him betray Chikara, even though she was gone. Then again, she felt like she would betray Tailgate and Cliffjumper by taking on another partner, but she did so anyway.

She could feel Jack's breath on her skin, causing the hairs on her body to stand up. All it would take is one more movement and neither party would be able to resist anymore. It was then that Arcee realized; Jack wanted her to be the one to do it. He knew if he crossed the line for the both of them, she would try to resist and say it was a mistake. If she did it, it would prove that she felt the same way about him; and in truth, she did.

All of her year of training for military life and the horrors she'd seen on the battlefield forced her to box away her emotions. She wouldn't let anyone see them under any circumstances, not even Optimus despite what they'd been through together. Tailgate, Cliffjumper, and Jack were the only ones to ever get a small sample of her emotional side, but the latter had gotten even deeper. Humans were emotional creatures, afterall. Finally finding her voice, she spoke, "Please. Let me go."

She unintentionally let her lips brush against his as she spoke, sending waves through her. Arcee could feel her spark beat increase with each passing moment as their breaths mingled. She tried once more to pull away, but her body wouldn't budge. Finally she tried to dissuade him, "You love _her_."

"And you love _him_," he finally spoke, brushing against her lips yet again. Her eyes widened as she realized that he must have overheard her. What did he feel when he heard her profess her love to Cliffjumper, even though he was gone? Did the same feelings of jealousy and hurt cause his heart to ache like it did hers? Is that why he was doing this?

Was he trying to see if he was the only one who wanted to risk what might happen if they crossed that line? Did he also fear losing the love he held for Chikara by doing this with Arcee? For the second time in twenty four hours, a million thoughts raced through Arcee's mind at once. She looked into his eye one more time, registering their intensity. Finally reaching a decision, Arcee closed what little distance remained between them.

Jack wasted no time in responding by wrapping his other arm around her back. The feeling of her lips on his was without description. Sure, he kissed girls in the past, but they paled in comparison to Arcee. It felt like they were swapping energy through the kiss; as if trying to convey all the emotions racing through them at the moment. They both knew what this meant; they could no longer be partners; now, both of them would want something more.

It wasn't like most kisses, where the man and woman would twist their tongues together. Jack and Arcee simply pressed their lips together, trading every fiber of their beings with each other in that one single action. Finally pulling back, both panted heavily as she looked into his eyes, questioning on why he had done this to her. "I almost lost Sunny. I couldn't bear to think what would happen if I lost you without trying this. The night you almost died, I said something I should have said the moment we we're reunited." Before he could say it, she pecked him on his lips.

"I love you, too," she smiled at his surprise. "I remember hearing those words when I almost died. When I was brought back, I thought it was just a dream, especially after I found out about you and Chikara, but now I know it wasn't."

"This is why we work," he smiled. "We're always surprising each other."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Oni-Kage returned to the _Nemesis_, being greeted by a Vehicon who told him Megatron had "requested" his presence in the bridge. The ninja didn't care much for the Lord of the Decepticon's command, but he complied nonetheless. After the battle, the Cyber-Fiends stopped appearing, making it easy for himself, Karai, and the Autobot, Wheeljack, to dispatch with them. When they found his brother lying on building with the child a few feet away from the Shredder's body, Oni-Kage took his leave. He had informed Karai to pass on the message that he would duel ShadowStrike another day.

At least something eventful came out of all this chaos; the Shredder was dead, which meant one less distraction. It would make it all the more easier for Oni-Kage to duel his brother uninterrupted now. Karai expressed no desire to avenge her father, so the ninja wouldn't have to bother with killing her (at least for now). He almost felt happy knowing he'd removed a major obstacle in both his and ShadowStrike's paths. The two, admittedly, made a good team when the situation called for it, but it changed nothing.

This had only added fuel to fire that drove Oni-Kage and his desire to duel ShadowStrike in the future. The times they had already clashed were enough to increase his patience, but he knew it wouldn't be long. He could tell that his brother wanted to fight him just as badly. His warrior's spirit was strong indeed. Entering the bridge, the ninja was met by the sight of Megatron and his lieutenants: Dreadwing, Soundwave, and Knock Out.

He'd heard rumor that another of his lieutenants had been found and was now healing in med bay (**I'll give an explanation at the end of this**), but he paid it no mind. One more machine among the rest mattered little to him. Megatron stepped forward, "You were very much aware of my alliance with the Shredder, yet you aided the Autobots' pet in fighting him."

"I have never hidden my reason for being here machine," the ninja sneered. "I will duel ShadowStrike and any who stand in my way will die. Count yourselves among them."

Rather than react with his usual rage, the Decepticon leader gave a raspy laugh, "And that is the tenacity that reminds me of myself in the Pits of Kaon. You commit yourself to a goal and allow no one else to hinder you. You are truly a Decepticon in human skin!"

"So it would seem," the ninja replied. "I am guessing you desire something of me."

"My troops managed to fish the Shredder's scientist out of the sea," Megatron explained. "I need you to monitor him as he works. If he attempts anything that jeopardizes my plans, execute him."

"As you wish," was the ninja's reply as he walked away, leaving Megatron to talk with his lieutenants.

"Lord Megatron," Dreadwing spoke with the highest sense of respect. "I do not wish to question you wisdom, but is aiding the enemy and all those related to them not a capital offense?"

"Yes, Dreadwing, but I find myself intrigued by this boy," Megatron said as he looked ahead. "He possesses a certain fire; a drive that is similar to my own. For some time now, I have been looking for someone to pass on all of my knowledge to, but few have proven worthy of even my trust, save yourself and Soundwave of course." He continued, ignoring the insulted look on Knock Out's face, "If Optimus Prime can train a human to become a Prime, then I can train one to become a bold Decepticon leader."

**ShadowStrike Rising**

Jack and Arcee stood against the wall as they waited to hear word on Sunny's condition, their hands intertwined. The two were now in the beginnings of a relationship and both felt strong about their future. Jack knew a normal life eluded him as long as he remained with the Autobots, but he didn't care; normal was overrated. He knew he would be happy as long as he was with his family. For so many years, it was just him and his mother; now, he had several people he considered family.

Raf, Miko, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead, were his siblings, always being the ones he could immediately count on if something went wrong. Ratchet and Fowler were like grumpy uncles; annoying, but reliable. He wondered what that made Mizuki now that she was part of their little family. His mother and Arcee were his "go-to-gals" for any kind of trouble that needed a feminine solution. And Optimus was someone Jack would be proud to call a father.

He'd always felt that way about all of them, even before this whole thing began. The Liege Maximo had tried to take that away from him, but he held on to it. Now, there was someone new to add to his kin; Sunny. He'd met her and swore to protect her as part of her father's wish, but he couldn't deny that she had become his own. She was his daughter, whether she accepted it or not.

If she didn't choose to acknowledge it, Jack would be fine, so long as it did not affect their relationship. He could take it if she didn't want to see him as a father, but if she left him, then he would most definitely fall into the darkness once again. He needed her just as much as he needed the others and he would no longer deny that fact. He'd protect her no matter what until he could trust her to protect herself, as well as someone to watch out for her. Again, his thoughts shifted to Raf, but that was another matter for another time.

As he pondered these thoughts, General Bryce walked up to him and Arcee. Jack released Arcee's hand as he moved to intercept the General, who seemed to be heading for Sunny's room. If the man was here to take away Sunny, he'd have to go through Jack. The boy wouldn't be separated from his daughter yet again. General met his composed stare with one of his own, "Mr. Darby."

"General," he said coolly. "If you're here to take Sunny, that won't end well for you or the soldiers who accompanied you."

"That," the General ignored the boy's threat, having received many in the past, "is precisely why I am here to talk to you about. You see, after I explained to my superiors the severe vulnerability of our systems, they decided to take a more active role in choosing who can adopt. After explaining to them the service you provided for us during our "earthquake", they've agreed to this." He handed Jack some papers, allowing the young man to look over them.

"Wait, I thought earthquakes didn't happen in New York," he raised an eyebrow.

"It also didn't snow in Hawaii until a few months ago," he pointed out. "I think we can safely assume that logic was thrown out the window during that who 'Unicorn' business."

"Unicron," Arcee corrected, but the General shrugged.

"Any who," he continued, "On behalf of the United States government, I would like to thank with those papers of adoption."

"Adoption?"

"I you so choose, you may adopt Sunny as your own daughter, making it illegal for us to take her from you unless she is not being provided the necessities needed to grow up." Jack looked over the papers to make sure this wasn't some kind of hoax, but they looked official enough.

"Thank you," he replied.

"It was Agent Fowler's idea to get the five stars off both our backs, especially since ShadowStrike is listed as an Autobot, so Jack Darby's in the clear." Jack smiled as Arcee took his arm affectionately as a doctor walked out.

"Sorry for the wait," he said. "We just wanted to make sure she was okay before letting you see her."

"So she's okay?" Arcee asked.

The doctor nodded, "She'll be just fine. If anything, she's in better shape than me. You can check her out anytime, provided you're her legal guardians."

"We are," Jack hid the papers behind his back. "Both of us." Arcee glanced at him, but said nothing. The doctor stared at them for a moment before inclining his head towards the room and leaving. Nodding in thanks to the General, Jack and Arcee entered the room, the latter hanging back. Sunny was sitting up in her bed when she met Jack's eyes, a large smile adorning her face.

"Jack!" she exclaimed happily as he took a seat beside her bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am," she nodded, her smile never faltering as tears brimmed in her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Me too," he said softly. "I was so…worried when you were gone. I didn't know if you were safe and then I heard the Shredder captured you."

"I was so scared," she said, still smiling, "but I knew you'd come for me. You're a hero after all."

"I'm no hero," he replied.

"I beg to differ," Arcee said, taking a seat beside him. "You're the second most heroic person I've ever met."

"Second?" he faked disappointment.

"Sorry, but you're no Optimus."

"I'm close," he playfully pouted, earning a laugh from the two girls. Jack's face then became serious, "Sunny, I know you've been through a lot. You've seen things someone your age should never have had to. But you've never lost your spirit and that's more than I can say about me. When they took you from me, I was… sad. The thought of never seeing you again was too much to bear."

"I'm sorry," she said, her smile faltering a bit.

"It's not your fault," he said. "It's mine for getting you involved in all of this. I should have given you the choice; if you want to live a normal life, then I'll talk to government about finding you a nice place to live. But if you want to stay, then there is one way…"

"What is it?" Jack sighed as he handed her the papers, "What are these?"

"These papers will let me adopt you and make you part of my family, even though you already are. If you want, you can sign them and that will make me responsible for your wellbeing, even though I already am. Officially, it would make me your… your father." He took a minute to register the look that crossed her face as she took everything in. Her smile was gone as she realized what it meant and Jack felt a pang in his heart. He remembered her words from the first night Fowler tried to take her. She didn't want anyone to try and pretend to be her mother and father, Jack included.

He knew what he was risking by doing this, but he would never move on unless he knew how she saw him. He felt Arcee squeeze his hand in support and he squeezed hers in thanks. He saw as tears formed in Sunny's eyes and he knew the answer. She didn't want Jack to be her father and he was alright with that. All that mattered was that she was safe and-

"Yes."

Jack took a minute to regain his sense of thought as he looked at the girl," I'm sorry, what?"

"Yes," she repeated. "I want you to adopt me. I want you to be my daddy." Jack's eyes widened at her words as a warm sensation filled his heart. He'd hoped she wouldn't be angry with him for suggesting adoption, but this was unexpected. She wanted him; she wanted him to be her father. She trusted him to take Bryan's place and raise her like his own, which is what he had practically been doing. Arcee smiled at the scene before, a warm sensation in her heart for the first time in so long.

**ShadowStrike Rising**

The ground-bridge illuminated the base as Jack, Arcee, and Sunny were greeted by the others. Miko and Raf watched from the cement plateau, the twelve year old happier than he should be. Bumblebee gave a happy whir at the sight of Sunny as the others (including Ratchet) smiled. They were happy that their little family was growing larger after all this time. Before anyone could say anything, a ping on the computer caught their attention. "How's it humming over there?" Wheeljack's voice came through.

"We are fine, Wheeljack," Optimus spoke. "How goes your exploration of the Earth?"

"Better now that I've got some company?" he replied as he and Karai drove down a dirt road. "Just thought I'd see how the rest of you were doing."

"Fine Jackie," Bulkhead grinned.

"Optimus," Ratchet said, "I'm picking up an Autobot signal… emanating from outside the Earth's atmosphere."

"Are you saying…" Raf started.

"More Autobots are coming!" Miko finished excitedly.

"This is Autobot Outpost Omega One," Optimus said. "Please identify yourselves."

"Nice to hear you're still functioning, Optimus," a gruff, southern, voice answered. To everyone's surprise, Optimus' optics widened in shock before a smile adorned his face.

"It is good to hear from you again after all this time, Ironhide," he said.

"Is Chromia with you?" Arcee asked. Before Jack could ask her, a new voice answered.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, Sis?" A large smile appeared on Arcee's face, much to the others confusion. "We should be landing on this rock soon enough, see ya soon?" The communications line cut off, leaving the others excited and confused.

"Who were they?" Jack asked.

"Ironhide is my weapons specialist and one of the few other than Ratchet who knew before I was a Prime."

"Yes," Ratchet said. "I recall he always said you would be a great leader. Who knew he would be right?"

"Chromia is my sister," Arcee said. "And Ironhide's sparkmate."

"Then it sounds like things are getting a lot more interesting," Jack smiled.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did. I have spoken with the writer on this site who requested the fic a few months ago and they have agreed to allow me to incorporate it into a semi-sequel to Rising. Breakdown will appear, though he will be injured heavily thanks to Airachnid. I hope the ending was to your satisfaction. Next Story: ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker. It won't be up right away as I need to consult on few things, but I will put a up a one-shot to help introduce Ironhide and Chromia.**


End file.
